The Book Of Twilight
by LoveTwiGirl
Summary: 17 year old Bella finds a book after she moves in with her dad in Forks. But the book is more then 'just' a book. The book is about a certain vampire coven, that might or might not be real. Full summary inside. M for lemons. Check out poll on profile.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bella has moved to Forks to live her dad, while her mom is traveling the world. She finds a book in an attic and becomes obsessed with it. The book is about a vampire coven, the Cullens, and Bella falls in love with one of the characters. But suddenly, by accident, she gets trapped in the book.**

* * *

''Bella, I'm home!'' Charlie called as the sound of the door closing could be heard.

''In the kitchen, dad!'' I called back, continuing to stir the spaghetti. I looked towards the doorframe and saw Charlie walking into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

''It smells good inhere, Bells.'' He said.

''Thanks. Dinner should be ready just about…now, actually.'' I said, moving the pot to the sink to remove the water.

Charlie made sure the bills were paid so we had warm water and electricity. I made sure the house was clean and we had breakfast, lunch and dinner, so we wouldn't go around starving. My mom, Renée, made sure to live her life fully as she traveled the world with her new and rich husband, Phil. I knew she wasn't with him because of the money- though, I was sure the money helped a bit when it came to the 'I do' part. And even though Phil was younger than her, I was glad that she was happy. Both of my parents were pretty down after their divorce. Renée loved Charlie, but she hated living in rainy Forks. Charlie loved his job as Chief Swan, and therefore Renée wouldn't let him quit his job to make her happy

A divorce might sound a big drastic because of such a small thing, but there were other things. Charlie always came home late and barely had time to see us. Forks was a small and save town, but Seattle wasn't and sometimes they would have to go down there. He was also huge on fishing and watching sports, – typical guys – while Renée wanted someone who would party and travel with her. She was energetic and free spirited. Compared to her, Charlie was lazy and relaxed. They had completely different personalities and wanted different things. And their love wasn't exactly the strongest in the world. And though their divorce was a mutual agreement, Charlie never really got over Renée – the reason for why he was back home to watch sports alone, again, instead of going out on a date.

When Renée decided to travel the world she thought I would be frilled and into the idea. But I wasn't like her. I was more like Charlie. I wouldn't mind seeing the world, but I didn't want to change school every week or month nor get a private tutor. So I moved in with Charlie instead. I didn't visit him often after the divorce – Renée got custody, but she didn't keep me from Charlie or anything, but let me visit him whenever he or I wanted. But when it was just shy me and never-know-what-to-say Charlie, it got somewhat uncomfortable visiting. It wasn't as uncomfortable to move in as I thought it would be, though. Charlie worked mostly and I had started Forks High junior year, so I had homework to keep me busy, when I wasn't reading or listening to music or talking with Renée.

''How was work?'' I asked, as I put the spaghetti and sauce on the table and began to fill the two plates I had already set.

''Fine.'' He said. I put his plate in front of him and he began to eat. I filled a plate of my own, before I sat across from him and ate myself. ''By the way.'' He started, taking a sip from his cup. ''I talked with Billy today. You remember Billy Black, right?'' He asked.

''Yeah. He's Rebecca and Rachel's dad, right?'' I asked.

''He has a son too, you know.'' He chuckled.

''Jacob, right?'' I asked.

Jacob Black was Rebecca and Rachel's little brother – I often played with the twins when I came to visit Charlie. Jacob was a year younger than me and he would always try and play with us. I remember him trying to kiss me once, much to my disgust – I saw Jacob as my own little brother, and you did not want your brother trying to kiss you. I knew he had a crush on me when we were younger, but I was sure he was over it. Boys would crush on girls that were older than them, then get over them when they grew up and got some sense into their heads. I knew Charlie would absolutely love it if I started dating Jacob. Whenever I came to visit he would always compliment how Jacob was doing well in school or how he was good at fishing – that sort of stuff. He even tried bringing him up when I first moved here, but I was pretty good at dodging the subject.

''You two were so cute together.'' Charlie said, grinning. He wasn't exactly the master of subtle hints.

''I don't remember him very well. How are the twins?'' I asked. He frowned, possibly sad about me changing the subject – again.

''Rachel is in college and apparently Rebecca married after high school and is living somewhere in Hawaii with her new husband.'' He told. ''A shame, really. Marrying at such a young age. And she was really smart, too. Dropping college like that…not a wise choice.'' He said.

''Dad, if you're hinting that you don't want me to drop school for a guy, then don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my plans.'' I said, finishing my food and standing to put my plate in the sink.

''What are your plans?'' He asked, filling his plate with more food.

''I'm going to finish high school, head off to college and major in literature. Then maybe become an editor seeing as I love books but don't have enough imagine to write one, but I have enough experience and knowledge to clean one up for spelling mistakes and things like that.'' I shrugged.

''_That's_ what you want to be? An editor?'' Charlie questioned, frowning.

''Yeah.'' I shrugged again. ''I mean, why not? It seems like a good job if you ask me. And it sort of fits me.'' I said.

''You could do much better than an editor, Bells. You could become a scientist or doctor or…therapist or a…lawyer, maybe. You're pretty stubborn. I think you would make an excellent lawyer.'' He said.

''Dad. I'm not going to let _anyone_ ruin my plans.'' I repeated, giving him a both stubborn and stern look.

''Alright, alright.'' He sighed. ''I'm heading down to La Push, tomorrow, by the way. You should come along.'' He said.

''I'll considered it.'' I murmured.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. The Blacks' House

''Isabella Swan! Look at how you've grown!'' Billy said, as I got out of the police cruiser with Charlie. I blushed as I walked over to Billy, standing on his front porch in his wheel chair, and gave him a hug.

''Well, you haven't seen me for three years.'' I laughed.

''And what a shame that is. Jake here hasn't stopped talking about you since we found out you were moving to Forks.'' He told, nodding his head to the side where Jacob was standing, one of his hands on Billy's wheelchair. Jacob had definitely grown since I last saw him. He was taller and more muscular – a bit too muscular, if you ask me – and his hair was definitely shorter, too.

''Thanks dad.'' Jacob grumbled. ''It's nice to see you again.'' He said, walking over to stand in front of me with his hand held out for me to shake. I shook it and he smiled. ''And don't listen to my dad. He's beginning to become senile.'' He said, pretending to whisper the last part, though, both Charlie and Billy could hear him.

''Now, that's not very nice. I doubt your dad can be senile in his age.'' I said, shaking my head at him in mock disapproval.

''How about we go inside? It looks like it's going to start raining.'' Charlie said, looking at the sky.

''What a surprise.'' I mumbled, sarcastically.

Jacob opened the door to their house, before he took a hold of Billy's chair and rolled him in. Billy had lost the feeling in his legs after a car accident some years back. Sadly, Sarah – Billy's wife and Jacob's mother – hadn't survived the crash. And just like Charlie, Billy hadn't moved on. The house hadn't changed one bit. The colors, the furniture and the pictures on the wall were the same as always, just like Sarah had set it. The same with Charlie's house – everything was the same from when Renée left him. He hadn't moved on as easily as she had. I thoroughly took in the setting of the white walls, red and black patterned carpet, pictures of the Black family and the white furniture all around the house, as Jacob rolled Billy into the kitchen with Charlie and I following right behind them.

The kitchen was the same. White fridge, white counters, white walls, white chairs and dining table – Sarah always preferred things to be white, thinking it gave of a positive and relaxing effect. I had secretly disliked the brightness – or rather whiteness – of the kitchen. The only thing that wasn't white was the food products. Even the cutlery was white. I never said these things out loud, of course. That would be rude. But I always hoped that Billy would repaint the place a bit, or at least get more colors into the kitchen – maybe some pictures or a painting hanging on the wall. I sat down on one of the white chairs, as did Jacob and Charlie. I glanced out the window and saw that it had started to rain outside, just as predicted. Then again, a blind and deaf man could predict rain in Forks.

''Charlie said Rachel went off to college. Where is she studying?'' I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was starting to form.

''In Seattle. She's really busy with school so, sadly, she doesn't come to visit often.'' Billy told.

''She's pretty much fled from La Push. Like Rebecca.'' Jacob murmured.

''Jake.'' Billy said in a warning tone.

''So, when do you think it'll be good fishing weather?'' Charlie asked.

''We can wait a bit until the rain's stopped and we can head out. Until then, I think there's a baseball game going on.'' Billy said.

''Then why are we sitting here?'' Charlie grinned.

…

''Have fun kids!'' Charlie said, as him and Billy headed out to go fishing after watching TV for the last hour.

I waved at them, secretly hating that Jacob decided to stay back instead of going with them. I should have stayed at home, today – I didn't want to spend my Saturday awkwardly talking with Jacob. As soon as the door closed, I headed back into the living room, pretending to be extremely interested in the weather channel. Jacob came and sat down next to me, and I tried my best to ignore him in a polite way – which was harder said than done. I could feel him looking at me and I knew the interesting weather channel wasn't a good enough excuse to keep silent. I picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, still not paying attention to Jacob. It wasn't that I didn't like Jake or anything. He was a nice friend but for some reason everything was always awkward with him. I should be a bit nicer to him, though.

''So, what do you want to do?'' Jacob asked. I shrugged.

''I'm sure there's something on TV.'' I murmured.

''I'm working on a car in the garage. Wanna check it out?'' He asked. ''I know it sounds boring, but it's going pretty well. I sort of want to be a mechanic so my dad's letting me build my own car. He sold his old one. Charlie bought it from him – the red truck?''

''Charlie mentioned he bought it from Billy. It's sort of my car, now.'' I said, still flipping channels.

''It was pretty much dead before I got my hands on it. It's not much better but at least it can move now. It should have been scrapped.'' He chuckled.

''Hey, I like my truck.'' I said.

''It's a moving trashcan.'' He replied.

''It's not a moving trashcan. And for your information I keep it clean.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

''Wanna see a real car?'' He asked.

''Sounds like a bad pickup line, but sure.'' I said.

''Dang. I thought it was one of the good ones.'' He said, smiling as he stood up along with me.

_Please tell me he isn't flirting…I thought he was over the crush._

I followed Jacob as he walked out of the house and headed towards the garage. The rain had stopped but the sun wasn't out. Jacob opened the garage door and walked in with me following after him. The first thing I saw was a black car. It clearly wasn't finished. It was missing tires and the front hood, where the motor and all that sort of stuff were located, seemed rather empty. I also saw car parts everywhere on the floor, and had to be careful not to step or fall over any of it. There were tools hanging on the wall above a table that also held tools and little car parts. I didn't know the name of any of the things because I wasn't exactly a car-girl. I was more of a book-girl. But Jacob was smiling away as he looked at the car, clearly liking what he was seeing. I didn't know what to say. I didn't talk mechanic.

''It looks nice.'' I finally said.

''Nice? It's more than nice. This car is the thing. It's a Volkswagen Rabbit. They don't make these anymore, so it's hard to find some of the car parts I need for it. But it's going pretty well.'' He said.

''Hey, if you need to work on it I'd love to watch. I've never seen an engine being built from scratch.'' I said. I didn't really want to stay in a messy garage watching Jacob building his car, but two good things would come out of it if I did. One; Jacob would be occupied. Two; Charlie would surely be thrilled about me hanging out with Jacob like this.

''Better yet, you can help me.'' Jacob grinned.

''Oh, I'm not very good with cars, Jake. I'd rather just watch.'' I said.

''Aw, come on. It's easy.'' He said.

''Okay.'' I sighed, not wanting to get into a discussion. ''What should I do?'' I asked.

''Just sit by the chair and I'll tell you what I'm going to need, okay?'' He asked, moving to the hood with a tool in his hand.

''Okay.'' I agreed.

So, that's how I spend my day. Sitting in a messy garage, helping Jacob building his car. It wasn't silent though. We made small talk. And the more I talked with Jacob, the more comfortable things became. He wasn't as childish as he used to be – though, he still was a bit – and he was pretty fun to talk to. I guessed he was over his crush. And if he was, then there was no problem with hanging out with him. We didn't exactly have anything in common, – not a single thing – but that didn't mean we had nothing to talk about. He told me about life on the reservation and about his friends. I was a bit surprised when he told me he was friends with Sam Uley. He always used to dislike him, getting all paranoid about how he thought Sam was waiting for something to happen to him. When I questioned his change of heart though, he just said that he understood Sam better now. He had also become friends with Jared Pelletier and Paul Meraz. I was surprised about that, too. The two were Sam's best friends, always hanging around him – Jacob was paranoid about them too. And again when I asked about that, he gave me the same answer.

Time wasn't exactly flying by, but when I saw what time it was, I was surprised that we had been in the garage for some hours. The car didn't seem much different, but the hood seemed to be less empty. Jacob had brought us some sodas and I was taking a sip from mine, when someone knocked on the garage door that was half-open. I looked over to see two guys walking into the garage. Both of them had the 'La Push look'. They were both tall and a bit overly muscular, just like Jake. They also both had short dark hair and russet skin. Normally I would have guessed them to be around 18 or 20 years, but looking at Jacob I had to say they were around the same age, meaning only 16 years. The two guys glanced at me and then looked at Jacob, both with questioning eyes.

''Who's the girl, Jake?'' One of them asked.

''Quil, come on. Don't say you don't remember Miss Chief.'' Jacob chuckled. I held back a groan. When I was little people always called me Miss Chief – obviously because I was daughter of Chief Charlie Swan.

''No way! Isabella Swan? You look hot!'' The other guy said.

''Shut up, Embry.'' Jacob growled.

''It's okay.'' I laughed. ''Hold on. Quickie and Eminem?'' I asked, laughing again. Both groaned as I used their nicknames.

Quil and Embry were Jacob's best friends. I hadn't seen them for years and they looked so different. Quil had always been a hyperactive kid and therefore everyone called him Quickie. Embry was a huge Eminem fan. He always walked like a rapper, talked like a rapper and wore his caps like a rapper – and even rapped himself now and then. He even at some point convinced his mom to color and cut his hair, just like Eminem's. And therefore his nickname. But I knew that after growing up, – and by the look of his lack of cap and blond hair – he didn't exactly love the nickname. Both of them looked embarrassed as they moved to stand by Jacob. I simply smiled at them, as I took another sip from my soda. Jacob put his soda on the floor as he looked at them, this time his eyes asking the questions.

''What's going on?'' Jacob asked. Both Quil and Embry glanced at me, before they looked back at Jacob.

''Kim's having a 'bad day'.'' Quil started, using air quotes. ''So you need to take over for Jared, tonight.'' He said.

''Why me?'' He asked.

''Seth's young, Leah's annoying, Sam's busy and Paul's lazy. We need to be three, so it'll have to be us.'' Embry said.

''What's going on?'' I asked, rather curious as to what they were all talking about.

''Guy stuff.'' Jacob said, shrugging.

''So, what, you have to protect the holy and secret stash of porn you guys have or something?'' I asked, rolling my eyes.

''No. It's nothing like that.'' Quil said.

''Then…what is it?'' I asked.

''Just something.'' Embry said.

''Does Billy know what this something is?'' I asked.

''Yes. He does.'' Jacob answered. ''Do we have to go now?'' He whispered to the others. He probably thought I couldn't hear them, but I could.

''Are you busy?'' Embry snorted.

''I got company, as you can see.'' Jacob said.

''Jake, I'm going to get another soda. Do you want something?'' I asked, as I started heading towards the garage door, wanting to let them have their privacy.

''No thanks.'' He said.

I walked out of the garage and into the house. I put my empty soda bottle in the recycle bin and walked over to the fridge. I decided I could start cooking, seeing as Charlie and Billy could be back at any moment now. I saw that there was fish in the freezer and knew it had to be from when Billy went fishing. I decided to cook fish, seeing as they would just be bringing more when they came back and it would do some good to make some space. I also got some vegetables and lemons. I would make two different fish dishes. One fried fish with peppers and tomatoes, and one baked fish with potatoes and carrots . I knew there would be leftovers and that might be good, seeing as Jacob wasn't exactly the cooking type. I doubted Billy was either. I could guess that their dinner consisted of either fish or some sort of junk food. Without Rebecca and Rachel in the house, I was surprised that the house was even clean. Neither Billy nor Jacob had ever really been the housekeeper type.

I immediately started cutting the vegetables, as I set the fish in the sink so they could defrost up a bit before I started cooking them. Soon enough the vegetables were all sliced, the pan was warm, the oven was on and the fish were defrosted enough to be cooked. I had completely forgotten about Jacob and the others in the garage. I filled the hot pan with tomatoes, peppers and fish, and filled a bowl with potatoes, carrots and fish, before setting it in the oven and the pan back on the stove. I felt pretty content as I stirred the food in the pan. I barely even noticed the door opening and closing in the hall. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and turned my head towards the sound. I saw Jacob walking into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled as he looked at the pan.

''Smells good in here.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' I murmured.

''I have to head out for a while. Can you tell my dad that I'm hanging out with Embry and Quil?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' I shrugged.

''Okay. Um, I hope I see you again, Bella.'' He said.

''It was nice hanging out with you, Jake. It's good to have a friend here in Forks.'' I said.

''Yeah…friend.'' He mumbled, before he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door close after him. I almost jumped ten feet into the air, surprised by the loud sound.

I ignored it and turned my attention back to cooking. Soon enough the food in the pan was all done. I put it all on a plate and covered it with foil, so it would keep warm. I started setting up the table. Jacob seemed like he was going to be gone for a while, so I only set up for three. I also set the plate on the table and then went to check on the food in the oven. It wasn't done quite yet. I decided I might as well look around the house, checking if anything needed cleaning. It wasn't like I had anything else to do, and if I was at home, I would be doing the same thing anyway. The house was fairly clean though. I wouldn't go out and clean the garage. I didn't know how Jacob would take that. If he asked me where something was I couldn't exactly tell him, when I didn't know what any of the things were. He probably wouldn't like it if I moved his stuff.

I walked into the hall and went over to my coat, taking my iPod out of its pocket so I would have something to do. I went up to the second floor to see if Jacob had any books I could read. As I came to the top of the stairs, I plugged my earphones in and pressed play. The number that started playing was one of Debussy's melodies. I leaned my head slightly back, enjoying the gentle tones. I then saw something I hadn't seen before. There was a small door in the ceiling. I felt stupid for being surprised of that. I knew the house had an attic, so why was I surprised to see the way up to it? I hadn't really been in the attic before and curiosity got the best of me. I started jumping up and down, trying to catch the short string dangling from the ceiling. Eventually I got it and pulled. I jumped back as a small ladder fell down, along with some dust.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this…_

_Who am I kidding?_

I walked up the stairs, holding on to the steps in front of me, so I wouldn't stumble or fall and end up hurting myself. When I got up to the attic I couldn't see a thing. My hands searched along the walls for a switch that could turn on some light. As I moved my head hit something. I rubbed my head and held my hand in front of me. I got a hold of something round, possibly glass. A light bulb? My other hand searched around the light bulb, finding just what I had expected. A small string. I pulled on it and light bulb turned on. I cringed away from it as the light flashed in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, before I could thoroughly see my surroundings. And, wow. This attic was filled with all sorts of things. Chests, books, clothes, pictures, paintings, etc. It was also extremely dusting, letting me know that no one had been here for at least a couple of years. It had to be the one place in the house that was actually dirty – the garage didn't really count.

I wondered around the attic., looking through books and pictures. Most of the pictures were in black and white. The books weren't exactly anything interesting. It was biographies of people I had never heard of, stories about old legends and journals that I wouldn't read because I didn't want to invade anyone's privacy. The people in the pictures were dressed in extremely old clothes. Some of the clothes were also in the attic. I looked at some of the paintings. Some of them were beaches and others looked like old family portrays. It seemed like the Black's history was stashed away up here. I wondered what was in the chests. I walked around opening one after another. They either held more clothes, pictures or jewelry. I then saw a small, black, wooden box, lying on a table that held more pictures – there really were _a lot_ of pictures.

I felt drawn to the box and unconsciously walked over to it. I kneeled at the table and stared at the box. My hands went to open it, but my eyes spotted the keyhole on it before they reached it. The box needed a key to open – or maybe it was open. I pulled on the lid but it didn't as much as budge. I knew that this wasn't my property, but I couldn't help but want to know what was in the box. I took the box and sat down on the floor, Indian style. I looked it over and found something taped underneath it. A small, old fashion, silver colored key. It seemed like someone either didn't care about someone opening the box or were afraid to lose the key. It didn't matter which it was, though. I pulled off the tape and took the key. I put it into the keyhole and turned it around. I could hear a small click and tried once more to open the lid. When it started coming up I moved, so I was kneeling by the table again, the box back in its original place.

_Why am I getting so excited?_ I thought.

I fully opened the box and found the last I would have expected. A book. A thick, black, perfectly kept book. I picked up the book and examined it. There were no words on either sides of it. No author, no title, no summary. Another journal, perhaps? I doubted it. I opened it and tried to see if anyone had written in it. But the start surprised – or rather shocked – me. There were no, 'dear diary' when I opened it. Actually, there was nothing. No words, no signs, not even a little doodle in the corner. But not even a second after I had opened it, words began to appear and I gasped. I unconsciously started reading the words.

''_Hello, dear. Where are the children?'' Carlisle asked._

''_They went hunting. Jasper had some trouble controlling himself, today, but he managed. How was work?'' Esme asked._

The words were written like any other book would be. Air quotes, questioning signs and everything.

''Who are Carlisle and Esme?'' I wondered out loud.

_Carlisle, the blond-haired, topaz-eyed doctor smiled at his wife, Esme. Esme was a caramel-haired, topaz-eyed woman. Both of them had pale skin and stunning beauty._

I touched the names in the book, and the image of a blond man with pale skin and a caramel haired woman appeared in my head. I closed the book with a thud, shocked. But then I realized the thud didn't come from the book. I jumped up as I realized that Charlie and Billy must be back. I was about to put the book back, but instead I just looked at it, biting my lip. Should I ask Billy if I could borrow it? Would he be mad if he knew I had been snooping around in their attic without asking? Could I just borrow it and then put it back later? The last one seemed like a good idea. I closed the box, locked it and taped the key back underneath it. I looked at the book and then at myself. How was I going to hide it? Maybe I could just hide it behind me and sneak it in my coat. But my coat's pockets weren't very big.

''Bella? Where are you?'' Charlie called.


	3. Edward

I ran over to the light bulb and turned it off, before I quickly but carefully crawled down the ladder as quietly as I could. When I got to the ground I pushed the ladder up as best as I could, and pushed on the small door to close it. When I successfully did this, I put the book in my hand by the staircase, deciding to come and get it later. I then ran down the stairs and saw Charlie and Billy at the door.

''Hey, Bells. Where were you?'' Charlie asked.

''Oh, just looking around the house.'' I shrugged. My eyes widened, as I remembered the fish in the oven and I sprinted into the kitchen. I opened the oven and saw the fish was completely done, but not burned. Thank God. ''I made dinner. You two hungry?'' I asked, as I pulled the fish dish out of the oven just as Charlie rolled Billy into the kitchen.

''Thanks Bella. It smells great.'' Billy said, smiling.

''By the way, Billy. Jacob asked me to tell you that he's hanging out with Quil and Embry.'' I told, as I put the bowl on the table.

''That wasn't very nice of him – leaving you all alone here.'' Charlie said, as he sat by the table.

''I don't mind. Besides, it seemed like it was something important.'' I said, shrugging.

''You say he went out with Quil and Embry?'' Billy asked, frowning. ''Any mentions of Jared?'' He asked.

''Um, there was something about Kim having a bad day or something so Jacob had to take over for Jared. I don't really know what they meant by it, though.'' I told.

''Well, enough chitchat. Let's eat.'' Billy said, as if he was trying to change the subject.

…

I snuck up the stairs as Billy and Charlie yelled at the TV. I got the book and sat down. I opened on the first page, but this time, the words weren't just appearing but were there already – maybe I had seen wrong before. I bit my lip as I started reading.

_Edward locked his eyes on the mountain lion, staring intensely at it. His eyes were coal black, his throat burning with his thirst. The animal was unaware of its watcher. Edward crouched down, his eyes narrowing at the animal as he attacked. In matters of seconds he was drinking from its neck, the blood cooling his thirst. When the animal was completely drained of blood, he disposed the corpse. His eyes had turned back to the topaz color, that all of the Cullens owned. Edward sniffed the air, searching for his next meal. He caught the scent of a bear and was soon running towards it._

My hand touched the name in the book and I gasped, as the image of a pale man with bronze hair appeared in my mind. The man was even more gorgeous then the Greek god Adonis himself. His facial features were perfect and angular. He had a straight nose and full lips. His body was slender and muscular, though, not overly muscular. He was also tall and his hair was a complete perfect mess. He was…perfect. No, he was more than perfect. He was…well, there were no words.

''Bella? It's getting late. Are you coming?'' Charlie chuckled.

''Um, yeah. Hold on.'' I said. I held, or rather hid, the book under my arm, as I walked down the stairs.

''What do you have there, Bells?'' Charlie asked.

''Oh, just a book I brought.'' I lied, as I put my shoes and coat on, making sure that Billy didn't get a too good look on the book. ''It was nice seeing you again, Billy.'' I said, smiling.

''You too, Bella. Come again soon.'' He said.

''We will.'' Charlie promised, opening the door.

We both walked out to the police cruiser, saying nothing. We both waved to Billy, as we got in the cruiser. We were soon driving out of La Push, the only sound coming from the radio. I held the book in my lap, glancing down at it now and then, when I wasn't looking out the window. When we were almost out of La Push, I heard a howl. Like a wolf's howl. But there wasn't any wolves in La Push – was there? I knew there were animals in the woods, but that was just deer and elks, right? I had heard of a bear, once, but that was a long time ago and I also heard that they had caught it before it could really harm anyone. I had never heard of any wolves. I looked at Charlie who didn't seem to have noticed anything, until another howl could be heard.

''Ch-um, dad, there aren't any wolves in La Push, is there?'' I asked.

''There shouldn't be.'' Charlie frowned, as he glanced out the window. ''Probably some kids playing.'' He murmured, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

…

''Night, dad.'' I said from the top of the stairs.

''Night, Bells.'' Charlie said from his place in the living room.

I walked into my room, already dressed in my silk pajama set. I lied down in the bed and turned the lamp, on my night table, on. I laid on my right side and opened the black book in front of me. Words immediately appeared on the first page. I skipped that, though, and turned to the third page. It was blank, but in matter of seconds words appeared. This was just too weird. I was more confused about the book then scared. I had no reason to be scared, anyway. I mean, why be scared of a book? And a little innocent reading never harmed anyone.

''_The humans are staring, again.'' Emmett chuckled, too low for human ears but not too low for his family to hear, as they sat down by their usual lunch table. He was right. The humans still hadn't gotten used to the new students, who seemed so strange to them._

''_You don't have to tell us every single time someone is looking at us, Emmett.'' Jasper said, rolling his eyes. ''But I wouldn't mind knowing what they're thinking.'' He said, looking at Edward._

''_Too bad you're not a mind reader, then.'' Edward simply replied, wishing he was at home instead of school. This was probably the worst part about his immortality, besides the never ending thirst. Repeating high school over and over again. College was worst though. The humans were more hormonal and vulgar about their thoughts in that age, much to his annoyance._

It was crazy, – I knew it was insane – but I decided to try something. First I touched the name 'Emmett' then 'Jasper'. The image of a bear-like-looking man with dark hair, pale skin and topaz eyes appeared in my head, along with the image of a blond man with a pained expression in his also topaz eyes. I touched the name 'Edward' again and the same image from before appeared. I closed my eyes, keeping my finger on the name, almost savoring the portray of perfection. Was I going mad from living in Forks? No. I had barely lived here a few months. There had to be some sort of logical – most likely non-logical- explanation for this book.

''_Humans are so fascinating.'' Alice murmured, glancing around the cafeteria, wishing she could remember her human past. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly the biggest fans of humans, even though she wished she still was one._

I touched the new names. A short, pixie-like, dark-haired girl appeared in my head along with the image of a blonde girl who had to be the most beautiful girl in the world – just seeing the image of her gave a kick to my already very low self-esteem. Both of them also had pale skin and topaz eyes. It seemed all of them had. Were all them the Cullens? And with the way they talked about humans, were they supernatural beings? I had honestly never been a big fan of mythical creatures, because they always seemed so farfetched.

''_I just want to get this day over with.'' Rosalie said._

I skipped a couple of pages. All of the pages I passed had words on them. I wanted to see if I could find a blank page. I went to the last page and there was nothing on it. I then went to the beginning, and again, new words were on the first page. How could that be?

_All of the Cullens were in each of their rooms. The couples were doing their usual night activity, while Edward was in his rooms, trying to block out the thoughts and sounds in the house. He had music blaring in his ears, almost painfully loud – though, it could be much louder. A book was in his hands as he read a piece from Shakespeare, hoping that the night soon would end. He wouldn't mind if his life ended. There was nothing for him to ever look forward to. No love he was dying to spend time with, no friends he was excited about going out with. All he had was his family, but sometimes they weren't enough. Especially at night, when he was forced to stay in his room with blaring music or out in the woods, staring at the sky. He never would admit to his family that he was lonely, even though, he knew they could see it – and in Jasper's case, feel it. But even so, he didn't want anyone. He didn't want love. Women threw themselves at him, but none of them ever caught his eye. Neither vampire nor human. Sometimes he thought it was best if he stayed alone. That it was better that way. He was a monster._

My heart soared at the pained soul I was reading about.

_Edward closed the book and put it back on his shelf, suddenly not in the mood to read Romeo & Juliet – the greatest and most tragic love story ever told. He looked through his cases, searching for something that fit with his current feelings. Most of his collection of books were about love. He picked a classic from Agatha Christie's crime books. He sat back down on his black leather couch as he tried to focus on the words in the book, and not the thudding and moaning from the other bedrooms in the house._

A small yawn left me as I read. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I didn't want to sleep though. I felt that, if I closed the book and first continued reading tomorrow, I would miss out on important things. It sounded ridiculous, but after seeing words appearing by themselves in the book, it seemed like anything but ridiculous. However, I closed the book and slipped it under my pillow. I closed the lamp on my table and went to sleep.

That night would turn out to be the first of many nights where I dreamt about Edward Cullen.


	4. The Cullens' Secret

''Beep, beep, beep!''

I groaned as my hand flew around, trying to locate my annoying alarm. I really needed to get one of those new alarm clocks you could set your iPod in. I'd rather wake up to Linkin Park then stupid beeping noises. I tried rolling over in my bed and swing my feet gracefully around, so I could sit up with my feet planted on the floor. But instead I ended up falling on the floor, my face hitting the carpet. I groaned and rolled on to my back, before I pushed myself up to a stand. I looked under my pillow where I had been hiding my…I mean, the Blacks' book through the weekend. I had used my entire Sunday either reading the book or trying to find a place to put it, just to have it end up under my pillow, again.

It wasn't exactly the average book – it was written almost like a biography. I still hadn't figured out how the words appearing by themselves thing worked. There wasn't drama and problems like that. But it was interesting. I had found out a lot. It seemed to be about a family – the Cullens. There was Carlisle and his wife Esme, along with their five adopted children; Emmett, Rosalie, – who was a couple – Alice, Jasper – who were also a couple – and Edward – who was surprisingly single. It seemed none of them were related to each other, but to keep up their secret they said that Alice, Emmett and Edward were siblings while Jasper and Rosalie were not only twins but also Esme's niece and nephew – at least that's what they told the humans. And that wasn't even the most interesting part. I had figured out what they were, though, I hadn't had it confirmed with words in the book. The Cullens were vampires. But they didn't drink blood from humans – as I had found out when Edward 'hunted'. They only drank blood from animals.

I resisted reading it and made my bed, careful of the book. I walked into the bathroom and went through my daily routine. I dressed in black jeans and a blue sweater. I walked out of the bathroom and got my bag. I considered bringing the book with me, but decided against it. I went down the stairs and grabbed an apple, before heading out. Charlie would already be at work when I woke up for school, and today wasn't any different. I got in my red Chevy and drove to the school. It was just another rainy day in the green town they called Forks. As I drove into the parking lot I saw Angela waving at me, half-hidden behind an umbrella. Her boyfriend, Ben, was standing next to her as he hid from the rain as well. Their height difference was clear with them standing against each other so closely. I parked my truck and ran over to them, thankful that my jacket had a hood, seeing as I didn't have an umbrella with me.

''Hey, Bella. How was your weekend?'' Ben asked.

''Good, good. I went to visit one of my dad's friends. How about you two?'' I asked, smiling.

''Horrible.'' Ben said, shuddering.

''He met my family.'' Angela laughed. I laughed as well.

''And how did that go?'' I asked.

''Her brothers decided to come and join us – and I know _they_ knew I was coming over.'' Ben sighed.

''No way. What did Joshua and Isaac do?'' I asked.

Ben and Angela had started dating just this summer. I knew Angela had been planning on asking Ben to meet her family. Her parents had wanted to meet him as well. Her mom, Annabelle, was absolutely frilled about Angela having a boyfriend. And even her dad, Greg, wanted to meet him – but not in the 'dad meets boyfriend and has a _talk_ with him' kind of way. He just wanted to meet Ben. I had not expected Angela's brothers to meet him as well, though. I had met them myself, a few times. They were both in college and real pranksters. I was a big fan of Joshua. He was hilarious and also gay. Greg and Annabelle didn't mind his attraction to the opposite gender, like some parents would be. They were very relaxed about it. Isaac often joked around about it when he took a break from making jokes of other people. If you didn't fully know him, you would think he was mean and probably also a bit of an asshole. But he was pretty cool once you got to know him.

''Well, Isaac put a whoopee cushion on Ben's chair, which was hilarious because Ben thought it actually was him that did it.'' Angela said, giggling, while Ben groaned.

''It was not funny!'' Ben exclaimed.

''And Joshua kept flirting with him. He even pinched his ass.'' Angela said and we both burst out laughing.

''That was totally invading my privacy!'' Ben exclaimed.

''Oh, I wish I had been there. I love your brothers, Ang.'' I said, trying to control my laughter.

''Maybe we should head to class.'' Ben mumbled.

''Sorry, Ben.'' I said, when my laughter had calmed down.

''Sorry, Benny.'' Angela said.

…

''And I was like; yeah right. And she was all; you wanna bet? And I was like; like ever, I don't believe you nor am I gonna bet. And she was like; whatever. And she was, like, looking at me with this totally snobby expression.'' Jessica rambled on.

I looked towards Angela who was on my left side. I rolled my eyes, discreetly nodding my head towards Jessica who was on my right. Angela nodded and lifted her hand, mocking Jessica by doing talking motions. Jessica was looking at Mike as she spoke. Everyone knew that she had a crush on him – except Mike himself. You could pretty much say that he ignored her. He would ask me out daily, though, and I would reject him as kindly as I could. He just didn't seem to get the hint. I knew Jessica disliked me for it, but she pretended to be my friend. Not wanting to make a complete enemy out of her, I pretended that I couldn't see past _her_ pretending. I wished Mike would just realize how crazy she was about him, or that she would at least get the guts to ask him out. Then maybe he would leave me alone.

''Mike? Mike? You listening?'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah, of course Jess.'' He said, though it was obvious he was lying. Just not for Jessica who grinned and continued her rambling.

''Are your brothers still in town?'' I asked, looking at Angela.

''No, they left yesterday. Busy with college and all.'' She answered.

''Too bad. I hoped to see Joshua again. Maybe we could all have gone to the movies.'' I said.

''I can try and arrange it. Isaac's always busy, but Joshua has plenty of time left over to hang out. And I know he totally loves you.'' Angela said, smiling. I let out a small laugh.

''Well, I love him too. He's really awesome.'' I said.

''Who is?'' Mike asked, frowning.

''Angela's brother, Joshua.'' I told, shrugging.

''Oh, and you two are…like a thing or something?'' Mike asked in a mumble, sounding sad. Angela and I looked at each other before we let out a laugh, to which Mike's frown increased.

''Mike, Angela's brother is gay.'' I said.

''Oh.'' He breathed. ''Well, what are your plans for tonight?'' He asked, his whole face lighting up as he smiled at me.

''House stuff. Cleaning, homework, cooking…by the end I'm sure I'll pass out from tiredness.'' I joked.

''Oh. How about tomorrow?'' He asked.

_He isn't going to give up, is he?_

''Actually, I got this new book. I really want to get to reading it. It's pretty long – a couple hundred pages. Until it's done my schedule will be pretty much filled.'' I said.

''Can't you just read it another time?'' He asked.

''I've already started reading it and I can't possibly get a good night's sleep before I know how it's going to end.'' I said.

''You're always such a book-nerd, Bella.'' Jessica said in a friendly teasing tone, though, I knew it was meant to be an insult. But it wasn't a very good insult, when it was pretty much the truth.

''What can I say? Some girls crush on guys who doesn't even as much as give them a second glance, others read.'' I smiled innocently at her. She smiled back, though, the anger was very clean in her eyes.

''Yeah, well, for all we know you could be both.'' She said, letting out a small giggle and nudging me on the arm with her elbow. Not harshly or anything. It seemed my comment hadn't insulted her too much.

…

''I'll call Josh today and try to figure something out. I'll call you afterwards, okay?'' Angela asked, as we walked out of the school.

The day had finally ended! I had been dying to get home and continue to read my-uh, the Blacks' book. It was hard to concentrate on anything the teachers said, when I all I could think was 'What is the Cullens doing right now?'. I didn't even know how I got through the day. I hadn't been doing anything but reading and listening to the teachers talking. We hadn't been handed any homework nor had any of the teachers called me out on a question, thankfully. I would have just ended up either humiliating myself or…well, no matter what I would end up humiliating myself. And I already did that by falling over the most ridiculous things – like my own feet.

''Okay, see you tomorrow, Ang.'' I said, waving to her before I got into my truck and drove out of the parking lot.

I loved my truck, I really did. But for the first time I wished I owned something faster, so it didn't take so damn long to get home. The fastest my truck could go was 50 mph. The rain that had never stopped was pouring down over my rusty truck. It was ridiculous how much it rained in Forks. I should really start keeping an umbrella in my truck at all times. I pulled my jacket's hood over my head when I finally got home. I turned off the engine, got my bag and walked out of the truck. I desperately wanted to run to the house to escape the rain, but I did not want to slip and get mud all over me. I walked carefully and rather slowly towards the door. When I got to it I quickly opened the door and jumped in. I hanged my drenched jacket just above the bucket I had put out months back, after getting tired of drying the wet floor every time either Charlie or I put our clothes up. I set my shoes on the newspapers I had set as well, before walking up the stairs.

The rain was pounding against my window, making me miss sunny Phoenix more and more. I wasn't exactly the average tanned girl from Arizona, but that didn't mean I didn't like the heat. My skin might be pale, but that wasn't as much as lack of sun but more lack of proper tanning skin. I would always turn red instead so I always had to use a ton of sunscreen. I tried to ignore the rain as I changed into a pair of warm white sweatpants I had set on my heater yesterday, along with a red T-shirt. I then lied down on my bed and pulled the book out from under my pillow. I quickly got myself comfortable, sitting with my back against the headboard, and opened the book. This time the words were already there.

''_And you're ooooout!'' Alice said, smiling._

''_Babe, it's just a game!'' Emmett said, as Rosalie glared at Alice._

''_Okay, Edward, you're up.'' Esme told. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all groaned in unison._

''_Why bother? He's the fastest of all of us.'' Rosalie sighed._

''_Come on guys. Today might be the day we get him.'' Carlisle said, cheerfully. Everyone looked at Alice whose eyes glazed over for a moment, before she looked at her family, letting out a sigh as she shook her head. Rosalie looked at Carlisle, gesturing at Alice._

''_See?'' She growled._

''_Come on guys. The future can always change.'' Edward said, as he moved in front of Carlisle, the bat in his hand._

_He was smiling at his family – not exactly a wide or bright smile. The corners of his lips were turned up, but his teeth weren't showing. He always loved playing baseball with them. It was one of the very few things that made him smile. And seeing as he barely ever did so, the others decided to play. They almost never saw their brother smile, so they didn't want to take his happiness away from him._

_Alice was ready to pitch, lifting one leg in the air, as she pulled her arm back and threw the ball at Edward. Of course, with the extra strong senses Edward was able to hit the ball, sending it flying into the woods, as a loud thunder-like noise filled the field. Emmett immediately went off, running after the ball. Jasper was following it as well, nearing it faster than Emmett, because of his lighter weight. Rosalie didn't bother, though, waiting for her turn to pitch. Alice was standing ready for either Jasper or Emmett to throw the ball to her, as Edward ran the bases. Just to tease the others, he walked over to the third base in human speed. Emmett caught the ball and sent it flying to Alice. She easily caught it, but Edward had already run all the bases._

''_I'm never wrong.'' She said._

''_Doesn't mean the future is all set. It can always change.'' Edward replied._


	5. I Don't Want Love

**The story is first getting started! And therefore, it might become a little confusing.**

**I'll try to make sure there is no confusion, but if there is you're very welcome to ask any question you have.**

* * *

''_Checkmate.'' Edward said, letting out a pretend yawn as he knocked down the king._

I giggled and turned to the next page.

''_Aw, man. You cheated!'' Emmett accused._

''_I did not.'' Edward replied, calmly._

''_You knew every move I was gonna make before I did it, by using your little mind-reading-freaky-thingy. That's called cheating!'' He said._

''_It's called having a power you can't control.'' Edward retorted._

''_Oh, like we haven't heard __that__ before.'' Rosalie said, entering the living room and sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV and immediately flipping through the channels, barely watching._

''_Don't listen to them, dear.'' Esme said, entering the living room as well, sitting down next to Rosalie._

''_But, mom, he cheated!'' Emmett whined._

''_I was not cheating, Emmett.'' Edward sighed._

''_You were so che_

''Bella! You home?'' Charlie called.

''In my room!'' I called back. I heard heavy footsteps followed by my door opening. Charlie poked his head through my door, smiling slightly at me – I was sitting on my bed, snuggled into my warm sheets with the book in my hands – and I smiled back. There was a frown on his face, though, which confused me.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''Um, I don't see dinner.'' He murmured. My eyes widened and I bit my lower lip.

''I'm so sorry, Ch-dad. I forgot.'' I apologized.

''You okay, Bells? You've been really forgetful these last couple of months.'' Charlie said, worriedly.

It was true. Ever since I got the book I had been forgetting a lot of stuff. Calling Renée, doing laundry, cooking dinner…Usually when I forgot dinner Charlie would just order some food for us or we'd go out to the diner in Forks. But when it came to the dishes piling up in the sink and freaking Renée out when I promised to call and then didn't, problems tended to arise.

Months had passed by since I found the book. I still hadn't returned it – I had pretty much forgotten all about returning it. I had become obsessed with it – or rather the Cullens. The mysterious vampire family that walked amongst humans, trying to have a normal life and feel less like monsters by repressing their bloodlust for human blood and only hunting animals. And most of all, however weird, strange, insane and crazy it was…I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. He was such a pure man, yet he saw himself as a soulless monster. He had the largest book and CD collection. He was very intelligent, not to mention unbelievably handsome. I was shocked when I found out that he was a virgin and he had never as much as kissed a girl – his adopted brother, Emmett, always joked about it and called him either gay or a prude. The only thing I thought he was, was a gentleman.

I just about knew every single thing about the Cullens – when and where they were born, why and how they had been turned and others things as such. I had found out a few things about the book, as well. If I asked a question out loud about the Cullens, the answer would be written. I also found out, that if I touched a place or person I would see it in my head. More than on one occasion had I watched Edward interacting with his family.

I could also decide who I wanted to read about, by saying their name – mostly I read about Edward. For some strange reason I felt like a stalker, but these were just characters in an extremely weird book, right? I couldn't exactly be stalking someone who was fictional. I wished I could just ask Billy about the book, but I was afraid he would get mad or something. I had also considered telling Ang about the book, almost did once, but I felt like I was betraying Edward and his family by telling their secret to someone else – I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't fight the feelings I was developing because of the book. It wasn't like I was trying to fight hard, though.

I had spent most of the months reading. Sometimes I was hanging out with just Angela or her and either Ben or Joshua – on very few occasions, Isaac as well. I had just spent Christmas with Charlie. Renée was supposed to come and visit, but instead ended up spending Christmas in Spain with Phil. I was a bit disappointed, but maybe it was sort of for the best. Charlie and I just had a nice dinner Christmas Eve, exchanged gifts Christmas morning and spend some time in La Push with Billy and Jacob. Or rather Charlie did, while I sat by the beach reading. Jacob had on more than one occasion come and asked if I wanted to join him or asked what I was doing. He had seemed pretty interested in the book, but I had made sure that he couldn't see it too well – he had acted really weird, sniffing the air and disappearing now and then with some of his friends. I even heard him mumbling about something cold, but I didn't pay him too much attention. It wasn't because I wanted to be rude, but I was just so obsessed with the book.

I only came to La Push when Charlie did. Jacob always tried getting me to hang out with him, mostly joining me without asking whenever Billy and Charlie went fishing, then left when he realized I wasn't going to stop reading. I knew by the looks Charlie gave me now and then, that he was worried – especially with me becoming rather oblivious of the real world. But I knew he could also see me walking around, smiling brightly and humming when I was cooking or cleaning – I once listened to Edward playing a piece he had composed himself and named Esme's Song, and I had taken a very strong liking to it and found myself humming the tune now and then. My whole life was starting to revolve around this black book. I knew it was very unhealthy – and I also knew I should be adding a but. I just didn't see any reason to.

''Sorry, dad. I've just been having a lot in my mind.'' I said, blushing.

''Bella…is this about Renée?'' He asked, shifting uncomfortably at the door. I knew he thought this would turn into a conversation involving talking about feelings. I decided to rescue him before he got too uncomfortable.

''Don't worry about me, dad. I'm fine.'' I said, smiling.

''If you're sure.'' He murmured.

''I'm sure. Sorry about dinner. I'll make it up to you – I'll make your favourite dish on Monday.'' I promised.

''It's alright, Bells.'' He said.

''Sorry again.'' I said as he closed my door. ''Okay, where were we? Oh, right.'' I looked back at the book. ''Or maybe not.'' I murmured, as I saw that the words had changed.

''_Drop it!'' Edward growled._

''_I'm telling you, a girl would do you some good. If you just got laid, maybe you wouldn't be such a sulking party-pooper. You know how depressing it is to see you go without a girlfriend decade after decade?'' Emmett sighed._

''_I'm sorry my lack of a love life is depressing you.'' Edward sneered, sarcastically, getting furious._

''_Hey, it's alright. Just don't be such an emo and I'll be happy.'' Emmett said, ignoring the sarcasm._

''_Emmett, I'm fine with being alone. I don't need anyone. I don't need love, sex or the endless torture that I call you never shutting up!'' Edward shouted, pulling his hair in frustration._

''You really know how to push his buttons, Emmett.'' I murmured. ''Poor Edward.'' I sighed. Strange how a minute ago – at least a minute ago for me – Emmett had been accusing Edward of cheating, and now he was aggravating him by joking around about his virginity.

''Hey, Bells?'' Charlie's head appeared at my door once more.

''Yes?'' I asked.

''Billy called to check on the fishing plans tomorrow – I'll just head over to his house now. You'll be alright for the weekend?'' He asked, holding a phone in his hand.

''Of course – if I get lonely I can always just call Ang.'' I smiled.

Charlie had noticed that I was pretty much fine, being by myself. He had started using all the weekends at Billy's, either fishing, watching sports or whatever guys did – they were like teenage girls having weekly sleepovers, and sadly it wasn't too hard to imagine with Billy and Charlie, which slightly marked my mind with an image I couldn't get out of my head for weeks. I either spend my weekends alone, reading, or hung out with Angela – whom Charlie seemed to love, because that just meant I wasn't becoming isolated from the rest of the world.

''Good, good. Call if there's anything. I left some money incase you wanna order a pizza or something, now or later in the weekend. Um, have fun.'' He said, waving at me before disappearing once more.

''Don't bring back too many fish! We don't have enough room!'' I shouted after him. I could faintly hear him chuckling. ''Back to the vampires.'' I murmured. I laid down on my right side, set my chin in my right hand and held the book in my left hand. Again, the words on the page had changed, but the subject didn't seem to have.

''_Alice, drop it.'' Edward growled._

''_All I'm saying is-''_

''_I don't care!'' He interrupted._

''_Why are you so against this subject?'' Alice sighed._

''_Please leave.'' Edward said, sitting down on his couch and staring out his window. Alice hesitated._

''_Please. Leave.'' He said, slowly but firmly._

''_Okay.'' Alice replied. ''But you can't run away forever, Edward. When you have eternity, love will catch up to you…eventually.'' She added, before walking out of the room._

''I wish I had eternity…then I might be the one able to catch up to love, seeing as it's pretty much running away from me.'' I mumbled. I bit my lip and thought I should give Edward so privacy. ''Show me Alice.'' I said. I closed the book and started on the first page, and there was Alice.

''_How did it go?'' Esme asked, worriedly. Alice shook her head and sat next to Jasper, resting her head on his shoulder._

''_Jazzy, why is he so against love?'' She murmured, looking up at him with sad eyes. Jasper sighed._

''_I wish I knew. I know how he feels about it, but I don't know why. He seems almost repulsed by it. It doesn't make sense.'' Jasper told. They were all talking too quietly for Edward to hear, even with his special hearing. Though, Edward wasn't listening either._

''_So what if he doesn't fall in love? Let him spend forever alone if that's what he wants. I'm sure he'll end up committing suicide at some point, though. Can't blame him if he does.'' Rosalie said._

''_Rose, that's a horrible thing to say!'' Esme said._

''_Well, it's true. If it wasn't for Emmett, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here right now, but rather lying under the ground.'' Rosalie said with a shrug, as if it was a completely normal thing to say. Emmett, who had his arm around Rosalie, pulled her closer to him._

''_Maybe Carlisle should try and talk to him.'' Alice suggested._

''_Carlisle thinks we should let Edward sort things out himself. If you ask me, I think he changed him too early.'' Esme sighed. ''How many find their true love at 17? And with the way people are changing as the decades past by…he needs someone like him and I highly doubt anyone is that. At least not any17 year olds.'' She added with another sigh._

''If Edward was only real, maybe I would have a shot with him. I'm a bit like him.'' I murmured. ''Yeah, right. Mr. Perfect would give me a chance when he won't give anyone else one.'' I snorted. I wished I could give Edward someone to have his happily ever after with. I would be jealous as hell, but I still wanted him to be happy and in love.

_Alice thought about anyone who was like Edward, thinking that maybe he just needed a push in the right direction. She gasped as something flashed before her eyes. Everyone turned to her, watching worriedly. They knew she was just having one of her visions again, yet, she never gasped. She was so use to her power that she could have a vision unnoticed. She couldn't see what flashed before her eyes and tried to search the future, to see if she could recognize it somewhere. That was when she became very worried. Her eyes kept glazing over and returning to normal. She looked at her family, frowning. Jasper could sense her worry and anxiousness, which caused him to worry._

''_What did you see, Alice?'' He asked._

''_Black.'' She whispered._

''_What now?'' Emmett asked._

''_A flash passed before my eyes. And everything else is…black. It's there but I can't see it. It's just…blackness. It doesn't make sense.'' She mumbled, mostly to herself._

''_You can't see the future? But…that's never happened before.'' Rosalie said, starting to get worried herself, though she kept up an emotionless mask. Only Jasper could sense her true feelings._

''_I can see the future. It's there! It's just black. It's like…someone is making a decision that can change everything. It's like they're making a choice that'll affect everything in our future.'' Alice mused._

_All of their eyes widened at the same time and they were all looking towards the stairs. In the blink of an eye, they were upstairs and Rosalie was yanking open Edward's door. They were all searching for him, just to see him lying on his couch with his eyes closed. Though, when he heard them enter his eyes opened and he frowned at them. He started getting angry and was up and standing in a matter of seconds. He was glaring at everyone, except Esme. They were all looking at him with worried expressions, except Rosalie who was glaring at him, immediately believing that he was the cause of the blackness Alice was seeing in her visions._

''_Why are you barging into my room after I requested to be alone?'' Edward asked, keeping his voice calm._

''_What are you planning on doing, that will cause our futures to change?'' Rosalie retorted, walking up to stand right in front of Edward with an angry expression. He frowned and looked at Alice. He was soon reading her thoughts and returned his attention to Rosalie, when he understood what she was talking about._

''_I'm sorry if my consideration of going hunting is making Alice's visions unclear.'' He said, sarcastically. He hadn't only read Alice's thoughts and knew Rosalie wasn't the only one who thought he was to blame. ''It just had to be me, didn't it?'' He growled._

''_Edward, we-'' Esme started, but Edward held up his hand, silently telling her to stop before she had even finished her sentence._

''_I can't believe this.'' He said, shaking his head. Then, without another word to his family, he ran out of the house and went out to hunt._

''_Should we follow him?'' Emmett asked._

''_No. Let him be alone for a bit.'' Alice said._

''_Is he going to return?'' __Esme asked, worriedly._

''_I'm sure he will.'' Alice answered._

My hand came to rest on my mouth, when a yawn escaped me. I sat up and stretched my arms. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I picked up the book and set it on my nightstand. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I was already dressed in white pajama pants and a midnight blue top. I set my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't bother me while I slept, as I walked barefoot back into my bedroom. I was about to turn the light off but then picked up the book. I looked at the last page. There was never anything written on it. I bit my lip as I came up with a silly idea. I took a pencil from my desk and sat back on my bed. Still biting my lip, trying to hold back an amused smile that was forcing to come up because of my upcoming actions, I began to write.

_Suddenly, Isabella Marie Swan appeared in Edward Cullen's room._

I had been planning on writing more, but I must have been extremely tired and fallen asleep, because suddenly everything disappeared around me.


	6. The Delicious Angel

APOV:

''Oh my God!'' I gasped. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stopped up and turned to look at me with worried expressions.

''What is it?'' Emmett asked.

''I can see again!'' I squealed, grinning. ''Whatever decision there was to be made, must have happened!'' I added.

''That's great, Alice. What do you see?'' Jasper asked. I focused on getting a vision from the near future, wanting to know if this decision would affect us in any way.

''_What should we do?'' Esme asked._

_Her expression was filled with sympathy and confusion. She was sitting on a chair across from Rosalie, who was glaring up at the ceiling for some reason. Emmett was sitting on the armrest to her right. I saw myself sitting on Rosalie's left side with Jasper standing next to me. Edward was standing by the open window, breathing heavily. His eyes were black and filled with anger._

''_What can we do?'' It was myself that had spoken. The me in the vision was looking at Esme and not Edward._

''_Dude, you okay?'' Emmett asked, frowning._

''_Do I look okay?'' Edward sneered._

''_What's wrong, dear?'' Esme asked with worry._

''_I…I can't stay here with…with that scent.'' He growled. He ran out of the house without a second glance._

''_What's with him?'' Emmett asked, looking towards Jasper with a frown. We all turned to look at him, waiting for him to answer._

''_I think we should worry more about the problem upstairs.'' Jasper replied._

''_Carlisle should be home soon. He'll know what to do.'' I said._

Then the vision stopped.

''Alice?'' Jasper questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder.

''We need to get back home.'' I whispered.

EPOV:

''Edward, you're back!'' Esme exclaimed as I walked in through the door. She ran over and hugged me. I could tell from her mind that she had thought I had left the family, like I had in my rebellion time. I felt guilty for making her feel that way and hugged her back.

''Of course. I'll always come back, mom.'' I said, calling her 'mom' to reassure her. Over the years Esme truly had become my mother figure, though, I didn't always refer to her as 'mom' when we spoke together.

''The others went out to hunt and Carlisle is still at work.'' She told, pulling away from the hug. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and for a moment it was as if she was the one who could read my mind. ''They didn't go out to look for you. We are all so sorry that we thought you were the reason for Alice's blindness.'' She said

''It's alright.'' I said, shrugging.

''Are you sure?'' She asked.

''I'm s-'' I started but stopped when I suddenly heard a mild, quick, thudding noise. I frowned and looked at Esme. ''Do you hear that?'' I asked.

''Hear what?'' She asked.

''Listen.'' I whispered.

The noise wasn't that loud. It was quick and quite fascinating. It was also slightly familiar, yet like nothing I had ever heard before. Then I smelled it. Oh God, did I smell it. It was the most intoxicating, amazing, delicious scent that I had ever smelled in my entire existence. I felt my throat starting to burn even though I had just hunted and I felt my thirst rising. But it didn't just smell delicious to me. It was…beautiful, in lack of other words. Freesias and strawberries. And both the scent and sound was coming from upstairs. I barely registered anything as I ran up the stairs. But when I realized that the scent and sound was coming from my room, I froze. I hadn't even noticed that Esme had followed me. She took a hold of the knob on my door, giving me a glance, before opening it. At first I saw nothing unusually. But then I spotted it on my couch.

A girl.

A _human_ girl.

''What in the world?'' Esme whispered.

I didn't understand her reason to whisper, until I looked back at the girl and noticed that she was sleeping. She was laying on her right side, the side of her face resting on her right hand. Her left arm was draped over her torso. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. The moon outside was shining on her pale skin – her skin was almost as pale as a vampire's. Her hair, that had a chestnut brown color to it, was set in a ponytail and lying over her heaving chest that was only covered by a thin blue top with spaghetti straps. One of her legs was hanging off the couch and the other seemed to be about to follow. The white silk pants she was wearing made her skin look even paler. Her cheeks had a hint of pink, providing color to the paleness. Her face was heart shaped and a lazy smile was spread over her plump lips. She looked like…an angel, honestly.

An angel with a mouthwatering scent.

''Who is she?'' I growled, forcing myself to stay in place.

''I don't know. I have never seen her before.'' Esme whispered.

''Why is there a human in Edward's room?'' Rosalie hissed, appearing at the doorframe with the rest of my siblings.

''We were actually wondering the same thing.'' Esme told.

''_That's_ the problem? God, I thought it was something dangerous.'' Alice said, sighing with relief.

''What?'' Emmett asked the question we were all thinking.

''I can see again and I had a vision about some problem we had. I didn't know what it was, but I do now. How did she end up here?'' Alice asked.

''I'd like to know that too.'' I said.

''Here's an idea. Ask it.'' Rosalie snarled.

''She's sleeping.'' Esme argued.

''So wake her up!'' She shouted.

''Shhhhh.'' Alice hissed. We all turned to look at the girl, to see if Rosalie had woken her up.

''Too much fish.'' The girl mumbled, turning over so she was facing the back of the couch. Alice walked over to her and peeked at her face.

''She's a sleep talker.'' She snickered.

''Very interesting Alice. Now how do we get rid of her?'' I asked in a harsh whisper. ''Is she someone from school?'' I asked when no one answered my first question.

''No. I haven't seen her before.'' She murmured.

''I say we put her out in the woods. Let her find her own way home.'' Rosalie said, glaring at the girl.

''We can't just leave her in the woods.'' I said, taking a step towards the girl, but stopping when her scent attacked me once more. ''I say we go downstairs, call Carlisle and wait until she wakes up.'' I suggested.

''I'll call him right away.'' Jasper said, disappearing.

''I'll get the girl some blankets.'' Esme said, disappearing as well.

''Blankets? This isn't a hotel!'' Rosalie snarled.

''Would you be quiet?'' Alice sighed. Rosalie started walking down the stairs and Emmett followed with her. ''_I wonder who she is. If it wasn't for the beating heart and her being asleep and all, I'd almost guess that she was a vampire._'' I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts.

''I got some blankets.'' Esme whispered, as she came into the room and draped a green blanket over the girl.

''Hold on. That's mine.'' I hissed, when I recognized it. My grandmother had made it personally for me whilst my mother was pregnant. I, of course, hadn't had any use for it myself but I wasn't very fond of some insignificant human girl using it.

''Edward, don't be so selfish.'' Esme scolded, as she draped another blanket over the girl. She smiled a sad smile when she did this. ''_She looks like a nice girl. I wonder if she's lost. I hope she'll be alright. Though, I do wonder how she got into the house without me noticing._'' She thought.

''Let's go down and join the others.'' Alice said.

Esme and her were immediately down in the living room. I hesitated a bit, staring at the girl on my couch. My throat was burning and screaming at me to just take a little taste. I felt myself unconsciously moving towards the girl. A little taste wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Well, except the girl, of course. But it would be her own fault. Showing up in my room and smelling so delicious. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. I let out a small growl at the exquisite smell. I barely realized that the monster inside of me was taking over. I was sure nothing would be able to stop me. I had never smelled anything so delicious and that was saying something, considering how long I had lived and how many places I had been. It wasn't until the girl spoke once more, that I realized what a monster I was for thinking that I could actually bite her and get away with it without any problems.

''Mom…miss you.'' She murmured in a sad, innocent and quiet voice. She sounded so vulnerable. ''Don't leave, mom.'' She whispered.

I started stepping away from the girl. She hadn't done anything to me. She hadn't hurt me. And here I was considering doing something that surely would end up with me killing her. She was someone's daughter. And I was very close to taking her life. The mere thought of doing such set a rush of self-loathing through me. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, before I rushed into the living room where the rest of my family was. Esme was sitting in a chair, across from Rosalie and Alice. Jasper was standing up and Emmett was sitting on an armrest. I headed straight for the window and opened it up, wide, breathing in the scent of the trees and dirt deeply, trying to control my thirst. It was hard, though. I could still smell the girl's scent and even though I didn't want to hurt her, the monster inside of me had other intentions. Some I might not be able to control for long.

''What should we do?'' Esme asked, her voice filled with sympathy for the girl upstairs.

''What can we do?'' Alice replied. ''_Ugh. Déjà vu._'' She thought.

''Dude, you okay?'' Emmett asked. It took me a moment to realize that he was asking me. I sent him a glare.

''Do I look okay?'' I sneered.

''What's wrong, dear?'' Esme asked, worriedly. I tried taking a deep breath from the window, but when the only thing I could smell was the girl's blood, I got furious – not at her, but at my poor lack of control after all of these years, when Jasper seemed to be in perfect control.

''I…I can't stay here with…with that scent.'' I got out in my frustrated state. I stormed out of the house, trying to get as far away from the house as possible. I decided I would hunt a bit more and then return.

…

After taking down more animals then normally, I slowly returned back home. I was sure that Carlisle would be home by now. The others would surely have told him about not only the girl, but about my behavior as well. I saw his Mercedes parked outside of the house when I came back. I walked up to the house, human pace, trying to avoid what was going to happen next as much as possible. It didn't work well when Alice showed up at the door, though. She gave me a stern look and let me know in her mind, that she would force me into the house if necessary. Letting out a sigh, I ran into the house which in turn made her grin smugly. Yes, Alice was a tiny little pixie. But she was a strong, dangerous and scary little pixie. Sometimes it was best just to do what she wanted you to, or it might end up badly. I knew I was faster than Alice, perhaps stronger as well. But there was something that made us equals in certain scenarios. We both knew what the other's next move would be because of our powers.

''_Carlisle is here. He isn't going to have a talk with you, so don't worry. He wants to talk to all of us about what we're going to do. The girl isn't awake yet._'' She explained in her thoughts.

''Thanks for the update.'' I murmured, following her into the living room. Her reply was a simple nod. Everyone was in the same place as when I had left, except now Carlisle was standing beside Esme's chair. Alice went back to her place and I moved back to the window – just to be on the safe side.

''No one knows this girl?'' Carlisle questioned. All of us shook our heads, which caused him to let out a sigh. ''Well, clearly we can't just throw her out.'' He said, giving Rosalie a pointed look. ''Hard to say what we can do, besides waiting for her to wake up and give us an explanation. I want all of you to be careful with your actions. As long as the girl is in our house you will all have to appear human. That means, no vampire speed or strength. No manipulating emotions.'' He looked at Jasper. ''No telling about future knowledge.'' He turned to look at Alice. ''And be careful with what you say and saying things you shouldn't know.'' He looked at me. ''If she talks or mumbles with herself too quiet for human ears, act as if it's too quiet for your ears as well. And if she wakes up before the sun comes up, I want you all to be dressed in pajamas. We want to make her think that you actually sleep.'' He ordered.

''How long are you exactly planning on her staying?'' Rosalie asked in a harsh and angry voice.

''Not for long. My guess will be a couple of days. A week, tops. Now, all of you go get dressed in your pajamas. I have a feeling that she will be waking up soon enough.'' Carlisle told.

''Jasper, can I borrow some clothes from your room?'' I asked.

''Um, sure. But why?'' He asked, as I followed him up the stairs.

''Well, besides a human girl being in my room, Emmett's clothes are too big and Carlisle's are too…old fashion for my pretend age.'' I said.

''Ah, I see.'' He chuckled.

''No need, Edward. I already got you some clothes.'' Alice said, appearing in front of me, just as I was about to enter Jasper's room. ''Jasper, your pjs are on the bed. Oh, and I need your opinion on what I should put on. I found this cute pink one but it's cotton. But I also got a purple one and it's silk, and looks really good on me.'' She rambled on as she followed Jasper, after handing me the clothes.

We always had at least two sets of pajamas each, in case a human came to the house at night. Once, when Carlisle was called to the hospital at 2 am in the morning, he showed up in his pajamas just to keep up the pretense. And even though I was a vampire and fabric didn't really matter to me, I had to admit that pajamas were rather comfortable to read in compared to the fabric that was used to create jeans. Therefore I used mine more than the others. So, when I looked down at the clothing in my arms and didn't recognize them, I knew Alice had been shopping again. She absolutely loved to shop for any kind of clothing, so I should have expected her to have some extra clothes for all of us, hidden away somewhere in her closet.

I ran to one of the bathrooms and put the clothes on. It was simple enough. A midnight blue wife beater and white sweatpants – did she realize the human girl was dressed similarly? Not exactly pajamas but I wasn't complaining. When I was dressed I ran back into the living room. Esme and Carlisle had returned and were now sitting on the loveseat. Esme was dressed in an old fashion, honey-colored, cotton nightgown and Carlisle was dressed in a grey nightshirt with matching pants. Rosalie and Emmett came into the living room after me, both taking a seat on the couch. Emmett was dressed similar to Carlisle, except his was dark green. Rosalie was dressed in black and pink Hello Kitty pajamas. Her anger was very clear but it was hard to take her serious, when she was wearing that.

Just as that thought passed my mind, a grinning Alice came into the living room with Jasper. She was wearing pink silk shorts and a matching top, whilst Jasper had settled on red pajamas like Carlisle and Emmett's.

''Alice, why did you give me these clothes?'' I asked.

''For fun.'' She shrugged, still grinning.

''And these?'' Rosalie hissed, pointing at the little Hello Kitty's all over her, as she gave Alice a very fierce glare.

''It would be stupid not to.'' She giggled.

''This is ridiculous. We don't sleep!'' Rosalie argued.

''You are very welcome to come with an explanation for that for the human, Rosalie. You have our full attention.'' Carlisle said, calmly. Rosalie sighed and looked out the window. I remained by the doorframe, leaning my head against it.

''How could she get into the house? Esme was here the whole time.'' Jasper said.

''Esme, is it possible that you didn't notice? Did you go out for a moment or anything?'' Carlisle asked.

''No. I was here the whole time. Besides, she didn't seem to be here until Edward came back.'' She said.

''There has to be a logical explanation.'' Carlisle murmured.

''Says the vampire.'' Alice laughed.

''Yes, well, that's different.'' Carlisle said.

''How?'' I asked.

''Well-'' He was about to say, but got cut off.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

An ear piercing scream filled the house.

''I think she's awake.'' Alice said.

''No kidding, Sherlock.'' Rosalie replied.


	7. Panic

**Bella meets the Cullens...I hope I don't disappoint you...**

* * *

BPOV:

I let out a yawn as I started to wake up. I stretched my arms and legs and pulled my quilt closer to me. I frowned when I noticed that it felt different. Not to mention, it smelled absolutely amazing. I wasn't quite ready to wake up and didn't exactly need to hurry since it was Saturday. I planned on rolling over and nuzzle my face into my pillows, but ended up rolling onto the floor – not for the first time. I groaned when the wooden floor connected with my face. I really needed to put pillows around my bed for these things. I grabbed a hold of my bed and got up on it – had it always felt so…leathery? I touched my sore nose before rubbing my eyes for sleep. I opened my eyes and looked for the book, not remembering putting it in place before I fell asleep. However, instead of the book I found something very different.

_This is __not__ my room! This is…Edward's!_

I panicked for about a second. Then I realized I was simply dreaming, like I had a countless times before. I held back a snort. To think I thought I was in Edward's room. I bit my lip fighting back a grin. Usually when I had these dreams Edward would show up and…_things_ would happen. I felt myself blush as I stood. I turned to walk over to the door, not really wanting to wait for Edward – even if it was a dream. Just as I took one step towards the door, I hit my toe on the couch. I let out a yelp and fell back on the couch, clutching my foot. God, I hated when I hit my toe. Why did it always have to hurt so much? First my nose, now my…

_Hold on…that hurt. It…it hurt! You can't feel pain in dreams!_

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. If this wasn't a dream then where the hell was I!? I definitely wasn't at home, that much was clear. It might have looked like Edward's room but it couldn't be. Edward wasn't real. ''Great. Just great!'' I shouted, stomping my foot on the ground. I then remember that I had hit my toe. ''Ow, ow, ow, ow.'' I whimpered, clutching my foot and hopping around the room like an idiot.

''Um, miss?'' A male voice came as someone knocked on the door. Surprised, I jumped backwards and fell on my ass. Yeah, I was just having a really great day.

''W-w-w-who's there?'' I gulped. ''Please, I just want to go home.'' I said, standing up.

''Well, you're very welcome to.'' The male voice said, as the door to the room opened up. And in stepped the impossible – the Cullens. ''Are you alright?'' The male voice asked. I saw that it was Carlisle who the voice belonged to. I stared at them with wide eyes. ''Miss, are you alright?'' He asked, as he walked over to me. I just kept staring, not believing what I was seeing.

''Sweetie, you don't have to be scared of us.'' Esme said, slowly walking towards me until she was sitting next to me. For a moment I wasn't sure why I should be scared, then the realization hit me.

Hard.

_Oh my God. I'm in a house full of vampires!_

_That should make me scared, right? But…_

''I'm not.'' I said.

''Can you tell us how you got into our house?'' Alice asked, coming to sit on my other side. I looked at all three of them and saw that they were dressed in pajamas. I also saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie standing by the door – I cringed when I saw that Rosalie was burning holes at me with her eyes – and they were all dressed in pajamas as well.

''Why are you all wearing pj's?'' I asked, frowning. Vampires didn't sleep. Well, the Cullens didn't.

''Because it's night, silly. You kind of shocked my brother when you appeared in his room and he woke us all up.'' Alice laughed.

_These are the vampire Cullens I've been reading about for the last couple of months, right?_

''May I ask for your names?'' I gulped.

''Of course. I'm Alice. This is my mother, Esme. My father, Carlisle. My adopted sister Rosalie. My older brother and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend, Jasper. And my other brother, Edward.'' She smiled at me as she gestured to each person she introduced.

I had barely registered her words when _he_ walked in. The man of my dreams. The only man who could put Adonis to shame. The man I had ridiculously fallen in love with. Edward Anthony, born Masen, of course, Cullen. He was wearing a tight wifebeater so I could see his amazing biceps – did he know that his clothes were similar to mine? His hair was as messy as always and his eyes were a dark topaz as he looked at me. He left Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett by the doorframe as he came to stand next to Carlisle. He looked like he wasn't breathing. He was also looking at me, almost angrily. He was probably furious at me for appearing in his room – and how in the world did I exactly do that? I shouldn't be able to be here!

I gulped and started hyperventilating.

''Miss, are you alright?'' Carlisle asked, when I started to gasp for air. I shook my head.

''Can't…breathe.'' I was able to gasp out. I was clearly having one my rare panic attacks.

''Come here.'' Alice said, taking a hold of my arm as she started to pull me towards the window. I gasped from her freezing touch but it mixed with my other gasps. ''Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.'' She said, when she opened the window. The cool air hit me and I saw the moon shinning up in the sky amongst the stars.

''I think she knows how to breath, Alice.'' Rosalie said, harshly.

''Stars.'' The word came out amongst my gasps.

''Excuse me?'' Alice asked. I started to get my breathing under control.

''Why…is there…stars?'' I asked.

''Because it's night?'' Alice said in a questioning voice. I took in a deep breath then breathed out.

''But you can't see stars in Forks.'' I whispered.

_Oh, no! Please tell me I'm still in Forks!_

''Maybe not in town.'' Alice said with a slight snicker. ''But you can see them in Forks' woods.'' She added.

_Thank God._

''Can I ask what your name is?'' Alice smiled.

''Isabella Swan.'' I answered. ''But I prefer Bella.'' I added.

''Nice meeting you, Bella. Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing in our house?'' She asked.

''Could you hold on for one second?'' I asked. She nodded, frowning. I lifted my hand and pinched my arm as hard as I could. ''Ow!'' I winced. Everyone looked at me, surprised and confused. ''Okay. Um, I have no clue.'' I said. ''Have any of you seen a black book?'' I asked.

''Where did you last see it, dear?'' Esme asked.

''Um, before I fell asleep…in my room…at home.'' I murmured. ''Last thing I remembered was taking a pencil and writing…writing…'' _my name._

''Writing what?'' Carlisle asked.

''Oh, God no. No, no, no, no. That's ridiculous. Don't be stupid Bella.'' I scolded myself.

''What is it?'' Alice asked, concerned.

''Have any of you ever met the Blacks from La Push?'' I asked.

''What's La Push?'' Emmett asked.

''The reservation not that far from here. I mean, haven't you ever been at First Beach before?'' I asked.

''Um, there's no place called La Push in Washington. Or First Beach.'' Alice said.

''Of course there is. My dad is there right now!'' I said.

''Perhaps we should call your father.'' Carlisle suggested.

''Good idea. I can borrow your phone, right? I don't have mine. It should be in my room.'' I said.

''Here. You can borrow my cell phone.'' Alice said, suddenly holding a phone out for me. I took it and went back to sit on the couch.

I dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to pick it up. But instead of Charlie I got a weird beeping noise. I frowned and tried again. Same noise. I tried dialing Billy's number, instead. No response. I took in a deep breath then breathed out. There had to be a logical explanation. Billy and Charlie were probably sleeping and had turned off their phones. I knew who else I could call – Angela, of course. I dialed her number a small smile on my face. But I still got no response. I started trying all the numbers I knew but got no response. Alice was looking at me with a worried expression, as was Esme and Carlisle. I refused to meet their eyes as I panicked in my head. I was about to give up when I thought of one number that _had_ to work. There was no way that it wouldn't. I dialed the number with new confidence.

''_Forks Police Station. How can I help you?_'' A male voice asked.

''Yes, hello. Um, this is Bella Swan. Is Charlie there?'' I asked.

''_Charlie who?_'' The man asked.

''Charlie Swan. As in Chief Swan?'' I frowned.

''_Sorry, there's no one named Charlie here._'' The man said.

''What about Harry?'' I asked.

''_Harry who?_'' The man asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

''Officer Harry Clearwater, of course!'' I shouted.

''_Mrs. Swan, there's no Harry nor Charlie working here. I think you've called the wrong station._'' The man said. Did he just call me _Mrs. _Swan?

''You're kidding me, right?'' I asked.

''_Sorry, Mrs. Swan. I can't help you. Goodbye._'' The man said.

''No, no, no. Don't hang up!'' I shouted, but it was too late. ''No.'' I whimpered, my lower lip trembling. ''This can't be.'' I started sobbing.

''Hey, it's okay.'' Alice said, comfortingly.

''It's not okay! My parents and friends aren't picking up their phones, you're telling me La Push doesn't exists, the man at the police station doesn't even know my dad and I don't even know how I got here in the first place!'' I shouted. Tears filled my eyes and I hid my face in my hands, trying to stop the sobs that was coming from me.

''Hey.'' A velvet voice whispered taking my hands away from my face. I looked into Edward's dark topaz eyes through my tear-filled ones. He gave me a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, taking over Esme's place. I barely registered the smile on Esme's face as she looked at Edward, already looking at him myself. ''Things will work out, alright? Trust me.'' He said, wiping away my tears with his right hand.

''What if they don't?'' I sobbed.

''Shhh. They will. Don't worry.'' He said, moving his right hand to stroke my hair. I buried my face in his clothed chest. The fact that I was practically cuddling with Edward Cullen didn't go unnoticed by myself. ''Maybe you should sleep a bit more.'' He said.

''Where? My house probably doesn't even exist either.'' I said, still sobbing.

''You can stay here as long as you want.'' Alice immediately said.

''What!?'' Rosalie yelled.

''I don't want to be a burden.'' I said.

''You won't be. You can sleep in my room.'' Alice said.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Of course.'' She said, grinning. ''Come on. I bet you're tired. It's still really late.'' She added, taking my hand and pulling me away from Edward's comforting arms. I looked back at him and he gave me reassuring smile, as Alice led me out of his room and dragged me down the stairs. She opened a door and took me into a very pink room. There was a king-sized bed in the middle that was covered in white silk sheets. ''Now, we'll all go to bed and sort things out tomorrow morning, okay?'' She asked, as she pulled the covers off and got settled in the bed herself.

''Um, okay.'' I murmured, frowning as I got settled in the bed myself. Had I been mistaken? Did the Cullens sleep?

EPOV:

I still didn't breath when Bella left my room with Alice. Though, when I had been speaking to her I had been forced to take in small breaths. Her scent was killing me. But after having hunted as much as I had it was bearable. As long as I didn't breath too much. Emmett was staring at me, looking slightly smug, while Jasper and Rosalie were giving me strange looks. Carlisle giving me a proud smile and Esme was looking at me with a bright smile, coming to sit next to me. I frowned at all of them – they were hiding their thoughts pretty well from me. I worried slightly about Bella. She had seemed so sad and confused, clearly panicking. I looked at Esme, questioningly. She kept on smiling as Carlisle began to speak.

''That was very nice of you, Edward. To comfort her like that.'' He said.

''I just wanted her out of my room.'' I lied. ''Now, could all of you please leave it as well?'' I asked.

''You sure that was the only reason?'' Jasper asked. ''_You worried about her. I know it. You were feeling more then sympathy for her. You almost seemed to care about her._'' He thought almost accusingly.

''Out. Of. My. Room.'' I ordered.

''We will leave in a moment. I simply have one question for you, Edward. Did you read anything from her mind – anything at all – that could make sense of her being here?'' Carlisle asked. I let out a sigh and thought back to what I had heard from her mind, just to come up blank. My eyes widened at the realization and I looked up at Carlisle, frowning.

''Her mind was empty.'' I said.

''Her mind was _empty_?'' Rosalie repeated in a questioning voice. ''And what in the world is that supposed to mean!?'' She sneered.

''It means, I couldn't read her mind.'' I murmured.

''Couldn't or wouldn't?'' She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

''You know very well that I can't turn off my power, Rosalie.'' I said.

''So you say.'' She retorted.

''Out. Now!'' I ordered, pointing towards the door.

As soon as everyone left and the door closed, I ran to the bathroom connected to my room and started scrubbing my arms with soap, trying to get Bella's scent off of me. It was too tempting. I had been so closing to biting her. She had been completely trusting and so close to me. I could have easily snapped her neck and drained her without trouble. She seemed to be lost and seemingly also have a case of amnesia. She didn't know how she got here nor could she remember her parents number. I'll admit she seemed a bit crazy when she had called the police station. There was no Chief Swan or Officer Clearwater in Forks – there were actually no one in town with the last name Swan or Clearwater. If it hadn't been for her tears I surely would have bitten her. I just couldn't possibly hurt her when she was already hurting. I closed my eyes and thought about how someone was missing her, surely looking for her as well. Her scent bothered me less and less there more I thought about her being more then _just_ a human.

I dried my arms and walked out of the bathroom. Perhaps I should leave Forks until Bella got back home. Alaska, maybe. I frowned a bit at that, having no idea why Alaska seemed like a good idea. I sat on my couch for a while as I thought of my options. I clearly couldn't stay here. Bella's blood was far too tempting. I rose from the couch and walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. Alice appeared at the end of the staircase, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her, as I got to the end of the stairs and came to stand right in front of her.

''Yes?'' I asked.

''_If you leave she'll become suspicious – not to mention you don't have any place to stay as we don't know anyone in Alaska. So get the idea out of your head, mister. If you have trouble with controlling your thirst around her, you should have just come to me for help._'' She thought.

''If you know how to help then by all means go ahead and inform me.'' I replied, gesturing with my hand for her to speak.

''_Promise you'll give it a try._'' She thought. I was confused as to why she wasn't just talking out loud. I suspected what she was about to say was something either I or she wouldn't want the others to know. I nodded, agreeing to her condition. ''_Go to my room and stay in there until she wakes up. Breath in her scent and build up your control. If you think it gets too hard, step out for a moment and then go back in. If I see you loosing your control, I'll come and get you out of there._''

''Alice-'' I started.

''You promised.'' She said, narrowing her eyes on me.

''You won't hesitate to stop me?'' I questioned. She shook her head. ''Fine. I'll try then.'' I said.

''_Good luck._'' She thought, before she skipped down the stairs.

I slowly walked down the hall and stopped at the door to Alice's room. I carefully opened the door and looked inside. The room was completely dark. If it hadn't been for my vampire vision I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Alice's room was in the opposite side of the moon so the only light from the sky was coming from the stars, but it was very faint. I looked towards the bed in the middle of the room and saw her. Bella was curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow her cheek was resting on. She was clutching the silk sheets in her fisted hands. She looked so vulnerable when she slept. So innocent and fragile. I stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I leaned against the wall, keeping some distance from her. I gripped the doorknob in one hand, as I started to slowly breath in her scent. How in the world Alice had come up with this idea I didn't know? I just hoped that it didn't end badly.

I listened to all the sounds coming from Bella. Her heavy breathing and beating heart. The sound of her legs moving under the sheets. Her face was set in a mask of tiredness. Suddenly a smile spread over her red lips and I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her hands let go of the sheets and moved to hover over the ground, as they hung over the bed. The lazy smile on her lips disappeared as she let out a contented sigh. I frowned and looked at her curiously. I had never seen this sort of behavior from anyone before. Then again, I didn't spend my nights watching humans sleep. Did all humans do as her? For some reason I doubted it. I breathed her scent in more deeply. I became more and more aware of the blood rushing through her body. Venom pooled in my mouth and I felt myself walking towards Bella's sleeping form. One…little…bite…

''Edward.'' She breathed, freezing me in place. ''You're not a monster.'' She whispered.

_What did she just say?_

''You're perfect.'' She murmured.

''You must be talking about someone else.'' I whispered, as I realized that I was just two steps from her. I scowled at myself and walked out of the room. I had just been about to bite her. Again! I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I paced outside the door.

''_You're doing great. Don't worry so much._'' Alice thought from downstairs. Hoping she was right, I walked back into the room.


	8. Shakespeare Never Trapped Anyone

BPOV:

''God, my arm hurts.'' I grumbled as daylight shined into my room, irritating my eyes.

Had I slept on the book? I rolled over on my stomach, hiding my face in my pillow. Hadn't I put my cotton bed sheets on? I stretched my arms and legs like I always did when I woke up. I sat up on my bed, not falling out of it for once. I rubbed my eyes and thought back to the extremely weird dream I had. First I appeared in Edward's room. I remembered pinching my arm and having felt it – maybe I had rolled over on the book or pinched myself in my sleep. Then I dreamt that I had been walking around in the woods. I had found Edward standing in the woods, shirtless. The sun had been shining through the trees and made him glow. He had turned to me with black eyes. I had just been staring at him and he had scowled and said he was a monster. That was so far from what he was. I also remembered having kissed him. The thought made me blush.

''Great, you're up!'' A giddy voice came, just as I opened my eyes. I looked towards the door where a pixie dressed in pink pjs was standing, grinning brightly at me.

''A-A-Alice?'' I stammered.

''You okay, Bella?'' She asked.

''It wasn't a dream.'' I whispered to myself.

''I'm sorry, what?'' She walked over to me, frowning.

''Nothing.'' I shook my head.

''Hungry?'' She asked, smiling softly.

''A bit.'' I admitted, blushing.

''Esme made breakfast. We've all eaten. You slept a bit longer than us.'' She said, as she took my hand and led me out of her room.

''What did you eat?'' I asked.

''Pancakes. But if you want something else just say so. Esme is an excellent cook and would love to make anything you want.'' Alice told. I stopped which made Alice stop as well. I narrowed my eyes at her and she gave me an innocent expression. The same expression she used when she lied to humans to keep her and her family's true identity a secret.

_She doesn't know that I know they're vampires. Maybe I should let her keep thinking that. I might get some fun out of it…_

''I would feel uncomfortable eating all by myself. Do you think Emmett might join me? He looks like someone who wouldn't mind eating a bit extra.'' I said, holding back a smirk as we got to the bottom floor.

''No, thanks! I'm full.'' Emmett said, quickly, poking his head out from the living room.

''Amazing you could hear me, Emmett. You must have super hearing or something.'' I said. I knew I was being just a bit cruel, but I also knew that Emmett was the family prankster and it was about time someone taught him a lesson. Especially after all the times he was after Edward.

''Uh, yeah. I got _really_ good hearing.'' He said.

''I know we aren't exactly BFF's or anything but I really hate eating alone. Won't you join me for just one _bite_?'' I asked, putting pressure on the word 'bite' on purpose.

''Sure he will.'' Alice said, as she pulled me in to the kitchen.

Emmett groaned and followed behind us. I saw a plate of pancakes on the dining table that was set in the familiar kitchen I had seen in my mind a few times before. The Cullens never really used the kitchen, unless they were having a family meeting or discussing where to move next. I was expecting to only see Esme standing by the oven, cooking. Therefore I was rather surprised to see Edward standing beside her, helping. Esme smiled at me when she saw me entering the kitchen. Edward turned to look at me with a blank expression, mustering an obviously fake smile. I smiled back at Esme and avoided looking at Edward, as I walked over to the dining table and sat down in front of the big stack of pancakes. Emmett wrinkled his nose at the food and I pretended to not see it. I thought about how interesting it would be to see a vampire eating human food. Just as the thought passed through my mind, Edward turned to look at me, frowning. My eyes widened.

_Oh, no. He can read my mind._

''I, um…'' I tried to come up with an explanation as Edward looked at me. His frown thickened.

''You what?'' He asked, confused.

_You can read my mind, right?_

His expression didn't change.

_I know you're vampires. I know your power._

Still no change.

_You…he can't read my mind._

I grinned.

''Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just wondering where Emmett's plate is. He promised to join me.'' I said.

''Did he now?'' Edward smirked. ''How nice of you, Em. I'll make you a nice big potion right away.'' He said.

''I'm just staying for a bite. Not a feast.'' Emmett said, glaring. ''You know, because I've already eaten.'' He said, smiling at me.

''A bite, a portion…what's the difference, really?'' I shrugged, picking up a pancake and beginning to eat.

''I'm beginning to like this girl.'' Jasper said, appearing by the doorframe with a smirk similar to Edward's – just not as dazzling.

''I have a name, you know.'' I said through a mouthful of food. I blushed and put a hand over my mouth. I waited until I had finished chewing, before removing my hand. ''Sorry. Seems like I was more than a bit hungry.'' I blushed. Esme and Alice laughed as Jasper chuckled.

''When did you last eat?'' Edward asked, when I practically shoved the second pancake into my mouth.

''Umm…that would be breakfast yesterday. I skipped lunch…and dinner.'' I admitted.

''That's not very healthy, dear.'' Esme said in a concerned voice.

''I was…um…a little occupied.'' I blushed. I couldn't very well tell them I had been busy reading about their lives.

''Occupied, huh? Do tell.'' Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he sat down across from me. His smile, however, faltered slightly when Esme put a plate with three pancakes in front of him.

''Not like that, perv!'' I scowled. Then my eyes widened as I realized what I had just said and who I had said it to. ''I'm sorry.'' I grumbled, blushing.

''Don't worry about it. Everyone calls Emmett a perv.'' Alice laughed, coming to sit next to me.

''I wonder why.'' I mumbled.

_You're going to end up exposing yourself, Bella!_

''You seem nervous. Are you alright?'' Jasper asked.

''You seem like you're good at emotions.'' I retorted, ignoring his question. I was having fun messing with them. ''I got a feeling you're the one someone comes to when their sad and you easily get them back in a good mood. I don't know…like an empath or something.'' I said. His eyes widened. ''I know. It sounds stupid.'' I said, nonchalantly, trying to make sure they didn't get too suspicious of me.

''You seem like you know something we don't.'' Edward said.

''Maybe I do.'' I replied. ''Going to eat, Emmett?'' I asked.

''Tell us something you know that we don't, and he will.'' Edward said, before Emmett could say anything. Everyone looked at me and I smirked.

''My middle name is Marie, after my grandmother.'' I said, snickering at Edward's expression.

''That's not what I meant.'' He said.

''What do you mean then?'' I replied.

''Just eat.'' He sighed.

''Hey, Emmett's the one who isn't eating.'' I said.

''I'm eating, I'm eating.'' Emmett grumbled. I watched as he picked up a pancake and gulped, before he took a bite of it. I watched with amusement as he quickly chewed before swallowing. I held back a snicker and turned my attention to my own plate. I noticed Jasper frowning at me and quickly avoided looking at him. I would have to be extra careful around him.

''Um, Alice?'' I murmured.

''Yeah?'' She asked.

''What day is it?'' I asked.

''Sunday.'' She answered, shrugging.

''Not Saturday?'' I asked. She shook her head. ''And I didn't sleep for a whole day or anything?'' I questioned. Again, she shook her head. ''Perfect.'' I said, sarcastically. I finished my breakfast and walked over to the sink. Esme took it from me, smiling. ''Is there a place I can be alone for a moment?'' I asked, fighting back the tears that were filling my eyes.

''You can use Edward's room. I need to borrow him for a bit, anyway, so he won't exactly be using it.'' Alice said.

''Okay.'' I said, my voice coming out squeaky. I cleared my throat and mustered a smile. ''Thank you. All of you. I mean it.'' I said.

I walked up the stairs until I came to the third floor. I walked down the hall and came to Edward's door, walking into his familiar room. I went to sit on his couch and leaned on the armrest. I sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what was happening. The last thing I did before I came here was writing my name in the book. Obviously somehow that did that I ended up here. And maybe the Cullens were like me. Maybe they had written their names in the book as well and ended up here. But no. When I mentioned the Blacks and La Push they had no idea what I was talking about. Maybe they were just fictional. If I hadn't been reading a very strange book for months, I would probably think I was becoming insane – this was all so surreal. But I had pinched my arm, fell on my nose and hit my toe all which caused pain. You just couldn't feel pain in dreams. Which meant…this wasn't a dream…and without the book…I…I was trapped here.

''Oh, God.'' I put a hand over my mouth as the tears fell.

_Charlie, Renée, Angela…they will never know what happened to me. And what if they find the book? What if they read it? What if they get trapped here too? What if they just throw it away? Why didn't I just stay away from Billy's attic and mind my own business!?_

''I'm never getting back home.'' I sobbed. ''And poor Charlie…he'll blame himself. Renée…why didn't I travel with her?'' I said through my tears and sobs.

I folded my arms on the couch's armrest and hid my face on them. I stayed like that. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't stay here forever. Eventually the Cullens had to move…and I would be on my own. I felt pathetic for crying like this and knew the Cullens could hear me. It must be uncomfortable for them to have a stranger crying in their house. Especially when the stranger was a human and they were vampires. I really needed to get a grip on myself. I was losing hope without even trying to do anything. Maybe if I went to my house and searched for the book. And maybe La Push didn't exist, but there had to be something to replace it, right? And maybe this was just temporary. Or maybe it was permanent and I should just cry out, so I wouldn't end up breaking down in front of the Cullens. Now that would definitely be pathetic, and also the last thing that I wanted to do.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''Bella? Can I come in?'' The velvet voice asked, hesitantly.

''Shouldn't you be helping Alice with something?'' I mumbled.

''That was half an hour ago.'' Edward said.

''What?'' I gasped. Had I seriously been crying for half an hour?

''Can I come in?'' He asked, again.

''It's your room.'' I murmured. The door opened and Edward walked in, looking at me with sympathy.

''You've been crying.'' He stated.

''No kidding.'' I said, laughing without humor. He frowned and walked slowly and hesitantly towards me. He took in a deep breath and his eyes seemed to darken. He breathed out and walked over to sit next to me. He kept some distance between us, though.

''We'll figure things out. Don't worry.'' He said, smiling comfortingly, but his eyes were seemed pained. ''Do you remember where you live?'' He asked. I nodded.

''I was planning on going there to try and see if Charlie would be there.'' I said, quietly.

''I still don't understand how you got here.'' He said.

''I think I do. But if I told you…you would think I was insane or something. I almost do.'' I sighed. ''Does Alice have some clothes I can borrow? I want to go to my house as soon as possible.'' I said.

''Go down to her room. She said she would set some clothes out for you, figuring you didn't want to walk around in pjs the whole day.'' He teased. ''Do you want one of us to go with you?'' He asked.

''C-c-could you come?'' I blushed. He gave me a both questioning and confused look. I avoided meeting his eyes, realizing how ridiculous my question was – I had hoped to have more time with him, in case the book would be in my house and I would be able to get back. ''I…forget it. Alice would probably be better to have with me.'' I sighed once more as I stood and headed for the door. But Edward stopped me by grabbing my hand. It was freezing and I almost jumped at the contact. I thought he didn't even realized what he had done. I turned to him, confused. He was looking at the ground, frowning. I waited patiently for him to say something.

''We'll both go with you.'' He told, before letting go of my hand. He looked up at me and gave me a breathtaking crooked smile

''Thanks.'' I whispered. I walked out of the room, biting my lip and grinning like an idiot – which was no wonder as I had just been dazzled by a vampire.

EPOV:

As Bella closed the door after her, I smiled, rather proud of myself. Of course I had went hunting after having spent most of the night in Bella's room, and just come back ten minutes before she woke up. I had only had to walk out of the room three times and Alice never came upstairs. Maybe I would be able to control myself around Bella. We would be going to her house and she would be home soon, so it wouldn't exactly be needed. There was another thing that bothered me – beside her irresistible scent. If she lived in Forks, then how come we had never seen her before? I didn't exactly remember every single human I met, but with a scent like hers I surely wouldn't forget having met her. So, why didn't I remember her? In a town as small as Forks it would be impossible for our paths to never cross. If anything, we would have seen each other plenty of times. But I didn't remember her scent from anywhere. Where did she come from? And where exactly was she going?

''Edward, get dressed. We're leaving in four minutes.'' Alice told, standing outside of my door.

I heard her walk back down the stairs as I stood and walked over to my dresser. I took a pair of plain jeans and a green button-down shirt. I quickly changed and walked downstairs in human pace, incase Bella would appear out of the blue and catch me doing otherwise. We would have to make sure she didn't find out what we really were. We would have to work with Emmett. His refusing to eat was not helping us. I worried that at some point we would all have to eat in front of Bella. We would have to come up with some good excuses to get out that. I refused to eat anything as repulsive as human food. I might have done so myself when I was a human, but that was a long time ago. I wasn't a human anymore. Neither on the inside nor outside. Carlisle and the others might believe we _look_ human, but sparkling pale skin and eyes that changed from black to golden weren't human. They were assistance to vampires so they could more easily capture their prey – their prey being actual human.

''_20 seconds._'' Alice thought as I finally got to the bottom of the stairs. She had changed into a pink sweater, a black skirt, white tights and black high heeled boots. ''How do I look?'' She asked, doing a quick spin.

''If you're simply fishing for compliments I suggest you go find your husband.'' I said.

She glared at me but then smiled. I frowned, wondering as to why she did so, but then turned to see Bella walking down the stairs. She was wearing a white sweater with a dark green button-down vest and black tights. The sweater came down to her knees so I wasn't sure whether she was wearing a skirt as well or not. She blushed when she saw me openly staring at her.

''Um, Alice said Rosalie had never worn it so I could. It's not exactly something I usually wear. Alice wanted to put me in a dress, but that wouldn't end well.'' She said. ''I know I can't pull it off like your sister, the beauty queen.'' She mumbled as she walked over to us, staring at the ground. I tipped her chin up with my index finger, making her look up.

''You look beautiful.'' I said. She smiled and blushed once more.

''Sure, she looks beautiful but you wouldn't even comment my outfit.'' Alice huffed as she grabbed her coat and threw my black jacket at me. I chuckled as she put on hers.

''Well, she isn't my sister.'' I said.

''Your shirt is…emerald green.'' Bella murmured.

''Yes?'' I said, in a questioning voice.

''It matches your eyes.'' She snickered, blushing.

_What a strange and confusing human you are, Isabella._

''Let's go, shall we?'' Alice headed straight for the door and started to skip over to my car.

''But, Alice, I don't have a jacket.'' Bella said.

''_What a diva. It's not even that cold._'' Rosalie thought from her room.

''Look who's talking.'' I hissed in human speed, not wanting Rosalie to get away from saying something like that about Bella. The only reply I got was a huff and a curse. ''You can just wear mine. I feel a bit warm, anyway.'' I lied, holding my jacket out for her.

''You sure you aren't cold?'' She asked, smiling.

''Just put it on.'' I said.

''You're avoiding answering my questions.'' She said, as I helped her slip the jacket on. I didn't say anything. ''And now you're simply being stubborn and refusing to even come up with a reply.'' She smirked.

''Come on. Alice hates to wait.'' I said.

''And now you're avoiding again.'' She smiled. ''Promise me you won't drive like a maniac. I want to have hope for at least a little while.'' She sighed as she zipped up the jacket and started to walk out of the door. I dared taking her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness. ''Thanks.'' She said.

''For what?'' I asked.

''Just being you.'' She said.

She blushed and seemed to hesitate about something. Then, suddenly, she leaned up on her toes and kissed my cheek before running towards the car. I stood frozen in place, fighting back the urge to touch where her lips had touched. No one had ever kissed my cheek before – especially not a human. It felt so strange. Not weird, but unfamiliar. Her lips were soft and warm, while my cheek was freezing and hard. Like fire and ice.

A catcall coming from the house got me out of my trace. I rolled my eyes at Emmett who was smirking at me from the living room. He could be such an idiot, at times. However, before he could say or think anything – not that he ever really thought that much, something which I would know best – I closed the door behind me and walked over to the car. I was a bit disappointed to see that Bella had taken place in the backseat. Alice was smirking at me from besides Bella when I got into the car, much to my annoyance.

''So…where to?'' I asked. Bella kept staring out the window, blushing, instead of answering my question.

''Get to town first.'' Alice said.

I did as told and silently drove out of the parking lot. None of us said anything and I kept the radio turned off. I disliked the vulgar rap songs they would air and Alice hated listening to my CD with Debussy. I doubted Bella wanted to listen to it, either. I drove slowly and carefully as Bella had requested. Alice voiced her surprise in her thoughts but I ignored her. To be honest, I was trying to prolong the assumingly last moments I would have with Bella. I wanted desperately to say something to her, but I didn't know what I could possibly say. Why did she kiss my cheek? And why was I feeling so…strange, no…unfamiliarly about it. I glanced at Bella in the mirror. She seemed to be consumed by the woods. Suddenly, she began to hum a melody. It seemed innocent and normal enough. Humming a tune. But it wasn't the fact that she was humming – it was _what_ she was humming.

''What are you humming, Bella?'' I asked.

''Oh, just this melody I sort of like.'' She shrugged.

''Clair de Lune.'' I stated, smiling. ''I didn't know you were familiar with Debussy. A fan of the classics?'' I asked.

''A bit.'' She smiled. Alice groaned when I pressed play on the radio's CD player. Bella's smile widened. ''Reverie.'' She whispered.

''Good ears.'' I chuckled. She blushed and bit her lip, but her smile didn't disappear. Alice didn't seem as upset as she usually was when I played one of my CDs. She was actually smiling knowingly, as she kept her thoughts hidden from me. That couldn't be good. ''So, are you only a Debussy fan or…?'' I trailed off, questioningly.

''Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky-'' I cut her off.

''Tchaikovsky?'' I questioned.

''You seem surprised.'' She said.

''I'm just trying to get to know you. Music is a good way to do so.'' I replied. She pushed her lips, seeming deep in thought.

''You're right. It is.'' She smiled.

We were silent once more, but this time it was a comfortable silence. I got out of the woods and into the town. Bella started to give me directions. We drove past many houses and I started to slow down. Bella's voice seemed to become quieter and quieter as well. And too soon we were there.

I parked by a small, two-story, white house with a small driveway. I looked at Bella to see if this was the right place. Her eyes were lid up and she was smiling – it was the right place. Before neither I nor Alice could say anything Bella threw the door open and ran over to the house, tripping on the way, but not falling. She got to the door and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and put her hand on the knob. She turned it and the door opened. She grinned and ran inside. Alice got out of the car and I mimicked her actions. I looked towards Alice who was looking at the house with sympathetic eyes. She saw me looking at her and sighed. She closed her eyes and I read her mind, seeing the vision she had seen.

_Bella walked into an empty house. There were no furniture and the walls were painted a plain white. She frowned and started walking up the stairs. She seemed to brighten up a bit when she saw a door and recognition flashed in her eyes. She hurried over to the door and opened it. She walked into another empty room. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She touched the walls, as she walked around the room. She went over to sit on the floor, resting her back on the wall. She touched the floor and a small sob fell from her lips as tears filled her eyes, but never fell. She sat there for a while, her breathing sounding shaky. She hit the floor but otherwise sat completely still and silent, as she began to just stare at the opposite wall._

''_Stupid book. I should have kept to Shakespeare.'' She whispered._

''Give her a moment.'' Alice said, when I started to walk towards the door. I looked towards her, frowning. ''Trust me. She'll come out. Eventually.'' She said, getting back into the car. I joined her as we waited for Bella to come back out.


	9. Something Wrong?

APOV:

''She is coming out, right?'' Edward asked.

''She's just having a hard time processing.'' I said.

''Alice, it was 2 pm when we got here. It's almost 6 now. Did she fall asleep in there?'' He asked, worried.

''No. She's just walking around the house. She'll be here in 9 minutes and 35 seconds.'' I told.

Edward tapped his fingers along the dashboard as we waited. He had turned the car off long ago. He seemed to be really worried about Bella. From what I had heard from Jasper, Edward seemed to care about her. I had had a vision of the two of them laughing and smiling. Clearly, Bella wasn't leaving the family any time soon. I had made sure to keep my thoughts hidden, though. I didn't want Edward to see my vision. He would probably over think things, like he always did, and then end up leaving and not coming back before Bella left. I had never seen him smile as he had in my vision. With the way Bella looked at him…if I hadn't known better, I would say she had known him for more than just a day. And the expression on Edward's face when she had kissed his cheek! He had looked completely shocked and dazed. He couldn't lie to me about at least caring about Bella. Maybe not very strongly – that would surely come later on – but he did care about her at least a bit. You wouldn't comfort and worry about someone if you didn't care about them.

''I'm going in.'' Edward said, opening his door. I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him. ''Alice, she's lost and missing her parents. She needs to know she's not alone and that we are here to help her.'' He sighed. I knew that if this had been any other human he would have just dropped the person off at the police station and let them deal with things. But he didn't with Bella.

''She'll come.'' I said.

''But-'' He started.

''Give her time.'' I said.

He sighed and sat back, closing his door. I leaned back in my seat. I closed my eyes and checked for when Bella would come out. Just 4 more minutes and she would be here. I informed Edward through my mind and he nodded. He seemed to be battling with himself, trying to decide whether he should wait in the car or go to Bella. Just as he decided to go to her, the door to the house started to open. Bella came out, carefully closing the door as if she didn't want to make any noise. She turned to walk away but froze when she saw us – or rather saw the Volvo. At first she frowned, but then she slowly started to walk over to us. Edward immediately opened his door and walked towards her, meeting her half the way. I opened my door and walked over to them as well. Bella glanced between us, frowning again. I bet it was killing Edward not to know what she was thinking right now. I could see the frustration burning through his eyes. He always had to know everything.

''So…is this the place?'' I asked.

''Uh, yeah. Thanks. You can just leave now. I'll see you around.'' Bella said, lying through her teeth.

''Is your dad here?'' I asked.

''No. He's out with his friends. I'm supposed to be alone for this weekend.'' She told, seemingly telling the truth this time.

''What? No inviting us in?'' Edward asked, smiling a fake smile. ''Afraid your dad will find out and get mad?'' He asked.

''No, but, um…I'm sure you got things to do. Thanks for your help.'' She said, waving, probably expecting us to leave. Neither Edward nor I moved. ''You know, you can leave now.'' She said.

''Actually, I would love to see your home. I actually thought this house was empty. Must have been mistaken.'' Edward said, heading towards the house, but Bella stepped in front of him. ''Something wrong?'' He raised his eyebrow at her.

''Just…go. Please.'' She sighed.

''But why?'' I asked, frowning. She didn't reply.

Edward moved her to the side and started walking towards the house. Bella followed after him, biting her lip. Edward walked up the house's porch and opened the door. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. I walked up to her, waiting for Edward to come back. I knew he was just standing in the doorway, but he had to make Bella believe he was walking around the house. Edward walked out of the house and over to us. When Bella heard his footsteps she opened her eyes and looked up at him, just to immediately look down again and stare at the ground in shame. What Edward did next I would never have foreseen – not even with my gift. He wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and hugged her, closely. She seemed surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around him, as well. I couldn't believe what I was being witness to. My brother, Edward Cullen, was embracing a human girl. He didn't even hug any of us, unless we hugged him first.

''Why did you lie?'' Edward whispered.

''I didn't want you to look at me like I was some lost kid you felt forced to help out.'' Bella mumbled.

''We would never think that.'' I said. ''What were you planning on doing when we left, anyway?'' I asked, rather curious.

''I thought about going to the police, though, I don't think they would be able to help me, but rather accuse me of being somewhat insane instead. I thought I could try and walk around, see if I could recognize someone…or someone could recognize me.'' She sighed, pulling away from Edward's embrace. He let his arms fall to his sides, but his eyes didn't leave her.

''We'll help you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll find your family.'' I said.

''Until then, you're staying with us. Whether you like it or not.'' Edward said, sternly.

''But I don't want to be a burden.''

''You won't be.'' I said.

''Rosalie won't like this.'' She sighed.

''Just the more reason to do it.'' Edward smirked. ''Come on. I bet Esme is worrying about us.'' He took Bella's hand and led her to the Volvo, opening the door for her. She seemed to hesitate, but then sat in the car in. Edward sat in the car himself and I went to sit, alone, in the back. I didn't mind though. I was sure I would enjoy the car ride, observing Bella and Edward.

BPOV:

I was sitting in the living room as the Cullens talked together in the kitchen. We had just come back and Edward had informed his family that it hadn't been my house. Rosalie had been present when he told them, and judging by the way she was glaring at me, she wasn't very happy with how things seemed to be going. She had opened her mouth, – I'm guessing to yell at me – when Carlisle had interrupted her and said they would have to discuss some things. I told him I understood, and now I was waiting for their decision.

I was hoping they would let me stay, mostly because I had never imagined meeting the Cullens and, though the circumstances weren't the best, I was rather excited about it. Edward seemed so much different than what I had read. I had never seen him as sympathetic and kind as he had been to me. I was wondering if it was just pity that I was receiving from him, but truth be told, I didn't really care. Edward Dazzling Cullen had hugged me just moments ago. His arms were freezing, as expected, but his embrace had felt so warm. Not to mention that his jacket smelled so good.

The only thing I could think of doing if the Cullens decided to throw me out, – which I doubted they would as Carlisle was the one in charge and he was the kindest soul I had ever known – was going to the police and try and see if they could help me. I didn't exactly know how I got here, so that would be hard to explain to them. I didn't want the Cullens to get in trouble in any way, so I knew I couldn't mention them if it ever came to that. I hoped it didn't. This 'being-stuck-in-the-book-thing' could be just temporary – or maybe not. I wasn't sure whether I should try and hope for things to turn out in my favor, or begin to blubber like a baby and cry my eyes out for the second time, surely ending up making the Cullens uncomfortable and feeling forced to letting me stay. Heck, I wasn't even sure if I was stuck in the book or whether I was just having a really weird dream that was taking forever with me rolling over stuff which caused the pain I felt. Just to check I slapped my cheek. I winced and my mouth formed to an O as I tried not to scream in pain. I really didn't know my own strength.

''This clearly doesn't prove anything. I seriously have to stop doing this.'' I groaned, rubbing my aching cheek. ''Renée always said I moved in my sleep.'' I mused.

_She also thought she could cook a frozen chicken…_

I breathed a laugh as I remembered when she tried that. I used to work to help with paying bills around the house, before Renée met Phil. She kept changing her jobs just like her hobbies and didn't exactly earn much. One day I had taken an extra shift because we were behind on some of our bills. Renée had decided to cook instead of ordering takeout – like she normally would. She wasn't sure how to use the oven and how long the chicken needed, so she decided to just put it into the microwave. She had thought it had gone well and had set the table all neatly. She didn't realize that microwaving it, wasn't the smartest thing until we both took a bite. I also remembered the lecture I had given her afterwards. I had always been the parent in our relationship. I had sort of been forced to grow up faster. I didn't mind though. I didn't think there was anything wrong with maturing early. If anything, it seemed more like a good thing then a bad thing.

_I hope Phil will take good care of her._

''Bella?''

I gulped and looked up at the sound. First I looked at Alice and Jasper who were standing by the doorframe. Jasper's expression was a mask of pain while Alice was smiling. Then I looked at Esme and Carlisle who were walking over to stand close to me – I knew Carlisle had been the one who had spoken. I looked towards Edward who was standing on Alice's other side, looking towards the ground. Lastly I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. They were standing the farthest away, one smiling the other glaring. I knew their decision.

''We've talked and-'' Carlisle started.

''I'm not staying.'' I sighed.

''Of course you are!'' Alice said. I closed my eyes.

''No. I'm not.'' I said, opening my eyes.

''Bella, of course you're staying. We wouldn't want you to walk around alone and without any place to go.'' Esme said, sitting next to me.

''You're a caring person, Esme. That's why you're letting me stay. Carlisle, you're kind and that's why you wouldn't let me go on my own. Alice…Emmett, I'm something new…interesting…you want me to stay because you want to know me. Jasper, you're mostly letting me stay because Alice is and you don't think I'll get in the way.'' I said, pretty much summering things up. ''But Rosalie wants me gone. And so I will be. I'm not going to cause any problems for this family. I've probably ruined things for myself, but I'm not going to ruin them for you too.'' I said, standing.

''You think you know everything about us?'' Edward questioned, his eyes narrowing at the ground.

_Pretty much._

''I'm just good at knowing people.'' I replied.

''You mentioned everyone except me.'' He said. ''What's my decision and my reason?'' He asked.

''I would think you would be the first one to throw me off at the police station, but for some reason you didn't. You're like…the book I haven't yet to have read.'' I said.

''My decision was that we let you stay, no matter what anyone else wanted. My reason…'' He walked up to stand right in front of me, staring into my dull brown eyes with his dazzling pools of topaz. ''I'm going to let you figure that out by yourself.'' He said, grinning his crooked grin.

''You're mean.'' I said, knowing he was trying to dazzle me into staying. He never used his dazzling abilities rather unknowing that he had any, – though, in this moment he seemed very aware of it – but Rosalie often did use hers to get her way.

''You're staying.'' He retorted.

''Make me.'' I crossed my arms and held my chin high.

''You don't want to challenge me.'' He said.

''I'm not scared of you. So don't try to make me.'' I replied, trying to hide the double meaning in my words.

''Bella, please stay.'' Alice begged coming up to give me her annoying puppy eyes. I had gotten to know them quite well from when she tried to force others to go shopping with her. I had planned on looking away, but she had already jumped in my face with a pouty lip and big eyes. I groaned and she knew she had won. ''Yay! Okay, so it's getting late and you'll need some pajamas. We'll find some for you and then you really should take a shower.'' She said, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs. I blushed, afraid that I was starting to stink or something. ''Dinner should be done soon. You can sleep in my room again. I'll be bunking with Rosalie tonight.'' She told.

…

''Alice, I'm not really comfortable with this.'' I murmured.

''You'll look great!'' She said.

''I'll be freezing!'' I retorted.

''Just try it on.'' She sighed.

''What happened to the outfit I found?'' I asked.

''I put it back. It wouldn't do you justice.'' She answered.

''And thin, blue, silk pants and a matching top will?'' I snorted.

''Isabella Marie Swan, do not argue with me. Don't make me go in there.'' She said in a threatening voice.

''Jeez, I've only been here for a day and you've already scolded me with my full name.'' I sighed.

I dropped the towel wrapped around me and slipped on the white bra and matching boyshorts Alice had set out for me, while I was in the shower – I did not want to know who was originally going to have the underwear that was just my size. I then put on the pajamas Alice had set out as well. I had found a pair of warm cotton pants and a nice sweater, but I should have known Alice wouldn't approve. Strange thing just was that I had found the clothes in _her_ closet – her gigantic walk-in closet that was bigger than her room. The images in my head seemed so tiny compared to the real thing.

I knew I was going to get cold, but maybe I could slip on the sweater I had found before when Alice thought I was sleeping. I doubted I would get away with it though. She may be pretending to be human, but she was still a psychic pixie. She would surely see what I was going to do and make up some excuse to come into the room. I was rather curious as to what excuse they would make to get out of eating. That was, if they were going to get out of it.

''Hey, Alice?'' I called.

''Yeah?''

''What's for dinner?'' I asked, throwing the towel in the laundry basket and walking over to open the door. Alice was leaning against the wall, waiting for me to get out.

''Well, we're having some leftover soup but Esme said she wanted to make you something special. So, you'll be having steak and baked potato.'' She told. I was about to complain but knew Esme loved to cook, so decided to keep quiet and just let her. I knew they already bought food to seem more human, but it mostly ended up going to waste.

''When did she say that?'' I asked.

''She came up while you were showering. By the way, has anyone told you that you take forever in the shower?'' She smirked.

''I'm sorry. I haven't showed in…oh my God, nine days. I didn't reek or anything, did I? Ugh, I feel so disgusting now.'' I groaned.

''You didn't smell. Okay, maybe a bit. But a very small bit.'' She said, wrapping her arm around mine as she led me out of her room and down the stairs. I let out another groan. ''Seriously Bella, it was barely noticeable. And you looked very, um…rather clean.'' She added.

''God, I can't believe Angela never said anything.'' I sighed.

''Who's Angela?'' Alice asked.

''My best friend. Well, only real friend.'' I told. My eyes fell to the ground as I realized something. ''I've pretty much been ignoring her, the last couple of weeks. I don't know if she noticed or not. She's been pretty busy with her boyfriend.'' I shrugged.

''So, her fault or yours?'' She asked.

''Mine, definitely.'' I answered.

''How so?'' She asked.

I didn't get to answer her question, though. We had entered the kitchen and the smell of steak and soup was filling the air. I sniffed the food and smiled at Esme standing at the oven. She smiled back and nodded towards the dining table. There were seven bowls and one plate set. Everyone except Esme was sitting by the table. I sat down by the empty plate. Alice sat down on my left side while Emmett was already seated on my right. It did not escape my notice that Edward was sitting across from me. Jasper was sitting across Alice and Rosalie across Emmett. Esme sat down on one end of the table, setting a plate with baked potatoes and steak close to me. Carlisle was sitting across from her as he was seated in the opposite end. It seemed strange how the couples were seated across from each other, yet, Edward and I were seated that way as well when we were barely even friends.

''Just take as much as you want, Bella. We have plenty.'' Esme said.

''Thank you.'' I said, already starting to fill my plate. At first I just looked at the food, frowning.

''Is something wrong?'' Esme asked, concerned.

''No, it's just…I've never had anyone cook food for me before. It's strange I didn't realize that this morning.'' I murmured.

''No one has ever cooked for you before?'' Alice asked.

''My mom tried once…but it didn't go well. Either we went out to eat, ordered takeout or I cooked.'' I told with a shrug.

''Well, I hope we have done well.'' Esme smiled.

''We?'' I questioned. I thought she had been the only one cooking.

''Oh, yes. Edward helped me.'' She told.

''Really?'' I asked, surprised. I knew Edward thought human food smelled absolutely repulsive. Why would he want to help make it?

''He also helped with breakfast as well, but I think you figured that out.'' Esme continued. I looked at Edward who was staring at the table. If I hadn't known better, I would say he looked almost embarrassed.

''I just made the steaks.'' He muttered, shrugging.

''It smells delicious.'' I told, smiling.

''Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells, then.'' Esme smiled.

The Cullens started to eat – or rather drink – their soup. I realized why they had skipped on the food I was eating. Clearly the soup wasn't leftovers but more seemingly made a couple of hours ago. I didn't say anything, though. For a moment I just watched the sight in front of me. Emmett was slurping his soup, quickly. Jasper was stirring his slightly, taking a spoonful now and then, as did Rosalie. Alice was staring at the soup, as if she was almost in some sort of trance. Esme and Carlisle were eating normally, looking into each other's eyes with smiles. I must admit, they were all very good at acting.

I lastly looked at Edward who was looking at me. I blushed and began to cut my steak. I saw a small bowl of gravy and dragged it over to my plate. I took a piece of steak and dipped it in the gravy, well knowing that I was the only one going to eat it so it didn't matter how I ate. I blew on the piece before eating it. My eyes closed and I hummed in pleasure.

_Oh my God._

''This is the best thing I have ever tasted.'' I sighed, my eyes opening. I saw the Cullens looking at me, amused. I looked down at my plate, blushing.

''You like it?'' Esme asked. I looked to see her beaming.

''Delicious.'' I smiled.

''I was a bit unsure on the gravy. It seemed to be a bit clumpy.'' She said.

''Not at all. It's perfect. Better than anything I've ever made. Next time you cook, you really need to let me watch.'' I said.

_A vampire cooking…now that'll be a sight…_

…

''Classical is way better!'' I argued.

''God, you've seriously been brain damaged! Rap is _the_ stuff.'' Emmett said.

''Rap is the worst kind of music.'' I said.

''Oh, let me guess. You are one of those granny teens who only listen to classical and other kinds of _appropriate_ music.'' He snorted.

''I like rock.'' I said, my voice clearly showing that I was insulted.

''Now we're getting somewhere. What kind?'' He asked.

''Muse-'' I started, but he cut me off.

''Come on! I give up! I can't work with this girl!'' He exclaimed, getting up from the couch and storming out of the living room.

''What's wrong with Muse!?'' I shouted – I knew I didn't have to, since he could hear me either way, but I would have to seem like I didn't know what they were since they didn't want me to.

I was insulted, hurt and amused all at once.

''Nothing. Emmett just has horrible taste in music.'' Edward said. I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. A blush filled my cheeks, out of habit, as I saw him looking intensely at me with his dazzling eyes. ''Mind if I join you?'' He asked. I just gazed at him. ''Bella?'' He frowned.

''Yes?'' I breathed.

''You alright?'' He asked. I watched his lips move as he spoke. The same lips I had been dreaming about for the last couple of months. I wondered how they felt… ''Bella, you with me?'' He walked over to sit with me, looking at me with a worried expression. I gulped and sat up.

_I can't believe I'm only just realizing this! I'm in the same house as Edward Cullen! He knows everything I say and do! And here I am openly ogling him like some hormonal teenager – I might be one, but he doesn't need to know that! Ugh. I'm making a complete fool of myself!_

''I…um…I'm going to see what Alice is doing.'' I said, hurrying out of the living room and up the stairs. I tripped on the second step and almost fell head first into the rail, but ice-cold arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me. I knew very well who it was. ''Thanks.'' I mumbled as he steadied me. I didn't turn to look at him, but hurried up the stairs before he could say a word. I would so not survive living in this house.

EPOV:

_Did I do something?_


	10. Always There

BPOV:

''Bella. Bella.'' A female voice whispered, stirring me awake.

''Hmm. Mom?'' I mumbled.

''No, sweetie. It's Esme.'' The voice said. I let out a frustrated sigh. ''What's wrong?'' She asked, caringly.

''I'm just accepted that this obviously isn't a dream, when this is the third time I'm waking up.'' I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I sat up on the bed and looked at Esme, who was standing by it with a tray in her hands.

''We'll get you back home, Bella. Don't worry.'' She said. ''I made some breakfast for you. Freshly baked pancakes with strawberry jam and a glass of milk. You slept for quite a while so I thought it was time to get up, so you wouldn't starve in your sleep.'' She laughed. I smiled and let her set the tray on my lap. ''Let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs.'' She told, heading towards the door.

''Esme, wait.'' I said. She stopped and turned to me with a smile.

''Yes?'' She asked.

''Where's Ed-veryone?'' I blushed. I couldn't believe what I had been about to ask. Thankfully I caught myself – I just hoped she wouldn't notice.

''In school, of course.'' She answered.

''School?'' I questioned.

''Well, Alice suggested that she stayed home to keep you company, but Carlisle thought it would be best that they went to school. We saw it best that people didn't find out that you were here. Unless you want them to, of course?'' She said in a questioning voice. I shook my head. She was right – it was best if people didn't know I was here.

''Esme…do you…do you mind keeping me company?'' I asked, poking the pancakes with my fork.

''Of course not.'' She replied, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

EPOV:

''_Someone's in a hurry._'' Alice thought.

''Am not.'' I said.

''_Yeah, right._'' She rolled her eyes.

''I seriously hate when you two talk privately.'' Jasper sighed.

''Then start driving with Rosalie and Emmett.'' I replied.

''No thanks. By the way, why are you in such a hurry to get home?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. Alice smirked at me and I glared at both of them, ignoring the question.

When we left the house I felt so strange. All I wanted to do was go back in. I had spent the night in Alice's room, watching Bella sleep and getting accustom to her scent. It seemed to be working. I had only left the room twice. One of the times was only because Carlisle wanted to talk me. As I had predicted, he wanted to talk to me about my thirst for Bella's blood. He wanted to be sure I could control myself around her. I had simply told him I would do my best and Alice had promised to keep an eye on me. I didn't want the monster inside of me to slip, either. He had told me if I was even close to slipping up, it was best that I left until Bella got back to her own home. If Bella found out what we were it could cause many trouble for us. I had completely forgotten that there was the chance of exposing myself, because of my thirst. I had only been worrying that I would drain her.

We arrived at the house before Rosalie and Emmett. I relaxed myself, not wanting my family to know that I had been missing Bella. They would only question my reason – questions I wouldn't be able to answer, because I was unsure of my reasons as well – and assume things.

I parked in the garage and got out along with Jasper and Alice. I locked my Volvo and we walked into the house together. At first I was wondering if Bella was awake, as she had been sleeping when we left. But then I heard Esme talking. Carlisle was at the hospital and wouldn't come home for a while, so I knew Esme was talking with Bella. I heard laughing and became curious as to what they were talking about. Alice opened the door and skipped inside, Jasper following her. I followed and saw Bella and Esme in the living room, talking on the couch. Bella had changed her pajamas into white sweatpants and a brown sweater. She was smiling at Esme, oblivious of our arriving.

''_This girl is absolutely wonderful._'' Esme thought.

''…and then…they threw him out of the cinema.'' Bella laughed.

''Oh my.'' Esme laughed as well. ''What did you do?'' She asked.

''We finished the movie and walked out to see…'' Bella stopped, giggling. Esme waited, curiously. ''Oh, God. He was…wearing a large popcorn tub on his head, while carrying around an even bigger one, throwing popcorn _everywhere_ as the security guard chased him.'' She put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep in her laughter.

''What did his parents say?'' Esme asked.

''They've completely given up trying to stop him. They can't exactly do anything to him either.'' Bella said.

''What are you talking about?'' Alice asked, skipping into the living room and leaning over the back of the couch. Bella jumped slightly.

''Bella was telling me this hilarious anecdote of the time she went to the movies with her friend and friend's brothers.'' Esme answered.

''That Angela girl you told me about?'' Alice asked.

''Yeah. She has two brothers. Isaac and Joshua.'' Bella told.

''And apparently Isaac is quite the prankster.'' Esme said, laughing. ''Emmett and he could get along very well. And therefore we will have to make sure they never meet.'' She added, half-serious and half-joking.

''What about Joshua? What's he like?'' Alice asked.

''Oh, just wonderful. He's pretty much the greatest guy in the world. You can't help falling in love with him.'' Bella told, grinning.

_Falling in love with him?_

I felt as if someone had stabbed my un-beating heart.

''What makes you say that?'' I asked, making Bella gasp. She looked at me, wide-eyed. She seemed to be both surprised and nervous.

''I, uh, didn't see you there.'' Bella gulped. ''I…I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.'' She said, standing up and rushing into the bathroom that by the stairs.

''Is it me or is she avoiding me?'' I asked.

''Maybe she's just shy.'' Alice said. ''What was she feeling, Jazz?'' She asked.

''Surprised and nervous.'' Jasper answered. As I thought.

''She didn't seem to be avoiding me before. Why now? And why doesn't she act shy around you, Alice?'' I asked.

''I don't know. Give her some time and she'll come around. I'm positive.'' Alice said.

…

''How is she doing?'' Carlisle asked.

''She seems to be open around Esme. They've already bonded. Emmett is being stubborn and isn't going to talk to her until tomorrow, because of her taste in music, but she doesn't seem to mind – Esme has scolded him and he has promised to apologize tomorrow. Rosalie is staying away from her and Alice is befriending her quite well.'' I told.

I could see Bella in the kitchen from my spot by the staircase. She was eating dinner with Alice, who had volunteered to keep up the human pretense and eat for today. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's excuses were that they were busy with their homework. I was working with Emmett, whilst Esme was helping Jasper with his homework and Carlisle was helping Rosalie – at least that's what we told Bella. For some reason she had been amused by what she had been told but hadn't questioned anything we did or said. She seemed completely willing to believe anything we told her. I wasn't sure whether she was open-minded, oblivious or simply foolish. I doubted it was the latter of the three options, but either the first or the second.

''You've told me how we're doing. Not her.'' He said.

''If you want to know what she's feeling you'll have to ask Jasper.'' I replied. ''I checked the school's register – no one saw me. No Isabella Swan is leaving nor transferring to Forks High. Alice predicted that asking the students about her will raise too many questions and rumors.'' I said.

''I checked the hospital's register. No documents of Isabella Swan. I also checked the police station's register. No Charlie Swan.'' He said.

''Do you think she's making these things up? That maybe she isn't who she says she is?'' Jasper asked, appearing behind us on the staircase. I shook my head.

''She wouldn't.'' I said.

''How are you so sure?'' Jasper asked.

''If she was lying you would know. Her feelings would expose her, of course, unless she knew about your power and had found a way to avoid you knowing.'' Carlisle said.

''She said I was an empath.'' Jasper whispered.

''She was joking around.'' I said. ''Why would she lie? She has no reason to.'' I added, trying to defend Bella.

''He has a point.'' Carlisle said.

''Maybe she did something illegal. Stole, trashed, killed…'' Jasper shrugged. I glared at him.

''She would never.'' I growled.

''Why do you think you suddenly know her so well?'' Jasper asked.

''Has she felt guilt or regret?'' I asked, avoiding his question. ''If she has, then I will say that it is possible. If not, I would like for you to stop presuming things unless you have decent proof.'' I sneered.

''Defensive much?'' He rolled his eyes.

…

''_How are you doing?_'' Alice thought from behind the door.

''Rather well. Surprisingly.'' I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. The others knew that I was practicing control, but that didn't mean I wanted them to hear me talking with Alice.

''_You hunted before you went in there._'' She thought.

''One deer. That was it.'' I whispered.

''_Really?_'' She seemed surprised.

''Really.'' I whispered.

''_I'll check on you again, later._'' She thought, before I heard her footsteps as she walked away from the door. ''_Oh, and one more thing. Joshua is Bella's gay friend._'' She informed.

BPOV:

A knock on the door woke me up. I knew it was Esme with breakfast. She had been bringing it to me every morning since Monday – today was Friday. I had been living with the Cullens for the last couple of days and, surprisingly, it had been…great. Alice and I had become great friends, Emmett had 'forgiven' me for my horrible taste in music and Esme kept me company while the others were in school. She told me stories about the family, but made sure they didn't seem supernatural or anything. In exchange, I told her stories about my kid of a mother and best friend's brothers.

Jasper mostly stayed in the background and Carlisle spends most of his time at the hospital – like always. Rosalie avoided me completely and I avoided Edward quite successfully. I was terrified to death that he would find out I was in love with him. Loving him secretly was one thing. Loving him openly and being rejected by him was a completely other. He couldn't know. Because I couldn't deal with the rejection.

''Morning, Esme.'' I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up on the bed. She opened the door and walked in with a smile.

''Morning, Bella.'' She replied. ''Have I become predictable?'' She said with a laugh.

''A tad, perhaps.'' I smiled. ''You really don't have to do this every morning.'' I said, as she placed a tray with a cup of orange juice and a plate with bacon and eggs, on my lap. There were salt and pepper shakers on the tray too, as well as toasted bread and two napkins. ''And I don't mind cereal, you know.'' I added, still smiling.

''Bella, I enjoy doing this. And from what you have told, it was about time someone took care of you for an exchange.'' She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

''I don't mind taking care of myself.'' I mumbled.

''All of the time?'' She questioned.

I started to eat, avoiding having to answer her question. She didn't seem to care, though.

We went through the usual daily routine. Esme talked with me until I finished eating, then took the tray downstairs while I went through my bathroom routine. Esme would then set clothes out on the bed that I would be comfortable with and in. I would put it on even though I knew Alice would force me to change, once she came home. Then I would go downstairs and sit with Esme, talking, until the others came back. And today wasn't very different from any of the others days. At the end I was telling Esme about the time Renée had an obsession for gardening and ruined our entire backyard. She laughed as I told her how Phil had paid professionals to fix it, after I talked Renée out of buying a new house instead. She truly loved Phil, but that didn't make her ignorant of his money.

It was quite amazing how Esme and I could always find some memory to talk about. Although, there was always an awkward silence at some point that forced me to pretend that I had to go to the bathroom or something. I never noticed when the others finally did get home, until Rosalie went through the door, slamming it close and making me jump, _every_ single day. She gave me a glare like always, before she went up the stairs. Esme let out a sigh, _as always_, as Alice joined us in the living room, as usual. She took one look at my clothes and opened her mouth, surely to complain, but I held my hand up to stop her and got up from the couch. She grinned and took my hand, immediately pulling me up the stairs. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw Emmett laughing and Jasper chuckling.

And I also saw Edward staring at me, causing me to blush crimson. He always seemed to be doing that. But why? Why in the world would _the_ Edward Cullen stare at _me_?

''Hey, Bella, seeing as it's Friday and everything, how about we go shopping in Port Angeles or something?'' Alice asked.

''Alice, I don't like shopping.'' I said. She gasped.

''What!?'' She exclaimed.

''I don't like shopping.'' I sighed. ''Please don't force me.'' I groaned. I knew how she could be when she tried to force someone to go shopping. ''Please, please, please!'' I begged.

''But, Bella.'' She pouted.

''Alice, the only one I would ever voluntarily to go shopping with is Joshua. And that's because he has this…way of shopping. I really wish you could meet him. The two of you could become great friends.'' I said.

''What does he do when you go shopping?'' She asked, as she pushed me into her closet.

''He jokes around, goes into the dressing room with me and uses the whole time checking out his own ass while he tries on clothes, sometimes he…he tries on bras.'' I laughed. ''Most of all he makes me feel confident. Not completely, but just enough. I'm always insecure but with him around…he just knows me in and out.'' I sighed.

''You sound like you're in love.'' Alice laughed.

''Alice, I've already told you. He's just a friend _and_ he's gay.'' I said.

''So you're attractive to gay guys. No wonder you're falling for Edward.'' She said, throwing some clothes around.

''Edward's not gay.'' I said, then blushed. ''And I'm not falling for him!'' I exclaimed, quickly.

''Oh, come on Bella. I see the way you look at him.''

''Alice, listen carefully. I'm not falling for Edward. He's just…some guy in the background while I'm stuck here.'' I lied.

''_Stuck_ here?'' She questioned, holding a dress in front of me.

_I suck at this keep-a-secret-thing!_

''I mean, staying, not stuck.'' I mumbled. Technically I was stuck in a book, but she didn't know that – nor did she have to.

''You don't really think Edward's a guy in the background, do you?'' She questioned, looking at me knowingly.

''Alice, drop it. Seriously.'' I said, sighing. I knew Edward could hear us and I definitely didn't want him to hear me telling about my everlasting love for him to his sister. I was sure he felt relieved that I wasn't some annoying teenage girl lusting after him. He had probably met plenty of those.

EPOV:

''You sound like you're in love.'' Alice laughed.

''Alice, I've already told you. He's just a friend _and_ he's gay.'' Bella said.

''So you're attractive to gay guys. No wonder you're falling for Edward.'' Alice replied.

If she had been talking to anyone else, I would have been yelling at her for questioning my sexuality. But instead, my ears strained to hear Bella's next words as clearly as possible. I knew it was a bad idea to eavesdrop, but seeing as Bella always avoided me, this seemed like the only way to ever hear her speak – seeing seemed to be something I had to do secretly as well, as she always went somewhere else whenever I was in eyesight. I had never eavesdropped in my life, truly. There was never a reason to. But now, I just had to know. I needed to know why Bella never spoke to me, and it seemed as if I would get my answer soon.

''Edward's not gay.'' Bella said, almost defensively. I smiled at how I had been the one defending her just a couple of days ago and now she was the one defending me. ''And I'm not falling for him!'' She exclaimed, immediately after her first words. I frowned.

''Oh, come on Bella. I see the way you look at him.'' Alice said.

_How does she look at me?_

''Alice, listen carefully. I'm not falling for Edward. He's just…some guy in the background while I'm stuck here.'' Bella replied.

_I'm just…some guy? That's all she sees me as?_

''_Stuck_ here?'' Alice asked.

''I mean, staying, not stuck.'' Bella mumbled.

''You don't really think Edward's a guy in the background, do you?'' Alice questioned. I was practically pressing my ear to the floor – it was ridiculous, as I could hear the two of them perfectly.

''Alice, drop it. Seriously.'' Bella sighed.

_I wish I could…_

…

''Alice, I don't think I can watch another movie.'' Bella mumbled, her eyes closing as her head fell onto the couch's armrest.

''Fine, fine. Time for bed.'' Alice laughed, taking Bella's hand and pulling her up to a stand, after turning the TV off. Bella stumbled slightly, her eyes still closed as Alice guided her out of the living room. ''Edward, help me here. She's dozing off.'' Alice said. Bella's eyes shot open and at last she saw me standing by the doorframe – I had been watching her for three movies now, but she had been completely oblivious.

''I'm fine.'' Bella said, shaking her head and standing on her own. ''Night, everyone.'' She said, before hurrying up the stairs, effectively tripping. I caught her before she hit the stairs, savoring the feel of her warmth. ''You always catch me.'' She murmured.

''I can let you fall if you would like.'' I chuckled. ''Come here. You're clearly too tired to walk on your own.'' I said, lifting her up in my arms. She snuggled her head into my chest that was covered by a blue T-shirt.

''I would argue. But as said, I'm too tired.'' She mumbled into the fabric. ''Just know that I would totally win the argument.'' She added.

''I'm sure you would.'' I replied.

I walked up the stairs with her in my arms. Alice figured that Bella was too tired to notice whether or not she was following so she stayed in the living room, cuddling up to Jasper as they finished the movie her and Bella had been watching.

I got to Alice's room and opened the door, holding on to Bella with one arm. She seemed to have dozed off again. I pulled the covers off of the bed and laid Bella on it. Her hands grabbed my T-shirt as she mumbled something I couldn't understand – not even with vampire hearing. I gently pried her fingers open and tucked her into the bed. I leaned over and laid a kiss on her forehead. She let out a contented sigh as I walked over and closed the door, before taking place by the bed. I usually stood by the door, but for tonight I decided to sit closer to her. She whimpered and her right hand reached out for something. She let out another whimper when she didn't find it. I took her hand and laid a kiss on her palm. A lazy smile crossed her lips.

''Edward.'' She whispered.

''Yes?'' I asked, quietly. She didn't say anything and her eyes remained closed. I listened to her heart and breathing. It seemed as if she was asleep, but why did she say my name, then? Was she dreaming about me?

''Edward.'' She whispered once more. ''Stay.'' She whimpered.

''I will, Bella.'' I whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.


	11. Secrets Slipped

BPOV:

''We're back!'' Alice exclaimed, walking through the door with her arms full of shopping bags.

''At last.'' I sighed.

''How was the shopping trip?'' Edward asked, smiling at me. I looked down at the ground, blushing. Before I could come up with an excuse to leave the room, Alice spoke.

''Great! We got a ton of stuff. But Bella just kept complaining and complaining, which half-ruined the trip but eventually she gave in.'' She said.

''Need help with those bags, Bella?'' Edward asked, walking over to me and taking all of the bags from my arms.

''Um, thanks.'' I said, not wanting to be rude.

''So, what did you buy?'' He asked.

''I found a ton of cute clothes for Bella, but she only let me buy like only about half of it. She is so stupidly and annoyingly stubborn.'' Alice sighed, walking up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out at her from behind her back. ''Put that thing back in your mouth, Isabella.'' She said, not even as much as glancing behind her shoulder.

''Make me.'' I replied, huffing. Edward chuckled and I immediately felt a blush fill my cheeks.

''So, you and Alice seem to have become good friends.'' He said as he walked with me up the stairs, still carrying the bags I had been holding before. I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged instead. ''Bella, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?'' He asked, his voice sounding hurt.

''No! Of course not!'' I shouted. ''I mean, I just…'' I had no idea what to say to him. ''Does it really matter?'' I asked, quietly.

''It does to me.'' He said. ''I'm not asking you to constantly be around me. Just…talk to me.'' He requested. He looked expectantly at me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. ''You like classical music, right?'' He asked. I nodded, slightly confused by his question. ''I have a ton of CDs with Debussy, Vivaldi, Bach and other composers. We could…I don't know, listen to it together and compare favorites.'' He mumbled, nervously. I had never seen nor read about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen being nervous.

''I would love to.'' I said, trying not to sound like a lovesick teenager.

''Great.'' He said, grinning his crooked grin, dazzling me to no end.

…

''Okay, so Vivaldi's Spring or Debussy's Clair de Lune?'' I asked.

''Hmmm…I'll have to go with Clair de Lune. And you?'' He asked.

''Same.'' I said, smiling.

I was currently located in Edward's room, laying on my stomach on his very comfortable black leather couch. My legs were dangling in the air and I was only using half of the couch with my head laying on my folded arms. Edward was leaning against it, sitting on the floor. His head – which was beside mine, close enough for me to smell what kind of shampoo he used, but not close enough for my head to touch, though, one small movement on my behaves and it would be – was leaned back and his eyes were closed as jazz music filled the room.

In the beginning my eyes had been closed as well, but then I had taken up on watching Edward. I could spent hours watching him in his statue-like state. He was so handsome and dazzling. I had to fight the urge to touch his hair, face, hand…pretty much just trying to fight the urge to touch him. Even when he wasn't looking at me with his dazzling eyes, he was dazzling me. His mere presence intoxicated me completely. I couldn't believe that I was really laying in Edward's room _with_ Edward, watching him shamelessly. His lips were set in a lazy smile, his expression was relaxed and content. His legs were pulled to his chest and his arms were folded on top of them. He just seemed so…human. It was hard to believe he was a vampire. Then again, he was sitting awfully still – only his face was making any movement. His chest wasn't even moving and I was wondering if he was even breathing.

''Linkin Park or Muse?'' He asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

''Oh, that's a hard one. Hmmm…I would have to go with…Linkin Park, for now.'' I answered. ''You?''

''Same.'' He grinned. ''Okay, moving away from the music. What's your favorite color?'' He asked.

''It changes from day to day.'' I shrugged.

His eyes opened and he looked at me with warm butterscotch eyes. I had to hold back a gasp. They had been a slightly dark topaz when he closed them. Had he secretly fed without me noticing? No, that couldn't be possible.

''Well, what's your favorite color today?'' He asked.

''Hmmm. I'd have to go with brown.'' I answered.

''Brown?'' He questioned, moving his arm so it was laying on the couch with his left cheek resting on it.

''Forks is so green. Almost sickeningly green – and I normally love green on a daily bases. Brown is warm. And I miss that…the warmth, the heat…'' I trailed off, shrugging.

Edward looked at me for a moment, staring into my eyes. He lifted his head and his left hand reached for my face, stroking one finger down my cheek, making my eyes flutter. He then silently twirled a lock of my hair and leaned his face closer to mine, making it hard for me to breath. His hand moved to my cheek and I unconsciously leaned into the touch. I had no idea what he was doing, but I definitely didn't mind. I just prayed he wouldn't stop as he stared into my eyes with an intense and almost searching expression.

Realization downed on me and confusion quickly turned to wonder. My hair, my eyes…they were brown. Had my words caused his actions? I didn't understand how my words could possibly do so. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw they were no longer looking into mine, but looking at my hair as he twirled a strand once again. A light blush filled my cheeks as I waited for him to say something. I looked down at the leather couch, still waiting. When he did, his words made my cheeks turn a fierce crimson.

''You're right. Brown is warm.'' He whispered, softly. I bit my lip and continued to look down in embarrassment, trying to avoid his intimidating stare.

''What's your favorite color?'' I asked, looking up at him from my eyelashes, still embarrassed. He almost looked stunned for a second.

''From now on…brown.'' He said. ''What did you mean by; missing the heat? I thought you said you lived in Forks.'' He murmured.

''You believe me, right? I swear I live in Forks. Well, maybe not this Forks, but in my Forks and you're not supposed to live in that Forks. I mean, I know you live here in Forks but not my Forks and this isn't my Forks, I live in a different Forks but there's really just one Forks and it's not this Forks-'' I rambled on, until Edward silenced me by laying a single finger on my lips.

''Bella, I believe you. I was just wondering what you meant.'' He said.

''Do you all believe me?'' I asked, quietly.

''Most of us.'' He answered, honestly. I was glad he didn't lie.

''Who doesn't?'' I asked.

''Rosalie. But her opinion doesn't really matter. Jasper's a bit unsure, but that's just because there isn't any physical proof. But don't worry, he'll come around – eventually.'' He said, reassuringly. I frowned, though. ''Trust me.'' He whispered. I nodded, willing to believe anything he told me. ''Now, about the heat…'' He trailed off.

''My parents are divorced…'' I started. ''I was born in Forks and lived there for a few years. When my parents got divorced my mom took me with her to Arizona. We settled in Phoenix and I got used to the weather. But then my mom got remarried. Phil was, or is, a rich baseball player that has plenty of offers from all kinds of baseball teams and same wants as my mom. I didn't want to travel, though, so I moved in with my dad. I've lived with him for the last couple of months, but I haven't gotten used to the lack of sun just yet.'' I explained.

''And your mom?'' He questioned.

''Renée calls now and then. Mostly when she's gotten to a new country. I haven't talked to her for a couple of weeks now.'' I said, sadly.

''You miss her.'' It wasn't a question, but I still nodded. ''I promise you will see your family again, Bella.'' He said, softly, taking one of my hands in his. And, even though it wasn't realistic, I believed him…for now.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

…

The weekend went by too quickly for my liking. I spend the whole time talking to Edward about this and that, sharing interests and favorites. I had literally spend every second in his room. Even when I had to go to the bathroom, I used the one connected to Edward's room. I didn't even go to the kitchen when it was time for dinner. Esme came up with it instead. I also ended up falling asleep on Edward's couch with a blanket draped over me, and waking up to Edward staring at me – not that I minded.

I never had a chance to question his staring. He immediately began to ask questions and I answered all of them. I could now say, with 100 percent sureness, that I knew Edward in and out. With all the questions he asked me, I was sure he knew me pretty well too. I loved spending time with him and my shyness started to lessen. It didn't disappear, of course. How I could not be shy around him?

I felt almost empty when I woke up on Edward's couch, alone. I knew the others had gone to school. I looked at the clock in Edward's room and saw it was rather early. They would only have left an hour or so ago. I let out a sigh as I sat up. I noticed the green blanket was tucked around me again. I shamelessly sniffed the blanket and was met with Edward's scent. It smelled exactly like him. I suspected Esme had put it on me.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, there was a knock on the door. I jumped slightly before I gave permission to enter. Esme walked in through the door, with the usual tray with breakfast – an omelet this time. I hadn't had a good look at her this weekend, as Edward had always taken the tray from her and then brought it to me. I wondered how she knew when to have it ready, but then I realized that Alice must have told her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she looked at the blanket with surprised eyes, as she walked over to me and laid the tray on my lap.

''Where did you get this?'' She asked, touching the blanket.

''I thought you put it on me.'' I replied.

''No. Only Edward could have…'' She whispered. ''You must be something special to him. He almost bit Emmett's head off when he simply came just close to touch it.'' She said, smiling.

''It's…his blanket?'' I questioned, blushing.

''His grandmother made it. It's very special to him as he never got the chance of meeting her. She died just a month before he was born. He seemed rather depressed when he told me. His mother asked him to always treasure it.'' She told with sad eyes.

''This is Edward's baby blanket?'' I questioned, smiling both amused and slightly honored. Emmett was his brother and he wasn't even allowed to touch it, but I was allowed to use it? ''Isn't it a bit too big for a kid?'' I asked.

''His grandmother made it extra-large so he could use it even as he grew up. He never actually uses it, but keeps it in a box with other things from his, um, _past_.'' She explained.

''Oh, right. With his pictures, hand-me-downs and other belongings from his past life.'' I said, nodding – I had been close to saying 'human life' instead of 'past life'. Again, Esme looked surprised.

''He told you?'' She asked. My mouth opened to say something but no words came out at first.

''Uh, yeah.'' I lied. I cleared my throat and began to eat.

''Listen, Bella. Carlisle and I talked last night. We were wondering if you would like to attend Forks High temporarily while we find your family. It must be pretty dull for you to be stuck here all alone with old me.'' She laughed. ''Of course you don't have to. It's your choice.'' She added.

''I'll think about it.'' I answered.

…

I was sitting on the staircase, waiting for Ed-veryone to get home.

Screw it. I was missing Edward and I think Esme knew. She had smiled knowingly when she passed me on the way to the living room. Usually I would sit and talk with her, but I knew I wouldn't be the best company right now. Thousands of questions were running through my head. Some were questions about whether I should start school or not – after all, it would be temporarily, right? Others were questions about how long I could keep up my façade, as I wasn't exactly the best actress in the world. But the loudest and most important questions were about Edward, and why he was so sweet and interested in me. I was plain old Bella and he was…well, he was Edward. I could say it a thousand of times and it would never change. Esme had said I must be something special to him – was I?

I didn't know what I would do today. I doubted Edward wanted to talk with me anymore. But what if he did? I really hoped so. I loved how he would twirl my hair, stare into my eyes, speak in his velvet voice that had such a soft tone to it when he spoke and practically agree with me on everything we talked out. It seemed that there was not a single thing we disagreed about. Our opinion on music, books, movies and even clothes were the same. It was unbelievable how many things we had in common.

The more I thought about Edward, the more I forgot the book and how I was stuck here. It was only when I was thinking about whether or not I should attend Forks High, that it came back in my mind. What if I suddenly got back home? What were the Cullens going to say? What would their excuse be to my sudden disappearance _if_ it happened? I knew Rosalie would be furious if I caused any problems to her family. She seemed to be mean at times, but from the book, I knew she only wanted to take care and protect her family from any kinds of danger. Even if the danger was a plain human.

The door opened whilst I was still deep in thought, so I didn't notice anyone walking in. It wasn't until a cold hand touched my shoulder, that I jumped up with surprised eyes. My left hand flew to my chest where my heart was trying to escape. I turned to see Edward smiling at me – it wasn't an amused smirk or anything, it was just a sweet smile. I bit my lip, trying to fight back the grin that was trying to dominate my face.

''Hey.'' He said.

''Hi.'' I whispered. ''How was school?'' I asked, laughing slightly. He laughed as well and leaned over the rail, his face nearing mine.

''Absolutely boring.'' He chuckled.

''It would be so much more fun with you, Bella.'' Alice said, coming up the stairs and taking place between Edward and I. I wanted to kick her for cutting me off from the Greek god just inches away from me. ''Esme said she would talk to you about starting Forks High. You should totally do it, because then school wouldn't be so boring and we could hang out and have all of our classes together, and then you wouldn't have to hang out at home all alone – Esme doesn't really count, you know? School is always boring but that totally wouldn't be a problem if you were there, and maybe you could recognize someone there or they might recognize you and we would be able to find your family, which would be great but you would have to keep in contact with us, of course, because I don't want to lose my new best friend and everything – that would just be so sad.'' She said, quickly. I only caught every third word she said and even that sounded mumbled.

''Uh…okay?'' I said, or rather questioned.

''So you'll start? That's awesome! I'm sure if we start setting things up now you could start tomorrow or maybe the day after that. This'll be so great!'' She squealed.

''Wait, what?'' I asked, confused.

''Alice, relax. You're scaring the poor girl.'' Edward said, pulling her away and taking her place. ''I'm sure you would like more time to think about Esme's offer. Until then, I'll personal make sure Alice does not disturb you.'' He said, laying his hand on my shoulder.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Edward's got a girlfriend, Edward's got a girlfriend…'' Emmett chanted, passing us on the staircase. Edward glared at him and I looked down at the ground, blushing.

''Ignore him, Bella.'' Edward said, smiling. ''We suspect his mother dropped him on the head when he was born. And then a couple of times afterwards.'' He chuckled. I laughed when I heard Emmett huff. ''Ever heard Debussy's Pagodes from Estampes?'' He asked.

''Wow, Edward. You are so good at flirting.'' Rosalie said, sarcastically, walking past us on the stairs after sending me a glare.

''I didn't know there was a Pagodes. I only thought there was La soirée dans Grenade and Jardins sous la pluie.'' I said.

''You know Debussy quite well.'' He observed.

''Not as well as you, apparently. I've only memorized this and that.'' I replied, shrugging. ''So…do you have Pagodes?'' I asked.

''Of course. What do you take me for?'' He chuckled, holding his arm out for me. I blushed as I set my arm in his and he led me up the stairs. I briefly saw Alice and Jasper smirking at us.

_What's that about?_

We walked up the stairs, silently, and Edward opened his door for me. I walked inside and sat down on his couch, as he closed the door and walked over to his shelves filled with CDs and old records. The blanket was still on his bed and I wrapped it around my shoulders, feeling a bit chilly.

Edward found what looked to be a mixed CD and put it into his stereo. He skipped a couple of numbers until he stopped at one. Deep tones filled the room as Edward sat next to me. Lighter tones soon joined the deep ones and I let my head fall back on the couch, as I listened to the melody. My eyes closed as I listened to the piece. I was very aware of Edward's eyes on my face, having come accustom to it this weekend. The piece suddenly became quiet and light, then turned quick and deep again. The tones kept changing and it started to quiet down, as the piece was nearing the end.

When the piece finished, I opened my eyes to see Edward was gone from the couch. My eyes widened in surprised and I searched for him in the room. I spotted him back by the stereo, putting in a new CD. He turned to smile at me, before he pressed play. I smiled as well when I recognized the new melody that filled the room. I let out a contented sigh as Pagodes was replaced by Clair de Lune.

My smile disappeared and my eyebrows turned into a suspicious frown, when Edward walked over to me with a glint in his eyes. He held his hand out for me and I hesitantly took it. He lifted me up in one pull and the blanket fell from my shoulders and back on the couch. Edward took me a bit away from the couch and rested one of his hands on my waist as held my hand in his other. He started moving and my eyes widened in both fear and realization, as I saw that he was trying to dance with me. He stopped when he saw me looking wide-eyed at him.

''What?'' He asked, confused.

''I…I can't dance.'' I said, nervously.

''It's all in the leading.'' He said, starting to sway us again. I didn't move an inch, though, terrified of making a fool of myself. ''Will you at least try?'' He asked, pouting adorably – and amusingly.

''It won't end well.'' I muttered.

''Trust me.'' He whispered.

''O-o-okay.'' I stuttered.

He started to sway us again. My hand landed on his shoulder. I kept my eyes on my feet, trying not to stumble over neither his nor my own feet. My hands tightened on his shoulder and his hand. Edward's hand began to slide from my waist to my back. As the gentleman he was, he kept his hand just by my shoulder blades. I let the music relax me and laid my cheek on his chest, sighing with content. Laying on the couch with a blanket that had Edward's scent was one thing. Leaning against Edward himself this closely was a complete other. And it was also much better.

Edward rested his chin on my head and slid his other hand to my back next to the other. I intertwined my fingers around his neck as he started to turn us around. I almost cursed Debussy for making Clair de Lune so short, when the music came to an end, but Edward didn't let go of me. Instead, we just stood there in complete silence, wrapped around each other. I breathed in deeply and Edward's natural scent surrendered me.

''Did you just smell me?'' He asked, sounding amused. I blushed and tried to come up with an excuse. I glanced towards the couch and came up with the perfect change of subject.

''Were you the one to tuck the blanket around me?'' I asked. He didn't answer and so I continued. ''Esme said you wouldn't even let Emmett touch it. So, why am I allowed to use it?'' I asked.

''Because Emmett has broken and ruined many things in his lifetime, but you seem to take care of things. Besides, you seemed cold so I couldn't very well let you freeze to death, could I?'' He asked.

I didn't reply but pulled away from him instead. He looked at me with a frown, but I smiled, letting him know I wasn't mad or anything. I went back to the couch and wrapped the blanket around me, once more. Edward joined me and took my hand. I looked from our intertwined hands to his face. He was looking at me intensely and I was sure I was gazing back just as intensely. He put one hand on my cheek and leaned closer to me.

''Can I…try something?'' He asked.

''Anything.'' I whispered.

''Are you sure?'' He asked, leaning his face closer to mine. I nodded, slowly, my cheeks burning with my blush.

_Please tell me he's doing what I think he's doing._

''Don't move.'' He whispered.

I complied and stayed as still as I could. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them the warm butterscotch had turned to a slightly dark topaz. He became as still as a statue for a moment. His eyes closed once more and when they opened they had become a lighter topaz. He seemed to be fighting for control. I had never thought about my blood tempting him. I knew he had decades of training and I had confidence in his control. Perhaps this closeness was causing him trouble with his thirst. I knew that should scare me, but at the moment I was too occupied to worry about my life.

I started to move closer to him, but Edward kept my head in place with the hand he had on my cheek.

''Be still.'' He whispered, softly.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled.

''Don't be.'' He said.

He moved his head closer to mine once more. My free hand wrapped around our intertwined ones. He gave my hand a small squeeze and I returned the gesture. Our noses touched and my cheeks burned even more, as my suspicion was confirmed. He really was doing what I thought he was doing.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I thought it was going to jump out when Edward's lips touched mine, since it went berserk. His lips were cold and hard like maple and felt absolutely wonderful against mine. I let him control the kiss as my eyes closed. He moved his lips slowly and sensually with mine. At first I was able to hold back, but when my eyes opened and I saw him gazing at me with his half-closed, intense, topaz eyes I practically lost it. I let go off his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands to my back and I moved over to sit on his lap. The kiss turned from sweet and slow to strong and desperate. I felt myself being pushed down on my back, and I moaned as Edward pushed his body down on mine.

And then he was gone.

I felt like I was on fire as I panted for air. I looked for Edward, worried. I saw him by the suddenly open window, breathing in the air outside, heavily. He didn't look at me as he panted as well. I wasn't sure if he was really having trouble breathing or if it was an act to seem more human. I sat up on the couch, feeling ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe I had attacked Edward like that, when he asked me not to move. I could very well have just ruined everything. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a new kind of coldness. I waited for Edward to say something. When he didn't, I said the only thing I could say.

''I'm so sorry.'' I whispered. ''I'm really, really, really sorry.'' My voice broke and I tried to hold in sobs.

_God, stop being so pathetic, Bella!_

''No, no, no. Don't apologize. I just…needed some air. You have nothing to apologize for.'' Edward said, about to walk over to me, but then moving back to the window.

''Of course I do! I was stupid enough to throw myself at a vampire!'' I exclaimed, just to slap a hand over my mouth.

''What…what did you say?'' Edward asked, his eyes wide.

''I…I…I can explain?'' I said, or rather questioned, gulping.

The door flew open and there stood Rosalie, her face filled with rage.

''You told her!?'' She screamed.

''Rose, calm down.'' Emmett said, appearing by her side and seemingly holding her back.

''She knows! He told her!'' Rosalie sneered, pointing accusingly at Edward. I stood up, suddenly feeling angry at her.

''He did not! The book did!'' I yelled. Once again, my hand slapped over my mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

''What book?'' Jasper asked with narrowed eyes. I saw him standing next to a wide-eyed Alice and a worried looking Esme.

''Um, you should probably call Carlisle. I have some things to explain.''

* * *

**Review.**


	12. Explanations & Changes

**I was going to wait with posting this chapter, but DreamyDane, your review made me want to post it right away.**

**Also, I would like to say thank you to LordXeenTheGreat and Sherry80 for reviewing every chapter.**

* * *

''So, summering things up…you found a book about us, that you got sucked into by writing your name?'' Carlisle questioned, calmly.

''Well, the last part is just a theory.'' I said.

''Interesting.'' He murmured.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Rosalie shouted. ''You think what she's telling you is _interesting_?!'' She screamed.

''Rosalie, control yourself.'' Esme ordered.

''This bitch is telling you we're fictional and you want me to _control myself_?!'' She shouted.

''Quiet, Rosalie!'' Edward yelled, speaking for the first time.

We had all been silently waiting for Carlisle in the living room. When he came, I had explained everything to them. How I had found the book, how I spend months reading it, what I was reading – well, not _everything_ I had been reading – and that I had written my name in it before I appeared here. Edward hadn't said a word to me nor had he as much as looked at me. I was afraid that he was angry with me – what if he would never forgive me for lying to him? Alice hadn't seemed angry or anything, only confused. Esme seemed to be as well, and Jasper and Emmett too. Rosalie was obviously furious and I could guess that Carlisle was simply curious. I didn't care about any of that, though. I only cared about what Edward thought.

Therefore when he spoke, my attention was all on him. He wasn't looking at me, but glaring at Rosalie with coal black eyes.

''Don't you dare speak about her in that way.'' He growled, his hands clutched in fists. Everyone looked at him – including me.

''Why are you even protecting this human? Ever since she arrived, all you wanted to do was drink her dry.'' Rosalie replied.

''What?'' I whispered. Edward looked out the window, silent once more.

_He wanted to kill me?_

''Bella, you should have told us this before. Now we have a better chance of getting you home.'' Carlisle said.

''Wait! You're buying her ridiculous story?'' Rosalie sneered. ''You believe that we aren't real?'' She asked, glaring at Carlisle.

''I have a theory.'' I whispered.

''We don't care.'' Rosalie hissed.

''Rosalie, let her speak.'' Carlisle said. ''What theory might that be?'' He asked, his voice still completely calm.

''Maybe…maybe you're stuck here too. It didn't seem very likely because none of you had any recollection of anything like that.'' I murmured. ''I always thought you were all fictional but…I'm not so sure anymore.'' I added, glancing at Edward.

''Prove it.'' Jasper said, crossing his arms.

''What?'' I asked.

''Prove that what you're saying is true. Tell us something about us you couldn't possibly know, if it wasn't for this so called book.'' He said.

I took in a deep breath and began.

''Your full name is Jasper Whitlock and you were born in Texas, 1843. You were turned by a vampire named Maria, which makes you physically 20 years old. You used to feed of human blood but changed your diet after meeting Alice at a diner, years ago. You hated feeding from humans as you could feel their emotions, since you are an empath and that makes you capable of feeling and changing other people's emotions. You and Alice joined the other Cullens after Alice had had a vision of you all together, since she is a psychic. She doesn't have any memories from her human past, having woken up in the middle of nowhere with no one to explain anything to her.'' I said.

''How could you know that?'' Jasper asked, surprised.

''From the book.'' I answered, simply.

''How about me?'' Emmett asked, not sounding fully convinced.

''Emmett Dale McCarty. You worked on the railroad with your older brothers in Tennessee, where you were born in 1915. You were brought to Carlisle by Rosalie, after you were mauled by a bear. She begged him to change you, because you reminded her of Henry, son of her best friend Vera from her human life. And you're physically 20 years old just like Jasper. Rosalie is 18, Carlisle 23 and Esme 26 years.'' I said.

''Nice. So, we're in a book.'' He grinned, looking around himself. ''Creepy.'' He said, still grinning.

''Can you take things serious just for once?!'' Rosalie screamed in frustration and threw her arms in the air.

''So you know everything about us?'' Alice asked, looking hopeful. I knew why and felt sad for not being able to help her.

''Only things you know yourself.'' I answered.

''Oh.'' She breathed, her expression turning sad.

''You know everything about me?'' Rosalie questioned, moving towards me with a terrifying expression.

''Rosalie-'' I started, ready to beg her to not hurt me, to tell her I was sorry about what happened to her and to tell her I would never endanger her family or her in any way.

''I say we kill her. If she really isn't part of this _world_ or _book _then no one will miss her.'' She said, taking my arm and pulling me up to her, harshly. She put one hand on my head and the other on my shoulder, clearly about to sink her teeth into my neck.

She was suddenly thrown across the room and into the wall as I was pulled behind Edward's back.

''Touch her again and I will rip you to pieces.'' He threatened in a low and dark voice.

Rosalie quickly got up to her feet, crouching down and looking like she was about to pounce. But instead she stood straight, fixed her clothes and walked out of the room with a huff. Emmett sighed and followed after her, probably to calm her down. Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned further back in his chair. Esme took his hand and gave him a soft smile. Alice was rolling her eyes and looked past Edward, to look at me. Jasper seemed to be in the worst state. He could feel all the emotions flying around in the house.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder, mentally begging him to turn around and look at me, even though I knew he couldn't read my mind. He did turn around, but avoided looking me in the eyes. His hands were gliding over my skin, his eyes examining the places Rosalie had taken a hold of. I put my hands on his cheeks and tried to make him look at me. I knew he was too strong for me to do so, but he turned to look at me, anyhow.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered.

''About what?'' He asked, frowning.

''I should have told you. I was afraid about what you would all say – mostly what you would say. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please.'' I begged in a broken voice.

''I could never hate you, Bella. I dislike that you lied to me, but hey, we were sort of doing the same thing by trying to act human, right?'' He chuckled, humorlessly. I smiled and he frowned. ''Why aren't you scared?'' He asked, quietly.

''You've known me for a week. I've known you for months. You are more human than most people I know. I know you would never hurt me. Rosalie, maybe, surely. But not you.'' I said.

''Bella, I'm a mo-''

''Say monster and I will slap you no matter how much pain it will cause me.'' I said, in a threatening voice, causing Jasper and Alice to laugh.

''Bella, with the new circumstances I think we will have to rethink some things.'' Carlisle said.

''Oh. Okay.'' I said, quietly.

''You can wait in my room.'' Edward said. ''If Rosalie goes anywhere near you, just call me and I will rip her head off.'' He said.

''I'll survive.'' I said, before heading up the stairs without running into neither Rosalie nor Emmett.

EPOV:

''Rethink things? What things?'' I hissed, turning to Carlisle as soon as Bella had left the room.

''We should sent her somewhere to stay until we have found a way to bring her home.'' Carlisle said with Esme nodding.

''No!'' I yelled. ''We're not sending her away.'' I said, firmly.

''Why not? It sounds like a good idea to me.'' Rosalie said, reentering the room much to my annoyance.

_Why can't she just stay away?_

''I say either that or dinnertime.'' She said, moving to sit on one of the chairs in the living room. I ran over to her, fighting back the urge to rip her head off. I glared at her as fiercely as I could.

''Don't you dare. Do you hear me? Don't you dare, Rosalie Lillian Hale!'' I growled. Emmett took a hold of my arm and pulled me away from her. I ripped my arm free and sneered at him.

''Chill, Edward. Why do you even care so much?'' He asked.

''I…I…I just don't think killing her will do any good. Becoming monsters to protect our family, when she can do nothing that will harm us is the most ridiculous thing we can do.'' I said.

''There's more to it.'' Jasper said. Everyone turned to look at him, but he was looking at me. ''I can sense it. You don't…no, you couldn't…you do, don't you?'' He looked shocked. ''_You love her._'' He thought.

''Be rational.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''Oh, I am rational.'' He said. ''_Admit it, Edward. You love her._'' He thought, thankfully not voicing his believe.

I wasn't quite ready to admit anything to anyone, just yet.

''What are you two talking about?'' Emmett asked.

''Nothing.'' I hissed. ''And there is nothing to rethink. The only change that is coming from Bella knowing what we are is that now we don't have to eat or act human in any way.'' I said.

''Hold on! If she knew we were vampires, then why did she have me join her for breakfast that first day?'' Emmett asked, sounding like a whiny five year old kid.

''She did feel awfully amused. I think she was torturing you on purpose, Emmett.'' Jasper chuckled. ''Rather sneaky.'' He said, smiling in what seemed to be an approving manner.

''Hey!'' Emmett suddenly exclaimed. I rolled my eyes expecting him to mention something else that Bella had forced him to do. ''What did she mean by throwing herself at a vampire? What were you two exactly doing, Eddie?'' He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Jasper smirked much to my annoyance. I also received curious looks from Esme and Carlisle, while Alice simply looked at me knowingly.

''Carlisle, please tell me you see my logic.'' I sighed. ''We all get along with her – with the small exception of Rosalie who doesn't get along with anyone. Why don't you just sent her away?'' I asked, glaring at Rosalie as I spoke. She wasn't looking at me, though.

''No one is being sent away. We will just have to survive through this. And if Bella knows what we are and has no problems with it, well then that is just perfect.'' Esme said.

''We can't live with a human.'' Rosalie protested.

''Why not? We've been doing it so far.'' Alice argued.

''Rosalie, you will just have to live with this – or rather live with Bella. Now that we know how she got here, it will be easier for us to find a way to get her back home.'' Carlisle said.

_Wait…_

If Bella really was stuck in a book and we were fictional characters in it, did that mean I would never see her again once she went back home?

''Oh, no!'' I heard Bella gasp.

Without hesitation I ran up the stairs with the others following me. I feared that something had happened to her. She was supposed to be in my room, yet the sound came from the bathroom. I knocked on the door to let her know I was coming in.

''Stay away!'' She shouted.

I ignored her and opened the door. The smell didn't hit me until I stepped into the bathroom. The smell of spilled blood.

I saw Bella standing by the sink, cool water running down her hand. I stopped breathing as my throat began to burn. I took a step back and everyone except Carlisle stayed back. He headed over to Bella and took her hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but then I heard Jasper's thoughts just as he crouched down to attack. His mind was filled with thoughts of blood and thirst. I immediately grabbed a hold of him and Emmett helped me, as Jasper snarled and snapped his teeth towards Bella, his thoughts controlled by the monster inside of him and his eyes black as coal.

''Emmett, Edward, get him outside.'' Carlisle ordered. ''Everyone else with problems – just the slightest want – are to leave as well.'' He said, looking at Alice and Esme – Rosalie had stayed downstairs, not caring.

''I'm sorry, Bella.'' Alice said. Esme frowned, her eyes sad, and the two ran out of the room.

I looked towards Bella, as I continued to hold back a struggling Jasper. My eyes went to the blood dripping from her hand as my throat burned even more. I cursed myself as Emmett and I forced Jasper outside. We got deep into the forest and none of us said anything, until Jasper got his control back. I took Jasper further into the forest to hunt some deer, as Emmett went back to the house, not needing the extra blood as much as we did. I hated myself for not being able to control myself around Bella.

Like when we had kissed. Her heart had been beating so erratically, causing the blood to rush in her veins and making her scent more pronouncing and tempting. She knew what I was and surely she had to be scared of a monster like me.

Could I trust myself around her?

BPOV:

''What happened?'' Carlisle asked as he retrieved a first aid kit, getting out a bandage and drying my hand with some paper.

''I was looking through a drawer and cut myself on a scissor – classical Bella.'' I told. ''God. I'm having a really bad day.'' I sighed. He smiled reassuringly at me as he wrapped the bandage around my hand.

''Accidents happen. It could have been worse.'' He said.

''Maybe you should just send me to some nuthouse. I'd fit well there.'' I grumbled.

''No one is sending you anywhere, Bella. Edward wouldn't allow us.'' He said, looking at me knowingly. ''You seem to have made quite an impact on him. I have never seen him act like he does around you, before.'' He said, putting away the first aid kit.

''He probably hates me now.'' I mumbled.

''I wouldn't say that.'' He replied.

''Well, I will and I have.'' I retorted.

''Things will work out.'' He assured me.

''Things were working just fine until I ruined it.'' I said.

''As you just said, you have just had a bad day. Tomorrow will be better.'' He said.

''You think so?'' I asked.

''Well, if you don't believe me then ask Alice.'' He chuckled.

''Well said.'' I smiled.

…

Things didn't turn out better the next day.

At first everything was uncomfortable – even with Alice. That was until Emmett broke the tension in the air by questioning my reasons for forcing him to eat. I simply answered that I thought it was about time someone pranked the prankster. Alice and Esme had laughed and Emmett had sulked but forgiven me quickly, saying he had to have respect for a 'fellow prankster'. Jasper had seemed almost ashamed and stayed away from me. Rosalie wouldn't even bother to give me her daily glare – how could she possibly hate me more, just because she now knew that I knew of their secret? She was probably just furious at me, for insinuating that they were fictional characters.

Esme was the same after Emmett's tension breaking and Alice seemed to be too. Carlisle was the same as always. The only one who had really changed was Edward.

He didn't talk to me. He didn't look at me. He didn't even come anywhere near me! I could feel a pain in my chest every time he ignored or avoided me. I thought he actually liked me – excuse me for thinking such nonsense after he gave me, not only my first but also his first kiss! Carlisle and Esme had seemed to think he liked me too. But apparently he didn't. Maybe he had just been acting so, so he would seem human to me. Maybe he was just being polite. But why the hell did he kiss me then?! Why did he make my heart beat with joy and then throw it away? I knew he wasn't aware of my unconditional love – nor would I ever let him know – but was a 'hello' too much to ask for after our amazing kiss? It didn't exactly go like a happily ever after story, but which first kiss really did?

It didn't just last for a day. It went on for the next three weeks.

At the end I was getting tired of staying locked up in the Cullen Mansion, – as I liked to call it – only going out when Alice forced me to shop in Seattle or somewhere farther away, so no one from Forks would see me with her – none of us had a good enough explanation for our acquaintance.

Carlisle said I should just relax while he worked on a way to get me home. And I tried to relax but it wasn't going very well. I had made my decision and had informed Esme and Carlisle. And that was why I was getting dressed and ready to start my first day at Forks High – well, this book's Forks High, at least. Alice had gotten me everything. Bag, pencils, notebooks…pretty much everything I would and wouldn't need. She had had a blast taking me shopping for 'school clothes'. Apparently when it came to clothes, there were outfits that fit for different events and different places. First day at a new school was not only an event but also a specific place, which needed a specific outfit. How I had let myself talked into wearing tight jeans with ripped holes on the knee, a white top with spaghetti straps and the thinnest black, silk, button-down, _custom made_ cardigan, I had no idea. Not to mention black heels.

Yes. I, clumsy Isabella Marie Swan, was wearing black _heels_.

''Bella, come on before we'll be late!'' Alice shouted. I sighed and made my way out of her room. I was yet again using her bed instead of Edward's surprisingly more comfortable couch – or maybe it was just his scent intoxicating me, making my dazzled state believe it was more comfortable. ''And didn't I tell you to keep that cardigan open? You can't see the top if you button it.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Alice, you have seen me fall over air. What in the world possessed you to give me heels?'' I asked, clinging to the rail as I walked down the stairs with as much care as I could.

''Come on, Bella. You look hot. The guys will swoon over you.'' She said. I heard a growl and looked to see Edward standing by the door, glaring at the wall. Did something happen that I didn't see?

''Alice, you do know you're actually making me want to stay, right?'' I sighed as I finally got to the bottom.

''What's wrong with getting a little attention?'' She asked, quickly opening all of the cardigan's buttons.

''A lot when it's the wrong kind.'' I replied, as she handed me a black leather jacket – was she serious? ''And from the wrong person.'' I muttered mostly to myself as I passed Edward on my way out.

''Trust me, Bella. At the end of the day, you'll be thanking me.'' Alice whispered to me before she got into Edward's Volvo.

''I'll hold you to it.'' I muttered.


	13. So Right

I thought Alice was always right.

Well, I was proven wrong.

I had none of my first classes with any of the Cullens – Alice promised she would take care of it – and every single person I had met so far had been staring at me. And I meant both male and female. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens and I had been dying for lunch to come. A bunch of people had asked for my name and where I came from. I gave them the story I had made up with Carlisle. I was his niece, daughter of his sister. I was from Phoenix Arizona – we kept that part, in case I had to describe my former home or anything like that. Everyone seemed to be buying my story, but I had yet to mention my relation to the Cullens. I had only said that my uncle was a doctor here in Forks and he had taken me in – no one knew who the doctor was.

There had been a lot of boys offering to carry my books and follow me to my next class. I had declined all offers. I seriously disliked the way they all stared at me. I was going to give Alice a chance. She had after all said at the end of the day and there was still a long time until then.

Too long.

I was now being followed to the cafeteria by a guy called Tyler Crowley. In many ways he reminded me of Mike. They were like a little puppy I had met on the street and gave a pat because he looked so cute whacking his tail, but now he was following me, expecting me to take him into my home. Of course it wasn't exactly like that. I had met them in school, they seemed nice and I gave them a 'hi' and acted polite by speaking to them when they spoke to me. But now they both seemed to want more than just talking. I just hoped he would realize I wasn't going to give more. But he just kept talking – which made me think of Jessica – as we headed for the cafeteria. I didn't understand why Alice hadn't come and rescued me.

Hadn't she seen me being stalked by Tyler? What kind of psychic vampire was she?

I was begging that she would suddenly pop out of nowhere and safe me. But as we entered the cafeteria, I realized I would have to safe myself. Tyler was still rambling on about practically everything he knew about the school. Not wanting to be rude or anything, I smiled away as we walked in line for food. I just got a lemonade, losing my appetite when Tyler started talking about how they had dissected frogs in Biology and how many that had puked. It didn't help when he described the insides of the frogs in details. I was close to puking myself, but I kept up a mask and laughed instead, when he smiled and laughed himself. I didn't want to encourage him or anything, but I so desperately didn't want to be rude either.

Having people like Mike Newton following me everywhere was probably my own fault. Charlie had been very strict when it came to manners. Renée was also a bit of a people pleaser and hadn't disliked anyone she had ever met.

''So, Bella, want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?'' Tyler asked, nodding his head to a table filled with people.

I glanced around the cafeteria and spotted the Cullens. Rosalie was looking away, Jasper was looking down at his tray, picking his food, Edward was glaring at the wall and Alice was the only one who seemed just a bit happy, smiling at me. Emmett was busy studying a pear to even notice me – it must have been really fascinating for him because he had a very thoughtful and rather amusing expression on his face.

Did I really want to bother three persons, so I could talk with one?

APOV:

I knew how things would work out for today. Edward had gone all self-loathing and practically refused to go anywhere near Bella. It was absolutely ridiculous, especially since I knew he cared deeply for her – dared I even say love? Yes, I very much did! I had seen them kiss. No one else knew about it, but I did – thank you psychic powers! I was going to get the two of them together, if it was the last thing I did.

I suspected Edward to be the jealous type – my visions had confirmed my suspicious – and therefore I put Bella in her little sexy outfit, so all the guys would drool over her. I took one look at Edward and could see the frustration in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. I wished I could be the mind reader so I could know what was going through his head. But for now I would have to be satisfied with my visions. I had had a vision of a guy asking Bella to sit with him, and right now, I was witnessing it with my own eyes. I knew Edward was being pushed to the edge.

EPOV:

I was very close to ripping all of the males in this school to pieces. All of them were having fantasies about my Bella – yes, _my_ Bella! Call me possessive, an idiot, a fool or even oblivious to the fact that Bella and I weren't even talking these days – my fault, of course. But how dared they think such vile thoughts about innocent Bella? I really should kill them. They should show her some respect! They didn't know her. They didn't thoroughly _see_ her. The only thing they saw was a body they wanted to…I couldn't even think the word without ripping someone's face off.

They didn't see an intelligent, beautiful, elegant, classy and wonderful girl. They saw a piece of ass.

''So, Bella, want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?'' Tyler Crowley, my soon to be dinner, asked. I took in a deep breath and glared at the wall, trying to reassure myself that Bella was going to sit with us.

''Sure. Why not?'' My head spun around to see Bella shrugging as she followed the pathetic excuse for a male.

''_Awesome! This girl is totally digging me! And I can't wait to dig into her pants – I'll bet she'll let me very willingly too._'' Tyler thought. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he took a step closer to Bella, his eyes looking anywhere but at her face.

_That's it! That bastard has pushed his limits!_

I slammed my hand on the table – not harsh enough for it to break, but harsh enough for a small dent to form and for my family to look at me in both surprise and question. I ignored them however as I stood and started walking over to Bella. She had just sat down at the table, with Tyler sitting too close to her for my liking. Some of the other people around the table looked at me as I approached them. Some of the girls thought I was coming over to ask them out. The guys thought I was going to ask one of the girls out, as well. It couldn't have been further from the truth. I stood exactly behind Bella whose heart started to quickening, making me suspect that she knew I was standing behind her. I kneeled down to her ear but kept my voice loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

''Sweetheart, why aren't you sitting with us?'' I asked.

''The scenario wasn't exactly screaming welcome.'' She replied.

''You're always welcome.'' I simply replied.

''Bella, you know Cullen?'' Tyler asked, frowning. Bella opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

''I'm her boyfriend.'' I said, taking Bella's hand and pulling her up. ''And I'm sorry if you felt unwelcome, sweetie.'' I said, smiling at her.

''Well, she did. And she actually agreed to sit with us.'' Tyler said, standing as well. ''_Like she's his girlfriend. I have never seen the guy with any girl and I heard he's gay. I bet he's just trying to be a cockblock. I knew he was always jealous of me._'' He thought.

_He seriously did not just think that._ I thought myself.

''Well, she promised me first. She must have forgotten.'' I replied, putting my arm around Bella's shoulders and taking her tray.

''And when did she do that?'' He asked. I must admit, he was stubborn. But not as stubborn as me.

''Before we arrived to the school, actually. Remember, sweetheart?'' I asked, laying a kiss on her temple, causing her to blush as I had expected.

''Um, yeah.'' She murmured. ''Sorry, Tyler.'' She said.

I smiled in triumph as I led her over to our table. I sat down on a chair next to her, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers and holding them in sight of the humans, letting them know she was taken. Bella looked at me, opening her mouth. I shook my head, squeezing her hand. She closed her mouth and turned her attention to Alice, seeming frustrated. She tried to pull her hand from mine, but I held it tightly in mine. She looked at me and I kissed her cheek, trying to soften her up. She blushed and began talking with Alice, holding on to my hand just as tightly as I held hers.

I smiled as I heard the human males complaining in annoyed voices about how the Cullens always got everything and it was unfair. Fair, schmair. If they wanted a girl as perfect as Bella they would have to learn how to respect women, first.

I watched Bella as she talked with Alice, who was practically beaming at Bella, smirking at me and keeping her thoughts hidden. It made me rather curious as to what she had seen, that she didn't want me to see.

When the bell rang Alice seemed in quite a hurry to leave – however, Rosalie was the first one to set foot out of the cafeteria. Emmett followed her and Jasper followed Alice. Bella got out her schedule but I snatched it from her hands. She didn't seem to mind. I looked to see what her last classes would be and smiled. I put her schedule in my pocket and rose from my seat. There were still some guys in the cafeteria, waiting for me to leave Bella so they could make their move. I, however, wrapped my arm once more around Bella's shoulders as I led her out of the cafeteria.

''It seems we share the last classes.'' I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I frowned. ''Are you cold?'' I asked.

''Alice didn't exactly put me in warm clothing.'' She mumbled. As we walked to Biology we passed the lockers. I stopped at mine and got my jacket, holding it out for Bella. ''You're really going all out of your way with this boyfriend thing, aren't you?'' She laughed, putting her arms in the jacket. I folded the sleeves so she could get her hands free. ''What's that about, by the way?'' She asked, looking at me curiously.

''After school…I'm going to take you somewhere. We can talk there.'' I spoke quietly into her ear. She shivered once more and nodded. ''Sorry if my jacket is cold. It'll warm up soon.'' I said, rubbing her arms, trying to create warmth from the friction my freezing hands were making. She nodded. ''Let's go to class.'' I said, taking her left hand in my right.

''Okay.'' She murmured after glancing at our hands.

I led her to the Biology class and held the door open for her. Our Biology teacher had yet to arrive. As soon as Bella stepped into the room, the males' thoughts turned to impure images of themselves and the angel that had just entered. I growled and quickly stepped into the room, closing the door harshly behind me. Some of the others – including Bella – jumped. I glared at every single male in the room, taking Bella's hand and leading her to the table I usually sat alone by. She sat down and I kissed her cheek, making her blush, before I took a seat myself. I would have sat closely to her, but the temptation that was her blood made me keep some distance.

The important thing to me was, that the human boys seemed to understand that Bella was not available to them, yet, some seemed to be oblivious by our closeness whilst others were simply confused.

…

The last class of the day finished and I took Bella's hand, as we walked out of the classroom. I told her to meet me outside after she had set her things in her locker. She had replied with a nod and I kissed her cheek once more.

I went out to my Volvo and saw Alice smirking at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up her hand. I noticed Jasper was seated in Rosalie's BMW with the infuriated and infuriating vampire herself, along with Emmett. I figured that Alice had had a vision of my request and had already informed Jasper. She walked up to me with a mischievous look in her eyes. She looked past me, towards the school, then looked at me again. I raised an eyebrow at her and she began to speak to me through her mind.

''_Yes, the sun will come out. It won't be too cold, but it won't be warm either, so don't leave the jacket – just in case. I won't be watching so don't worry about privacy. I left a blanket in the Volvo's trunk, just in case. None of us will disturb you and I informed Esme that you and Bella will drive around, trying to find something she can recognize even though she isn't from this Forks. Rosalie will not speak, look or come anywhere near neither of you for the rest of the day. Emmett won't make any insulting comments nor jokes neither – but that's only for today. Enjoy it while it lasts. And good luck._'' She thought, still smirking, before she walked over to the red BMW.

''Damn psychic.'' I muttered to myself. She laughed in return.

I heard footsteps nearing me and I was assaulted by Bella's scent. I turned around just as she came up to me. She jumped a bit, seeming surprised by my sudden act. I smiled and put my hand on her back, leading her to the Volvo. I opened the door for her and she hesitated to go in. I saw her looking past me, frowning, and turned to see Alice giving her thumps up. I wondered what she had seen as Bella sat in the car, suddenly smiling as if she had realized something.

I got in the car myself and it purred to life. I drove out of the parking lot and was immediately on the road. Not being able to resist, I took Bella's hand in mine a bit hesitantly, unsure of how she would react. I saw her grinning, even though, she was looking outside and not at me. I squeezed her hand, gently, and she turned to look at me.

''Do you know something I don't?'' I asked.

''I just know never to doubt Alice.'' She replied, still grinning.

''How so?'' I asked.

''Well, she was right.'' She simply replied. I sighed in frustration. Of all the people who could be immune to my power, it had to be the one girl whose mind I desperately wanted to read.

''Tell me what you're thinking.'' I urged.

''I'm thinking that I'm glad you can't read my mind.'' She said.

''How did you know that?'' I asked, surprised.

''Because I have on more than one occasion thought about you all being vampires, and you have never even as much as flinched.'' She answered. I frowned as I took in her words. ''Do you hate me?'' She whispered in a broken voice.

''No!'' I shouted. ''Why would you think that?'' I asked.

''Oh, let me see…I tell you that you're fictional and suddenly you're avoiding me.'' She sighed. ''Where are we going, anyway?'' She asked, before I could reply to her first words.

''I'm surprised you don't know. It's a private place I like to go when I want to be alone without being surrendered by everyone else's thoughts.'' I told. She let out a gasp and looked at me wide-eyed.

''You're taking me to the meadow?'' She asked, softly. I was a bit disappointed that she knew where I was taking her as I had wanted to surprise her, but I didn't mind that much. ''But that's your private place. Alice doesn't even know about it. Why are you taking me there?'' She sounded surprised.

''I want to share it with you.''

Neither of us said another word, so the rest of the car ride was spend in silence. Bella was looking out the window, watching the trees pass by. I chose to watch the empty roads, even though it wasn't needed. Now and then I would glance at Bella, but she never seemed to notice – or she did and hid it very well. I wasn't exactly driving slow, – nor was I driving my usual speed, as to not cause Bella discomfort in any way – but the car ride seemed to take longer than it should.

When I finally got to the place, things started to move quickly. I turned off the car and went over to open Bella's door – human speed, so she wouldn't be frightened, just to be safe. I opened her door and held out my hand for her, which she in return took as she stepped out of the car. I had never thought of it before, but never once had she ever flinched, cringed or even winced at the coldness from my skin. I suspected it was from her knowing what we were, but it still seemed strange that she never reacted. It was also strange that I hadn't realized this before.

''Ever gotten a piggyback ride from a vampire?'' I asked, smiling amused. She laughed and shook her head. ''Hmmm. Well, I think it's about time you try.'' I said, swinging her onto my back before she could respond. ''That is…unless you're afraid.'' I added.

''Afraid of a vampire? Now that's silly.'' She giggled.

''So, you aren't scared?'' I asked.

''No.'' She whispered right by my ear, her warm breath blowing over it.

''You really shouldn't have said that.'' I smirked.

I immediately ran, abandoning the Volvo as I flew past the trees. I almost didn't hear the quiet but clear shriek that came from Bella. I suddenly felt her hide her face in my neck, her warm skin and breath making me almost tremble. Her legs tightened around my torso as her arms clung to my shoulders. To describe the amazing feeling it was to have Bella hold on to me, her heat surrendering me, like that would be impossible. There were no words. Well, there was one word that seemed to almost be able to explain everything.

Right. It felt right.

It wasn't because she was clinging to me out of fear of her life. It was because she was so close. How she could trust me, be so close to me without screaming bloody murder, well knowing of what I was and what I could do, I could not understand nor comprehend.

''If you drop me or run into a tree I'll kill you!'' Bella shouted into my ear. I glanced at her to see that her eyes were closed, tightly.

''Threatening a vampire isn't exactly the smartest thing to do.'' I growled, teasingly. She giggled in return. I was beginning to love that sound – so light and carefree. ''We're almost there.'' I told.

''I can't wait.'' She whispered, softly.


	14. The Meadow

BPOV:

Never will I doubt Alice ever again!

I couldn't believe Edward was actually taking me to his meadow. I had never seen it but I had read about it. It was his own private place that no one else knew of. The first time I read of this place, I read every single detail about it, but never once touched the words. I read about Edward going there to be alone and I felt strangely guilty. It was his personal place and I felt like I was intruding, so I always read about the others when he went there – unless the others were being _private_ too, then I would just put the book away.

It seemed impossible to describe the honor it was for Edward to bring me to his meadow. It sounded silly but it wasn't. This was the one place he could be alone, the one place he had to himself, the one place no one but him knew of – and he was sharing it with _me_. I couldn't understand why, but I cared less and less as the wind blew through my hair.

''We're here.'' Edward whispered as he came to a stop. My head was spinning and I kept my eyes shut. ''Bella?'' His voice sounded concerned.

''Help.'' I mumbled.

Edward removed my legs from him and set them down to the ground, carefully. He removed my arms next but kept a hold on my hands. I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes. I took a step instead and ended up stumbling into Edward. He put one arm around my waist and one hand on my arm. I fisted my hands in his shirt, breathing in his scent which didn't help my already dizzy state. Edward waited patiently for my head to clear. It helped to rest my head on his chest for support. I hated myself for practically killing the mood with my sudden dizziness.

I tilted my head up and opened my eyes slowly, meeting Edward's topaz ones. My breath hitched and my mind screamed for me to step away from him, telling me I was too close to him. But I couldn't – nor did I want to. His eyes were so captivating.

''Are you okay?'' He asked in a soft and worried voice.

''I'm fine.'' I answered.

''I'm sorry. I should have warned you.'' He sighed.

''And said what?'' I asked. ''Bella, I've never had a piggyback by a vampire while I was a human, but you'll experience a slight dizziness.'' I said in a deep voice, failing with my attempt at trying to imitate a man's voice. I did however receive laughter from Edward so I knew I had made my point.

''I see your point.'' He chuckled. He moved to place one hand on each of my shoulders, before he turned me around. I gasped as I took in the sight laid out before me.

It was amazing.

A lovely little meadow was hidden in the depths of Forks, surrendered by a ton of trees. There were wildflowers in colors as violet, yellow and a delicate and soft white. The grass was a bright green. It looked slightly moist and temptingly soft. As I listened more closely I could hear a bubbling sound – a stream. The sun was shining high in the sky – God, I hadn't seen that for so long. I could feel the warmth on my face and I couldn't help but smile. This place was absolutely beautiful and I completely understood why Edward chose to come here.

My feet unconsciously walked through the grass as I looked around, awestruck. I felt Edward's hands slip from my shoulders and when I realized he wasn't following me, I turned around.

''Something wrong?'' I asked, seeing him practically shrink into the shadows the trees around him created.

''No at all.'' He answered. I frowned. ''Have you ever seen us in the sun?'' He asked. I shrugged as I took off my jacket – I had given Edward's back after I got my own – and laid it on the grass.

''I've read about it but-'' I stopped myself from finishing the sentence. My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky, avoiding looking directly at the sun. I looked back at him. ''Y-y-you…you mean…you're…you're g-g-going to show me?'' I stuttered.

''Only if you want me to.'' He replied.

''I do.'' I said, sitting down on the jacket and watching him. He seemed to hesitate. ''Please.'' I whispered.

He slipped off his jacket and swung it over a tree branch. I blushed as I saw him unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn't looking at me but at the buttons. I stared at his perfect, pale chest. My blush deepened with each button he opened and I felt as if everything was moving in slow-motion. My dreams had made no justice to his bare chest. He was far more perfect than I could ever have imagined. My body was trembling and I was fighting the urge to jump up and run over to him, running my hands all over him. I knew that wouldn't go very well though.

I was slightly disappointed that he didn't hang his shirt with his jacket, but kept it on instead. He looked up at the sky and then locked his dazzling eyes with mine. I tried not to ogle his abs and tried to keep my eyes on his face. I knew I was still blushing, since my cheeks felt as if they were burning. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, as Edward stepped into the meadow, slowly. I held my breath as he walked further in. A gasp fell from my mouth as the sun came in contact with his bare skin.

Many times had I read about how they skin changed in sunlight. How it glittered – sparkled, if you will – like crystal. But actually seeing it was so much more different. It was as if his skin was covered by little diamonds. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was absolutely magnificent. I knew I was ogling him, so I forced my eyes from his chest to his eyes. He hadn't stopped his movements and was just three feet from where I sat. He was looking at my face, probably guarding my reaction. I cleared my throat in embarrassment. I tried to come up with something to say but was literally speechless.

''You seem shocked.'' He murmured – he sounded teasing but his eyes and his expression was serious.

''I…'' I let out an embarrassed laugh. ''I am.'' I whispered.

''Are you scared?'' He asked, kneeling right in front of me.

I moved my legs under me so I could get some extra height. Unable to stop myself, I lifted one hand hesitantly and moved it to Edward's chest. He seemed to lean slightly back but didn't stop me. I moved my hand on his chest, just above the place his still heart was.

''Scared of a sparkling vampire? Please.'' I rolled my eyes and giggled. He placed his hand on mine. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw him frowning. ''You're beautiful.'' I whispered, cupping his face. He shook his head and glared at the ground.

''Beautiful.'' He said the word with anger and disgust. ''Bella, I'm a monster. A bloodsucking beast.'' He growled. I shook my head.

''No.'' I whispered. ''No, I don't believe that. You're not a monster or a beast. You're kind, sweet and caring.'' I said, firmly. ''Don't talk badly about yourself. Just…please don't.'' I sighed.

''Kind, sweet and caring…'' He let out a chuckle. ''Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?'' He smiled. I slid both my hands down from his cheeks, back to his chest.

''Edward, I…'' I started but then cut myself off with a shake of my head.

I couldn't tell him.

Not that.

''What? What is it?'' He asked, laying his left hand on my right cheek. I shook my head once more. ''Bella.'' He groaned. ''I hate not being able to read your mind. It frustrates me to no end.'' He told.

''You don't want to read my mind. We'll be much more comfortable around each other if you don't know what I'm thinking.'' I said.

''Why? What are you hiding?'' He asked, frustrated.

''Nothing too big.''

I pulled back from him and unbuttoned my cardigan. I took it off and laid it beside me. I moved once more so I was laying on the jacket, my eyes closed and the sun shining on my face.

''God, I've missed the sun…the warmth and heat…'' I murmured, stretching my arms out before folding them on my stomach.

''I know. That's why I chose this place. The sun comes out here quite often.'' He said. I opened my eyes and searched for him. I was quite surprised when I saw him laying his jacket on the ground, then lie down on it himself in the blink of an eye.

_God, vampire speed must be great…_

''Thank you.'' I smiled.

''You're very much welcome.'' He smiled back. ''But you aren't getting away from my question. What are you thinking?'' He asked, making me blush. ''Ah, so it is something big.'' He smirked.

''You can't make me tell you.'' I grumbled.

''Don't be so sure of that.'' He said, confidently.

Once again, in the blink of an eye he was hovering over me, causing me to gasp. His dark eyes stared into my plain ones and I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and my eyes closed at the sensation. His hand disappeared and I felt Edward's breath blowing over the skin he had just touched. My eyes shot open and I saw he had moved his face closer to mine. I heard him sniff my throat, his nose rubbing the skin, lightly. I knew that I should feel scared but I didn't.

He moved his face back and I saw his eyes were coal black. He lifted his hand and ran his right index finger down my throat, then moved to feel my pulse. He moved his finger and laid a kiss on the skin before moving back and staring directly into my eyes. Once again his eyes had captivated me.

''Bella.'' He whispered.

''Y-y-yes?'' I stammered.

''Tell me what you're thinking.'' He whispered, softly. His lips hovered just an inch above mine. They were so close…so tempting…

''I love you.'' I blurted out. I gasped when I realized my mistake and my hands flew to my mouth. Why couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut? ''J-just forget I said that.'' I gulped and tried getting out from under Edward, but it seemed almost as if he wouldn't let me. I avoided looking at him and started babbling excuses. ''I shouldn't have said that. I know it was stupid. I know you could never feel the same way.'' I sighed. ''Why did you have to be so dazzling?'' I added in a groan.

''Bella, look at me.'' He laid his hand on my cheek, trying to turn me to look at him. But I refused.

''So you can dazzle me into admitting more embarrassing things? Like how I dream about you every night and my heart broke when you ignored me for those three weeks?'' I asked, tears filling my eyes. I let out a groan and I wanted to hit myself. ''Ugh! When do I learn to shut up?''

''Bella, look at me.'' Edward repeated – but this time it wasn't a request, it was a demand. He forced me to turn my head but he kept his hold gentle. I closed my eyes, refusing to meet his. ''Bella. Look. At. Me.'' His voice was firm. I opened my eyes slowly.

''I shouldn't have said anything.'' I murmured.

''Shhh.'' He placed a finger on my lips. ''How can you love me?'' He whispered – it was clearly a rhetorical question. ''A beautiful angel. Someone with such a wonderful soul, a caring heart and a kind mind. Of all the people in this world you choose to love me?'' His voice was disbelieving. ''_Me_!'' He started laughing and I worried for his sanity. ''Oh, Bella.'' He said, softly.

Then his lips were on mine and I was in heaven. My eyes closed as his marble lips moved with mine. I hummed in pleasure and let my hands wander up and down his bare chest. He let out a groan and rolled us over so I was lying on top of him. He leaned himself up on one elbow and fisted his hand in my hair, holding me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him as close to me as possible.

How could such cold and hard lips feel so heavenly? It was almost sinful how wonderful it felt.

I straddled his torso just to get closer to him. I smiled against his lips in triumph when he didn't push me away, like he had the last time I had done this. Then again, last time he had been the one to be on top. The thought made me blush. I opened my eyes to make sure Edward didn't make any sudden movements that would end our kiss – then again, if he did, it would be far too quick for me to see.

''Edward.'' I moaned. My hormones took over and I pressed against his lower half and felt a bulge – what was in his pocket?

''No!'' He growled, disappearing from underneath me. I gasped and looked around me, trying to find him, but he was gone.

''Edward? Edward?!'' I shouted. I heard no answer. ''Edward!'' I screamed, getting frantic. Where had he gone?

EPOV:

''Edward.'' She moaned. The sound was the sweetest music. I wanted to hear it over and over again. She pressed her lower half against me and I held back a moan of my own. My mind turned incoherent, something that had never happened to me before.

_Her body…God, that body! And…her blood…pumping…temptation…so sweet…so close…one bite…take her…no one around…_

''No!'' I growled at the monster's words. I tore myself away from Bella and ran into the woods. I could smell her everywhere on me.

''Edward? Edward?!'' I heard her shout.

I fisted my hands in the nearest tree, turning pieces of it to dust. The tree fell down from being weakened. I fell on my knees and pounded my hands down on the ground. Not hard enough for the earth to shake – though, I had the strength to cause that – but hard enough to form prints in the dirt. I tried breathing in the forest's scent, but the only thing I could smell was strawberries and freesias – Bella's scent. I let my instincts take over, let the monster come out, as I stood straight and ran through the woods.

BPOV:

Silent tears slipped down from my cheeks as I curled Edward's jacket to me, curled up myself. I held my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees where some of the jacket's fabric was laid out. I knew I had done something, but I didn't know what. But I still hated myself for it. I had scared him away once more. Was this what I was supposed to thank Alice for? Chasing Edward away? Was _that_ what I was going to be grateful for?

I hated myself even more for trying to blame Alice. It wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything.

A strange feeling had been coursing through me and I had identified what it was. Rejection. It seemed almost silly but I couldn't help it. This was the second time I had kissed Edward, and also the second time he had run away from me. The only difference was that this time I had confessed my love for him. He knew how I felt but I had no idea how he felt.

A sob tore through me. I had tried to hold them back. Tried to stay silent. I had also tried to keep the tears back. But when I realized that Edward very possibly wasn't going to come back, they spilled over. I didn't know what to do. Whether to try and find my own way back, wait for some animal to maul me or hope that Alice would come and get me.

I glanced up at the sky through my teary eyes and saw that the sun had moved. For how long had I been sitting here alone? Minutes or hours? I didn't have a watch, so I didn't know. I knew I was starting to get cold, since I was only wearing a white top and my arms were bare, but I just couldn't get myself to care. I saw movements in the tree but ignored them. It was either a bear or Alice – I wasn't sure which I preferred.

''I'm sorry.'' A velvet voice whispered. I gasped and my eyes searched the meadow. I spotted Edward by some trees. I jumped up, but before I could run over to him, he was standing right in front of me with butterscotch eyes that burned with pain. ''Bella. I'm so sorry. I lost control. I know it's no excuse, but I-'' He started but I cut him off.

''Oh, Edward! I thought you weren't coming back.'' I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him. I pulled away, biting my lip and looking at him with an unsure expression. He cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his thumps, kissing my forehead.

''I love you.'' He whispered against my skin. He pulled his face back and I looked at him with a mix of surprise and slight disbelief. ''It's a poor excuse for my actions. But it's true.'' He whispered.

''You love me?'' I questioned, quietly.

''Yes. I love you, Isabella.'' He said, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, his jacket still in my hands as I nuzzled my face against his bare chest – I was glad to see he hadn't buttoned up his shirt, just yet.

''Then why did you leave me?'' I asked in a whisper.

''You're a dangerous creature, you know that?'' He murmured. I frowned, confused. ''Ever since I met you I've been thirsting for your blood. The monster in me has pleaded for me to kill you, drain you.'' He paused, gauging my reaction. I simply tightened my arms around him. ''I have lived for a long time but I have never met a scent as tempting as yours. So many times I could so easily have killed you…and never once were you frightened. Not once!'' He sounded both disbelieving and slightly angry. I wasn't sure whether I should apologize or stay quiet. I chose the latter and waited for him to finish. ''You were far more complicated than I had expected – not to mention far more interesting and fascinating. I had a need to know everything about you and on the way…I fell for you. How could I not? And I fell so easily. I doubt I even tried to fight it – though, if my family asks then I fought it as hard as I could.'' He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

''That didn't answer my question.'' I murmured.

''With what I've just told you, how do you think it felt to have you so close? So willing and vulnerable? My throat burned for your blood. I had to leave, had to hunt, before I could come back. I needed something to lessen the burning if I wanted to be near you.'' He told.

''I'm sorry.'' I said.

''_You're_ sorry?'' He questioned.

''I wish I could do something to lessen your thirst so you could be close to me without a problem.'' I whispered.

''Me too.'' He whispered. ''But it's getting easier. I'm getting use to your scent – it doesn't make it less tempting, though. Only more bearable. But that won't stop be from being close to you.'' He said, tightening his arms around me. I smiled at his words and his gesture.

''If…'' I started but didn't finish. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He tipped my chin up with his index finger, forcing me to look at him as I had feared he would.

''If what?'' He asked, curiously.

''It's stupid.'' I murmured. ''Doesn't matter.'' I added in a mumble.

''I think it does.'' He said. ''You mentioned something about me…dazzling you?'' He questioned, smirking. ''Bella, are you going to tell me willingly or will I have to test these dazzling abilities you seem to believe I have?'' He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I let out a sigh.

''I was just wondering…whether you would stay or leave…if…if we…if we kissed again.'' I managed to get out.

I looked down, waiting for him to say we couldn't and scold me for mentioning it, but he didn't. I looked up to see him looking deep in thought. He eventually looked at me.

''I suppose…a little kiss wouldn't hurt.'' He smiled, softly. ''But this time you have to behave. Alright?'' He asked, his voice soft as well. I nodded eagerly, which caused him to chuckle.

''But then you have to stay. Alright?'' I retorted, teasingly. He chuckled once more as he nodded.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to lay a quick peck on my lips. I pouted, not quite satisfied. He shook his head, smiling, almost as if to say I was being silly. However, he complied with my silent protest. He gave me another quick peck, only lingering a second more than with the other. I glared at him and his smile only widened – was he testing me, checking if I would behave as I had promised? He started laying feather light kisses along my jawline, just as quickly as his little pecks, causing a new theory to appear in my mind.

He was torturing me with pure, delicious, short pleasure.

Was he tempting me like my blood was tempting him? Giving me the urge to jump him, but making me promise I wouldn't? Now that was just mean – if it was true.

''Stop it.'' I huffed, scowling at him.

''Stop what?'' He asked, frowning in confusion.

''If you aren't going to kiss me right, then just take me back to the house.'' I said, still scowling.

''By right, you mean kissing you until my control snaps and I'll be forced to leave again?'' He questioned. I opened my mouth to reply, to tell him my definition of a right kiss, but ended up just closing it again. He continued. ''I can see you want more than just a peck. So do I.'' He said. I gave him a disbelieving look. ''I do. But I can't. I'd rather not test my limits anymore for today.'' He said.

''Today?'' I questioned in an embarrassingly squeaky voice. His reply was his dazzling crooked grin.

''Not today.'' He whispered by my ear in a slightly husky voice, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

''Not today.'' I repeated in a breath. Another shiver coursed through me, but this time it was because of the cold and I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to create some warmth.

''You're cold.'' Edward said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. He quickly grabbed my jacket and slipped my arms through it. ''Do you want me to take you back home?'' He asked, quietly.

''No. Not yet.'' I shook my head.

EPOV:

We stayed and talked of nothing in particular. It was like our usual little talks about favorites and opinions of different matters and subjects. Sometimes we stayed quiet and Bella would run her hands up and down my chest, staring at how the sun made it glitter. Whenever she did this I would just stare at her in return. At all times I had one arm behind my head and the other around Bella, who was snuggled up to my left side.

I didn't even notice time passing until Bella gasped, her eyes focused up on the sky. I followed her gaze and saw that the stars had come out. I was about to suggest we went home – I was sure it was getting very cold and soon enough she would be freezing – but then got lost in how her eyes sparkled almost like the stars, but just far more beautiful. She sat up and gazed at the sky with longing, and I wondered if it was more than the sun she had been missing.

''They don't come out where you live, do they?'' I whispered in her ear, sitting up as well. She shook her head and leaned back against me.

''They're so beautiful. Renée and I would spend hours upon hours watching them at night. It was the one thing we did together. We were so different from each other.'' She told. ''But…when Phil became a part of her life…well, we just…stopped. I was left with the stars, alone. Most of my time I was alone. But I got used to it. However, I still felt…'' She trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she tried to find the right word.

''Abandoned?'' I asked. A sad smile crossed her lips.

''Yeah.'' She nodded. ''I don't blame Renée. She couldn't help falling in love. And I understand it.'' She frowned. ''I sort of did the same.'' She murmured. I frowned at that.

''You…you fell in love with someone?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' She smiled, her eyes returning to the stars.

''Oh. Who?'' I asked, still frowning. She laughed and turned to look at me, still smiling.

''You, silly.'' She said.

''Oh. Right.'' I smiled back. ''But…how did you do the same? You didn't abandon anyone.'' I said.

''Ever since I found the book I became obsessed with it. I forgot about my friends and my dad. And look at where I am now.'' She gestured around the meadow with her hands. ''In a meadow, watching the stairs with the vampire I love.'' She smiled. ''I'm not stupid, Edward. It's been four weeks now. I can figure out I'm not going home.'' She sighed, tears filling her eyes.

''Bella-''

''No. Edward, don't try and give me false hope. Just…let it be. It's sad. But it's okay. As long as you are here with me, it's okay.'' She wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her, gently.

''I'll always be here.'' I whispered, pulling back slightly and laying a lingering kiss on her red lips. I only pulled away because of the sound emitting from her stomach. I let out a chuckle. ''We have to get back. It's cold, you're hungry and we have school tomorrow.'' I said.

''You just had to decide to love me _after_ I go back to school.'' She groaned. I chuckled in response.


	15. Our Little Secret

''Are we going to tell them?'' Bella murmured, resting her head on my shoulder, sleepily.

''What do you mean?'' I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm with my right hand and keeping my left on the steering wheel.

''Carlisle, Esme, Alice…all of them. Are we going to tell them about…us?'' She asked, blushing even though she was clearly tired. Her eyes closed and the quietest yawn slipped from her, as she waited for my reply.

''Honestly I would love to…but I think we should wait.'' I told.

''Okay.'' She murmured, nuzzling her face in my now buttoned shirt. ''Why though?'' She asked.

''I'm sure everyone – with the exception of one – will be thrilled to see that I have finally found someone to love. But whilst you have only known my family for – a couple of months, was it? – I have known them for almost a century. I know what their reactions will be. Carlisle will be happy for us, Esme will be ecstatic, Emmett will be his teasing self, Jasper will…well, he'll be Jasper and say nothing unless we ask for his opinion. I'm sure Alice has already foreseen this, and I'm guessing Rosalie will do the impossible and become even more furious than she already is.'' I paused and checked to see if she was still awake. She seemed to be. ''With that said, I also know what their actions will be. Carlisle will be keeping an eye on my control, checking me every now and then and asking questions about this and that. Esme will be quiet on the outside, but I will be surrendered by every thrilled thought that crosses her mind just by us standing next to each other. Jasper will be questioning my control, whilst Emmett will come up with offending and surely vulgar jokes. Alice will also be asking you questions about us 24/7 – of course she already knows, but she will have to be discreet and therefore her questions will be limited.'' I said. A scowl crossed Bella's face.

''Your family sucks.'' She let out another yawn.

''I know.'' I chuckled.

''We'll still be able to kiss, right?'' She blushed once more, but her eyes stayed closed.

''Well, we can always go to the meadow.'' I smiled.

''That sounds nice.'' She sighed.

I laid a kiss on her forehead and turned my attention on the road. I wasn't driving as fast as I normally would – I was trying to stall. We arrived too soon for my liking. Bella had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my arm. I smiled down at her and parked my car a bit away from the house. I turned off the engine and looked at the house. Most of the lights were on in the house, but I couldn't see anyone.

I ran a hand through Bella's silky hair and heard her let out a sigh. I looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still closed. With a sigh of my own, – though, whilst Bella's was one of content, mine was laced with frustration – I got out of the car and ran over to Bella's side. I opened the door and lifted Bella into my arms, closing the door with my foot. As soon as she was in my arms, she snuggled her face into my shirt and fisted her hands in the fabric, weakly. I smiled down at her and ran over to the house, well knowing that everyone was aware of our arrival. As soon as I got to the door, Esme opened it and looked at us with a worried expression.

''Is she alright?'' She asked.

''Shhh. She's sleeping.'' I whispered.

''No surprise. It's late and she'll need her sleep for school tomorrow. Did she eat?'' Esme brushed Bella's hair back in a motherly manner. I smiled at my adoptive mother's gesture.

''No. She fell asleep in the car.'' I told.

''Edward, I know you're trying to help her, but humans need to feed oftener then we do.'' Esme said, looking at me disapprovingly.

''I know. You can make her an extra big breakfast when she wakes up. Right now I have to take care of this.'' I said, jokingly, nodding my head down at Bella.

Esme smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and walked up the stairs, meeting Alice halfway there. I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she had foreseen at least some of the events in the meadow. She kept thinking about how much she loved Jasper and considering where to go for her next shopping trip. I waited for her to say or think something to me, but she just smiled. She lifted her hand and pretended to zip her mouth, giving me a wink before she disappeared. This was her way of saying, that she wouldn't tell the others – thankfully.

I only had to worry about Jasper, now. He knew how I felt about Bella – could he sense how she felt about me as well? If he did, I wouldn't mind having it confirmed – just in case Bella didn't quite understand how she felt and she was only claiming to love me out of pity. I knew she wasn't that kind of person, but it just didn't seem possible for her to love me – love _me_. Why _me_? Were the no males in 'her Forks', as she referred to it?

''_Don't try and deny it this time._'' Jasper thought, standing by the door to Alice's room.

''I'm not going to.'' I said, quietly, not wanting to disturb Bella. He seemed slightly surprised by my reply. ''Not to you, at least. We both know it's pretty much impossible. Especially with that mate of yours.'' I added. He opened the door for me with a smile.

''_You don't want the others to know?_'' He asked. I shook my head. ''_Alright. That's your decision. Gotta have some secrets in this family._'' He thought the last part to himself, mostly.

''Thank you.'' I said, tucking Bella into Alice's bed. As I let go off her to tuck the sheets around her, she let out a whimper and her hand started to reach for something. This time I knew what she was reaching for. ''I'm here.'' I whispered, taking her hand and laying a kiss on her cheek.

''_I'll leave you two alone._'' Jasper thought before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I stayed in the room for the night, not wanting to be without Bella for even a second. I just sat on the floor by the bed, holding her hand through the night.

BPOV:

''It's so weird.'' I heard Alice whisper.

''She looks like she's dead.'' Emmett whispered.

''She does not look like she's dead.'' Edward hissed.

''Gee. Relax.'' Emmett said. ''What do you think she looks like, then?'' He asked, sounding rather amused.

''Beautiful, of course.'' Edward said, nonchalantly. ''Get your head out of the gutter, Emmett.'' He growled.

''Edward?'' I whispered, sleepily. I tried to reach for him with my hand but I couldn't. ''Edward.'' I whispered again, fisting my hand in the sheets. Where was he?

''Looks like she's dreaming about you, Eddie-boy.'' Emmett chuckled.

''Shut up and get out, Em.'' I grumbled, hiding my face in the pillow. How did I end up in Alice's bed?

''Looks like she's awake.'' Alice giggled. ''Up and rise, Sunshine. You have to get ready for school.'' She said.

''Edward, do me a favor and kill your sister for me.'' I said, causing Emmett to let out a booming laughter. ''And then kill your brother or I'll never get to sleep.'' I added, throwing the sheets over my head. But they were immediately ripped down and I let out a groan. ''Alice, go away!'' I shouted, well-knowing it had to be the annoying pixie who wouldn't let me sleep.

''Nope. You'll be late and trust me you do not want that. Oh, and we tried getting classes with you, but you only have the last class with me. We could only change Edward's classes so you'll have every single one with him. Sorry, but it's better than nothing.'' She said.

''What now?'' I asked. My eyes shot open and light attacked them, making me cringe. ''Where is all that light coming from?'' I whined, covering my eyes with my arms.

''The sun?'' Alice said, questioningly. I scowled and in return she snickered. I dared lowering my arms and let my eyes adjust to the light. ''Okay, out you boys go. I need to help Bella get dressed.'' She said.

I looked around the room when my eyes had adjusted. I saw that Alice was standing right by the bed. I spotted Emmett on the other side and frowned in confusion, wondering what he was doing in Alice's room. My eyes landed on Edward. He was standing by the door, his arms crossed and his topaz eyes filled with frustration. I locked eyes with him and he smiled. I bit my lip, trying to keep my smile to a minimum so Emmett didn't notice.

I didn't remember much of the car ride back home, but I did recall Edward saying we shouldn't tell the others just yet. I also remembered him telling me what their reactions and actions would be, and I couldn't help but agree with him. And that was why I became furious at Alice and Emmett's presence in the room, as all I wanted to do was jump Edward – he was too gorgeous and tempting for his own damn good.

''I said out.'' Alice said, sternly, pointing at the door. Emmett let out a huff before he disappeared from the room. Edward closed the door behind him and suddenly appeared on the bed, sitting beside me.

''Sorry about Emmett. He was curious as to what humans look like when they sleep. Alice and I tried to get him to leave.'' He said.

''You said beautiful.'' I whispered, too quiet for even my ears to hear, a blush tinting my cheeks.

''That I did.'' He said, smiling. Alice cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her.

''I'm going to find some clothes for Bella. Wait here.'' She said, winking. I gave her a thankful smile before I turned my attention back on Edward.

''How did you sleep?'' He whispered in my ear.

''Great.'' I answered, whispering just as quietly as I had before. ''Can the others hear me?'' I asked, keeping the quiet volume.

''Only if they really try to. But they aren't paying attention. So no.'' He told, speaking just a tad louder than me right by my ear.

''Please.'' I sighed.

''Please what?'' He asked, sounding both teasing and sincerely confused. I growled at him and his eyes widened. I blushed in return. ''Now that was interesting and also quite…alluring.'' I could barely hear him say the last word and a shiver ran down my spine.

I pulled back and glared at him. He gave me a smirk before he pressed his lips to mine. I held back sounds of pleasure, afraid that the others might hear. He pushed me back on the bed and hovered over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping to deepen the kiss. He let the fingertips of his right hand run up and down my left arm, creating completely innocent but still wonderful tingling feelings.

His touch was feather light and caused goose bumps to appear on my skin – and not just because of the coldness. He kept the kiss gentle and light, though, I wanted to put more pressure and force into it. I always thought him being a vampire added an intriguing and dangerous side to him, but right now I hated the fact that my blood tempted him so much that we couldn't even share a _real_ kiss. However, to say that the kiss I was currently receiving wasn't amazing, great and delicious, would be an absolute lie.

''Bella, I found an outfit for you.'' Alice said. Edward tried to pull away from the kiss but I kept my arms around him, so he pulled me with him. He didn't seem to mind much, as he just ended up pushing me back down on the bed. ''I think you should get dressed. The others are waiting – which means you don't even have time to complain about the outfit I chose.'' She added. I ignored her as best as I could, but then she started pulling my arms away from Edward, and thereafter grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him away.

''Alice.'' I groaned, glaring at her.

''Bella.'' She replied, glaring at me as well.

''I'll let Esme know how things are going up here.'' Edward said, panting slightly.

His eyes had turned black and he looked at me with a predatory look, causing me to blush – of course. He walked over and pecked my lips, quickly, before pulling away again. I leaned up and gave him a peck myself. A giggle accidentally slipped from me – come on, I was kissing _the _Edward Cullen! He grinned his crooked grin, – now _that_ was sexy – as he gave me another peck as well.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and stood on my knees, leaning up to his lips and pulling him down to me at the same time. But the stupid pixie pulled Edward away before our lips could meet again. She started pushing him towards the door and shoved him out of the room. Just before she closed the door in his face, he gave me a wink which caused another giggle to slip from me. Alice ran back over to me and threw the clothes in my face, both smirking and rolling her eyes as she did so.

''I hate you.'' I said, glaring at her again.

''No you don't. Don't forget what I did for you.'' She said.

''And what exactly was that?'' I asked.

''Things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, if you hadn't worn the outfit I gave you.'' She said.

I looked down at the clothes in my lap. Today she had, apparently, decided that I should wear a T-shirt with a blue hoodie and dark jeans – now, this outfit was something _I_ would approve of. As I stood to go to the bathroom and get ready, I thought about what Alice had said. The only thing the outfit she gave me did was make every hormonal guy in school drool over me. Of course, Edward saved me from Tyler and…

Wait.

Had Edward been jealous? He never did tell me, why he said he was my boyfriend. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that Edward loved me, but the fact that he could ever get jealous was completely beyond me. Did vampires even get jealous? Well, they were just like humans, except for the whole blood-drinking-thing and the fact that they were dead, of course. But besides that they were human, so of course it wasn't impossible for them to get jealous. But why get jealous when you were perfect?

_Because Edward doesn't see that he's perfect…_ I thought.

''Alice?'' I turned to look at her. She smiled, already knowing what I was going to say – of course. ''Thank you.'' I said.

''You're welcome. Now get ready so you can eat. You didn't have dinner yesterday, so Esme made some extra food for breakfast.'' She said, before walking out of the room.

…

How I was capable of acting as if nothing was going on between Edward and me in front of his family, was beyond me. From the second I walked down the stairs, to the end of the school day, I was fighting the urge to jump him. It didn't help that he grinned his crooked smile or the fact that he kept looking at me. I had a feeling that Emmett was suspicious – well either that or he just had a lot of jokes saved up for the day Edward got a girlfriend and decided to use them now. Either way, I felt that we needed to be careful.

We held hands under the table in all our classes and Edward kept his arm around me in lunch, telling Emmett that he was simply doing it to make the others believe he was my boyfriend. Of course Emmett didn't believe him at first, but then he went to explain how it caused the family problems if all of the males in school asked me out. Not only did he make very good points, but he also convinced me.

I was still curious as to whether he had been jealous or not. I didn't know how or when to ask, though. It seemed that it was impossible to get some privacy from his family. Wherever I looked, someone was always there. Emmett would throw a joke here, Rosalie a glare there…Esme and Carlisle didn't do anything wrong, not at all – I just wished that they weren't around as often as they were, so I could at least get a peck from Edward, seeing as I hadn't kissed him for days.

Alice knew, of course. But she and Jasper were the only ones who did. Or, well, Jasper didn't exactly know what was going on. Alice had convinced him, that Edward and I were crazy for each other, – this part wasn't hard for him to buy – but we were denying our feelings towards each other and ourselves, so he should just give us time and not mention anything – she was a sneaky little pixie, I'd give her that. He did so and I was thankful for that.

But none of that changed the fact that it was Friday night, and I hadn't kissed Edward since Monday. The worst part was that he wasn't even here. He was going to spend the day hunting with Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett, while Alice forced me out shopping with her and Esme – Rosalie, of course, decided to stay at the house and stay as far away from me as possible. When we finally got back my feet were sore, my head was aching and my eyes were hurting from seeing so much clothes and colors.

I was in Edward's room, laying lazily on his couch and listening to one of his mixed CDs. It was filled with only classical and it was just what I needed to relax. Alice was putting away the clothes she had bought and Esme was with her. Besides the actual shopping, it was quite fun to hang out with the two of them. Esme was always so kind and motherly and I had never been taking care of before – not like she took care of me. Alice could be annoying but she was also a lot of fun. Her energy, her bubbly personality and friendly smile couldn't help but draw you in.

I had gotten quite a surprise the day before. Apparently, Alice had ordered a bed for me. I had told her how Edward's couch seemed to be more comfortable than hers, and was curious if it was because vampires couldn't exactly feel discomfort and she had just picked a random bed. Clearly, she misunderstood what I was trying to say and thought I needed a bed of my own. Yes, it was comfortable – I had tried it – but it was unneeded. She had also been very sneaky with where to put it. It needed to be in a place that would look normal to have a bed, in case someone came, but she didn't want to get rid of her on, so 'sadly' it had to be placed in Edward's room. It was only just set up with sheets and fluffy pillows, so tonight would be the day I was going to try it – after much arguing over how unnecessary it was.

''Tired?'' Came the velvet voice, causing my eyes to shoot open.

''Edward!'' I exclaimed, quickly standing from the couch and running towards him. He quickly ran over to me, laying his hand on my mouth and turning his attention to the closed door. ''Do I sound too excited?'' I whispered against his hand, my words ending up being muffled.

''Just a tad.'' He smiled. ''But it's okay.'' He added, quickly laying a peck on my forehead. ''I would have expected you to have gone to sleep by now.'' He looked at me with a frown.

''Yeah, but then I had to change into pjs and get into the bed, and I'm just too tired for that.'' I sighed.

''But not too tired to run over to me.'' He mused, quietly. Of course, I blushed – I wouldn't be Bella if I didn't blush. ''You should get dressed for bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.'' He smirked.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked, frowning.

''You'll find out. Don't worry – it's a good thing.'' He said, still smirking. I didn't move an inch, still frowning. ''Well, I think it is. But you won't find out if you don't sleep.'' He said.

''You're mean.'' I huffed, stomping towards the bathroom after grabbing the pjs Alice had laid on the bed.

''So you've mentioned.'' He chuckled.

I got through my usual routines and returned in the room, wearing a light purple nightshirt and matching pants. I saw Edward lying on the bed, – my bed, I guess – wearing grey sweatpants and a white wifebeater. I stopped mid step when I saw him and just stared. What was he doing? What if his family saw him? Jasper would put the pieces together and figure out what was going on.

I had been thinking more and more about things, and even though I just wanted it to come out in the open, fears had started consuming me. What if they thought I wasn't good enough for Edward? What if they convinced him to leave me because we were too different? What if they made Edward doubt his control? I knew that wouldn't just cause him to hate himself, but also leave me to protect me. What if this would push Rosalie just that little final inch and make her kill me?

''What's wrong?'' He asked, seeing my scared expression. He then looked at himself and looked down in…embarrassment? ''Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I was just…waiting for you. I thought you wouldn't mind if I lied down.'' He said, walking away from the bed and sitting down on the couch instead.

''What? No! I was just…um, your family.'' I said, simply, knowing he would understand what I meant.

''Oh.'' He breathed and then smiled. ''Don't worry about that. I was going to wait with telling you for tomorrow, but I might as well tell you now.'' He said, almost sheepishly.

''What is it?'' I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously, at him.

''Alice got the idea that taking Rosalie away from the house, – away from you – for a bit, might help with her resentment towards you and might make her relax – or at least less hateful. Emmett was going to go with her – of course. Alice thought they might as well make a trip out of it, so everyone went – Jasper, Carlisle, Esme…all of them, really. But of course someone had to stay behind with you, keep you company, and she figured it might as well be the one without a mate.'' He chuckled.

''So…they're…gone?'' I asked, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat from nervousness. ''Now?''

''The time it took you to change in human speed, it took to pack and leave in vampire speed.'' He chuckled. ''We're all alone.'' He smiled, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. ''The whole weekend.'' He whispered into my ear, laying a kiss just underneath it. I shivered at the husky tone of his voice. ''Finally scared?'' He chuckled.

''Never.'' I said, looking deeply into his eyes. ''I love you.'' I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

''And I love you.'' He whispered back. He took my hand and led me to the bed. I blushed as involuntary thoughts crossed my mind. He threw the covers away and I lied down. He surprised me by crawling into the bed along with me. He tucked the sheets around me and then wrapped his arms around me, over the covers. ''Sleep, my love. Tomorrow will be a day for just the two of us.'' He said, before starting to hum a tune that quickly lulled me to sleep.


	16. I Don't Want To Lose You

**Over a 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

I felt cold lips on my neck, laying feather light kisses. I sighed contently and leaned back against the marble chest behind me.

''Good morning.'' He whispered. ''Sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't resist.'' He said, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

''I don't mind one bit.'' I murmured, opening my eyes slowly. I turned around and saw him popped up on his elbow, smiling at me. ''You must have been bored out of your mind, stuck with watching me sleep.'' I teased, mimicking his position.

''Not at all. I quite enjoy watching you sleep.'' He said.

''Why does it sound like you've done it more than once?'' I asked.

''Because I have done it ever since you arrived.'' He said, sheepishly. ''It helps with training my thirst.'' He added.

''Oh.'' I breathed. ''And you don't get bored?'' I questioned.

''No. It's quite…interesting. You talk.'' He said.

''No! What did I say!?'' I shouted. He chuckled. ''That bad?'' I groaned, taking a pillow and hiding my face with it.

''Not at all. You said my name now and then…and said you loved me.'' He told, softly, removing the pillow from my face.

''You already knew that.'' I said.

''It's still nice to hear.'' He replied.

''I love you.'' I whispered.

''I love you too.'' He whispered, leaning his face to mine and laying a gentle kiss on my lips. ''Now, time for the human to eat.'' He rose from the bed and retrieved a tray that was by the couch. I rose so I was sitting on the bed, as he laid the tray on my lap.

''You made me breakfast?'' I asked, smiling.

''Well, tried. I was going to scramble some eggs but…well, there were no eggs. So I made grilled cheese sandwiches. I can make you something else if you want, though.'' He said, pointing at the door with his thump.

''This is just fine. Thank you.'' I said, kissing his cheek. I picked up one of the two sandwiches and took a bite. ''It's delicious.'' I said, when I finished chewing and swallowing.

''Not too hot or cold?'' He asked, scrunching his nose.

''It's just the perfect temperature. Did you just make it?'' I asked.

''Three minutes ago. You were stirring slightly and had stopped talking, so I figured you would be waking soon.'' He shrugged.

''So, what's on today's agenda?'' I asked as I ate.

''Well, it's the weekend so I thought we could go to the meadow to see the stars before or after you've eaten dinner – we could always bring some food with us. But until then I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to do? Maybe something you've always wanted to try but never had the chance to.'' He said, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders and resting his cheek against the top of my head.

''I said more than just your name in my sleep, didn't I?'' I asked, suspiciously. I heard him let out a chuckle.

''Maybe.'' He said. I let out another groan. ''It's not anything bad. I don't know if it was a dream or a memory…'' He murmured.

''Spill.'' I demanded.

''You mumbled something about your mom promising to teach you something, and you seemed disappointed over her cancelling. Then you began talking about…something else.'' He said.

''Something else?'' I questioned, frowning.

''You miss your parents, don't you?'' He sighed. I didn't answer, but instead got teary-eyed as I ate. ''Bella, I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm so sorry.'' He sighed again.

''It's fine.'' I mumbled as I picked at the sandwich in my hand.

''You don't have to pretend for me.'' He said, cupping my right cheek in his left hand. I moved the tray away and turned to him.

''I don't want to.'' I said.

''Then don't. Don't tell me you're fine when you're not. Tell me how you really feel. Tell me how I can help.'' His voice turned pleading at his last words. A single tear escaped as I looked at him.

''Kiss me.'' I said, laying my hands on his chest.

He laid his hands on the back of my shoulders, gently. I leaned up to him and crushed my lips to his. My lips moved urgently against his, but his lips remained calm and slightly restrained. I hadn't kissed him for so long – far too long. I felt the desperation take over me as I put more pressure to the kiss. My hands fisted in his wifebeater and I moved to sit in his lap. His hands took a gentle hold on my upper arms and tried to pull me away, but I clung to him. I straddled his waist and that seemed to be his limit.

He cupped my face and pulled me away, panting. I could feel his hands trembling, surprisingly. I leaned my head down and rested it on his chest. He stroked my hair as I panted, slightly. Then the tears began to fall. I couldn't believe I was being so emotional – had that time of the month arrived? I had been a bit worried about it. When I began sobbing uncontrollably I was sure I was PMSing.

''What's wrong?'' Edward asked, softly.

''I'm never going to my parents again.'' I sobbed. ''And don't say I will! Because I know I won't! I'm going to be stuck here forever!'' I shouted, lifting my head to look at him.

''Well…maybe that's not so bad.'' He murmured, looking at the floor. I frowned as I wiped the tears away.

''I lost my friends and parents. How is that; _not so bad_?'' I asked, holding back my anger.

''If you went back home…I would lose you.'' He whispered, avoiding looking at me. I put my hand on his cheek and tried to make me look at him. I knew I couldn't make him look at him unless he let me. He complied and I pressed my lips to his in a short but sweet kiss. ''Bella.'' He sighed when I pulled away – I didn't want to end the kiss, but I didn't want to test his limits either. ''I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to leave because I don't want to lose you.'' His voice sounded broken.

''It's not selfish. I don't want to lose you either.'' I said. He took my right hand and laid a kiss on my palm.

''You should finish your breakfast.'' He said, retrieving the tray with his free hand and holding it for me.

''Sorry about the emotional breakdown.'' I said, letting out an embarrassed and humorless laugh. He simply smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. He pulled a piece off the sandwich and held it to my lips. I couldn't help letting out a giggle. ''You're going to feed me?'' I asked, smiling amused.

''Maybe.'' He replied, smiling as well.

I lay cuddled up under his arm as he fed me. I had never had so much fun eating. It was hilarious to see Edward wrinkle his nose and look at the sandwich in a mix of a disgust and surprise, when the cheese stretched out whenever he took a piece off. As was the shock on his face when I bit his finger, accidentally. It wasn't my fault that he hadn't taken his finger out of my mouth before I began chewing – though, he had seemed more worried about me breaking a tooth against his hard as stone finger. I had to admit it hurt a bit, but not too much.

When I finished eating, Edward went down with the tray and I waited in the bed, for him to return. I took the pillow he had been laying on and held it to my face. I took a sniff, smelling his scent. I smiled and lied back, hugging the pillow. Being here wasn't as bad as I had thought. I remembered my emotional breakdown and shot up, running to the bathroom.

EPOV:

I cleaned and dried the dishes, and then put them away – all in vampire speed, as I was anxious to get back to Bella. I hated myself for hoping she wouldn't find a way get home, just so she could stay here. It was unbelievably selfish of me. But now that I had finally found someone to love, who also loved me back, I couldn't help but want to have that person with me for eternity. I knew that eternity was impossible with Bella as she was a human, but I preferred not to think of that. I was going to live in the present and enjoy it as much as possible.

When I had finished cleaning, I hurried up the stairs to my room. I saw that the bed was empty but heard noises from the bathroom. I suspected Bella was having a 'human moment' as we referred to it. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out.

I was getting worried when she took longer than usual. Normally she started with taking a shower, but I didn't hear her turn it on for the first ten minutes. I was trying to be patient but it was easier said than done. I was trying to give her some privacy but ended up listening to her every moment. I could hear her opening various bottles, sighing and moving around.

I ran a hand through my hair as the sounds began affecting me in a not so innocent way. I heard her turning off the shower as the sound of water stopped. She came out just a little while after, only wearing a white towel that came just above her knees. She blushed when she saw me, holding the top of the towel even closer to her. I wanted to run over and kiss her but restrained myself. She gulped and looked down at the floor.

''I forgot to bring some clothes. I wasn't planning on taking a shower when I went in.'' She said, quietly.

''Then why did you go in?'' I asked, confused.

''I…um…had to, uh, check…something.'' She mumbled.

''Check what?'' I asked, frowning. For some reason, my question made her face turn red.

''I…just…something.'' She sighed.

''Was it your teeth?'' I asked, worriedly.

''Uh. Yeah, it was my teeth.'' She lied. I frowned and walked over to her. Her entire body – or at least the parts of her body I could see, which was quite a lot – flushed.

''Bella, you're worrying me.'' I said, laying my hand on her cheek, the warmth from her body radiating of her skin. Once again, my body reacted to her in a way that was highly inappropriate.

_God, what is this girl doing to me?_

''I had to check if I was on my period.'' She said in such a rush, that it took me a moment to understand what she was saying.

''Oh.'' Was my genius reply. ''Oh, well, um…are you?'' I asked, not knowing what else to say.

''No.'' She answered, blushing and frowning, her eyes on the floor. ''I'm late Edward. I've never been late. I'm not supposed to be late.'' She said. I was silent for a moment.

''I…so…what does this mean?'' I asked.

''I don't know! I could only be late if I was pregnant, but that can't possibly be it when I'm a virgin.'' She said.

''You are?'' I asked. Her body flushed once more.

''God, why do I always spill my guts when I'm around you?'' She sighed. ''Even when you don't dazzle me.'' She added. ''Edward, I think…I think I've stopped aging. And if I am…then that means I'll stay seventeen forever, like you.'' She murmured, frowning.

_Forever…_

I had no idea what came over me, but I pressed her against the wall next to the bathroom wall and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding herself to me. I kissed her, hungrily, passionately. I let my restrain slip and pressed my body against hers. I held her face in my hands, tilting her head so I could kiss her better. Her lips were so soft and warm. Red and plump. I felt as if I was no longer in control of myself.

I moved one hand down to her right thigh, holding it to my hip. I buried the other in her hair. Her hands fisted in my hair as her lips moved desperately against mine. Her right leg wrapped tightly around me, pressing her lower half against the front of my pants. I let out an involuntary growl and my body started trembling, as I tried to stop. I was taking things too far and I knew I could snap at any moment. I had to stop – I couldn't let anything happen to Bella.

I pulled my hands away and held them against the wall, letting all my strength into them. When I heard Bella moan, I snapped.

Or rather, the wall did.

My hands crushed holes into the wall and I froze. Bella pulled away with a gasp, shock written all over her face. Her face was red and she was panting heavily, as she looked at the wall. I walked backwards, stopping when the back of my legs hit the bed. I slowly sat down and my hands went into my hair, pulling it harshly. I couldn't believe what I had just done. If I hadn't moved my hands away in time…then it could have been Bella. I could have hurt her…I could have _killed_ her.

I was trembling once more. When I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, I flinched and pulled my hair, harder. I looked up at her with wild eyes. She kneeled in front of me and placed her hands on my knees.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''Am I okay? Am _I_ okay?'' I asked, skeptically.

''Is that a no?'' She frowned.

''Bella, I crushed the wall! It could have been you!'' I yelled.

''But it wasn't. You could never hurt me.'' She said.

''Bella. Look at the wall.'' I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

''I know you _can_ – but I know you won't, because you don't _want_ to. Therefore you would – _could_ – never hurt me. You have better control than that.'' She said, confidently.

''No. I don't.'' I said.

''Yes. You do.'' She said, stubbornly. She stood and sat in my lap, placing her hands on my shoulders. ''You love me, don't you?'' She asked, her voice innocent and her expression more angelic than usual.

''Of course. Never doubt my love for you.'' I said, wanting to touch her but keeping my hands by my sides.

''Then you won't hurt me. And you don't have to hold back.'' She said, quietly, sliding one hand up to my cheek. ''You don't have to stop.'' She whispered, pressing her lips to mine.

I pulled back.

''No, Bella.'' I shook my head.

''Yes.'' She nodded, pressing her lips to mine once more.

''Don't.'' I groaned, pulling away again.

''Edward.'' She sighed, trying to kiss me again but I turned my head away. She whimpered. ''Don't you want me?'' She asked.

''Oh, Bella, I do. Of course I do.'' I said.

''I'm not talking about my blood, Edward. I'm talking about me, my body. Do you want me…in that way?'' She asked.

''I know that and I do. I really do. But I want you too much, don't you see that? Don't you understand?'' I sighed.

''If you want me then take me.'' She said, trying to kiss me again. I pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her.

''I can't. Please understand.'' I said, softly. I stood and pulled her up to a stand as well. ''You should get dressed.'' I murmured. She looked down at herself, and then got a stubborn look in her eyes. She undid her towel and let it fall. I quickly turned around before I could see anything.

''Look at me.'' She demanded.

''Don't push me, Bella.'' I sighed.

''If you wanted me you would look.'' She said.

''I want you. But I also respect you, so I won't look.'' _Not to mention that I might attack you, if I did_. I mentally added. ''Please just put the towel back on.'' I pleaded.

''No.'' She said, stubbornly.

I closed my eyes and turned around, kneeling and feeling after the towel. I quickly found it and stood, holding it in front of me as I opened my eyes, so I couldn't see Bella. I tried wrapping the towel around her, which was slightly difficult when she wouldn't help. She kept her arms by her sides, giving me a stubborn look. I simply gave her a pleading one in return. She lifted her arms and I quickly wrapped the towel around her, keeping my eyes on her face. She walked out of the room, not even as much as glancing back at me, seemingly going to Alice's to find some clothes.

I let her go and found some clothes for myself. When I finished changing and making the bed, I went down to stand outside of Alice's bedroom door, hearing only silence as I waited. It was quite pleasant to have some silence. With Bella being immune to my power, my mind was only surrendered with my own thoughts, for once.

''Bella?'' I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door opened and I saw Bella dressed in sweatpants and a red sweater. I frowned when I saw that her eyes were puffy and red. ''Did you cry?'' I asked.

''No.'' She mumbled, rubbing her left eye with her fisted hand.

''Bella, your eyes are red.'' I said. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''You wouldn't understand.'' She murmured.

''Help me understand.'' I replied, taking her hands in mine. She lifted one of our intertwined hands and looked at them.

''Do you know how it felt when you pushed me away?'' She asked, quietly.

''Did I hurt your feelings?'' I asked, remorsefully.

''Of course you did. I throw myself at you, you pull yourself away. I try to kiss you, you turn away. I stand there naked and you try to get me dressed. I felt rejected, Edward.'' She said with a small pout, her voice broken. I hated myself for being the reason for her sadness.

''Bella, I love you. And that's why I have to say no. If we go too far, my control will snap and I might hurt you. I can't take that chance with you. But I swear to you, I want you. Body and mind. But also blood – your tempting and irresistible blood. And temptation also adds to the chance of me biting you. I want to keep you safe. Not cause you danger. You're my life now.'' I whispered, softly.

''I'm being silly. My stupid insecurity, I guess.'' She smiled.

''You have no reason to be insecure, love. Your perfect.'' I said. ''And that means absolutely beautiful.'' I added, kissing her forehead.

''Do you really want me?'' She murmured.

''Bella, I may be a vampire but I'm still a man.'' I said. She blushed.

''Can we just stay here and…watch a movie?'' She asked, pouting once again. ''I don't feel like going out.'' She added.

''Anything you want.'' I replied. ''But, maybe we could still go to the meadow after you've ate dinner?''

''Only if I get to brag about all the knowledge about stars I have from studying astronomy.'' She smiled.

''Anything.'' I kissed her right cheek. ''You.'' I kissed her left cheek. ''Want.'' I kissed her lips, softly.

''Thank you.'' She grinned. ''Let's go pick some movies from Emmett's collection, and then ruin the order he has set them in when we're done!'' She giggled, pulling my hand.

''I love you more and more.'' I smiled, as I let her drag me towards Emmett's room.

''Oh, and let's switch the CDs DVD cases, so he won't know which is which when he comes home!'' She added.

''Scratch that. I worship you.'' I chuckled, grinning.

* * *

**How many are wondering about what's going on in _the real world_?**

**No worries there, since you'll find out in the next chapter...**


	17. Dangerous Fun

JPOV:

I returned from my turn to patrol with Embry and Paul. I was glad I didn't get stuck with lovesick Jared and the newly imprinted Quil. I was looking forwards to my warm bed. Though, the warm part didn't really matter. It could be freezing and I would barely notice with my body temperature – one of the perks of being a werewolf. One of the downsides was having to patrol. I thought it was a total waste of time. There hadn't been any bloodsuckers on our land for decades. I wasn't sure how a real leech even looked like, but I knew the basics.

No heartbeat, cold pale skin, red eyes and 'inhuman beauty' as most referred to it. But no fangs. No freaking fangs. How the hell did they bite if they didn't have fangs? With normal teeth? I wasn't buying it. And they didn't burn in the sunlight. They _sparkled_. How intimidating could a sparkling bloodsucker be? It was so gay!

I spotted the police cruiser parked outside when I got home. I started running to the house with a smile. If Charlie was here, then that meant Bella might be as well. She was one of the hottest chicks in the world. God, what an ass she had. When we were younger she was pretty and all that but now she had grown a real nice rack.

It was pretty easy to charm the ladies for me, but she was a bit more difficult than other chicks. I doubted anyone could really charm her. But I knew I could break her private little bubble. I just needed a bit more time – the last couple of months she'd been obsessed with that book she was reading. I knew she was a bit of a bookworm but she was still hot. My sisters used to tease me about crushing on her and they were right. I loved Bella – especially her smoking body.

I got to the porch and checked the time on my watch. It was really early in the morning so I wasn't sure if they were still up or not. The sun was starting to rise so maybe they were – they liked to get ready to fish before the sun rose, so they might not even be there. I opened the door and walked into the house. I went directly to the living room where Charlie and Billy usual watched TV. It was empty so I checked the kitchen. Empty as well. I guessed they went out fishing, so I walked up to my room and went to bed. I didn't want to waste Saturday morning on searching for my dad.

When I woke up, the sun had set and I could hear sounds coming from downstairs. Werewolves had better hearing than humans – in both wolf and human shape, though, it was better in wolf shape. It was hard to decide whether that was an up or downside.

I got up and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, seeing Charlie putting some fish in the freezer. I spotted Billy in his wheelchair by the dinner table, eating what looked like a trout. I guessed their fishing trip went well. I sat down by the table, myself. I yawned and checked the clock on the wall. I had gotten a decent couple of hours of sleep. I had taken a nap before I went patrolling anyway, so I would be fine. Charlie walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, smiling at me.

''How are you doing, Jake?'' He asked.

''Fine, Chief. Is Bella with you?'' I asked.

''She's back at the house. She's going to spend the weekend alone.'' He said, shrugging.

''That sucks. You sure she isn't going to throw a party or something?'' I asked, jokingly. He laughed and shook his head.

''She isn't the type. You're welcome to go check on her if you want, though.'' He said.

''Sure. I'll check on her for you.'' I said, innocently.

''You should eat first, Jake. I'm sure you had a tiresome night with your friends.'' Billy said, knowingly.

…

I drove in my beauty of a car to the Swan house. I had finished my Volkswagen just two days ago and had tested it the day after. This was my fourth time driving it and I loved it. It was awesome! I had done a perfect job. No one could build a car like me. Embry? No. Quil? Pfft, no. Sam? Nope! Only me. And I did a damn good job. The roar that came from it as I drove was proof. Yeah, sure, some cars purred but that was only cars made by absolute pros. And one day I would be one of them and build a car that would purr like a kitten. Billy might think it was a waste of time to practice mechanic, but I didn't.

I parked my beauty and got out, gently closing the door behind me. I saw Billy's old truck – now Bella's _new _truck – parked in front of the closed garage. Normally I thought it was stupid leaving a car outside the garage, but only an idiot would steal that piece of junk.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, waiting for Bella to answer. I looked at my watch to see if I was too early and she might still be asleep – it was Saturday, after all – but the time seemed to fit. I leaned against the door and waited…and waited…and waited. I knocked on the door again and held my finger on the doorbell. I could hear the annoying ringing and suspected Bella would open soon enough. Maybe she was in the shower. I considered trying to find a window to peek in – I was a guy.

I stopped pressing the doorbell. She wasn't still asleep, was she? It didn't seem right. I doubted she went to bed _that_ late. And she had to have heard the doorbell, right?

I thought of the key Charlie gave me, incase Bella didn't open. I fished it out of my pocket and opened the door. I walked into the house and listened for any sounds in the house. I wouldn't exactly be able to hear her rolling in bed, but I would be able to hear her walk around. But I didn't, so I walked up the stairs to check her room. I peeked through the keyhole but could only see a dresser – so, there went the chance of watching her get dressed. I knocked on the door but there was still no reply, so I opened it.

The room was surprisingly empty and for some reason the light was on. The bed wasn't made, but the room was pretty clean. I had secretly suspected her to have an untidy room – it just seemed impossible for a girl to have check on everything and _not_ have a messy room. I was about to walk out of the room and check the rest of the room when something caught my eye. The book she was always reading. It was lying on the floor, open. Bella had been so careful with it, I doubted she would just leave it like that.

I walked over to the bed and kneeled by the book, picking it up. Why did it seem familiar? It looked like the book Bella always read, but there was something else about it. I examined the outside and found nothing – not a single word. How could a book not even have as much as a title? I opened it and the page was empty. I frowned and turned the page. This one had words. I turned back to the former page and saw that words had appeared. What the hell was this thing?

''_I still think we should kill her.'' Rosalie growled._

''_Rose, stop.'' Alice sighed. ''She hasn't done anything. Just relax this weekend and then see how you feel when we get back home. For now, just enjoy this beautiful day.'' She added._

''_Fine. But that Bella girl is a danger to us.'' Rosalie sneered._

''Oh, shit.''

…

''And how exactly did this end up in the hands of the Swan girl!?'' Sam shouted, furiously.

''I don't know! She must have found it!'' I replied.

''How!? It was locked in a chest!'' Sam seethed.

Everyone looked at me. And with everyone I meant; Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, Leah and Sam – the last two was more like glaring, though. But it wasn't my fault that Bella found Ephraim's leech-trapping book. All Billy told me was that the book was locked away in the attic and I was to stay away from it – he also told me what the book was, of course, but he didn't tell me anything about where the key was or anything. And because Ephraim was my ancestor the book – or rather the chest in it – belonged to us Blacks and was ours to protect. But now Bella had found it and clearly got herself stuck in it!

Sam was the one who knew most about the book. I only knew that it was created to trap leeches in it so as to rid the world of them. The last vampires to get trapped in the book were a coven of seven – or at least that was what I had been told. I didn't know who made it or when it was made. I didn't have to anyway, since Sam was the Alpha of the pack instead of me. It was his job to know all of that stuff. The sucky part was, making sure the book stayed locked in the chest and unreachable, was my job.

I had checked the attic and found the chest. It was locked and everything, but the book was missing. I also found the key tapped underneath it. Of course, that had Sam pissed. For 15 minutes he had been yelling and throwing his arms in the air. I was getting angry at him for not trying to help Bella. The book was on the table he was walking around, for God's sake!

''How about getting Bella out before she dies in that thing? Didn't you just say that time passes more quickly in the book because it has been in that hibernation-thing?'' I asked.

''Could you explain that part again?'' Seth asked, confused.

''The chest isn't an average chest. When the book is locked in it, time freezes in the book's world. But when the book is out of the chest and opened, time begins to move again and it will continue until it's back in the chest. And because the book has been in the chest for such a long time, it has to catch up to the present so time moves quicker in it than here. But when it catches up to the present, the time and date will be the same in the book, as it is in the real world. But I don't know when that will be.'' Sam sighed.

''And how are we going to explain to Charlie that his daughter suddenly turned 50 or whatever?'' I asked.

''She doesn't age because she isn't originally part of the book. Only fictional humans age.'' Sam explained.

''So no real worries.'' Paul said with a shrug.

''Leeches are after her!'' I shouted.

''How are we going to get her out?'' Seth asked, gulping.

''It depends on how she got in.'' Sam said, rubbing his forehead.

''And what does that mean?'' Quil asked, confused.

''To get in the book you have to write your name – and you have to be the one writing it or else it won't work. If Bella wrote her name with a pencil then we can free her. But if she wrote with a pen, – meaning ink – no matter what kind, she's stuck in the book like all the leeches are.'' Sam told.

''She's probably scared to death in that thing.'' Quil murmured.

''Not to mention, in great danger.'' Jared said.

BPOV:

''I thought you said you would never put me in any kind of danger!'' I shrieked, scared to death as I kept holding on to his hand as tightly as I could – if he was human, I would be seriously hurting him.

''You aren't in danger, Bella.'' He chuckled.

''You just wait. I'll fall on my ass while you'll be laughing yours off. How did you even convince me to do this?'' I asked, gulping.

''Well, I believe you mumbled something about me once again dazzling you to follow my every demand.'' He smirked.

''I can't believe I told you about this.'' I sighed as he slowly pulled my hands, making me roll over to him. ''Not so fast!'' I shouted.

''Bella, will you relax? Roller-skating isn't as dangerous as you think it is. And you were the one who said you always wanted to try it, but your mom never got to teaching you.'' He said.

''I also said it was something I _had_ wanted to do but was too scared to, now.'' I replied.

''What's the worst that can happen?'' He asked. Horrifying images ran through my mind and I shuddered. ''Forget I asked. For once I don't want to know what you're thinking.'' He said, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

''Edward, please don't kid around. I'm really not comfortable with this.'' I sighed.

''Okay, come here.'' He said, softly. He pulled my hands, rolling me over to him once more, but this time staying where he was and wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn't believe that I agreed with him teaching me how to roller-skate. He just wouldn't let last night go, where I had dreamed about Renée breaking a promise. I couldn't remember the dream, but then Edward had asked me if there was anything I had always wanted to do, that Renée was supposed to teach me but never got to. I had tried lying when I remembered something, but he saw through me. I had confessed about wanting to roller-skate when I was little, but with my clumsiness I never got to it when I got older.

Of course, he just had to have a pair of roller-skates for each of us – a blue and a black pair. It wasn't those old roller-skates but the new kind where the wheel were set in a row, instead of in pairs in two rows. The black was his own from the time Alice got a little crazy with shopping and bought some on sail, along with the blue pair that was Rosalie's size, – Alice had bought more than one pair for each family – but were never used by any of them.

And now I was in the closed high school's parking lot. Edward had said the lot was pretty smooth and there was, surprisingly, no bumps in the ground, so it would be a good place for me to practice. We had driven to the school in his Volvo and had just put on the roller-skates. Well, he had put his on and then helped with mine. At first I had been clinging to his waist, not daring to let go of him. But he had been able to pry my arms apart and only kept our hands entwined. He promised he wouldn't let me fall but I was too scared to listen. I was dangerous on feet – putting wheels on me was insane! Every time he made me move an inch, I panicked. I knew I should trust him but I was scared of something very, very, very bad happening.

''I'm not going to let you fall.'' He said, kissing my forehead. ''I swear. Don't you trust me?'' He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

''Of course I do.'' I said.

''Would I let you fall?'' He asked.

''No, but-''

''Being a vampire, I can sense you falling before you do and move quick enough to catch you if so is about to happen. Do you think that's a lie?''

''No…but…'' I tried weakly.

''I love you and I would never let anything happen to you. Do you think _that's_ a lie?'' He raised his eyebrow at me.

''I know you love me. It's not just about falling.'' I said.

''Then what has you so worried?'' He asked.

''I just…I don't…'' I let out a sigh. ''I'm scared I'll cut myself somehow and spill blood. If I do you'll be tempted, hate yourself and…leave me.'' I whispered, nuzzling my cheek against his chest.

''Don't worry so much.'' He said, kissing my forehead once more, and then kissing each of my cheeks before laying a quick kiss on my lips. ''Will you trust me and give this a try?'' He asked.

''Okay.'' I murmured.

''Great.'' He smiled, softly, as he took a hold of my hands once more. ''Just try and get accustom to the feeling.'' He said, pulling me with him as he rolled backwards.

''It feels weird.'' I said, feeling my legs wobble. ''Is it supposed to feel so shaky?'' I asked, worriedly.

''You need to get used to it and balance yourself.'' He said.

''Balance and me don't go so well together.'' I said.

''Just relax.'' He said.

I took in a deep breath and let him roll me around. I began to panic when he let go, but he was quickly right behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and we started rolling together. I squealed when he spun me around, only holding on to one of my hands. He went back to stand behind me, moving my arms from side to side as he drove us around in a circle. I had to admit, the ground was very smooth and there weren't any bumps.

But, of course, Edward had to get risky and pick me up, causing me to shriek with surprise and fear. It suddenly felt strange not to roll. When he put me back on the ground, I felt more balanced. I giggled when he tickled me whilst laying a kiss on my neck. He was clearly trying to distract me from the events taking place around me. And he was doing a pretty damn good job. I began to feel thankful that Renée never taught me how to roller-skate.

''Bella?'' A surprised voice questioned. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see who had spoken.

''Tyler?'' I asked, surprised. Anger flashed across Edward's face before he turned us around with a smile.

''Oh, you're with Cullen.'' Tyler mumbled. He was standing next to three other people that I recognized as Katie Marshall, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory – all of them had rather surprised expressions on their face.

''Hello, Tyler.'' Edward said, politely, keeping his arms wrapped around me. I laid mine on top of his, using him to stay balanced. Lauren looked down at Edward's arms around me and then looked at me.

''You two are seriously dating?'' She asked, disbelieving.

''Yes we are.'' Edward said, kissing my cheek. I bit my lip, blushing. ''We are actually on a date right now. I know it's not the average place to go, but I thought it would be fun to just skate.'' He continued.

''You're on a date?'' Tyler questioned, disbelieving as well.

''Well, I believe we are. What do you say, love?'' Edward looked at me, seeming honestly curious. Was he really asking me? It seemed like it.

''Feels like a date.'' I said, grinning.

''Let's not disturb you, then. Come on, guys.'' Katie said, taking a hold of Eric's arm and pulling him away, even though he was staring at us with shock. ''It's not nice to interrupt someone's date.'' She added, glaring at Lauren and Tyler who were unmoving. Did I mention that I really liked Katie?

''Yeah.'' Lauren huffed. ''Tyler, did you forget that we're on our way on a double date ourselves?'' She glared at him, trying to drag him with her.

''Maybe Bella and Cullen would like to join us.'' Eric said.

''Thank you for the offer, but we have to say no. We have some other plans after this.'' Edward said.

''Maybe another time.'' Katie said, smiling.

''Sure.'' I said.

Edward let out a growl when they were far enough away, so they wouldn't be able to hear us. I looked at him, confused. He was glaring at Tyler and Eric's retreating forms. Suddenly my wondering about him being jealous came back, along with some other questions.

He turned me around and held my hands as he began to drive us in a circle once again. I hesitated, not sure whether I should ask or not. I wasn't sure if I could deal with the humiliation if I asked if he was jealous and he wasn't. I tried to find the right words to ask him. When I did, I let out a wondering sigh, knowing it would catch his attention. Edward stopped rolling and looked at me, curiously.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Oh, I was just wondering…something.'' I shrugged.

''What?'' He asked.

''It doesn't matter.'' I shrugged again.

''Tell me.'' He urged.

''Well…you never did tell me why you said you were my boyfriend. You also seemed angry at Tyler and Eric, which I don't understand.'' I said.

''I was…jealous.'' He sighed.

''Really?'' I asked, surprised and also flattered.

''Tyler and Eric's thoughts about you aren't very innocent, nor are any other human males' in the school. Vampires are naturally protective of their mates – it's part of their nature – so of course I'm protective of you. I strongly dislike anyone disrespecting you, mind or not. I was also afraid that if any of them had the chance to ask you out, you would say yes and I didn't want that.'' He said, lifting my hand and laying a kiss on my knuckles.

''That's sort of…sweet.'' I murmured. ''But, um, is that what we are? In the right terms, mates?'' I asked.

''Well, technically no. Humans don't exactly have mates, not to mention you have to have mated to be mates. And we…um…can't exactly…do _that_.'' He said, clearing his throat and looking at the ground.

_Is he embarrassed to talk about sex?_

''Right…so, we're…dating?'' I questioned.

''I was actually thinking that boyfriend and girlfriend seemed pretty fitting.'' He said, shrugging and grinning at me.

''_Boy_friend?'' I questioned, giggling.

''Yes, well, if humans ask I think that term would be better than introducing me as the vampire you love.'' He chuckled.

''You're right. Boyfriend is better.'' I said. ''Now, let's roll. This is starting to get fun.'' I said, letting go off him and moving by my own. My legs began to shake and I was about to fall but Edward caught me, of course.

''Careful there.'' He chuckled.

…

''Did you have fun?'' Edward asked.

''My feet are so sore.'' I groaned.

I was sitting on _my_ bed – I had to get used to that – with my back resting against a pillow that was set between me and the headboard, and Edward lying next to me with a smile. We had changed into our pajamas and were listening to one of Edward's mixed CDs. I had finished dinner and taken a shower, – skating surprisingly caused a lot of sweating – a little while ago.

Edward had informed me that the others would be back an hour before school started. I was a bit sad about that, but was going to enjoy the remaining time we had together. We had spent last night in the meadow after watching a couple of movies, but right now I just wanted to relax. Roller-skating had been a lot more fun than I had expected it to be. And besides stumbling a few times when I tried to skate on my own, I had no problems. In the end, when it got late and we had to go back home, I didn't want to stop. But Edward had some pretty good arguments for why we should go back home.

''Maybe I can help you with that.'' He said.

''How can…ohhhhh.'' I moaned and leaned my head back. Edward had in the matter of seconds removed my socks and was now massaging my feet. ''That feels so good.'' I said, biting my lip.

''Glad I can help.'' He said, almost smugly. I looked at him to see that his eyes were smug but also dark.

''Mhmm. You know it's unfair how you're good at everything.'' I said, my eyes closing when he switched foot.

''I'm not good at everything.'' He said.

''You can cook, clean, skate, massage, play piano-''

''You know I play the piano?'' He interrupted.

''Um, yeah. You're really good.'' I said.

''When have you heard me play?'' He asked, confused.

''When I placed my finger over the words, the pictures and notes sort of just appeared in my mind and formed into music.'' I told.

''But you've never really heard me play.'' He said – it wasn't a question, just a statement.

''No, but I would love to.'' I told, honestly.

''I'm sure we can arrange that.'' He said, smiling softly.

''Really?'' I asked with excitement.

He nodded and slipped my socks back on. He held his hand out for me and I took it. He led me out of the room and downstairs to the living room where his piano was set in the corner. It was strange how I had never heard him play this entire month I had been here.

He sat down on the piano bench and pulled me on to his lap. I lifted my legs so my feet were resting by his thigh. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed my clothed shoulder and lifted the lid from the keys. He took in a deep breath and touched a few keys, randomly. He took in another deep breath and I realized he was taking in my scent. I was a bit confused by this but didn't question him. He positioned his fingers on the keys and began to play Debussy's Clair de Lune.

I smiled, listening to the melody with a sleepy mind. Suddenly the melody changed completely and Edward began to play a different piece I had never heard before – neither from him or any other composer. But then he came to a part that seemed familiar. I closed my eyes and took in the soft tones from the lulling music that was unbearably sweet. It was the same tune he had hummed for me our first night alone.

A lullaby.

I opened my eyes and watched Edward's expression. His eyes were closed and the corners of his lips were set in a smile. I placed my left hand on his right cheek, and he leaned into the touch without stopping the beautiful melody filling the room. It started drifting to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy tone. I watched as he lingered on the last keys. I looked up and saw his eyes were open – they were butterscotch again. I had noticed they often did so when we were alone. The love I saw in them melted my heart.

''I've worked on it for a while. I wanted it to be perfect when I played it for you. You inspired it.'' He told, lovingly.

''It's beautiful.'' I said, sounding as if I was weeping. ''Sorry. Love seems to make me emotional.'' I said with a sniff. I hadn't even noticed the tears falling, until Edward wiped them away.

''Then you must really love me.'' He said, smiling softly.

''I do.'' I nodded.

''Good.'' He grinned. ''Because my heart belongs to you, Isabella. It's no longer beating, but you make it feel as if it is. And though it's dead, it's still yours. As long as you'll have it.'' He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

''Forever. I want your heart, your love, just…just you. In return, you can have any and every part of me you wish.'' I whispered, as more tears fell.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

He pressed his lips gently to mine and we kissed with all the love and passion we had for each other. I could hear nothing but the beautiful lullaby he had created for me, playing over and over again in my mind.

* * *

**R&R**


	18. A New Rosalie?

Monday I was awoken by Alice. I went through my usual routines – things were starting to feel as if I was just at home – and then went to school. Rosalie seemed to have turned down on her anger. Edward had told me that the others had talked some sense into her – with press on the word _some_. She didn't glare whenever I passed by her did she avoid me as much as before. Now, she simply just ignored me.

Emmett had thrown a fit when he saw his movie collection. Of course he had been shocked when he found both mine and Edward's scent in his room. Well, shocked would be an understatement. He had been close to attacking Edward, but I had told him it had been my idea. Then he started whining about the fact that he couldn't hurt me because I was a human, but he swore that I would soon see his payback. But I knew that wouldn't happen – both Alice and Edward had let me know he was bluffing. He couldn't work with the limits that were set for him, because of me being a human.

But with the family home again, everything went back to how they were before the weekend. And it frustrated me to no end. Edward couldn't kiss me, touch me or even look at me! He said he couldn't keep the love and adoration from his eyes whenever he looked at me – he was such a damn charmer and I absolutely loved him for it. I still longed for him.

The weekends were the worse. In school we could hold hands and Edward could kiss my cheek, using the wonderful excuse that he would have to continue to pretend that he was my boyfriend. Once or twice, he did the amusing thing that he pulled me into the janitor's closet. We could share a kiss or three, but not anything too much as the others would see what we had been up to, as soon as we walked into the cafeteria.

But in the weekends there were no excuses. Sure we could listen to music in his room and he could maybe sneak a peck on my cheek, but that was all. We couldn't kiss because we – and by we, I mean me – could get carried away. Alice seemed to know my frustration because she would send me apologetic looks and smiles, now and then.

Two weeks after our weekend alone, I snapped. I knew I did it a lot – like when I blurted out that I knew they were vampires in a not so delicate way – and I knew it had been only two weeks, but it felt like it had been years. I was surprised that I could keep up the pretense for so long.

I didn't know what came over me, though. We were just all watching a movie Wednesday night. And maybe that was one of the reasons. It was a romantic comedy and everyone were coupled up and cuddling, except me and Edward. Jasper was sitting on a chair with Alice sitting on his lap, snuggled up to him. Emmett was on another chair with Rosalie in his lap, the two of them sharing kisses and cheeky smiles. Carlisle was on the loveseat with Esme, their arms joined and the two of them staring lovingly at each other.

Lastly, Edward was sitting on a couch, leaning against the armrest with his cheek resting against his hand and a frustrated expression on his face – clearly I wasn't the only one having problems with the situation. I was sitting on the same couch, but on the other end of it. My position was also different from Edward's. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms around them. I kept my expression cool, not wanting to look as frustrated as Edward did. He had an excuse – he could just be irritated by the others thoughts. But I was no mind reader. No, I was a hormone crazed teenage girl in love with a vampire I desperately needed to _at least_ kiss.

''Jazzy." Alice giggled as they kissed.

''That's it.'' I growled.

Everyone looked at me, all confused, but I just ignored them. I stood from the couch, grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and crushed my lips to his.

''Holy shit!'' I heard Emmett exclaim.

Edward was looking at me with a shocked expression, his lips unmoving. I crawled onto his lap and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, once again. I guessed he missed us kissing too, because I felt his lips begin to move against mine. I let out a soft groan of approval, as I felt all my frustration disappearing, letting my arms wrap around his neck.

Just as I was getting into it, Edward pulled away and I opened my eyes to see him still wearing a shocked expression. His mouth opened and closed several times until he settled on looking at his family. I turned to look at them as well and saw them staring wide-eyed. Alice and Jasper, though still wide-eyed, were smirking almost knowingly at us. The other four were just looking shocked – even the forever furious Rosalie and forever calm and collected Carlisle.

''We…I…she…'' Edward mumbled.

''I love him.'' I admitted, blushing. I wanted them to know. I didn't want to hide it anymore – and I doubted we could after my little stunt. ''I love him more than anything and I don't care what anyone else thinks.'' I added, looking at Edward who he stared back, his eyes soft and loving.

''And I love her.'' He whispered, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled and held his hand, leaning into the cold and familiar touch.

''You and…Bella?'' Esme questioned. We both nodded. ''Thank God! Oh, bless the Lord! You finally found someone! I'm so happy for you two.'' She ran over and hugged both of us, squeezing Edward and I together in the process as I was still sitting in his lap.

''Ha! Pay up!'' Jasper shouted. Emmett sighed and handed him a bill. ''I told you he was straight.'' He smirked.

''Congrats Eddie! You finally got yourself a girl! Well, a human girl. But still a girl.'' Emmett said, walking over and holding his hand up for Edward to high-five as Esme let go of us.

''Emmett, get those thoughts out of your perverted mind.'' He growled, glaring at his brother.

''Just high-five him.'' I whispered in his ear, knowing Emmett wasn't going to let his hand down until he got what he wanted. Edward held his hand up, rolling his eyes, and Emmett grinned happily as he high-fived it.

''I'm really happy for the two of you. But I think there are some precautions we need to talk about. This sort of relationship is very new and very fascinating as well. I have so many questions to ask the both of you.'' Carlisle said. Alice let out a squeal and ran over to us, hugging us tightly.

''You two are the perfect couple! I knew you would be together from the moment I saw you Bella! Okay, so maybe not then…but I knew it before you two did!'' She let go and bounced with excitement. Jasper just sent us a smile from where he was.

''Congrats.''

Everyone was once again shocked – this time including me and Edward. I looked at Rosalie, frowning.

Had it really been her to say that one word in a soft voice? The small and gentle smile on her lips made me think yes, but having gotten to know Rosalie as I had this month and a half made me think otherwise.

She stood and Edward tightened his arms around me, looking at her with a confused and cautious expression. Alice moved away – as did Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, all of them looking at her suspiciously. I was absolutely shocked when she held her hand out. I wondered if she was planning on crushing mine if I took it. Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise and he took Rosalie's hand, shaking it. Rosalie looked at me, her expression still soft.

_What the hell is going on with her?_

''I'm sorry Bella.'' She said.

''You're what?'' I asked, confused.

''I'm sorry.'' She said, smiling apologetically. ''I think I'll go hunt for a bit. I'll be back later.'' She said, turning her back to us and heading for the door. I stood and walked over to her.

''Rosalie.'' I said, just as she was about to walk out of the door. She looked back at me. ''I don't blame you. You had every right to mistrust me. You have nothing to apologize for.'' I said. She smiled before she walked out of the door. I felt Edward standing behind me.

''You're too kind for your own good.'' He whispered.

''No. I just don't know when to shut up. I guess your family is waiting for all the juicy details.'' I sighed.

''Our family.'' He said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I smiled and took in a deep breath, before we both walked in and dealt with his family.

…

I would love to say things were better now that everyone knew. That it was easier and not as bad as we thought it would be.

But that would be lying.

With the family knowing I had even less alone time with Edward! Whenever we kissed or were just about to, Emmett took it upon himself to disturb us by snickering, making comments or catcalling. Alice would ask me a ton of questions now that everything was out in the open, as did Carlisle – though, his questions were more scientific, per say. Alice wanted to know what it was like dating Edward and if him being a vampire caused problems. Carlisle wanted to know what the problems were and how we dealt with them.

Esme never said a word, thankfully, but she was always watching us with a happy expression and holding her hand to her mouth, smiling, whenever we were cuddled up on the couch and just staring at each other. Of course, when she did this, it bothered Edward and he would get frustrated with all of her thoughts. Jasper never said much, though, at times he would ask how Edward could deal with being so close to me. Mostly when we were snuggling or kissing – again, something that was a mood killer.

Edward had been right about how his…uh, _our_ family – they had all made it clear, that they were my family as well, which was one thing I was happy about – would react to our relationship. Well, except Rosalie. She was being her complete opposite. She would scold Emmett for bothering us, drag Esme away when we wanted to be alone, glaring at Jasper when he questioned Edward's control and complain to Carlisle when he questioned how things were working or if new problems had arisen. It was like she was trying to help us have some alone time – it was wonderful and weird at the same time.

She was smiling and being sweet. It was nothing like the Rosalie I had been living with for over a month. This was a new Rosalie. And I wasn't sure whether I was suspicious of her, liked her or if I was scared of her.

EPOV:

''When was the last time we kissed?'' I asked, pressing Bella against the door of our room.

''Yester-no. First Emmett interrupted us and then Jasper. But the day befo-no, wait. Alice dragged me away to her room and then Carlisle wanted to talk to you later, and then Emmett interrupted us again.'' Bella sighed. ''Well, there was…oh, just kiss me.'' She demanded.

''I thought you would never ask.'' I groaned, about to kiss her when the door flew open and Bella fell backwards. I quickly caught her hands and pulled her up to my chest, glaring at our intruder. ''Damn it, Alice! Can't we have one moment for ourselves?'' I growled in anger.

''No, sorry. It's a lovely Saturday, you haven't hunted for over a week and Esme and I want to have some time with Bella. And whether the two of you like it or not, all boys are to hunt while us girls shop.'' She said. ''_Rosalie seemed rather eager to get some alone time with Bella. Then again, I know why. The two of them are going to become so good friends._'' She thought.

''Rosalie and Bella?'' I questioned, disbelievingly. Bella looked between us, confused. ''Don't ask.'' I said.

''Come on, Bella. Your outfit isn't the best, but you'll be trying others on anyway, so it doesn't matter. Edward, the guys are already waiting for you so get your ass moving.'' Alice said, taking Bella's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

I glared at my annoying sister, lifting my fisted hand to hit something, but my eyes unconsciously went back to the two fixed holes in my bedroom wall. I took in a deep breath, taking in Bella's scent in the process, something that had turned to relax rather than stress me. I followed after Alice who was already by the door, throwing Bella her jacket and putting her own on. Esme was by the door, standing next to Rosalie, both of them smiling at a sighing Bella. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were outside, putting stuff into the Jeep.

Did anyone think to mention the plans that included Bella and I?

The girls walked outside and I quickly grabbed my jacket before running after them. Esme sat in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes with Alice behind the wheel and Rosalie on the backseat with Esme. Bella opened the passenger seat but I slammed it shut. She looked at me slightly surprised, as I pressed her against the car door. Her breath hitched and I pressed my lips to hers. I cupped her face, stroking her cheeks with my thumps as I put all my pent-up passion into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss with just as much vigor.

I heard Emmett catcalling but ignored it. I hadn't kissed Bella for too long. The soft, red, plump lips were absolutely irresistible and I was sick of trying to. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. I wasn't just talking about her lips. As I had told her before, I wanted it all – blood, mind and body. I could resist the blood, but her magnificent body was becoming harder and harder to resist. It was impossible to resist her mind. Her rich and sweet personality, fascinating thoughts and kind heart.

''Edward, let the girl breath for God's sake.'' Alice said. ''_She's going to pass out very soon if you don't._'' She added in her mind.

''No.'' Bella groaned when I pulled away. ''Don't listen to Alice!'' She whined. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

''I love you. And I'll see you soon.'' I said.

''Promise?'' She pouted. She was too adorable for her own good when she did that – another thing that was just so darn irresistible.

''Promise. Do you love me?'' I asked, smiling.

''More than anything.'' She whispered, softly. I quickly pecked her lips once, twice, three times. ''Can we go to our place, tonight?'' She asked, playing with a button on my shirt.

''You never have to ask. Just say the word and I'll take you there.'' I said, taking her hands and leaving a kiss on each knuckle.

''Ahem.'' Jasper cleared his throat. ''Actually, we won't be back from our trip until tomorrow. So whatever the two of you are talking about, will have to wait.'' He said. I frowned, hating how my family hadn't even discussed anything with me. They had just gone ahead and done it.

''_It's because you're constantly lost in Bella's eyes so we can never get your attention. We expected you would hear our thoughts or something._'' Alice thought, probably having had a vision of me complaining to her, later on. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Bella.

''I won't see you until tomorrow?'' She pouted once more.

''Seems so.'' I sighed. ''Think you'll survive?'' I asked, teasingly.

''Maybe if you kiss me again.'' She giggled, grinning. I, once again, kissed her passionately, making sure to let the kiss last and pulling away just as she was on the edge of suffocating.

''So?'' I asked.

''I'll try.'' She teased. ''How about you?" She titled her head in a cute manner, biting her lip.

''Impossible.'' I said, leaning down to quickly give her a peck, when Alice came out of the car and pulled her away in vampire speed, making me fall into the car. Emmett and Jasper chuckled and I glared at them, before glaring at my pixie of a sister. ''I hate you.''

''No you don't.'' She said, sticking her tongue out at me and quickly pushing Bella into the car. She got in the car herself and was quickly driving out of the parking lot.

''I love you!'' I shouted, hoping Bella could hear me. I could hear a faint 'I love you too' and suspected that she had. I was smiling like a fool in love – which I was – as I turned to the others.

''I love you sooo much, Bella! Do you love me? Oh, of course I love you, Eddiekins!'' Emmett mocked, using a girly voice. ''God, Eddie. You sure you aren't banging that with all that lust flying in the air around you two?'' He asked, smirking.

''Say what you will about me, Emmett, but don't you dare talk of Bella in such offensive terms.'' I sneered.

''He's definitely in love.'' Carlisle chuckled.

''Well, either that or he's whipped.'' Emmett said.

''Or both.'' Jasper said.

''You had doubts?'' I asked, getting into the Jeep along with Jasper, ignoring his and Emmett's comments. Carlisle got into the passenger seat and Emmett got behind the wheel.

''Well, not exactly. I was wondering if you were confusing lust with love. As a vampire that could very well be possible.'' He said.

''_Lust_? Edward?'' Emmett asked, laughing, despite his former comment.

''A vampire is more complicated than you think, Emmett. Edward is lusting for her blood and for a vampire that kind of lust can very well become…sexual, if you will.'' Carlisle started. I groaned, hating what he was getting into. ''_You need to hear this as well, Edward. You might dislike it but it can be helpful for you to know this information._'' He thought, smiling apologetically. ''It can affect one – if a vampire, of course. Resisting a great bloodlust temptation can very well have affected Edward and changed him, so he was sexually lusting after Bella. He could have confused that with love as he has never experienced it before. However, with the way he has been acting around her I would say he truly loves her.'' He ended.

''Can we _please_ change the subject?'' I asked with another groan.

''So, blood can turn a vampire lustful?'' Jasper asked.

''Yes. Blood is an aphrodisiac to our kind.'' Carlisle answered.

''Like Viagra?'' Emmett asked, smirking with amusement.

''Not like that, Emmett.'' Carlisle said. ''It's the same way that humans say that smells and foods like strawberries, oysters and chocolate are aphrodisiacs.'' He told.

''Strawberries?'' I asked in a shockingly light voice. I cleared my throat – even though I didn't need to. ''Strawberries are an aphrodisiac?'' I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

''_How come I have a feeling that you aren't just asking out of curiosity?_'' Carlisle thought.

''_Why are you feeling embarrassed?_'' Jasper thought, amused.

''_Watch out I've seen her type before. That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl._'' I looked towards Emmett, frowning. Why in the world was he singing rap songs?

_Because he's Emmett._ I thought to myself.

''Forget I asked.'' I murmured.

''Why did you ask?'' Jasper smirked.

''Forget it.'' I rolled my eyes.

''No, come on. Tell us.'' Emmett urged.

''Forget it.'' I repeated.

''Come on. It's not like we're going to tease you or anything.'' Jasper said, patting my shoulder.

''Well…'' I frowned, thinking whether or not I should tell them. I figured I might as well, seeing as they wouldn't leave it be and would just end up getting it out of me in the end. ''Bella's hair…smells like strawberries.'' I told.

For a moment there was complete silence.

But then Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing.

''You get…turned on…by a human girl's…hair?!'' Emmett asked through his laughter. I sighed.

_This is going to be the longest day of my life…_


	19. Aphrodisiacs

BPOV:

''Time to spill!'' Alice exclaimed, suddenly.

''Spill what?'' I asked, worriedly.

''About you and Edward. Without him around, it's so much easier to interrogate you. You can say whatever you want without worrying what he'll think.'' Alice said.

''I have some questions of my own, if you don't mind, Bella.'' Esme said. I blushed, wondering what questions Esme could have about mine and Edward's relationship.

''Um, sure.'' I said, even though I was unsure.

''How is he treating you?'' She asked, leaning between the front seats with an expression that could only be described as motherly.

''What?'' I asked, confused.

''I know Edward is a gentleman and everything, but I would just like to know how he's treating you. I see the love in both of your eyes when you just stare at each other, but I don't know what goes on when you're alone. Edward has always been a bit of a private person and I would like to know if he's like that with you as well. Do you communicate and share your feelings like a couple should?'' She asked.

''We…talk.'' I said.

''About everything?'' Esme raised an eyebrow at me.

''There's some _things_ we don't bring up.'' I said.

''What things?'' Alice asked.

''Like you don't know.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

''Honestly, I don't. And it's making me curious.'' She grinned.

''It's private.'' I said.

''Come on, Bella. We won't tease you.'' Rosalie said, smiling.

I bit my lip, nervously. I really didn't want to tell them, but I also really wanted to stay on good terms with Rosalie. Out of fear of angering her, I decided I might as well tell them and hope for the best – they probably wouldn't give up on making me tell them, anyway.

''I…'' I took in a deep breath. ''I want to be with Edward…intimately. But he says we can't and I don't know how to bring the subject up with him so we can discuss it, because I believe he has far better control of himself than he thinks.'' I said in a rush.

''What's the worst he can say if you bring it up?'' Alice asked.

''You tell me.'' I replied.

''Just do what I did.'' Rosalie said, smiling smugly.

''What did you do?'' I asked.

''I skipped the talking and seduced Emmett to bed.'' She told. I blushed and looked at Esme.

''Doesn't this kind of talk make you uncomfortable?'' I asked.

''Bella, talking about their relationship is comfortable compared to hearing them in the actual act.'' She replied.

''Oh.'' I breathed.

''So, you wanna use Rose's method and seduce Edward?'' Alice asked, parking in front of a mall. I didn't even notice that we had arrived.

''I could never do that. What do I know about seducing a vampire?'' I asked. A giddy expression crossed Alice's face and she jumped out of the car, running over to my side in human speed and pulling me out.

''I'm so glad you asked!''

JPOV:

''Alright. Is everyone here?'' Sam asked.

''Well, we were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. So, duh!'' I said, glaring at him.

''I'm going to choose to ignore that, Jacob.'' He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled mine in return.

Sam had told me to go back home and assure Charlie that Bella was fine. I had expected that after that was done, we were going to try and get Bella out of the book. But no. Sam decided that we wait for tomorrow – meaning, today. He was going to discuss things with the former wolves. Amongst those was Billy, who was rather surprised but more than willing to help. He told Sam everything he knew about the book – and apparently also how you got out of it.

We were supposed to meet at Sam's house at 11 am in the morning. He wanted everyone to have a good night's sleep. Jared had been late, though. It was his turn to patrol last night and he slept over. It pissed me off because here Bella's life was in danger and he was complaining about being tired! One of the bloodsuckers could very well have attacked and killed her by now! I wouldn't know because Sam had taken the book.

''Getting Bella out will be a risky job.'' Sam started. ''To get her out…one of us have to go in.'' He said, his expression completely serious.

''What?! You want to risk our lives for some idiotic girl who _stole_ the book and got herself trapped in it!?'' Leah shouted.

''Leah, she didn't know better.'' Seth said, quietly.

''She should have!'' Leah replied.

''For once I agree with Leah.'' Paul said.

''Me too.'' Jared joined.

''Well, I don't!'' I shouted, glaring at them.

''Neither do I.'' Seth murmured.

''This isn't a debate club, people!'' Sam yelled. ''We are wolves. Protectors of La Push. We do not fear taking risks. We do not act selfishly. We do not fight amongst ourselves. And we do _not_ look away when other people's lives are in danger. We save them.'' He said. ''If you cannot handle that, you should never have become wolves. Now, I want to know if someone here is scared of the risk of meeting a couple of vampires. If you are, leave. It's far from needed in this pack.'' He narrowed his eyes at Paul, Leah and Jared. Leah ignored him but the other two looked down in shame.

''How do we find out who goes in?'' Quil asked. Embry's eyes widened and he slowly walked behind Quil, hiding. I watched the others reactions.

Leah, who was sitting on a chair by the window, was looking outside with an almost bored expression. Sam was standing by the dining table where the book was placed. Jared and Paul were sitting on some of the chairs by the table, their eyes on the ground. Seth was sitting across from them and was fidgeting with his hands.

I was standing with Embry and Quil, leaning against the wall. Quil was looking nervous and Embry seemed almost terrified. I doubted any of us really wanted to come face to face with a bloodsucker – some out of fear and others, as myself, out of disgust. I wondered if Sam would volunteer or if he was going to stay back to assure his rather scared fiancée that everything was fine – she had been worrying that the bloodsuckers would find out how to get out of the book. I glanced at Emily who was cooking in the kitchen, looking worried and sympathetic.

''Anyone going to volunteer?'' Sam asked. No one said anything.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. If I saved Bella, then maybe she would be eternally grateful and realize that we were meant to be.

''I'll do it.'' I said.

''That's rather brave of you, Jacob. Are you sure?'' Sam asked.

''What do I have to do?'' I asked.

''You just write your name in the book and where you want to appear. You have to know that in this book La Push doesn't exist. In its place is an ocean. When you find Bella, you have to take her there with you. To get out you just have to…''

BPOV:

There was a knock on the door to the dressing room and I sighed. I feared that it was Alice with another pile of clothes.

As soon as we got into the mall, she pulled me into a shop, got a pile of clothes and dragged me into one of the dressing rooms. The only thing she said was 'step 1', whatever that was supposed to mean.

I quickly slipped on an item from the pile on the chair before I went over and opened the door. I was surprised to see that it was Rosalie, wearing a smile and holding a couple of dresses that were folded over her arm. She stepped into the rather big dressing room and set up the dresses on a hook. In vampire speed, she set up the pile of clothes on some of the other hooks, before taking place on the now empty chair.

''That's pretty.'' She said, nodding at the outfit I was wearing.

I turned to the mirror and looked at the dark yellow dress I was wearing. It didn't exactly go well with my looks, but the dress itself was rather pretty. It was floor length and strapless. It wasn't as elegant as a formal dress but it certainly wasn't a summer dress either.

I looked at the other clothes and noticed that most were dresses. There were a few skirts and tank tops, but no jeans or sweaters. The clothes weren't exactly appropriate for Forks weather. The opposite, actually. They looked like the clothes everyone wore on a hot day in Phoenix. And a hot day in Phoenix was definitely something – which I missed.

I was getting rather curious about what Alice was doing. She would always disappear after giving me another pile of clothes to try on. I never got the chance to ask her. Esme had come a few times, but she was mostly walking around the shop with Alice. I thought about asking her, but seeing as this had something to do with plan 'seduce Edward', her adopted _son_, I just wasn't comfortable with doing so; even if she said she didn't mind.I had seen Rosalie browsing through a couple of racks, but not much else. She didn't go around with the other two.

''Not really your color, though.'' Rosalie said.

''You're probably right.'' I murmured, looking at my reflection.

''Blue is, though.'' She said.

''What?'' I asked, surprised.

''You might not notice but Edward looks at you in this…sort of special way, whenever you wear blue. I always dismissed it but I don't anymore. He clearly loves it when you wear that color.'' She smiled. ''I told Alice this and she agreed. She found these for you.'' She got the dresses she had just brought and held them one after one up in front of me. ''I say we just skip the strapless dresses. Straps unconsciously pull men in. They get an urge to pull them down and get turned on when they fall by themselves. I'm sure it will be the same with Edward. He might be a vampire but he's still a man.'' She sorted through the clothes and put the strapless ones together.

''He said the same thing, once.'' I murmured, looking at the clothes I had yet to try on.

''Really? When?'' She asked.

''That weekend we were alone because you…needed to blow off some steam.'' I said, trying my best not to make her angry. To my surprise, she let out a laugh and smiled a happy smile.

''I apologize for my behavior. If I may ask, was that when the two of you got together?''

''Uh, no, that was…before then.'' I blushed.

''And you chose not to tell us because you were afraid of our reactions. Am I right?'' She looked at me, knowingly. I nodded. ''Bella, I am really sorry about being so mean to you. I didn't know anything about you nor did I try to get to know you. It was wrong of me.'' She walked over and hugged me. Though I was surprised, I hugged her back.

''It's okay, Rosalie. I was a stranger appearing out of nowhere. You were just being protective of your family. I can't blame you for that.'' I said, patting her back. She pulled away, still wearing a smile – didn't her mouth start to hurt from all that sudden smiling?

''You should finish trying the rest of the outfits on. Alice has already had visions of you wearing most of them. When you wear the perfect one, she'll know. And I know you might be wondering what she's doing – don't. Just go with the flow. You'll get what you want in the end.'' She said, before walking out of the dressing room.

_I hope so…_

EPOV:

I was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree as I watched a deer eat grass. I tapped my fingers on my knee with one hand, playing the lullaby I had created for Bella.

I was missing her and hated that we weren't returning until tomorrow. I had been hoping on spending the week, just the two of us. Perhaps in the meadow. Bella seemed to like being there. I knew she loved to watch the stars. The way she looked at the night sky…her eyes sparkled just like the stars – however, her eyes were just much more beautiful. Chocolate brown. So beautiful and innocently seductive. It was hard to decide which of the two was the bigger temptation. The girl or the blood. I regretted having told the others about her smelling like strawberries. But it was the truth. It wasn't just strawberries, though, but freesias as well. But they didn't need to know that. That would just make the weekend intolerable.

I had to admit that I was rather curious as to what Carlisle had to say about blood being an aphrodisiac to vampires. I wasn't going to ask him, but I was still curious. I was tired of him treating mine and Bella's relationship as a world discovery. I was very aware of our relationship being something new to our kind, but that didn't give him permission to question everything we did. I just wanted him to see our relationship like any other.

I was very aware that he hadn't exactly given us his blessing as he had done with Rosalie and Emmett, however it didn't really matter to me. I wouldn't mind him making sure Bella understood that she was now part of our family and was very welcome in it. I knew she had her doubts now and then – it was very clear to everyone. I wasn't sure whether she was just missing her own family or if it was just a bit too new to her. I just hoped she understood that now that she was my 'girlfriend' – now that was something I would have to get used to, since I had gotten it into my head that vampires had mates and not girlfriends – she was a Cullen as well.

Not officially, though. But still.

_I wonder if she wants to be a Cullen. If it has to be official that would mean marriage or changing her. I will never turn her into a monster, though. But marriage…I am a century old after all…but am I ready? Is she? Technically she has known me for a longer time, so maybe she is._

''What the hell are you doing?'' Emmett asked. I realized I had been twirling a flower in my hand, unconsciously sniffing it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that it was a freesia. ''Earth to flower smeller?''

''What do you want, Em?'' I asked, closing my eyes and savoring the smell of fresh freesias.

''I want to know why you said you were going to hunt for yourself, yet, all you're doing is smelling flowers like a girl, and not even as much as going anywhere near the animal just a few feet away from you.'' He said. I opened my eyes and looked at the deer that was still eating.

''I'm not thirsty.'' I shrugged, twirling the freesia between my fingers. It was a deep red that reminded me of Bella's lips.

''Edward, we're vegetarian vampires that resist the urge to kill humans and drink animal blood instead. We're always thirsty!'' He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. ''Don't you want to drink up so you can control yourself better around your human?'' He asked. ''_His eyes turned black just by looking at the flower in his hand. Then again, it's red so he probably got to think about blood when he looked at it. What else could it really be? He should really feed his thirst or he might attack his human when we get back and drain her dry._'' He thought. I glared at him.

''I would never.'' I growled.

''You sure about that?'' He asked, walking away before I could come up with a reply.

I loved Bella.

I loved her more than anything else in the world. If I ever hurt her I would without a doubt kill myself. She was so precious to me. But she was also very fragile, irresistible, tempting and innocent. Being cautious with her was on the top of my priorities. She was my everything. And I would do everything I could to make her safe.

_I will do everything to protect her from danger. Even if the danger is me._

I gently laid the freesia on the grass before getting into a crouch, my eyes set on the deer.

BPOV:

I gasped.

''Oh my Lord.'' Esme whispered.

''Oh my God.'' Rosalie said.

''Oh my greatness!'' Alice squealed.

''Alice, it's…I have no words.'' I murmured.

''How about perfect? Beautiful? Gorgeous?'' She fluffed my hair. ''Hmmm. We need to do something with that haystack. It's ruining the perfection I'm trying to create.'' She huffed.

I kept staring at my reflection in the mirror. The dress I was wearing was absolutely beautiful. When I first saw it I thought my plainness would ruin it, but I turned out to be wrong. It seemed a bit too formal, but then again, I didn't know what Alice's plan was so maybe it wasn't. I really hoped Edward would like it as well – I assumed he was going to see it as all of this seemed to be part of a plan to make him put down his boundaries.

I touched the soft fabric of the dress and couldn't help but do a little twirl – thankfully, I didn't fall. I couldn't help but giggle while Alice, Esme and Rosalie were all looking at me with a smile. Alice kept fluffing my hair, moving around me – probably searching for flaws or things she wanted to change. Esme was sitting on the chair with dresses folded on her lap and Rosalie was leaning against the wall next to the hooks.

''Why do I need a dress like this?'' I asked.

''This is step 1 in our plan to seduce Edward into bed with you.'' Alice said. I blushed and couldn't help but look at Esme. She knew what I was thinking and shook her head.

''I don't mind, dear. Just look at me like another Alice who wants to help, instead of a mother.'' She said.

''It'll be difficult. But I'll try.'' I said. ''So, this plan. How is it going to work, exactly?'' I asked.

''Step 1 is getting a killer dress that will tempt him.'' Alice said.

''And step 2?'' I asked, a bit nervously.

''Change, give me the dress, let me pay without trouble as you have no money to use yourself and meet us outside the store. Then you'll find out.'' Alice said, patting my back.

…

''Step 2. Get a sexy negligee and some scandalous lingerie that will seduce him.'' Rosalie smirked.

One of my arms was linked with hers while my other was linked with Alice's arm. Esme had decided to skip this step to so I would be less uncomfortable – I sure as hell wasn't going to be comfortable. I blushed crimson as we walked into a Victoria's Secret. I had never seen so much lace in my life. Alice and Rosalie acted almost like pros as they dragged me around the store.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed into a dressing room and ordered to wait for them. Alice went off to find the negligee and Rosalie went off to find the lingerie. I was trying my best not to die from embarrassment. It didn't help that Alice suddenly came into the dressing room with the flimsiest baby dolls I had seen in my life. And to have her throw it into my unknowing arms and run off, just for Rosalie to come in when I was trying one of the negligees on and hand me a pile of skimpy lingerie made of satin, lacy and silk, didn't make things any better.

I wasn't sure what the worst part was. Possibly when one of the workers in the store asked if I needed help, when she heard some _sounds_ coming from the dressing room. Sounds that were me struggling with a baby doll. Or maybe it was when Alice decided to help me with trying on the clothes and tell her opinion, when she was positive that the perfect baby doll was amongst those she had already found.

I was, however, slightly thankful that after finding out my size, Rosalie decided that I didn't need to try on much of the lingerie unless it was something I wasn't used to – which was about over half of it. But I was trying to think positive. I was absolutely elated when Rosalie came to my rescue and found both a baby doll and lingerie that Alice approved of, so we could finally get out of the place.

I just feared the next step.

…

''Step 3. Get the right aphrodisiacs to arouse him.'' Alice smiled, pulling me into a new store – this time, one that didn't sell clothes.

''Aphrodisiacs?'' I questioned.

''Carlisle is a wise and smart man. But there are things that even he doesn't know. Like; if a vampire gets an aphrodisiac into their system, their scent becomes more alluring to not only humans but also other vampires. Their mates are affected the most because of the strong feelings they have towards one another.'' Esme told.

''It's normal for humans to find vampires scent alluring?'' I questioned, getting curious about this topic. I always tried to fight the urge to breath in Edward's scent. Maybe it was normal to feel that way.

''Humans are our natural prey. We pull them in with everything we are. Our beauty, our voice and even our smell. We tempt them like they tempt us – though, in a different way.'' Alice said.

''But how does a vampire get an aphrodisiac into their system?'' I asked, confused.

''By blood, of course. If our prey has been fed with an aphrodisiac a small amount of time before we feed from them, the aphrodisiac gets into our system.'' Rosalie told. ''There was a time when I drank from a bear that had been feeding on gingerroots. The responds I got from Emmett was fantastic. I feed my preys with aphrodisiacs now and then just to spice up the sex. Not that it's really needed since Emmett's already an animal.'' She smirked. I tried not to grimace at her words.

''Did your scent become more…'' I cleared my throat. ''I mean, was it really more…alluring to, um, other vampires?'' I asked.

''You mean Edward?'' She asked, knowingly, causing me to blush. ''No. Not even the tiniest bit. Mated vampires can be somewhat oblivious, so I was surprised by Edward's obliviousness – and also rather insulted. It seems he's just plainly oblivious to my beauty – with or without aphrodisiacs.'' She said with a huff.

''Then why should I-''

''He loves you. Your scent comes from your blood. It's currently tempting his vampire side. But we can make you tempt his more human and sexual side. Not that you aren't already – trust me, Jasper's my mate. The aphrodisiacs are pretty much just to push him off the edge if he decides to be stubborn, as always. Vampires' senses are stronger so he won't be able to resist you if we do this.'' Alice said.

''So what are we doing, exactly?'' I asked.

''Esme, strawberries and chocolates, please.'' Alice smiled sweetly and Esme nodded, picking up a basket from a pile nearby and walking away. ''Rosalie, red hibiscuses and roses, thank you.'' She kept the sweet smile, and Rosalie nodded and mimicked Esme's actions. ''Bella, to the candles.''

She grinned as she linked our arms and pulled us through the store. She stopped in front of some shelves that held different colored candles, some scented others not. There were fake plastic flowers and different colored glass vases around the place. I hadn't even noticed Alice taking a basket, until she handed it to me and started pulling me back and forth between the candles and the vases.

I had no idea what was going on, but was more confused than curious. I had decided to just trust Alice, knowing she would never put me up to something that wouldn't work.

The thought of this possibly working made me nervous and also a bit anxious. If Edward let down his walls of protection and let us be together in the most intimate ways possible, then…well, what if it didn't go well? What if I wasn't good enough for him? I didn't have any experience with sex! I had no idea what I was supposed to expect or what was expected of me. The fact that Edward was a virgin as well didn't offer much comfort as he was good at everything. And with his mind reading, I was sure he had picked up a thing or two. I couldn't possibly match up to him. I couldn't do this.

I tried my best not to chicken out, knowing that I wanted this. I was just nervous. But nerves went away, right? Yes I was completely inexperienced, but…but…but…

_Damn, I got no but!_

''Bella, relax. Your heart is accelerating.'' Alice said. ''Don't chicken out on me. I understand that you're nervous but just relax. You want this, right?'' She asked. I nodded. ''Then breath. Edward might be a mind reader but that doesn't mean he's some sort of sex expert. He's always blocking out any thoughts that are just the least bit sexual. He's as inexperienced as you are, and you should keep focusing on that.'' She said.

''You sure you aren't the mind reader?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and shook her head.

''I had a vision of you chickening out. Everything I just said was things you were trying to use as excuses to get out.'' She said. ''Now, we're going to need about ten or more scented candles – maybe less, but we'll just buy plenty and see what happens. We have a couple of vases at home, but we need some new ones, see-through ones.'' She said.

''What are we going to use them for?'' I asked.

''We are going to surrender his room with aphrodisiacs. If he questions any of it – which he will – then just say I wanted to make the room look more like a girl was staying in it.'' She said.

''That explains the flowers and candles. But the chocolate and strawberries?'' I questioned.

''Well, Bella. We're going to turn you into an aphrodisiac.''


	20. Alluring

''Bella, can we talk?'' Rosalie asked, standing by the open door. I nodded as I sat up on the bed, pulling my legs to my chest.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I know I've apologized and you say you've forgiven me, but I still feel like I need to give you an explanation.'' She said.

''You don't have to.'' I said.

''I want to.'' She said, coming over to the bed and sitting on it. She sat Indian style and smiled softly. ''I really don't know where to begin.'' She laughed. I smiled and shrugged.

''You were mad even before you found out that I knew.'' I murmured. ''You could start there.'' I shrugged again.

''Good idea. Okay, so, as you already mentioned yourself, you were a stranger appearing out of nowhere. No one knew how you came here and somehow you made Alice blind. She couldn't see because of you and a warning bell went off in my head. I thought you were dangerous. And Edward was acting so strangely. I found that your scent tempted him more than anyone else's. I thought; okay she's definitely dangerous. I was afraid you would find out what we were and tell the world – some might think you were crazy, but there could possibly be others that believed you. Either way, humans aren't supposed to know that we really exist. That's why myths are created.'' She said. I frowned at that. ''Oh, you don't know that?'' She asked. I shook my head. ''Vampires create myths about themselves to comfort humans, make them believe that if someone has a reflection or if they go out in the day, they are just plain humans.'' She said.

''I didn't know that.'' I said.

''Well, now you do.'' She smiled.

''Why did you hate me even more when you found out that I knew? Shouldn't you have been relieved?'' I asked.

''You knew. That made you to a definite danger. And all those things you knew about Emmett, about Jasper…about all of us. I figured you knew what happened to me and I didn't want you to know. I hate that the family knows. It is something so personal and when I already had this intense hatred towards you, it made me become so furious at you for invading my privacy. And to top it off…you told me I was fictional. That I didn't exist. I wasn't really. But you were? It sounded so unfair. It sounded like you had everything and I was just created to go through misery for nothing. And then my family was supposed to be fictional too? I don't think so. I hated you for saying that.'' A furious tone entered her voice and I gulped. She stopped glaring at the bed sheets and looked up at me, apologetically. ''Sorry.'' She said.

''Don't be. Hearing you actual say what I did, I'm starting to hate myself. I don't…I don't want any of you to be fictional. You're all so great. And…I'm the one who's sorry.'' I said.

''Edward's right. You are kind.'' She smiled.

''Edward talks about me?'' I asked.

''Oh, no. Well, he probably does but I don't really listen. But I heard him say you were too kind when I left…that day you two…came out. In the none-gay way, of course.'' She laughed.

''You kind of surprised everyone with your reaction.'' I murmured.

''I was…surprised. Edward has always been alone and then…suddenly you came and he started acting different. I know I teased him with liking you, but…it was just teasing. Nothing else. I never thought that he could ever fall in love. A century and no girl had caught his eye. I mean, he didn't even give me a second glance – not even a first! But you.'' She frowned. ''Don't get me wrong, Bella. You're a beautiful and wonderful girl. It was clear to me that beauty wasn't enough for Edward. He wanted more. Much more. I thought that no girl could ever live up to his standards. That no girl could ever have the picture perfect personality that he was looking for. But you must have that. He loves you, so much – we can all see it. His ears perk up whenever your name is mentioned. He smiles every time you touch him – just a stroke on the cheek or a squeeze to the hand. His eyes fill with love whenever you're just near him. You could be talking to Alice, and you're all he's looking at. You have all his attention, even when you don't notice it.'' She whispered.

''So you stopped hating me because Edward approved of me?'' I questioned, a bit confused, and also quite flattered at her words. My cheeks were burning with a heavy blush and the urge I had to see Edward grew stronger, if that was even possible.

''Edward is more protective of this family than the rest of us. Perhaps because we're the only thing he has. I mean, _had_. If you can dry that ice-cold heart of his and make him fall head over heels for you, then you have to be something great. And I really hope I can get to know you. Right now, I don't truly understand the things Edward sees in you. Your kindness, yes. Your beauty, yes. But that mind of yours has Edward extremely fascinated from what I've heard. I would like to get to know it as well. Judge for myself, if you will.'' She said.

''And if you disapprove?'' I asked, nervously.

''I doubt I will. I can't believe I'm saying this, but when it comes to people, Edward and I mostly have the same opinion even if we don't acknowledge it to each other or ourselves. If you have Edward's approval – not to mention the whole families as well – I'm positive you'll get mine too.'' She said.

''I really hope so.'' I murmured. ''You're just as much Edward's sister as Alice is, and I really just want everyone to approve. None of you have to like me. I just don't want you to hate me.'' I admitted.

''The family loves you Bella. Maybe not as much as Edward, but he's set the bar pretty high.'' She laughed.

''Thank you, Rose.'' I said.

''For what?'' She frowned, confused.

''Amongst other things…for not hating me anymore. For giving me a chance. For the surprising and flattering things you've just said. For helping me along with Alice and Esme.'' I smiled.

''Nervous?'' She asked. I nodded, blushing. ''Don't be. You love him and he loves you. And in the end, that's all that really matters. Right?'' She smiled. I nodded once more, smiling just as brightly as her.

''Right.''

''So, do you know what you're supposed to do tomorrow?''

''Alice briefed me.'' I answered.

''You'll be fine. If you wouldn't, Alice would know. You should never _ever_ doubt the psychic. I had to learn that the hard way.'' She laughed.

''I promised myself I would never doubt her again…but right now I have to admit I'm a bit unsure.'' I told.

…

''Everything's ready and just in time! The guys will be in hearing range in five minutes so quick if you have any last questions.'' Alice said.

''What if I can't do it?'' I panicked.

''Bella, don't worry. Everything will be perfect. Remember, when you say 'I'm going to bed' that will be our cue to leave. We won't be anywhere near you so just relax. It will just be you and Edward.'' Rosalie reassured, giving me a comforting hug. ''You love him and he loves you. And in the end…'' She trailed off, pulling away.

''That's all that really matters.'' I took in a deep breath, trying to relax myself. I had been having trouble doing that since I woke up.

Last night I had been talking with Rosalie, getting pretty much everything out. I lost count of how many times she apologized and how many times I said it was okay. She wanted to know if I knew how she became a vampire and I had replied grimly that I did. She had frowned but claimed that she wasn't angry – not anymore, at least.

We hadn't stayed on the subject. Instead, she seemed to become Alice's clone and started asking me questions about Edward and me. She wanted to know when we started to be together and, much to my embarrassment, she also asked what it was like for a human to kiss a vampire. The most embarrassment part was probably when I got lost in explaining, daydreaming about Edward and I kissing, until Rosalie snapped me out of it. Daydreaming about Edward just made me miss him more. And then I just turned even more nervous about tomorrow – or rather, today.

Everyone had been pretty good at trying to calm me, though, it hadn't worked very well. I wasn't so much nervous about the act itself; it was more of the steps thereto. I was scared that Edward was going to reject me or I was going to mess up.

Rosalie had offered to give me some tips about what men liked, but I declined, both doubting what Emmett liked was something Edward did as well and also doubting that I could ever go through with any of her tips. I hated that I wasn't more confident and put together. I wanted to be the best for Edward, but I doubted a nervous wreck was the best. I had more than once considered dropping it, but Alice wouldn't let me – and I was secretly thankful for that. She knew I would regret not even trying.

But no matter how many times she said Edward was going to love my new look, no matter how many times Esme said what I was feeling was natural or how many times Rosalie reminded me that Edward and I loved each other, I couldn't relax. I had been hoping for Edward to come home soon, but now that he was so close…I wasn't sure if I could see him without passing out.

''Careful with the dress! And the hair!'' Alice said, fluffing my hair for the fifth time or so.

''I didn't touch it!'' Rosalie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

''One and a half minutes and the boys will be able to hear us.'' Alice informed, straightening my dress.

''Did you-'' I started.

''I didn't see anything you wouldn't want me to. Just know, everything will be absolutely fine and you will have no problems. Oh, and chocolates and strawberries are aphrodisiacs. Remember!'' She ordered.

''Well, I'm eating them, aren't I?'' I rolled my eyes, nodding at the bowl at the table. She shook her head.

''No! Well, yeah. But remember it for another reason!'' She ordered.

''What reason?'' I asked. A finger flew to her mouth, silently hushing me. I frowned, but then realized why she did so.

''Hey boys!'' Alice said, cheerfully.

''Refill, Bella?'' Rosalie asked, sweetly.

''Yes, thank you, Rose.'' I said. In just a couple of seconds, Rosalie was back with a bigger bowl with more of the chocolate covered strawberries that Esme had made for me. ''Alice, would you stop?'' I sighed, when she fluffed my hair again.

''Alice, you'll end up ruining it yourself.'' Rosalie said.

''Oh, don't try to team up against me, you two.'' Alice rolled her eyes.

''Stop or I'll drop this.'' I picked up a strawberry and held it over the dress, positive that a stain would form.

''I could catch it before you could even think about dropping it.'' Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

''Not if I help.'' Rosalie smirked, putting her arm around my shoulders. I smirked as well and Alice huffed. ''You know, we make a pretty good team, Bella.'' She said.

''What team would that be? Team humpire or team vamman?'' I joked. She laughed along with Esme. Alice smiled but didn't laugh, probably still a bit upset about losing.

I heard the door burst open and turned on the couch to see Emmett and Jasper, both staring wide-eyed at me and Rosalie. I frowned, wondering what had them so shocked. I saw their eyes shifting from her arm around my shoulders to our faces.

''Holy shit.'' Emmett cursed.

''I told you I didn't hear wrong!'' Jasper said.

''You must have!'' Emmett argued.

''They're smiling and hugging!'' Jasper said.

''Maybe we're hallucinating.'' Emmett retorted.

''Sorry, Em. Rose and Bella are friends now.'' Alice said, walking over to hug Jasper and lay a kiss on his cheek. I looked at Rosalie, unsure whether 'friends' were a term she approved of or not. She just smiled.

''Now this I have to see with my own eyes.'' I heard Edward chuckle, his voice as velvety as always.

I jumped up, my eyes wide with excitement as I completely forgot about my nervousness and could only think of how much I had missed him. Rosalie, however, had not. She took a hold of my arm and pulled me down back on the couch, firmly. She handed me the bowl and I swallowed my excitement, remembering the plan again. I curled up on the armrest by the chair as I began to eat the strawberries, keeping my eyes on the TV, waiting for Edward to come over to me before I acknowledged him as Alice had told me to. I couldn't concentrate on the show and took in slow, deep breaths as I ate, begging my heart to do the impossible – slow down and relax.

I saw Emmett walking over to Rosalie and sitting on the couch, throwing his arm around her as he looked between the two of us. Alice pulled Jasper over to a chair, pushing him down before sitting in his lap. Carlisle came next, laying a kiss on Esme's forehead before sitting next to her on the couch she was sitting on.

I was surprised that Edward hadn't been the first to enter. But when I saw that Alice was smirking at someone behind me, I suspected that he was here – he just hadn't walked over to me yet. I was wondering if he was waiting for me to turn around, but Alice had made it pretty clear to me that I shouldn't dare acknowledge him before he acknowledged me. It was part of step 4. The first three steps were about getting things. The next were the 'action steps' as Rosalie had put it.

_Step 4. Tempt him and make him come to you._ I repeated the words Alice had told me over and over again.

''Edward, are you okay?'' Carlisle asked with a worried expression.

I was about to turn around, but Rosalie grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently telling me to stay where I was. I looked back at Carlisle who rose from the couch, but was pulled back down by Esme. She shook her head and gave me an encouraging smile. I hoped they kept their thoughts hidden. I didn't want Edward to find out about our plan. It would almost be as bad as him rejecting me.

It was at moments like these, that I was thankful, that he couldn't read my mind. I would be busted the second they were in hearing range, if he could. My heart beating rapidly could be giving him a hint, if it wasn't for it always reacting like that around him. I was a bit unsure whether I was thankful about that fact or not. I supposed I was but I would prefer my heart just acting normally.

''Bella.'' He whispered, his voice husky and dark.

I gasped when Edward suddenly stood right in front of me. He was looking at me with black eyes, taking in deep breaths. He grabbed my arms, making the bowl fall from my hand. But thankfully Rosalie caught it, so no mess was made.

Edward turned my arms and smelled my wrist, much to my surprise. He closed his eyes and took deep, greedy sniffs from my wrist – had he been human I would be worrying for his sanity. I gasped once more when he suddenly began to smell my throat, his nose trailing up and down the skin, making me both shiver and blush. I was aware of the guys staring, Carlisle with a worried expression and Jasper and Emmett with shocked ones. I guessed my expression was a mix of both.

''God, Bella.'' Edward whispered, breathing heavily. ''You smell so good.'' He said in an almost moan. I blushed and heard him growl the second my skin started to turn crimson. ''So good.'' He growled, smelling my wrist again, running his nose along my vein.

''D-d-did I, um, smell bad…before?'' I asked, gulping.

''No, no. You just…your scent…it's better. So much better. Not bloodlust tempting but just…God, why do you smell so good?'' He asked. ''Did you do something to yourself?'' He asked, his voice sounding slightly concerned but keeping the husky tone. His eyes opened and turned wide when he saw what I was wearing. ''Oh.'' Another almost-moan escaped him.

I bit my lip, hoping that he approved of what I was wearing. Alice had taken care of curling my hair and left it hanging over my shoulders. I had no makeup on so as to not make Edward suspicious. But Alice said it wasn't needed, since my blush would take care of _beautifying_ my face. The dress still seemed a bit too formal to wear just around the home, but Forks chose this day to be one of the few ones where it wasn't freezing. It wasn't exactly warm enough for tops and shorts, though.

The dress was a beautiful blue and had different layers hanging over each other in the ends, giving it a fluffy look. It had a V-neck and most of my back was exposed. It went to my knees and flared when I twirled, something I was doubtfully ever going to do as I feared that I would fall. Alice had let me get away barefoot instead of high heels, arguing that Edward was clever and the slightest thing would make him suspicious. At that she had to agree so I was free from wearing shoes.

''Do you like it?'' I asked, blushing. ''It's not something I normally wear but I thought it was beautiful and I thought you would like it…'' I murmured. He didn't reply but just stared, making my insecurity kick in. ''You don't like it.'' It hadn't been a question – just a statement. I couldn't fight the pout that formed on my face.

''I do! I do. Really. I just…I'm surprised.'' He said, still keeping one of my wrists by his nose. ''You look beautiful, love. But no dress can truly do you any justice.'' He smiled, leaning over and skimming his nose down my throat, making me shiver.

''Edward, you sure you ain't going to bite her?'' Emmett chuckled.

''That is not amusing.'' Edward sneered. Emmett raised his eyebrow and Edward growled at him. ''Stop thinking that!'' He shouted, his voice furious. I put my hand on his cheek, forcing his glaring eyes to turn to me. His eyes soften but stayed black.

''You would never hurt me.'' I whispered.

''Never. I promise. I swear.'' He laid a kiss on my wrist, trying to discreetly take another sniff which caused me to smile.

''I know.'' I said, quietly.

''Emmett, what were you thinking?'' Rosalie asked in an angry tone.

''Nothing!'' He said, defensively.

''He was imaging me killing Bella.'' Edward sneered.

I gulped – it wasn't from his angry tone or his words, it was because of his mood. How was I going to seduce him into bed when Emmett was creating images of him hurting me, causing my already protective vampire boyfriend to want to be even more careful around me?

''Bella, you know I would never.'' He looked at me with pleading eyes.

''I know, I know…can…can we just move on to a subject that's less…dark?'' I asked, running a hand through Edward's hair. He leaned into the touch and smiled softly.

''Anything you want.'' He whispered, pulling me up to a stand and taking my place, before he pulled me down to sit in his lap.

''I just want you.'' I whispered back, hugging him. He buried his face in my neck and I could both hear and feel him continue to smell me.

I saw Rosalie wink at me before her and Emmett left the room. Even though I would have loved to get some privacy with Edward, I was thankful that Esme and Alice stayed – of course Jasper and Carlisle did as well, but they were pretty much clueless to the plan. I wasn't quite ready to be alone with Edward, knowing my heart would betray me – literally. I knew we wouldn't truly be alone if they went to separate rooms, but in this household, that was pretty close to being alone even if everyone could hear everyone else. I just wanted to sit with Edward for a while without having to worry about whether I would be able to seduce him or not – at least, for now.

…

Edward didn't stop smelling me. His eyes would darken and almost seemed as if they glassed over as well. We stayed in the living room, though, everyone left couple by couple so we were the only ones left. I was cuddled up on Edward's lap, my arms around his torso and his arms holding me tightly to him, with his face buried in my neck. He would lay a kiss on my throat or on the sensitive spot just under my earlobe, but besides that, both of us remained in the same position.

We were both silent and had it been anyone but Edward, I would have been bored or at the least uncomfortable by the situation. But with Edward, the silence around us was calming and relaxing. It wasn't as great as hearing him speak in his velvety voice, but it wasn't bad either.

Time passed surprisingly quick around us. Rosalie and Alice would walk by the living room, sometimes smiling encouragingly at me, other times smiling knowingly at both of us. I didn't know what the time was, but I knew that it was late. It was dark outside the window, – something that could just have been caused by the normally cloudy days or many trees that kept the sun away most of the times – but I couldn't see much because of the curtains being pulled shut.

For all I cared, it could be five in the morning and I wouldn't move. However, I strongly doubted it was that late. Maybe the reason why I was so comfortable with sitting silently with Edward, was because I had missed him so much. I knew it had only been a day and I had had fun with the girls, but I couldn't bear being away from him for more than a second. My train of thoughts reminded me of something.

_I haven't kissed him all day…_

''Edward?'' I murmured.

''Yes, love?'' His breath goosed over my skin. I shivered and he pulled his head back to look at into my eyes, lifting one of my wrists to his face, almost as if he didn't want to stop smelling me. I changed what I was going to say to question him.

''How do I smell?'' I asked.

''Good. Really good.'' He answered.

''No, I want to know _how_. I don't want good or bad. I want details. Does it make you thirsty, does it make you happy, does it make you angry?'' I asked. He pushed his lips and ran one hand down my arm, to my hip, down my thigh until it stopped at my kneecap.

''My thirst for your blood hasn't changed. It's the same – the power, the pull, of your scent is still the same, but I've become better at resisting it. But right now…your scent is indescribable. It's…it's like…oh, how can I possibly explain?'' He sighed. He was quiet for a couple of minutes, clearly thinking about what to say. ''Normally your blood smells like…like a good steak would smell to you, or how brandy would smell like to an alcoholic. But right now, it isn't that part that is the strongest. You smell sweet like strawberries, but too sweet to eat.'' He frowned. ''That might have been a bad choice of word.'' He sighed again.

''No, I get it. You only drink from animals so you will always be thirsty. If you smell blood you react like a hungry, um, _human_ would react to the smell of food.'' I murmured. He nodded. ''But, you say I smell good and not in a way that makes you thirsty. How does it smell, then? What makes it different?'' I asked.

''It's sweet and…alluring, it's hard to descri-''

''Really?'' I asked, my voice slightly squeaky. ''A-a-alluring?'' I stuttered.

_Stuttering…very sexy Bella._ I thought in an annoyed voice.

''Why do you sound so eager?'' He asked, frowning.

''I, um, sort of, you know, find your scent…the way you smell…it's sort of, kind of, alluring too.'' I said, blushing. It wasn't the reason for why I was so eager, but it wasn't a lie either. Edward seemed to write of my stammering as nervousness and embarrassment.

''Your entire being is alluring. Your scent, your eyes, your body…'' He trailed off, his eyes looking up and down my form which only caused me to blush even more. He let out a growl – the sound made me blush even more and turned me on much more than it should. ''When you blush, allure doesn't even cover what it does to me.'' He said, pushing me down on the couch and hovering over me, his face just an inch from my face.

_I want him…I want him bad…and I want him now…_

''I'm going to bed.'' I said in a rush.

I crawled out from underneath Edward, ending up on the floor on my side. It didn't hurt though, and I quickly got up to a stand. Edward was looking at me with concern, confusion and what seemed to be…lust? The look in his eyes made me shiver once again.

He stood from the couch and walked over to me, the same look in his eyes as he cupped my cheek with his hand. I wasn't sure if I would call it lust, but I could see desire in his eyes – the dress and strawberries must have been working. I had often seen love in his eyes, but never had I looked into his eyes and seen such want in them. It made my knees buckle and when they gave out, Edward caught me, holding me to his chest.

''You alright, Bella?'' He asked, his voice still husky.

''Bed. I'm…I'm going to bed!'' I pulled away from him, hurrying up the stairs. I supposed I had shocked him, since he didn't seem to follow me.

When I came to his room – or rather our room, as Edward kept referring to it – Alice was standing by the door with a smile.

Time for step 5.

* * *

**R&R**


	21. The Final Step

EPOV:

I stood still for a moment, slightly shocked. Bella had never run away from me before. Had I done something? She seemed almost scared. Had I frighten her with my actions? She hadn't seemed to mind me taking in her scent. She smelled so good. Better, in a way.

I didn't know what caused it and Carlisle seemed to be worried. Esme, Alice and Rosalie, however, seemed to be completely fine with it. And though their minds gave nothing away, I was beginning to become suspicious of the three of them. Mostly Rosalie, who seemed to have become friends with Bella – a big surprise, I must say.

A need formed in me. It was stronger than my need to hold Bella, to taste her blood, to kiss her and to just be with her. It was stronger than any need I had felt before. I wanted to go to her. Her somewhat new scent was calling to me like a siren – and like a siren, I suspected this would end badly if I followed the call.

At the moment I was too blinded by the need to listen to sense. I ran upstairs, coming to a stop by the bedroom door. I went to open it but found that it was locked. One side of me was telling me to just rip open the door, while another was telling me to call for Bella, in case I might have scared her. But just as I decided to listen to the latter, I heard Rosalie's thoughts.

''_Edward. Emmett and I are going out with Alice and Jasper, and Esme has gotten Carlisle to take her out dancing._'' She thought. ''_Enjoy your alone time with Bella – we suspect you need it after having had none the last week._'' She added.

''Thank you.'' I said. I heard the door close moments later downstairs and heard car engines purring to life. ''Bella?'' I knocked on the door. I got no answer but heard her heartbeat beating rapidly. ''Bella, love, are you alright?'' I asked, keeping my voice soft.

''I'm fine. I'm just changing. Could you wait?'' She asked, timidly.

_Damn it. I did scare her._

''Love, I'm sorry.'' I sighed.

''What? Why?'' She asked in a light voice.

''I didn't mean to frighten you.''

''Frighten? What are you talking about?''

''Before…downstairs…'' I murmured.

''Edward, you didn't scare me.'' She said. I wished she would open the door so I could have the conversation face to face with her.

''Then why did you run?'' I asked.

''I…it was just…'' I could tell by her voice that she was blushing. ''You intimidated me.'' She whispered, barely audible.

''Could you elaborate?'' I requested. I heard her take in a deep breath and heard the door unlock, but waited for permission to come in. I heard her walking around the room and thought I heard a door closing.

''You can come in.'' She whispered.

I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw in my room.

Three bouquets with red flowers were set around the room, all in see-through vases. One bouquet held roses, another what I assumed was hibiscuses and a third with a mix of the two. Red ribbons were tied around the vases in a simple bow. Candles were scattered around the room, all lid. As I sniffed the air, I was hit with the smell of jasmine and vanilla – scented candles? The purple cotton bed sheets I had seen before I left with the guys for our hunting trip, had been changed into blue satin sheets.

Who had done all this?

I knew Alice had always begged me to let her change my room, but this was too simple to be hers work – she always went to extremes. But it couldn't be Bella, could it? No. Why would she want to add all these extreme items to our room? Then again, I might just be overreacting. The flowers were something simple, but the lid candles in the dark room caused an unconscious suspicion to rise in me.

''Bella?'' I called, not seeing her anywhere in the room.

''I just need a human moment.'' She said.

''Alright.'' I said.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and waited. I leaned back so I was laying on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge. I heard the bathroom door open and shot up. My jaw dropped when I saw Bella.

If I thought she had looked beautiful in the dress she wore before, it was nothing compared to what she was wearing now.

A midnight blue negligee that barely touched her thighs. A bow was by her hip and one of the straps of the dress had slipped down. Her still curled hair was cascaded on her shoulders.

As she walked over to me, my eyes went to her beautiful, long, milky white, bare legs. I let my eyes run up from her legs to her face, which had turned crimson. The color spread down her chest, her body becoming even more tempting as it flushed. All I wanted to do was touch her, kiss her, worship her gorgeous body. But I held back. I knew I could never do something like that. I could barely control myself when I kissed her.

''What do you think?'' Her timid voice broke me out of my daze.

''What?'' I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were looking at the ground. Her arms were behind her back and the somewhat insecure pose she was in, made her even more tempting.

''What do you think of…this?'' She nodded down at herself. ''Alice bought it. I wasn't really sure about it, but it's comfortable to wear and I thought I might as well dress a bit more…you know, _pretty_, so you'll be less bored watching me sleep.'' She murmured, nervously. I wanted to tell her I was never bored watching her sleep, but I was pretty much stunned. ''Don't you like it?'' She asked, her voice sad.

''No. I mean, yes. I mean no. No, I mean yes!'' I mumbled, feeling nervous for some reason. I had to hold back a groan and she walked over and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

BPOV:

_Step 5. Create an arousing setting for him._

_Step 6. Dazzle him._

I thought it would be impossible to dazzle Edward, but with the way that he was mumbling his sentences and looking at me, I thought that I might be able to do it.

I walked over and sat on his lap, and the shock and desire I saw in his eyes made my body flush for the hundredth time or so. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying not to look guilty or anything.

Alice had told me that they would be gone by the time Edward got into my room, so that lessened my nervousness – but it didn't disappear. I tried to think of all the tips Rosalie had given me, trying to see if there was any of them I could actual use. Alice had told me to try and be close to him all the time, which was easy enough. It was Rosalie's tips that were hard. But there was one tip that could be useful right now.

_If you're sitting on his lap, wiggle around a little._

''So, do you like it or not?'' I asked, adjusting myself on his lap. I saw him biting his lower lip as he grabbed my hips. I looked at him with a frown, pretending to be confused. And it seemed to work.

''I like it. But, could you stay still?'' He took in a deep breath, looking as if he was trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working very well.

''Why? Is something wrong?'' I asked with fake concern.

''You said I intimidated you.'' He murmured, unwrapping one of my arms around his neck and bringing the wrist to his face. He froze and looked at me with a worried expression. ''Does this scare you?'' He asked, holding my wrist a little higher in the air.

''Not at all.'' I said, honestly.

''Then what?'' He asked, bringing my wrist back to his face.

''It was the way you were looking at me.'' I whispered.

''It scared you?'' He questioned, frowning – it wasn't a confused frown, more like one of his self-loathing frowns.

I remembered another one of Rosalie's tips.

_Flip your hair around a little, it makes your scent spread around. And keep your throat exposed. He's a vampire, so it'll turn him on._

''No.'' I said, shaking my head so my hair fell to my back. He took in another deep breath, leaning in towards my throat. ''It dazzled me and I…I wasn't used to seeing the emotions in them. You always keep your true feelings hidden.'' I said.

''You ran away because I dazzled you?'' He questioned, confused now.

''I ran away because I needed to calm myself.'' I answered.

''And you're alright now?'' He asked.  
''I've never felt better.'' I said, nuzzling my face in his neck.

''I have another question.'' He said. I looked up at him, telling him to continue with my eyes. ''Who…_decorated_ our room?'' He asked.

''Oh.'' I breathed. ''It was Alice. She said it needed to look more like a girl was staying in it.'' I said, remembering Alice's instructions.

''The candles?'' He questioned, still frowning.

''She went a little overboard.'' I shrugged.

''Of course she did.'' He said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes.

_He's in a good mood. Perfect!_

''Edward?'' I turned in his lap so I was straddling him. His eyes widened, but I kept myself calm so he would think nothing of it. When he noticed my heart wasn't accelerating, as it usual did when I was persuading him, – much to my surprise – he seemed to calm.

''What is it, love?'' He asked, softly.

''You haven't kissed me today.'' I said, putting on a pout. He chuckled once again.

''How did we manage that?'' He teased.

''I'm wondering that too.'' I smiled. ''Now, may I have my kiss of the day?'' I joked.

''Very well. If we must.'' He let out a sigh. I rolled my eyes at his joking and he grinned. ''Come here.''

He let go of my wrist and cupped my face, bringing my face to his, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck once again and held him to me. Our lips moved together in sync – together in a perfect rhythm. He seemed to be more relaxed than usual, putting more pressure to my lips than he normally would – though, he was still treating me gently.

I moved one hand into his hair and tugged on it. He growled and I was suddenly pressed against the bed with him above me, our lips still locked together. I was surprised by his reaction, but I definitely didn't mind. Even when I curled one of my legs over his hip, he didn't pull away. Perhaps the aphrodisiacs were working. At least I hoped so.

I knew if I didn't find a way for him to let go, he would just pull away and I would be forced to go to bed and just sleep. So, with trembling hands I reached for his shirt's buttons. I was glad that I had often played with the buttons on his shirts, so he would think nothing of it. But my trembling, however, I was less glad for.

I got one button open, watching Edward's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was urgent against mine. It looked like he hadn't even noticed what I had done. Was I really that good at distracting a vampire? I hoped so as I took a button in each of my hands, hoping to hurry the progress. It was harder with just one hand, though, and took a longer time to undo. But when they did open and the fabric of his shirt split, giving me a delicious view of his pale chest, Edward froze.

Just as I blinked, he disappeared from me, standing across the room whilst panting.

''What were you doing, Bella?'' He hissed, quickly buttoning his shirt. I sat up on the bed, blushing.

''I-I-I…'' I brilliantly replied.

''Bella, what were you doing?!'' He shouted. I should have been scared by the tone of his voice, had I not known him. He was angry, I knew that. But I could see on his expression that he wasn't angry with me – no, he was angry with himself. ''Are you insane?! I could lose my control! You know I can't do that! Do you know how close I was to ripping that flimsy thing off of your body and ravish you?!'' He yelled, angrily. I blushed at his words.

_Ravish?_

''I would be more than willing.'' I whispered.

''Bella, don't…don't do this to me.'' He sighed.

''Edward, please-''

''Flowers, candles…God, I should have known better. Is this what you spend your time doing while I'm gone? Thinking of ways to seduce me?'' He still sounded angry but his voice had quieted.

I didn't know what to say. The truth – which was pretty much yes – would just aggravate him even more, but I doubted I would get away with a no. There was really just one thing I could say.

''I love you.'' I tried, my voice shaky. I hadn't even realized that my lower lip had been trembling.

''Bella…oh, Bella, don't do this to me. Please don't do this.'' He said, his voice pleading as he looked at me with pained eyes.

''I'm not doing anything to you! How can I? You're on the other side of the room.'' I sighed.

''Just…go to bed, Bella.'' He said, facing the window.

''Wait, what?!'' I shouted.

''Go. To. Bed.'' He said, slowly.

And there it was. Exactly what I had feared; Rejection.

Never had I felt so rejected in my life.

The effort I had put in and the humiliation of all the things I had done came crashing down on. I went into full out crying mode, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I hid my face on my knees as the tears came rushing down.

I hated Alice for lying to me. She said it would all work out, but this was far from working. I should have known she just wanted to cheer me up. But giving me fake courage when she knew I was going to fail was far from something I would appreciate.

I should also have known that Edward didn't want me, as much as I wanted him. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stay in control like he did – I didn't. And he might not want to physically hurt me, but being as clumsy as I was, I knew that physical pain was better than the mental pain, I received from his rejection. I knew he wasn't trying to reject me, just protect me, but it didn't change the way I felt.

I felt him stroking my hair as the bed sank slightly from his weight. I lifted my head from my knees, but couldn't see clearly through my tears and strands of hair. Edward pushed my hair back and wiped away my tears with his thumps. I saw him looking at me with a grim look on his face. His eyes were still pained as he pulled me into a hug.

I wanted to melt into the hug but pushed him away, instead. I didn't want his pity. I didn't want him to try and cheer me up after rejecting me for the second time. I had told him how I felt the last time.

He didn't look surprised as I pulled away. He simply sighed and tried to kiss my forehead, but I turned my back to him. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders, kissing my hair instead. I still didn't look at him. I didn't want to see the pain nor pity in his eyes.

''I'm an idiot. A moron. A jerk. And I'm forever sorry.'' He whispered. I frowned, not expecting him to say that. I wanted to tell him he wasn't all those things, but kept quiet, waiting to see where he was getting. ''You told me the last time that I wouldn't understand and I wanted you to help me do so. But I didn't. And I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry.'' He said.

''Saying sorry doesn't always help.'' I said, harshly.

''You really want this, don't you?'' He sighed. The tone of his voice sounded defeated – as if he was giving in. I turned around, wide-eyed.

''I do. I really, really, really do.'' I said, nodding eagerly. He still looked pained but didn't seem to be planning on giving in right away. ''I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my whole life. I love you more than my friends, my family…both of my families. And I will never _ever_ love anyone as much as I love you.'' I took his hands in mine, looking at him pleadingly with the best pout I could possibly muster.

''I can't.'' He whispered.

''If you don't want me, then just say it.'' I let out a frustrated sigh. Suddenly, I was once again on my back with Edward hovering over me.

''You don't see yourself clearly enough.'' His voice was once again husky. A feeling of déjà vu ran through me.

''What do you see?'' I asked, blushing.

''I see an absolutely beautiful but silly girl, who's wearing a negligee that makes her look very sexy, in an attempt to seduce her vampire boyfriend.'' He murmured. I was about to look away, but he took a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. ''But more than that, I see a girl with a milky white skin that flushes a delicious red when she's embarrassed or shy. Her cheeks practically turn into a strawberry red, whilst she herself smells of strawberries and freesias. Her hair is long, silky and a perfect mess when she wakes up. Her eyes are a beautiful and soft brown with such a depth that absorbs and dazzles me.'' He said, smiling softly. ''I suppose the saying is correct.'' He said, amused.

''What saying?'' I murmured.

''You are what you eat.'' He chuckled. I frowned, confused. ''I saw you eating chocolate covered strawberries before. Your blush is strawberry red and your eyes are chocolate brown.'' He said, smiling.

_Remember, Alice had said…chocolate and strawberries…aphrodisiacs…_

''I'll make you a compromise.'' I said, quickly.

''Seeing as I only want your love, I don't see what you can have to offer.'' He murmured, looking at me suspiciously.

''I'll let you pull away without trouble, I won't try anything nor will I ever push you too far again.'' I offered.

''And your if?'' He raised an eyebrow at me.

''Try with me. Just try.'' I begged, putting my hands on his shoulders. He opened his mouth and I knew he hadn't thought about it. ''I'll sleep in sweatpants and sweaters. I'll keep my hands to myself when we kiss if that's what you want. I'll let you control the kiss and I'll be frozen in place. All you have to do is _try_. Nothing else. Just try and see if we can do this. Just once.'' I promised. He didn't answer, so I assumed he was thinking about it. But when he didn't say anything for a long while, I tried again. ''Please, Edward. Please. I love you so much and I want us to be capable of being intimate without you pulling away. And if you just gave it a try, I think we will. If not…I'll stop and let it go.'' I sighed.

''You would be willing for me to decide everything about our intimate relationship if I try to take things further, just once?'' He questioned. I let my hands slide down to play with the first button of his shirt, but I didn't dare open it.

''I love you, want you and _need_ you more than anything in the world. More than I need to eat, sleep or even breath.'' I whispered.

''You'll die if you don't breath.'' He grumbled, probably trying to make a joke but failing with the sad edge of his tone.

''I would die if I didn't have you in my life.'' I replied. He pushed his lips and I opened the first button of his shirt, testing his reaction. He looked down at my hands with a frown. ''Please.'' I tried one last time.

''Do you know how hard it is for me to resist giving you something you want this much, when you're pleading me to no end?'' He groaned.

''Then give me this.'' I opened another button.

''I don't know if I can.'' He whispered, taking one of my hands in his. I played with the third button, looking directly into his eyes as I spoke in the most confident voice I had.

''I know you can. So just try. For me?'' I blinked as stupid traitor tears formed in my eyes in fear of another rejection. He closed his eyes and answered so quietly, I barely heard it.

''Yes.''

He leaned his face down to mine, hesitantly. I knew that if I wanted this to work, I would have to take it slow. Just one wrong move and it would all be ruined. So I waited for his lips to reach mine and let him control the kiss. He let go of my hand, and I assumed that meant he was giving me permission to continue with the buttons.

I played with the third button once again, but didn't open it at first. When I did, he pulled away from the kiss and I feared he was having second thoughts. He took in a deep breath and then began to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw. I finished the last buttons, as his kisses continued down my throat. I let out a gasp when he started sucking on a sensitive spot under my ear. He pulled away, misunderstanding my reaction.

''I'm sor-'' He started.

''No, no! Don't stop! Please don't stop!'' I shouted. ''I mean, it felt good.'' I said, clearing my throat, embarrassed.

''Promise me that you'll let me know if I do something wrong…if I hurt you or I…'' He shook his head, another grim expression crossing his face. I pushed his shirt back and slipped it off as much as I could without his help. He was clearly waiting for my reply.

''I promise I will tell you. But I know you won't.'' I said, letting my hands run up and down his bare chest. I ogled him for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes, filled with worry. ''You're so handsome.'' I whispered, laying a kiss on the ice-cold skin.

''You're so beautiful.'' He replied, kissing my shoulders and tenderly slipping down one strap. I realized that the other one had slipped down by itself, not that it mattered much as they weren't really covering anything.

He stood on his knees and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room, then sat with his legs underneath him. I sat up and examined his chest with my hands, feeling every curve and every muscle on his pale skin. He was as still as a statue as I let my hands run all over his bare body – his magnificent and delicious body.

I felt pride when his eyes closed, when I began laying kisses on his chest, letting my tongue peek out just the slightest bit to taste, now and then. He actually shuddered when I ran my tongue over his shoulder and stopped to suck on his Adams apple. I smiled as I kissed my way over to his other shoulder.

An idea popped into my head. I knew it was risky, but I was rather curious – and I never was able to contain my curiosity. Careful with my teeth against his marble skin, I bit down on his shoulder, gently.

''Bella!'' He gasped as his eyes shot open. I stood on my knees and placed my lips by his ear.

''What does that feel like?'' I whispered, trying to sound seductive. ''Does it feel good?'' I asked, nibbling on his earlobe.

''Good. Very good. So good.'' He said in a dazed voice.

_I'm better at this than I thought…_

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I straddled his waist as I fisted my hand in his hair, pulling once again – he seemed to like it. He groaned, reciprocating by cupping my ass. I pulled away with a gasp, surprised. He opened his mouth, surely to apologize, but I cut him off by pressing my lips back on his, clinging to him, tightly.

He pressed me down on the bed and I kept my legs curled around him. He pulled away from the kiss, just as I was starting to suffocate – though, had it been up to me I wouldn't have pulled away even then. He kissed down my chest and sucked on my collar. I moaned and bucked my hips upwards. He growled and was still for a moment. I feared that those two specific movements were the reasons for his past retrieving. But then he continued by kissing the parts of my breasts that weren't covered by the baby doll.

''Love, I think this needs to come off.'' He whispered.

He pulled back and I sat up, biting my lip. I blushed as his hands slipped behind my back, finding the zipper and pulling it down, slowly. He stroked my bare skin and I shivered. He kissed my neck as he slipped the dress down, revealing the lingerie I was wearing underneath. He pulled back and looked at the strapless bra and matching panties that had the same color as the baby doll.

My whole body flushed as he ran his hands down my arms, down my sides, down my thighs and not stopping until he reached my ankles. He leaned down and began to kiss each of my legs. I shivered when he began to suck on the inside of my thighs. I fell back on the pillows behind me, biting my lip to keep in the sounds that was trying to escape from me.

I couldn't contain my gasp when he ran his nose down my center. I could very well feel the cold touch through the skimpy underwear. He placed a kiss where he had just touched, before coming up to my face. Despite his coldness, my body felt as if it was on fire. And we had barely gotten started.

''You did all this for me?'' He questioned, playing with the top of my panties. I couldn't do anything but nod. He kissed from my shoulder, up my neck, down my jaw and then back to my chin. ''I love you.'' He whispered before kissing my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he settled his hands on my hips, gripping them more tightly than he normally would. I smiled against his lips, happy that he was letting go. He pressed himself to me and I could feel a bulge in his pants. I blushed as I felt exactly how turned on he was.

He darted the tip of his tongue out, licking my lips. I parted my lips and his tongue went into my mouth, giving me a taste of him. His tongue ran over my teeth and tickling the roof of my mouth. When I darted my tongue out to return the action, he pulled away. He shook his head at me, disapprovingly.

''You can't do that, Bella. My teeth…the venom…'' He kept shaking his head. I pecked his lips and nodded.

''Okay.'' I said, simply, with a soft smile. ''But…could you…loose the pants?'' I asked, timidly. I was trying to be confident and seductive, but that was only easy to do when Edward was the one dazzled.

''Do you want to do it or shall I?'' He smiled.

''I…I can do it.'' I squeaked.

I pushed on his chest and he let me roll us over. I got even more nervous when I was on top of him. He must have seen it because he ran his hands up and down my arms, comfortingly. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned down, laying a peck on his Adams apple. I moved my lips and sucked on his earlobe, pleased to hear a moan escape him, boosting my nonexistent ego.

I crawled down his body, keeping my eyes on his. I straddled his knees and could have almost sworn I saw him gulp. I let my hand stroke the bulge in his pants and his eyes closed. I popped open the button on his jeans before pulling down the zipper, taking my time doing both to give him some payback. I tucked his pants down, slowly as well. My hand accidentally grazed the bulge and I suddenly found myself on my back.

''I think you enjoy teasing me, Isabella.'' Edward said, huskily. I saw that his pants were off and probably thrown somewhere in the room, along with my baby doll that seemed to have disappeared.

''Edward, please.'' I whispered.

''Please what, my love? You know I can't read your mind.'' He murmured, kissing the valley between my breasts.

''More.'' I whimpered.

''More what?'' He asked, licking between my breasts now.

''More! Please! Just more!'' I begged.

He pressed himself against my core. I moaned when he began to rub his bulge against me, creating a delicious friction. He cupped my right breast and kneaded it, gently. I fisted a hand in his hair and pulled his lips to mine in another passionate kiss. He moved his hand from my breast to my thigh, throwing it over his hip.

He pressed himself even more tightly to me and I bucked my hips upwards. I moaned against him and almost pulled his hair off, moving my lips more passionately against his. He pulled away, growling, as he kissed my breasts. I thought the sound would be the death of me. It was so animalistic and intense. I knew I needed to have him right now.

''Edward, make love to me.'' I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes the lightest butterscotch I had ever seen them be. He just gazed at me for a moment before he crushed his lips to mine, pulling me up to a sitting position. He tore the front of my bra in two with his teeth, his eyes back to being black, filled with lust, love and desire. The action was a complete turn-on.

I felt exposed and wanted to cover myself but didn't have the chance. Edward captured my left nipple in his mouth and I moaned his name, not so quietly. He licked and kissed my left breast then switched to the other. My eyes were practically rolling into the back of my head from the sensations. I knew Edward was a virgin and he ignored people's sexual thoughts, so how in the world could he be so good at this? I already knew the answer, of course.

_Edward's good at everything…_

He sat against the headboard and grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap. He played with the sides of my panties for a while. He kept his mouth occupied by kissing and licking my chest, neck, face and shoulders. Pretty much every part of me above my waist. His hands were on my back, running up and down with a touch that was so gently, I could barely feel it.

I shivered and began to wiggle in his lap, pressing my hips to his and moving back and forth on his bulge. I wasn't the only one moaning from the friction, though Edward's moans were mixed with growls. His mouth placed itself where my neck met my shoulder, sucking fiercely. I entwined my hands in his hair and held him to me.

''Edward.'' I moaned. He kissed the spot he had sucked and nuzzled his nose against my throat.

''Are you sure of this, Bella?'' He whispered.

''I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life.'' I answered.

With this he gently pushed me back down on the bed. He slipped my panties down and I kicked them off when they reached my ankles. He proceeded with taking his own boxes off which I was thankful for.

I was fighting my nerves and trying my best not to tremble, being fully exposed now, and about to give myself to the man I loved. My nerves didn't disappear when I saw Edward, fully naked as well. He was…big. _Really_ big. He couldn't possibly fit, could he?

''Ready?'' He asked, positioning himself by my entrance. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. ''It's going to hurt.'' He grimaced.

''I know. It's okay.'' I murmured.

''Are you sure?'' He asked, frowning. I nodded again.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, almost as if he was preparing himself for what was going to happen next. He kissed me intensely and passionately. He pulled back and placed one hand on my hip and the other by my head, holding himself up. When he began to push in, he pressed his lips back on mine.

''I'm so sorry.'' He murmured against my lips.

Pain ran through me as he broke my virginity. I closed my eyes tightly shut and went still. My whole body tensed but relaxed as a coolness ran through me, soothing the pain. The pain lessened and another feeling went through me. A more pleasurable one.

I instinctually bucked my hips and moaned at the sensation it caused. I placed my hands on Edward's shoulders as I began to kiss him back. His eyes were looking questioningly at mine, wondering if it was safe to move. I pulled away from the kiss and nibbled at his neck. He took that as a yes and began to slowly move in and out of me.

''Edward.'' I moaned.

''Bella.'' He growled, pleasuring my breasts with his mouth.

He tightened his hand on my hip, as he began to move faster. He let go off my hip and moved it to my waist. He placed his other hand on the opposite side of my waist. As he began to thrust into me, my skin came in contact with his cold hands. Even though his hands were freezing, the touch of his skin set me on fire.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my eyelids closed as Edward's thrusts became harder and faster. My hands were holding onto his shoulders, weakly. My moans were becoming more frequent and louder. As were Edward's growls.

I had never known nor imagined such intense pleasure could ever be possible. And I was thrilled that I had Edward to share it with. He meant everything to me and this night would be imprinted in my head for the rest of my life.

''Ed…Edward!'' I screamed when he made one quick, hard, intense thrust into me.

''I love you.'' Edward moaned, his lips suddenly by my ear.

''I love you too.'' I moaned back. ''Oh, don't stop. Please don't ever stop.'' I begged. A knot was starting to tie inside of me – an intense feeling building in me – and I felt like screaming my heart out.

''Never. Never, love.'' He whispered.

His thrusts were almost becoming frantic, now. I was glad he was enjoying this just as much as me. I knew I was close to climax. I was trying to hold back, enjoying the pleasure I was feeling at the moment. The feeling only intensified when Edward's hands gripped the headboard, causing him to lean back on his knees and hit a new spot inside of me.

My whole body trembled as absolute bliss coursed through me. My eyes shot open and my back arched off the bed while my hands gripped Edward's hair, desperate to hold on to something, as the greatest sensation I had ever felt ran through me.

''EDWARD!'' I screamed.

''BELLA!'' Edward growled, just a second later.

I heard something break but my eyes had closed in the moment of bliss – and frankly, I didn't really care. I was barely aware of Edward pulling out of me. My ears were ringing and my breath was ragged.

I felt Edward kiss my face, my neck and my chest as his hands stroked my arms and sides. I felt myself be lifted up and soft satin sheets being wrapped around me. I looked at him through half open eyes. I saw him smiling softly and I smiled back.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. ''I love you.'' I added, closing my eyes.

''I love you too. Sleep well, my sweet Isabella.'' He said. I heard him humming my lullaby before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	22. That Four Lettered Question

_Step 7. Make your intentions clear to him._

_Step 8. Get down to business._

I woke up feeling well rested and absolutely blissful. I wasn't quite ready to wake up, wanting to savor the feeling that had consumed me. I slid my hand over the soft sheets, trying to find Edward but only finding an empty spot beside me. I frowned and opened my eyes, slowly. I blinked a couple of times before I could see clearly. I rubbed the sleep for my eyes and looked for Edward around the room.

I spotted him standing by his dresser, his back turned to me. He seemed to be looking at something. I pushed my lips, waiting for him to turn around and realize that I was awake. He didn't seem to notice, though. He was probably busy with whatever he was doing I supposed. It made me quite curious and I moved around on the bed, trying to see what it was.

''No good morning?'' I asked, after failing to see what he was doing. I saw him quickly open one of the dresser's drawers and put something in it, before closing it and turning to me with a smile.

''Finally awake, I see.'' He said.

''What were you doing?'' I asked. He came over to the bed and sat down, tucking my hair behind my ear.

''How did you sleep?'' He asked, softly.

''You know, just because you try and avoid my questions doesn't mean I'll let you.'' I said.

''I bet I could make you.'' He smirked.

''I doubt it.'' I replied, smirking back.

''Have I told you how wonderful you were last night?'' He murmured, nuzzling my neck and laying a kiss on the spot where it connected with my shoulder. I held back a shiver. ''Sexy, seductive…but still my beautiful, innocent, human Bella.'' He whispered. ''Every moan, every scream, every scandalous clothing being removed from your body will forever be in my memories. Never will I forget last night.'' He added.

''You're…so…mean.'' I whimpered.

I sat up on the bed, spotting little chunks of woods on the bed. I picked up a piece and looked behind me, seeing that the headboard was broken. I looked back at Edward with a frown.

''What happened to the bed?'' I asked.

''I sort of, kind of, broke it when I was gripping on to it.'' He murmured. ''I wanted to bite you and hold you tightly to me, so I grabbed the headboard instead and might have, sort of, you know, bit it too.'' He said.

''You bit the headboard?'' I questioned.

''It was either that or the pillows, and the headboard was further away from your neck.'' He shrugged.''Did you sleep well?'' He asked again, pecking my cheek.

''Fantastic. How was your night?'' I asked.

''Wonderful. I quite enjoyed seeing you lay bare next to me. You don't know, how many times I wanted to wake you up and ravish you.'' He growled. I couldn't contain the shiver.

''Why didn't you?'' I asked, gulping.

''I supposed I'd rather have you well rested so you wouldn't fall asleep while we made love.'' He chuckled.

''So…there'll be a repeat of last night?'' I asked, biting my lip.

''I feared I would lose control, and I admit I was very close to doing so when you bled from having your virginity taken…but, I didn't. And next time that won't be a problem so I believe it will be safe.'' He shrugged.

''Edward Cullen, are you asking me to sleep with you?'' I asked, looking at him with mock disapproval.

''Well, seeing as I'm a vampire, I will never be able to sleep with you, love.'' He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I was about to respond when my stomach cut me off, complaining about being hungry. ''Right. You need to eat. I'll make you some breakfast right away.'' He told, kissing my forehead and then getting up from the bed. I realized he was wearing black boxers which caused me to blush, seeing as I was still naked. ''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''No. Just…I love you.'' I smiled.

''I love you too.'' He grinned. ''Now, what would you like for breakfast?'' He asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

''Ummm…scrambled eggs will be fine.'' I said, shrugging.

''Scrambled eggs coming right up. Juice or water?'' He asked.

''Juice. And a lot of it.'' I said, noticing how sore my throat was from screaming last night.

''Alright. Take a shower if you want, I'll be back in a second.''

''Did you take a shower?''

''No. Not yet.'' He said, looking at me with a confused expression.

''Then might we take one together? You know, help the environment by saving water.'' I said, giggling, feeling quite giddy.

''Hmmm. Well, I do care about the environment.'' He grinned.

''Hurry!'' I said as he walked out of the door. I heard him chuckle, quietly, and I leaned back, smiling, but jumped right back up when I felt wood pieces poking my back.

I wrapped the sheet around my body and stood from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and checked my hair for wood. I found a few chunks, but got them all out. I used the brush Alice had bought me and tried to tame my hair, making sure there weren't any more chunks in it. I washed my face and brushed my teeth so I wouldn't have morning breath when Edward kissed me. I then looked at myself in the mirror. There was a goofy grin on my face and a hint of a blush on my cheeks.

I walked out of the bathroom after deeming myself descent. My eyes went to the dresser and I couldn't control my curiosity. I walked over to it and opened the same drawer Edward had. I didn't see anything but clothes at first, but when I lifted one of his shirts I saw it. A tiny, black, velvet box – it looked like the kind of jewelry box people put earrings in. I frowned as I picked it up. I didn't understand how it could have captured Edward's attention so much. I opened it and gasped at what I saw. The box fell from my hands and I stared at it with shock.

''Bella? Is something wrong?'' Edward's worried voice asked. I turned and saw him standing by the door, looking at me with concern. He saw the box on the ground and his eyes widened. ''Bella, I-''

''W-w-why were y-y-you loo-look-looking at t-that?'' I stammered, pointing at the box on the ground.

''I can explain.'' He said, running over and picking the box up, quickly closing it. I waited for his explanation. ''I…I just…''

''Whose ring is that?'' I asked.

''It's…it _was_ my mother's.'' He whispered. ''I was going to be a bit more romantic than this. I was planning on taking you to the meadow, do it there under the stars.'' He sighed. ''But I suppose this is better than not doing it at all.'' He said, getting down on one knee.

''Edward, w-w-w-what are you doing?'' I gulped.

''Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. And I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever.'' He took in a deep, unneeded breath. ''Will you marry me?'' He asked, softly, opening the box and holding it up to me.

I could only do one thing; stare. And so I did.

I just stared at him as he looked at me with a nervous expression. This was the biggest shock of my life – bigger than when I got into the book. Okay, so maybe only just as big, but it definitely wasn't smaller. My eyes first stared at Edward who was waiting for me to say something. Seeing him in only his boxers, on one knee and everything, holding the box in front of me was so strange – almost sort of unnatural.

Then my eyes stared at the ring in the box. It was absolutely beautiful, that I would have to admit. It was hard to imagine that nestled in the black satin was Edward's biological mother's ring – Elizabeth Masen's ring. A ring with a long oval face, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold and made a fragile web around the diamonds. I had an urge to touch the ring but refrained from doing so. My left hand felt weird, for some reason. I grasped it with my right hand as I continued to gaze at the ring.

''Bella, please say something.'' He groaned. I just kept staring at the ring, unable to say anything. ''Bella. Please.'' He begged.

''I don't know what to say.'' I sighed.

''Tell me you love me.'' He whispered.

''I love you…but this…'' I shook my head.

''Of course.'' He murmured. I looked at him and saw him nodding as he closed the box. His eyes were sad and pained. ''I don't know why I asked. I don't blame you for saying no.'' He sighed.

''Wait…t-tha-that wasn't a no. It was…it was more of a…'' I didn't know how to explain to him.

Then the answer hit me.

''Listen, Bella, if you want to say no-'' He started.

''Yes.'' I breathed.

''Yes you're saying no?'' He questioned.

''No. I mean, yes. No, I mean no. No, yes. I mean…'' I sighed and took in a deep breath. ''Yes I'll marry you.'' I said in a rush.

''You will? Truly? You mean it?'' Edward asked, his voice excited.

''Yes, yes and yes.'' I squealed, not able to contain myself. He stood and I jumped into his arms. He spun me around and I pulled away, realizing something. ''Oh God, I'm engaged. I'm 17 years old and engaged!''

''So am I.'' He chuckled.

''That's different! You're only 17 physically – you're really a century year old vampire. Oh God, Renée would kill me!'' I shouted.

''Bella, you aren't just saying yes to spare my feelings, are you?'' He asked, frowning.

''Edward. I love you and…I want you to love me forever. I'm young but…it doesn't make that big a difference. I'm planning on spending my life with you, planning on staying here with you always, so…marriage now or later…it doesn't matter. I want you.'' I said. He reopened the box and glanced down at it, cocking an eyebrow at me.

''So…yes?'' He questioned.

''Yes.'' I nodded.

''So…can I put it on you?'' He glanced between the ring and me.

''Yes.'' I repeated, a bit more giddily.

He took the ring and set the box on the dresser. He smiled at me as he went back on one knee. I blushed as he took my left hand, gingerly. He stroked my ring finger with his thump for a moment. He placed a kiss on the finger before he, slowly and delicately, slipped the ring on it. I felt tears fill in my eyes and I just gaped at the beautiful ring on my hand.

I placed my right hand over my mouth and looked at Edward. He was gazing at the ring on my finger with so much love. He was holding my hand so lightly as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. I went down on both knees which made Edward look up. He saw the tears in my eyes and opened his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, knowing what he was going to ask.

''Tears of joy.'' I whispered. ''A perfect fit.'' I sniffed, a single tear escaping my eye as I pulled away.

''I would have suspected nothing else.'' He smiled.

''Umm…do you know when the others will be home?'' I asked.

''They were in on your plan, weren't they?'' He smirked.

''Whoever are you talking about?'' I asked, innocently.

''Alice and Rosalie, of course.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Maybe.'' I blushed.

''Then…surely Alice will give us a few more hours alone.'' He told.

''Really…so, that shower…'' I trailed off.

''Hold that thought.'' He said, disappearing. I frowned at his sudden retrieve. I got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He appeared a few moments later with a tray. ''I think I burned your breakfast.'' He sighed. I looked at the plate with dark brown eggs but saw no hint of black. I stood and took the tray from him.

''I'm sure it's still eatable.'' I said, sitting on the bed again. I took a piece of the egg and tasted it. I chewed on it for a while and could see Edward looking at me, almost nervously. ''Crispy. But not bad.'' I smiled. He smiled back.

EPOV:

While Bella ate her breakfast – or what was supposed to be breakfast – I took care of the bed. She sat on the couch, watching. I smiled at her when I caught her eyes, sometimes glancing at the ring on her finger. I had planned on being much more romantic than proposing to her while she was naked. I promised to myself that I would do something romantic to make it up to her.

But at the moment I would have to make sure there were no chunks of wood that Bella could cut herself on. I had taken off the sheets – except the one Bella had wrapped around her – and dusted them off out the window before putting them back on. When I was sure that the sheets were wood free and I had covered the headboard so Bella wouldn't cut herself on that either, I went over to sit on the couch.

''Finished so we can take that shower?'' I asked. Her eyes widened and she stuffed the last bites in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and drank the last of her juice.

''All done!'' She said, putting the tray to the side. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

''You go and set the water the way you like it and I'll put the dishes away. I won't be able to feel much of a difference with my temperature, anyway.'' I said, smiling as I took her tray.

''But, you can feel my warmth, right?'' She asked.

''I can feel the difference between warm and cold, and the heat radiating from your skin is quite a pleasant feeling. But what I meant to say was, that cold or warm water doesn't make much of a difference to me as I don't feel bothered by neither temperature.'' I explained.

''You're cute when you make simple things sound complicated.'' She said, smiling as she walked into the bathroom.

I quickly went down with the tray and placed the dishes in the sink. I hoped that Esme would take care of them when she came home, as I didn't want to waste time on cleaning. When I had taken care of that I ran back upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door to alert Bella before I walked in. I could hear the water running and saw that steam was already forming when I walked in. I saw Bella's form behind the shower curtain and took in a deep breath, trying to control myself.

''Edward?'' She called.

''Here, love.'' I said as I took off my boxers. Her head poked through the curtain, her drenched hair clinging to her face. A smile was playing on her lips and a blush was coloring her cheeks.

''Are you going to join me or not?'' She asked, biting her lip.

I grinned as I walked over to her and slipped into the shower. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her, and pressed her into the wall as our lips met in a loving kiss. This human girl…human _woman_ was my fiancée. I had an actual fiancée! And she was absolutely beautiful, witty, intelligent, stubborn and just perfect. And more than that, she was my everything.

''I love you, Isabella.'' I whispered when I pulled away from the kiss. She blushed and I caressed her cheeks. ''I can't wait to make you my wife.'' I said, kissing down her neck. ''Isabella. Marie. Cullen.'' I spoke each word with a kiss that led me further down her body.

''That sounds really good.'' She said, closing her eyes.

I moved my hands down to her hips and kissed down her chest, paying extra attention to each of her breasts. Her heart was pounding and her breathing turned ragged. I made a path down her body, going down on my knees so I could kiss her legs.

The warm water made her milky skin slippery so my hand glided easily up and down the already smooth surface. Using both hands I massaged her angles, her legs, her knees and then her thighs. Goosebumps appearing on her skin from my touch. I nuzzled her, my face against her stomach and placed a kiss on her right hip. I was about to kiss her left hip, but froze.

_No…_

A large bruise, blue and yellow, was staining her body. Bella didn't seem to have notice my frozen state – or maybe she had. I wouldn't know. I just looked at the bruise, slowly lifting my hand. I placed it over her hip and choked on air when I saw it matching. I removed my hand immediately and stood. I ran out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist before I walked out of the bathroom.

I sat on the bed, my hands digging into my hair and pulling it so harshly that it was close to being painful. I wanted to hit something, beat something – more specifically, I wanted to beat up myself. Maybe Emmett or Jasper or even Alice would do it for me when returning. I growled angrily, feeling hatred towards my sister who didn't warn me of this complication. She had only helped it happening.

''Edward?'' Bella called, shyly.

She was always so shy. So shy, innocent and…fragile.

She was extremely fragile. And I should have said no last night. I should have been more determined to not let anything happen to her. I shouldn't have let my own lust and need control my actions. It wasn't just my need _for_ her, but also my need to _give_ her anything and everything her heart desired – and she just had to desire me.

She could have wanted a pair of shoes, a diamond necklace or a trip to Europe. Something most teenage girls desired. They wanted all the things I was willing to give Bella, whilst she only wanted the thing all human males desired – did only I see the irony in our switched roles? Was I the only one with common sense? Though, I had kicked common sense out the door and locked it after me. I should have known better and I should have acted more reasonable. I should have thought with the head that held the brain. Not the one that was fighting to get out of my pants.

''Edward? What happened?'' Bella asked.

She appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and I couldn't stop my eyes from running up and down her form. She was only wearing a towel and water was dripping down her body. Her wet hair was clinging to her face and her hand tucked some strands out of her eyes and behind her ear. Even that innocent and meaningless act made me want to run towards her.

One of her hands was holding on to the towel that seemed to be about to fall down at any moment. A silent plea that it would fall crossed my mind before I could block it – how could I be thinking that after what I did?

I didn't know what to say to her, but I couldn't get myself to go anywhere near her either. Frozen by desire for her body and fear of hurting her, I just stayed in place. So, of course she decided to approach me instead, her hips swaying seductively. I tightened my hands on my knees when the thought of gripping her hips and pulling her to me, crossed my mind along with other not so innocent thoughts.

''You don't look so well. Are you okay?'' Bella asked, her hand brushing hair from my eyes.

''Bella.'' I grimaced.

''What is it? Was it my blood? Did I do something? Did I move too quickly?'' She asked – of course she would think it was her.

''Oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'' I whispered.

''If you're talking about leaving me aroused in that shower, all alone, then I might forgive you if you go back in with me.'' She said, teasingly, a grin on her beautiful red lips – her very _swollen_ red lips. ''Well?'' She was still grinning, but now biting her lip too as she sat herself in my lap – too afraid to hurt her if I pushed away, I moved my hands to grip the bed's edge.

''Don't do that.'' I said, smoothing my thump as gently as I could over her lower lip. A frown formed on her brows and her lips.

''What's with you?'' She huffed.

I didn't listen, though. My eyes were trailing over the hickeys on her neck and chest. They seemed natural – human lovers gave each other hickeys as well, right? But what if it had hurt her when I did it?

''Edward, damn it!'' She shouted, both getting my attention but also surprising me. She seemed to be pleased with my eyes widening at her shouting. ''Tell me what your problem is! Two seconds ago you were all excited about us being, you know…engaged.'' A blush crossed her cheeks. ''But now you're all sulky about something you won't tell me!'' She huffed.

''I hurt you.'' I whispered, my throat tightening as the words made their way out of me.

''What?'' She was frowning again.

''Don't make me say it again.'' I said, my eyes closing.

''Edward, what in the world are you talking about? I'm fine.'' She said.

''Bella. Look at yourself.'' I sighed.

''Show me.'' She demanded, standing from my lap and about to drop her towel, like she had done that last weekend we were alone, but this time I caught it before it fell. ''Aren't you going to show me?'' A stubborn expression crossed her face.

Holding the towel in one hand, I let the other touch her covered hip. She frowned, looking at where I had touched. I let go and she walked into the shower, probably going to check for herself. I was both shocked and confused when I heard a snort, more expecting her to gasp or cry out. How could she _snort_ as if the bruise – the evidence of me being a monster – on her hip was something insignificant? How could she dismiss it?

Instead of keeping these questions for myself, I stood and walked into the bathroom, both to check on Bella and also to check that her sanity was still intact – though, how sane could a human, who had been taken from her home, stuck in a book and fallen in love with a vampire, really be?

''This is what you were freaking out about?'' She asked, the towel still wrapped around her but pulled apart by her hip, making the bruise visible.

''I _hurt_ you, Bella.'' I hissed, walking out of the bathroom.

''The only thing you've done is burst my little happy bubble by overreacting about a tiny bruise.'' She said, following me.

''A _tiny_ bruise?'' I questioned. ''Bella, my entire handprint is on your hip!'' I exclaimed. ''And all those hickeys-''

''Stop _right there_! The hickeys are normal – a human could have given me those, but I would only allow you to.'' She let the towel fall over her hip as she walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me. ''A human could have given me the bruise.'' She murmured, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I didn't make any movements.

''A human could not-'' I started in an angry voice, but she cut me off yet again, her voice stubborn.

''Yes, a human could.'' She said. ''I think I failed to mention that I bruise easily.'' She smiled softly, touching my cheek. ''Edward, I understand that you would worry about hurting me. But I _promise_ you, you didn't. There was no pain, no blood – it doesn't even feel sore! Please, Edward.'' She whimpered. ''I'm so sick of arguing with you. I just…I just want to enjoy my alone time with you, enjoy being with you, enjoy being…connected with you.'' She whispered, her eyes filled with sadness.

''Swear to me I didn't hurt you.'' I said through clenched teeth, closing my eyes for a moment but opening them once again so I could look directly into her eyes when she spoke.

''I swear to you, you didn't hurt me. I felt no pain, only bliss. Please don't take that away from me.'' She pouted.

She leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to me, which caused me to close my eyes. I didn't reciprocate the kiss and my heart soared when she whimpered again. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with even sadder eyes. I slowly began to kiss her back, gently, not having forgotten how swollen they were. In return she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her, a smile now planted on her luscious red lips.

I gave the kiss my whole attention, though, I kept my hands to myself. I felt her hands slipping down my back, pressing me closer to her. And then she did something that surprised me, – you had to give the girl some credit as it was rather difficult even for another vampire to surprise a second vampire – as she pulled away from the kiss, a wicked smile on her lips.

''Did you just pull my towel off?'' I raised an eyebrow at her.

''I think so.'' She giggled, holding my towel up in front of her before running back into the bathroom. I couldn't help smirking as I followed her to, seeing her own towel on the floor as I entered.

* * *

**R&R**


	23. They What?

APOV:

''Why can't we go home?'' Emmett whined.

''Because we said so.'' Rosalie replied, glancing at me.

I knew she was checking for my signal for us to return, but Bella and Edward needed a bit more time. At first I was ready for us to return with Edward being his stubborn and self-loathing self, but somehow Bella had managed to change his mood and he was suddenly running after her into the bathroom with a smirk – I made sure not to see anything inappropriate, like my brother naked. I couldn't help grimacing at the thought. I did not want to see any of my family members naked – only Jasper, of course.

No one noticed my grimace as Emmett kept whining. Esme was doing a great job of keeping Carlisle occupied with dancing – they went to at least five different places to do so. But Emmett and Jasper was much harder to keep occupied. Both Rosalie and I had thought about keeping them busy in bed, but they would just question why we couldn't go home and do that. Hunting could only keep their attention so long. We had gone to the movies to watch new films and gone to the mall to shop.

Sadly, we were starting to run out of ideas for things to do.

''Come on, Alice. What's going on?'' Jasper asked.

''We should just tell them.'' Rosalie sighed. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest, but she snuck a wink at me.

''Tell us what?'' Emmett asked, no longer whining but turning curious now, instead.

''Bella has been bottling up some emotions.'' Rosalie sighed, her voice soft and compassionate.

''What?'' Both boys spoke in unison, frowning.

''She misses her home, friends and family. She has tried not to think about it, but the friendships and family bounds she has formed with us has made her even sadder and reminded her about what she's lost. Edward's helping her with getting it all out and she's in a very emotional state right now. Would any of you like to worry about saying the wrong thing and make her cry?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

''I think I smell a bear somewhere.'' Emmett said, running off.

''I'll make sure he doesn't play with his food.'' Jasper mumbled, running after him.

''We are good.'' Rosalie smirked.

''Yes we are, sister.'' I smirked as well, high-fiving her.

BPOV:

I sighed and leaned back into Edward's chest as he lapped my hair with the shampoo Alice had bought me. He had just finished cleaning me with a washcloth and I was quite enjoying the sensual act. I bit my lip, anticipant of my turn to clean him. Edward had seemed to quite enjoy himself, his expression always innocent but his acts far from it. And though he was good at keeping up a mask of pure innocence, a smirk would flash over his lips before quickly disappearing, when I accidentally let out a moan or groan or any other sound of pleasure.

I couldn't wait to get back at him. He deserved some payback for being such a tease – and especially after leaving me all alone in the shower, when I was anticipating another round of lovemaking, just to have him flee the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Edward placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, before turning me around so I was standing right under the showerhead. He placed one hand over my eyes and the other into my hair, as he washed out of the soap. I kept my eyes tightly shut, neither wanting soap nor hot water in my eyes. I was turned around once more as he removed his hand, and I opened my eyes to look into his. He pulled me to him in a gentle but meaningful hug.

I knew he was still upset with himself for placing a bruise on my hip. I thought he was overreacting but I tried seeing it from his point of view. He loved me and the only reason he was denying me the one thing I wanted the most, was because he was terrified of hurting me. And then he had given in, hoping and trying not to hurt me, just to see the bruise. I knew that even though I didn't feel pain, I would have to keep an eye on how tight his hold was. I needed to help him because he didn't know how tight he was holding me. And I was going to make sure he never blamed himself ever again.

''I love you.'' I whispered.

''I love you too.'' He whispered back.

_I'll never get tired of those words…_ I thought with a smile.

''My turn.'' I giggled, snatching the washcloth from behind him after pulling away from the hug.

''Bella, you don't-'' He started, but I cut him off well knowing of what he was about to say.

''I want to.'' I assured him, pouring soap on the washcloth. ''So, keep your mouth shut, don't laugh nor smirk at me. I'll just get nervous. And I get even more clumsy when I'm nervous.'' I warned.

''You can get even more clumsy?'' He chuckled.

''Don't chuckle either!'' I groaned, blushing and hiding my face into his chest. I felt his hand run through my hair.

''Bella, don't do it if you're so nervous about it.'' He murmured. I looked up at him to see him smiling softly. I shook my head.

''No, I want to do this. Please just…please don't embarrass me with any comments, expressions or sounds.'' I pleaded.

''Define sounds?'' He grinned, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

''Edward.'' I pouted.

His only respond was a peck on my cheek. I took that as a silent promise and kneeled, the washcloth in my hand. I could have sworn I heard Edward gulp, but when I looked up he was looking at the wall, probably trying not to make me nervous. I started at his legs then continued up to his thighs. Again, I could have sworn I heard him gulp. But, again, when I looked up, his expression was the same as before, his eyes on the glass wall, so I just shrugged it off and continued.

I stood and took care of his arms, torso and chest. I looked directly at his face as I cleaned his already slightly harden part. His eyes closed and he let out a strangled moan. I smirked and held the washcloth under the showerhead, before slipping behind him. He turned his head and I stepped on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled and I smiled back as I rubbed his back with the washcloth.

''Enjoying yourself?'' I asked.

''I thought I was supposed to keep my mouth shut.'' He replied, smirking. I pressed my body to his back and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

''It was a test. And you broke two of my rules.'' I smirked.

''Will I be punished?'' He chuckled.

''Maybe.'' I whispered, nibbling on his ear. For the third time I thought I heard him gulp – and I did! I saw his Adams apple bob up and down and the tiniest hint of nervousness in his expression.

_Am I making Edward the invincible vampire nervous?_

I finished lapping his body with soap and walked around him. I held the washcloth under the showerhead and washed the soap out of it before hanging it on a hook on the wall. I stepped away so Edward could wash off his soap coated God-like body, while I got his shampoo. Just as he finished, I worked on washing his hair.

He leaned his head back so the water was only covering his body. I let my fingers scratch his scalp and gave some hair strands a slight pull. The growl I got in return, let me know I was doing something right. I enjoyed running my hands through Edward's hair – whether it was to press his lips closer to me, simply playing with it when we listened to music or to tease. And I knew I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. Maybe enjoying was an understatement with the sounds that were coming from Edward.

''Do you like this?'' I asked, giving his hair another tuck.

''Love it.'' He groaned.

''How does it feel?'' I murmured, curiously.

''I suppose like how this feels to you.'' He spun around, pulling me to him before I could even think of stumbling. He ran his hand through my hair, massaging my scalp. It did feel good. ''Just a lot better. Like it?'' He asked, capturing my earlobe between his lips and sucking.

''Yesssss!'' I hissed as he tucked at it with his lips, still running one hand through my hair while another stroked my back.

''I love the sounds you make when I'm making you feel good, Isabella.'' He growled, pressing me against the wall. I let out a loud moan as he pressed himself against me, feeling exactly how turned on he was. ''So lovely.'' He purred.

He pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my lower lip and I let his tongue enter. I moaned again as he examined every corner of my mouth. His hands grabbed my thighs and lifted them up, causing my legs to automatically wrap around his waist. Though, he wasn't hurting me his hands were gripping my thighs tightly. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and put my hands on his. I stroked his hands with my thumps, hoping that if he felt soothed he would be gentler. His hands loosen yet the kiss became more urgent. I threw my head back as his lips moved down to kiss my neck. I shuddered and clung to his shoulders.

''Edward…please.'' I panted.

''Yes, love?'' He nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck.

''Make me yours.'' I whispered.

''As you wish.'' He growled.

''Edward!'' I screamed as he entered me in one, quick, hard thrust, surprising me slightly.

Even though I was trapped between a cold tile wall and a freezing marble chest, my body felt as if it was on fire. Maybe it was the cloud of steam that had surrendered the bathroom. Or maybe it was simply Edward. I didn't really care, though. The only thing that mattered was that I was with Edward, connected in the most intimate way possible.

At first he just stayed unmoving in me, both of us savoring the feeling, until he slowly and steadily began to move inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned repeatedly. Edward kissed down my throat to my breasts, sucking on one of them. I leaned back to give him more room and his hands tightened on my thighs. I dismissed the fear of a bruise forming and Edward hating himself for it, as I was feeling no pain and too much pleasure to care. If I did get a bruise and Edward blamed himself, he would see a wrath that could put grizzlies to shame.

I was so happy Edward had thrown away the boundaries. A few days ago he wouldn't even look at me unless I was fully dress. And here I was. Having sex with him in the shower. God bless aphrodisiacs! In the end it seemed my blood came to good use.

I wondered if the aphrodisiacs were still working as Edward seemed more in control this time. His thrusts weren't as rough and his touch – compared to how he gripped my hip last night – was gentle. Last night he had been so wild, so uncontrolled and practically animalistic – which I hadn't minded one bit. If the aphrodisiacs had lost their effect, I would definitely have to eat more chocolate and strawberries. Though, maybe just strawberries would do. The acts that followed may be good for burning off calories, but still.

Perhaps it was because my virgin blood had been spilled last night, though, I had seen no signs of blood anywhere, thankfully – the smell always made me dizzy. But this time there was no blood or complications. But what was there was the knowing. We both knew from last night what would be expected, what we would feel, how we would act and what it would end with.

''Bella, Bella, Bella…'' Edward chanted my name in time with his thrusts, moaning.

''Oh, Edward. God, yes! Edward!'' I screamed as he sucked on my collarbone, his thrusts even but faster.

I heard a strange breaking sound just as Edward's hands left my thighs, causing me to wrap my arms tightly around him, so I wouldn't have to worry about falling, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I was too consumed. I did feel a small breeze, however, but I just ignored it just like I ignored everything else around me.

The only thing on my mind was Edward. I could only say his name, only see his face, only feel his body, only hear his moans and heavy breathing. I hoped it was the same for him. That he felt the same intense feeling that I did. A feeling that got more and more intensified with every thrust, suck and kiss – and occasional bite from me. It was strange how he was the vampire, yet, I was the only one doing any biting.

When our lips once again locked together, I could feel that I was close. And it seemed Edward did as well. His thrusts, always staying even through our love making, became quicker. Not frantic like last night, not that I would have minded. I pulled away from the kiss in desperate search for air. I was panting and getting closer and closer. His mouth placed itself on the spot that connected my neck and shoulders. He began to suck, hard. That was just the thing I needed.

''Eeeed-WARD!'' I screamed as I came, my eyes shooting open.

''Bella!'' He shouted as he came as well.

My entire body felt like Jell-O as I slumped against Edward, my eyes falling shut once more as I did so. He pulled out of me and held my limp body. I was still panting and he was as well. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held my left leg with the other, holding me tightly to him and keeping me off the ground. When I regained my breathing to a normal pace I opened my eyes. I weakly lifted my arms and wrapped them around Edward's waist. I looked up and saw him looking at me with soft, yet black, eyes. I started giggling and he raised an eyebrow at me in question.

''There's still soap in your hair.'' I giggled.

''I guess I got a little distracted.'' He chuckled. ''Can you stand on your own?'' He asked, his voice teasing but his question genuine.

''I think so.'' I smiled.

''Hold on, though.'' He said, pulling the curtain away from the shower and setting me down outside of it. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. ''If you stand in here you might cut your feet. I…broke the glass wall.'' He murmured. I saw a hole in each side of the shower walls and supposed that was the breaking sound I had heard before.

''Do you always have to break something?'' I teased.

''Better break a _thing_ than you.'' He sighed. ''Just head into our room. I'll come when I've washed the soap out of my hair and taken care of the glass.'' He told, smiling.

I nodded and grabbed my towel from the floor. I wrapped it around me and walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. I fell back on the bed with a grin and soaked hair. I stretched my arms and legs, feeling rather sore. I turned my head and saw my panties from last night on Edward's bookshelf. I turned my head to the other side and saw my bra on the couch, lying next to Edward's shirt. I stood and walked over to the couch, sitting down and picking up my bra, seeing that it was torn in two. I blushed as I remembered how that had happened.

Lastly I spotted my baby doll hanging on the doorknob, looking like it just about to fall off. Underneath it was Edward's boxers. The only thing missing was Edward's pants. We really hadn't been very careful of where our clothes landed. They had pretty much been spread around the room. Thank God the window wasn't open, or else one of us might have very fell, accidentally, have thrown something out of it.

''Sorry about that.'' Edward said, closing the bathroom door behind him. He had his towel wrapped around his hips and had a smaller towel in his hand, drying his hair with it. ''I guess I got a little eager.'' He chuckled, sitting down on the couch next to me.

''Poor bra.'' I said.

''You know…you could always buy another.'' He said, scooting closer to me and wrapping the towel around his shoulders.

''You want me to buy more lingerie?'' I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked down, sheepishly. I put the bra to the side, stood and sat down on his lap. ''Would you like for me to dress up for you, Mr. Cullen?'' I smirked. He looked up and gave a small nod. I bit my lip.

''You don't have to, of course. I just…last night…you looked so sexy.'' He groaned.

''How about…instead of me being tortured and humiliated to death by shopping with Alice, you go with me to the mall and pick out whatever you want to see on me?'' I suggested.

''Really?'' He asked, his wide eyes glowing.

''We'll see.'' I smiled as I stood from his lap and walked over to his dresser. I remembered Alice saying she had put some clothes in the last drawer, so I wouldn't have to go all the way down to her room and then back up to Edward's.

''It's not very nice to tease your fiancé like that.'' He said. I looked over my shoulder and saw him sitting with his arms behind the couch.

''Look who's talking.'' I rolled my eyes as I opened the last drawer. I found a pair of blue boyshorts and a matching bra, along with a black top, white socks and white sweatpants.

''And how am I a tease?'' He asked, appearing beside me. I hid my underwear under my clothes and moved away from the drawer.

''You just are.'' I murmured, too embarrassed to answer. I saw him picking out a red wifebeater, grey sweatpants and red boxers.

''Whatever you say.'' He said, smiling at me.

''Could you please…um…turn around?'' I asked, blushing.

''How come? I've already seen every part of you.'' He said.

''Just…please?'' I pouted.

He turned around and started to get dressed himself. I blushed as I started to get dressed myself. When I was dressed, I shook my head causing water droplets to hit my face along with some hair strands, which stung a bit. I walked over to one of the vases that held only red roses. I cupped one of the rose heads in my hand and leaned down to take a small sniff from it. Just as I did so, I felt Edward press himself against me and wrap his arms around my waist.

With a smile, I turned around in his arms and he leaned down to place a peck on my lips. He picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger. I looked into his loving, soft, butterscotch eyes and saw only love and adoration in them – he was practically beaming. I placed my free hand on his cheek and kissed his bare shoulder.

''Edward?'' I whispered.

''Yes?'' He whispered back. He reached behind me with his free hand and pulled back, a rose in his hands.

''Will you play my lullaby?'' I asked, softly.

''Of course.'' He said, smiling sweetly. He smelled the rose and then broke the end off. He brushed my hair back and placed the rose behind my ear. ''Perfect. Not that you weren't already.'' He said as he lifted me into his arms, bridal style.

''Charmer.'' I giggled, biting my lower lip.

He ran out of the room, down the stairs and stopped by his piano. He sat down on the piano bench and set me on his lap. I curled myself on his lap and snuggled against his chest. He kissed my forehead before he began to play the beautiful melody he had created for me. I fought back the tears, not wanting to look like a blubbering idiot.

It wasn't only the lullaby. It was everything. Edward loved me and he had made love to me, once before and after he had proposed, promising to stay with me forever. He was nothing but perfection, always kind and caring. He gave me everything I wanted and more. I felt like I could give him nothing but just me. I wished I could give him everything he wanted as well. As it seemed, what he wanted was to see me in lingerie again – and if that was what he wanted, that would be what I would give him.

''I love you.'' I whispered as the lullaby ended.

''I love you too.'' He said. I looked at his face to ask him to play it again, but found myself speechless at the love I saw in his eyes. He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back with vigor.

APOV:

We were finally able to head home. The only thing I saw was Edward playing the piano for Bella in a few minutes so it seemed safe to come home. I knew the guys were happy to get back, after Rosalie and I told them that Bella had talked everything out. I had called Esme and let her know, and we met up with both her and Carlisle halfway home. We had almost reached the house and a soft melody could be heard. I saw Esme's eyes light up with happiness at the…well, _happy_ melody. Clearly Edward was in a good mood and our plan had worked – of course, I already knew that.

Carlisle parked his Mercedes in the garage and Rosalie parked her BMW next to him. We all got out of the cars and headed over to the door. I heard, or I guess we all heard, a strange noise coming from the house. The once beautiful melody became a mess of piano keys as if someone was pressing their palms on random keys. I frowned and looked at Rosalie and Esme. They were frowning as well and the guys were just looking confused.

I opened the door and we all walked into the living room. I couldn't speak on the others behalves, but _I_ was very surprised at what I saw when we stepped into the room. Surprising a vampire was difficult – but surprising a psychic vampire was pretty much impossible to do. Yet, this I had definitely not expected to see.

Bella was pressed against the piano with her arms wrapped around Edward's neck. Edward, himself, had one hand pressed against the piano keys and held Bella's right hip with the other. He was hovering over her body and the piano bench was kicked to the floor. However, the two pulled away from each other and looked at us with wide eyes.

Bella blushed fiercely and buried her face in Edward's chest. I saw Rosalie smirking now along with Emmett – sometimes those two were so much alike and other times, so very different. Jasper looked completely surprised and a bit bothered, probably from the very different emotions in the room. Carlisle was probably the one who looked the most shocked and Esme looked apologetic, probably thinking she had ruined a private moment.

''Umm…hey guys.'' Edward said, seeming nervous.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Emmett suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him, including Bella but not Edward, who groaned and closed his eyes. ''Y-you! You two had sex!'' He said in an accusing voice.

''What?'' Carlisle's eyes widened and I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

''How did you know!?'' Bella shouted. Everyone looked at her, with the only exception being Edward. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening as she realized what she had said. She really had a tendency to speak without thinking.

''Hello! I can smell him in you!'' Emmett said.

''Oh, God.'' Bella groaned, hiding her face in Edward's chest once again. He stroked her hair which was seriously soaked.

''It's okay, love.'' He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

''My bro is finally a man.'' Emmett laughed. ''Wait, does this mean that Bella wasn't having an emotional breakdown, or did they just get down and dirty after she finished crying?'' He frowned. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes, though, he didn't notice. ''God, I'm so confused. What the hell were you two doing while we were gone?'' He asked.

''Oh, that reminds me.'' I quickly ran over to the two and snatched Bella's left hand. ''Oh, it's beautiful!'' I exclaimed.

''What is?'' Rosalie asked, appearing next to me on my right. She gasped as she saw the ring on Bella's finger. ''Oh. My. God. It's gorgeous!''

''Alice, I was hoping that Bella and I could tell the family ourselves.'' Edward sighed, setting Bella on her feet and pulling away to lift the piano bench from the floor.

''Oh shush.'' I replied.

''What's going on?'' Esme asked, appearing on my other side. Bella blushed and ducked her head as Esme gasped. ''He proposed?!'' She exclaimed, her voice filled with sheer joy. Bella nodded. ''That's wonderful!'' She shouted, pulling Bella into a hug.

''You proposed!?'' Emmett shouted.

''Yes I did.'' Edward answered, simply.

''Seriously?'' Jasper asked, disbelievingly.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Edward glared at him.

''Well, don't you think it's sort of early? You've only known her for two months.'' Jasper said. This time I glared at him.

''Shut up, Jasper. We got together the first day we met.'' I said.

''That's different. You had seen me in your visions long before we met each other.'' He said.

''And Bella has read about Edward months before he met her.'' I retorted, still glaring. He opened his mouth but then shut it again, knowing that it would be a waste to try and argue with me. ''Anyway. This is great, Bella!'' I said, squealing. She bit her lip.

''I know.'' She said, letting out a squeal as well. Emmett and Jasper raised an eyebrow at that as Bella wasn't exactly a squealer.

''You have to let me plan the wedding!'' I said. I knew she was about to say no when she opened her mouth. ''Please, Bella? Please, please, please, please, please?'' I begged.

''I'll think about it.'' She sighed, and then frowned. ''I haven't even gotten to think about the actual wedding. I think I just want to enjoy being engaged for a while, okay Alice?'' She asked.

''Fine.'' I huffed.

''Edward, is that fine with you too?'' She asked.

''Of course, love. Whatever makes you happy.'' He smiled.

''Just don't take too long. Ooh, how about after Edward's birthday? Summer vacation will have started by then.'' I suggested.

''Alice, don't pressure her. I'm sure a couple of weeks aren't enough time for a wedding of your standard to be created, either.'' Edward said.

''Oh, no! I forgot about your birthday!'' Bella gasped, looking at a confused Edward.

''My birthday doesn't matter, Bella. I don't age. It's just another day.'' He said, shrugging.

''Your birth is the most important day in my life. And I intend on celebrating it whether you like it or not.'' She said.

''Forget about weddings and birthdays. There are more important things that need to be discussed.'' Emmett said with a serious expression. ''Edward had sex! With a human GIRL!'' He yelled.


	24. Not Vulgar, Just Hormonal

EPOV:

''Emmett, stop it.'' I growled as my annoying brother kept staring at me with disbelieve. Jasper chuckled, but kept his eyes on the chessboard.

''_You had sex._'' Emmett thought, his mental voice disbelieving as well. ''_With a __girl__._'' He added, even more disbelievingly.

''I'm not gay!'' I sneered.

''You've definitely proved that.'' Jasper said. ''_I'm rather surprised you didn't kill the girl. As fragile as she is, I expected at least a broken bone or something._'' He thought.

''My love life is none of neither yours nor anyone else's business, Jasper.'' I hissed.

''_And then you freaking proposed! Should have known you wouldn't have sex with someone without marrying them._'' Emmett thought.

''I love her.'' I replied.

''What's he thinking?'' Jasper asked, moving his bishop.

''He believes I would feel either forced or a need to marry the woman I lost my virtue to.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Well, he's right.'' Jasper shrugged.

''I don't feel forced to marry Bella. I want to.'' I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him. He shook his head.

''I didn't mean that you felt forced to. But you _would_ feel a need to, because of the era you grew up in.'' He said.

''I thought about marrying Bella when I still believed we could never be intimate.'' I said, moving my knight.

''Seriously?'' Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, moving his queen. I growled at him. ''Again, you misunderstood me. You've known the girl for about two months. But you've only been with her for about one of those months. I understand that Bella has known you for a longer time, and I see Alice's point as well. But here's the thing; I felt Alice's emotions, her genuine love for me. But you didn't feel Bella's love. You couldn't, _can't_, even read her mind. You don't how or what she thinks. And remember what Carlisle said? How do you know you aren't just lusting for her so much, that you wish to marry her, believing that all the lust is just love?'' He asked.

''You feel what I feel. What's stronger? My love or lust?'' I replied. He pushed his lips but didn't say anything. ''Checkmate.'' I said, placing my own bishop in perfect line with his king.

''Wait, what? How?'' He frowned at the chessboard. I stood with a smile, walking out of the living room and looking for Esme in the kitchen, where she was preparing breakfast for Bella.

''Did Alice say when Bella would wake up?'' I asked.

''In about fifteen minutes. She also said there was something you wanted to show me.'' Esme said, looking questioningly at me.

''Damn psychic.'' I chuckled. ''I, um…will you be done soon?'' I asked, not wanting the others to know what was going on.

''I can leave the pancakes for five minutes.'' She said.

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She followed me as I headed up the stairs. I knew Emmett was poking his head out of the living room, curious as to what was going on. We passed Carlisle's office and I heard his thoughts. He wanted to talk to me when I had time. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. I also heard my sister's smug thoughts coming from Alice's room where the two were talking wedding plans – I rolled my eyes once more.

Alice was proud of herself and was letting me know that she would plan the wedding whether Bella and I liked it or not. Rosalie let me know she was proud of me – her exact thoughts were however, _prudish brother_ and not _you _– for letting go and focus on mine and Bella's pleasure instead of our safety. I knew both of them, and everyone else, meant well, but I was quite annoyed with my entire family knowing of the current state of my love life.

I opened the door to my room and saw Bella sleeping peacefully. One of her arms was under the pillow her head laid on, whilst her other arm was draped over her stomach. She was dressed in white shorts and one of my T-shirts. One of her legs was exposed from the sheets that I had left tightly around her. She seemed to have tossed and turned since I went downstairs just an hour ago. I had wanted to stay, but she had started to become quite cold and Jasper wanted to play chess, thinking he had chance of winning since I was in a 'blissful lovey-dovey state' as he had put it in his thoughts.

''I was hoping you could take care of this.'' I whispered so I didn't wake up Bella.

I walked over to the headboard and showed her the chunks of woods that were missing on it. She looked at me with a both questioning, but also knowing, look. I simply shook my head, not wanting to elaborate how it had happened, especially since she already had a pretty good idea in her head. I assumed that Emmett and Rosalie were the reasons for her knowing.

I proceeded by walking into the bathroom, gesturing with my hand for her to follow. I knew I could take care of it myself, but then questions would be asked by my siblings which I wanted to be free off. I knew if I told Esme, she could get it fixed one day while we were in school so the others wouldn't know. I walked over to the shower and showed her the glass walls. She looked at me with confusion and I knew that if I could, I would have blushed. Whilst I needed Esme's help, she was still my mother.

''_How did it happen?_'' She asked in her thoughts.

''Pretty much the same as the…'' I nodded towards the bedroom.

''_Twice?_'' She sounded surprised.

''She's spend too much time with Alice and Rosalie.'' I simply replied. She laughed, nodding.

''_Of course._'' She thought. ''I'll take care of it.'' She added, out loud. ''Now I need to get back to those pancakes.'' She said before going downstairs.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, looking at Bella. I tucked a loose strand behind her ear and tucked the sheets thoroughly around her. She mumbled my name and turned around, her hand reaching out, seemingly for me. I walked over to the other side of the bed and took her hand. She sighed with contentment and I knew she was going to wake up, soon enough. I just watched her sleep, holding on to her petite hand.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me, her eyes shining. I placed my free hand on her cheek and leaned down to her face, giving her lips a quick peck. She smiled when I pulled away and sat up on the bed, stretching her arms. She seemed giddy, but I could see that she was still sleepy.

''Good morning, love.'' I said.

''Morning.'' She yawned. ''How long do I have before we have to get to school?'' She asked, rubbing her eyes.

''Actually, we won't be attending school today. The sun is high in the sky and it wouldn't do us any good, sparkling in front of the students.'' I said. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

''Oh. So, I'll just be the only one going.'' She murmured, looking down, her hands playing with the sheet.

''Of course not! As if I would ever leave you all alone with hormonal males as Yorkie and Crowley, waiting around every corner!'' I chuckled – though, I was only half-teasing.

''Really? No school?'' She asked, looking up.

''Not for today.'' I answered.

''Could we go the meadow?'' She asked with a small pout.

''I've told you before, love.'' I pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her magnificent body. ''You never have to ask.'' I leaned down and kissed her once again, lingering a bit longer this time.

''Don't begin, you two! Bella's got breakfast waiting for her.'' Alice said, whilst unnecessarily knocking on the door, rapidly.

''I hate your sister.'' Bella groaned.

''As do I.'' I sighed.

''You both love me and you know it.'' Alice said.

BPOV:

I let out a sigh of contentment as I felt the sun on my skin. It had been such a long time since I last saw it. I missed it. And the sight of Edward's sparkling skin just added to my joy. He was lying on the grass, wearing only his jeans with his head on his folded shirt. I had my right arm behind his neck and my left on his chest. My left leg was draped over his body and I rested my head by my arm. I was wearing black clothes, wanting to attract the sun – black shorts and a black top.

The sun was high on the sky and there were barely any clouds. I couldn't help staring at Elizabeth's ring, _my_ ring. It sparkled in the sunlight along with Edward's skin. It was so hard to grasp the fact that I was engaged. Renée had raised me to not even consider marriage until I was 30 years, at least. She believed marrying early would ruin everything, and she had worked hard for me to have the same opinion. But Edward changed all of that. Renée's opinion didn't matter. Only my love for Edward did.

''What are you thinking?''

''Just that…everything seems so perfect. So right. I never want any of this to end.'' I whispered.

''Forever.'' He whispered, taking my left hand and kissing my palm, his eyes remaining closed.

''Promise?'' I smiled, lifting my head to see his face better. He opened his butterscotch eyes and looked at me, smiling himself.

''I _swear_.'' He kissed my palm once again. I put my head back on his chest, closing my eyes.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' He said, closing his eyes once again. ''I'm so happy you came into my life.'' He added.

''And I'm here to stay.'' I said.

JPOV:

_Seth, you fucking idiot!_

I was running through the woods in my wolf shape. I had just changed after having riding a bus for three hours. Instead of ending up in Washington the state, I ended up in Washington D.C.!

And whose fault was that? Fucking Seth Clearwater who kept reminding me to write Forks Washington and not Washington D.C. And what happened? I wrote fucking Washington D.C. and ended up in front of the freaking white house, where two idiotic secret service men threatened and ordered me to leave. And because of that it would now take me at least two days to get to Bella. Worst part, when I checked a newspaper it said June 19th. There was a pretty good chance that she was dead by now, and then what the hell was I supposed to tell Charlie?

_So, Charlie, your daughter got killed by a couple of vampires in a book. But don't worry, I took care of them. By the way, mind not telling anyone that I'm actually a werewolf?_

Yeah, that would work like a charm.

I rolled my eyes and tried to pick up speed. I would probably take longer than 2 days. When I got in the book I broke my leg. It would heal soon enough, but it was currently slowing me down. I only had a couple of dollars in my pocket when I got here, and I had already used those on the bus.

When I ran out of forests, I would have to walk. It was possible that I didn't belong in the book, but I still had to keep a low profile. This book was very much like the real world – unaware and skeptic of the supernatural. They would freak out if they saw a wolf, running through the streets. I hoped I would get to Bella, _before_ she was drained of all her blood. If any of those leeches touched her, I would rip them piece from piece and let them burn in agony.

BPOV:

I was extremely nervous. Weeks had passed by and the day was coming. The greatest day in history.

Edward's birthday.

I found out a long time ago that time here was slow, yet, fast as well. The book was months ahead, but also a year behind. I never took any notice of the date while I was reading the book – only once when it was Christmas Eve. But I missed Christmas itself. I had been tired and when I woke up, the Cullens were back in school. I was quite thankful that it wasn't Christmas yet, as I had no idea what to buy for the people who had everything – especially with no money. I had thought about getting a job, but to be honest I didn't want to sacrifice any of my time with Edward. And it had never seemed as such a big problem. But now it was. I had been clueless as to what I could buy Edward. That's when I got an idea.

And that was why I was where I was.

School had finished and prom had gone by. Edward had tried getting me to go with him, but I refused to humiliate myself by tripping over everything, either because I was dancing or simply because I was wearing heels – I knew Alice wouldn't let me go to a prom in sneakers. He had spoken of it as if it didn't matter and it was just for appearances sake, but I knew him better than that. It was the dancing. I knew he enjoyed it, but also I knew he hated listening to the minds of the hormonal boys – and some girls.

I would make sure to remember his liking of dancing, though, I was currently more focused on his birthday. Normally I would have asked Alice for help, but I wanted to do this alone. This was going to be my present. Apparently the others weren't giving him any gifts. They only gave each other gifts on Christmas because it was so hard to find presents for each other and because none of them aged. It seemed I didn't know _everything_ about the Cullens.

''Love, you don't have to do this for me.'' Edward said as he parked the car in one of the few available spots.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''You're clearly uncomfortable with this. You keep fidgeting in your seat.'' He said, looking at me with worry.

''I'm fine, Edward.'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''I'm sure.'' I nodded. ''Let's go.'' I smiled. He smiled back as he got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me and holding his hand out for me. I took his hand, knowing he liked to be a gentleman.

''And I can choose anything?'' He questioned as we walked towards the mall, together. He seemed to be excited about this, but I knew he was trying to act calm and nonchalant about it.

''Anything.'' I nodded.

''And you're sure?'' He asked.

''I'm positive.'' I answered, but I couldn't help biting my lip as we walked hand in hand towards the dreaded store.

Victoria's Secret.

Edward had seemed so excited when I suggested him picking lingerie out for me. So, I decided to let him. He had both seemed surprised and excited about it. It was all part of my birthday present for him, though, he didn't know that yet. He wouldn't find out until tomorrow why exactly I was allowing him to pick out lingerie for me. I would have to keep an eye on his reaction.

I had to remember to buy strawberries as well, along with some chocolate. I had everything planned out and had almost everything I would need. I wished I could buy him a real gift, but this was the best I could come up with. I hoped he would like it, either way. If not, I would ask Alice if I could borrow some money from her and get a decent gift. That meant I would have to get a job afterwards, but I would do anything for Edward.

''So, how would you like us to do this?'' He asked, lifting our intertwined hands and kissing the back of mine.

''Um, just tell me if there's something you like.'' I murmured, walking over to a rack with teddies.

''Preferably blue. I love that color on you.'' He said, kissing my cheek. He let go of my hand and stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

''Any particular reason why you're being so cuddly with me?'' I giggled, leaning back against him.

''Let's just say…some of the women are having quite disturbing thoughts, most thinking – or rather hoping – that you're my sister.'' He chuckled.

I frowned and turned around in his arms. I crushed my lips to his and buried my hands in his hair, pressing my body to his. He seemed to be surprised, but more than willingly reply to the kiss. Not wanting to get too into it, I pulled away sooner than I normally would, and gave my attention back to the rack with teddies.

''See if they still think I'm your sister now…'' I smirked.

''Maybe you should give me another kiss. You know, just for safety's sake.'' He said, nuzzling my neck.

''Stop flirting and start looking at lingerie.'' I blushed as I realized exactly what I had just said. He laughed and I could feel the vibration against my neck, tickling me slightly. ''What do you think about this?'' I asked in a murmur, tucking at the fabric of a wine red teddy. It looked to go to the knees and had pretty thick straps.

''I was thinking something a bit more…'' He didn't finish his sentence so I turned around once again. He pulled away and I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what he had been thinking about – I was surprised he had even thought about it. ''Never mind.'' He shook his head.

''Edward, you know how you can't read my mind?'' I asked. He nodded, frowning in confusion. ''Well, I can't read yours either, so start talking. What were you thinking about?'' I asked.

''Nothing.'' He shook his head. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him, giving him my most stubborn look. ''I don't want you to think badly of me.'' He sighed.

''I would never think badly of you, Edward.'' I said, softly. He looked rather sheepish and avoided looking at me.

''I was thinking you could wear something similar to the one you wore that night.'' He murmured. ''Maybe a tad more…flimsy.''

''Flimsy? Oh, you mean like…more revealing?'' I questioned. The embarrassed expression on his face told me I was right. ''Okay.'' I said, kissing his cheek before I walked over to another rack. He followed me with a surprised expression.

''Really?'' He asked. ''Just like that? You don't think I'm vulgar or like Emmett?'' He asked.

''Edward, you may be a century year old and raised in the 1900th. But this is the 21st century, you have a 17 year old body filled with hormones and have been virtues for a hundred years. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to see your girlfriend in lingerie. It's normal. And more than that, it's human.'' I said.

''Have I ever told you, I love you?'' He chuckled.

''Only a hundred times or so. But I don't mind hearing it again.'' I smiled.

''I love you, I love you, I love you.'' He chanted in my ear. ''And I would love you even more in that.'' He chuckled, pointing at a red nightdress. It had spaghetti straps and seemed to be thigh-high. The zipper on the back was black and so was the frilly bottom of the dress.

''You like it?'' I asked, checking the dress size.

''A little, maybe.'' He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance and found one in my size.

''You just hold that.'' I handed him the nightdress and walked over to look at some lingerie.

Edward soon found some lingerie he very much approved off, though, he kept being nonchalant about it. I found a matching red bra and panties that matched the nightdress. I always kept an eye on Edward's reaction as we walked through the store, finding different lingerie, teddies and even a short black night robe, that would go well with most of the things we had already found.

Until now nothing was blue, and it was mostly on purpose. Whenever Edward found something blue, I made him believe there either wasn't my size or I would wrinkle my nose in a disapproving manner, and he would tell me to just forget it and we'd move to the next rack. But then we found something he wasn't so nonchalant about.

''You like it?'' I asked when he let out a groan. He nodded and stepped behind me, almost as if he was hiding. ''What is it?'' I asked, frowning.

''I just imagined you wearing that…and let's just say that it's best if you keep me covered.'' He murmured, pressing my back against his body. I blushed as I _felt_ how much he liked it.

''Edward, I don't really know…'' I murmured.

''It's alright, love.'' He said, kissing my cheek.

_Good he can't read my mind…_

''I think we're done for today.'' I said as I took clothes from him. ''And I think I should pay for these. I don't like how all the women in here are staring at you. You should run while you can.'' I teased.

''I think I'll handle it. As long as you stay near me.'' He chuckled.

''Actually, I was wondering if you could go ahead and buy some strawberries and chocolate for me? Esme promised to make me strawberry muffins and chocolate chip cookies.'' I lied.

''Sure think. You just go ahead and pay. Just come and look for me when you're done.'' He said, handing me his credit card.

_And he thinks I can't lie._

''Okay.'' I smiled.

He leaned down and pecked my lips before leaving the store. I walked over to the counter and placed the clothes in front of the cashier. She was popping gum as she stared after Edward, and I snapped my fingers at her. I glared as she turned to look at me. She straightened up, cleared her throat and started beeping in the clothes. I pushed my lips and looked over my shoulder, towards the blue set.

''I'll be right back. I forgot something.'' I said, walking back over to where Edward and I had just stood. I checked the sizes and found a set in my size. I walked back over to the cashier and put it on the counter.

''Gonna doll up for the playboy boyfriend?'' I figured she was pretending to be joking, but I could hear the jealousy in her voice and knew it was a not so discreet insult.

''My fiancé, actually.'' I smiled but kept glaring at her as I held my left hand up, feeling rather possessive of Edward. I guessed I hadn't been out in public with him enough to really see how many women were constantly ogling him. Then again, I had been doing the same in beginning. Difference just was that _then_ he was single – now he was mine.

''You're kidding.'' She smiled friendly, but the shock in her voice was clear. I tried not to feel too insulted as I knew Edward was way out of my league, even if he – as the only one – thought differently.

''Nope.'' I looked at the ring on my finger myself, smiling a soft smile. He really was mine.

''That'll be-'' She started but I cut her off by handing her the credit card – I didn't want to know how much money I was using. She took it and ran it through as I pressed in the code – Edward had told me just in case I ever needed to use it and he wasn't around.

When everything was paid for and put in bags, I walked out of the store and headed over to the grocery store. I walked into the store and looked around for Edward. I looked for him by the candy then the fruit and vegetables. I didn't find him either of the places, so I just stood by the checkout and waited for him to find me – he had a little advantage called 'being a vampire', so it would be smartest. I thought it was strange that he didn't even seem to be in here – he couldn't possibly have finished paying before me.

''Waiting for someone?''

I jumped from surprise and turned around.

''Yes I am, actually.'' I said.

''And who might that be?'' He asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

''Oh, you wouldn't know him. He's just an extremely sexy guy who just so happens to be my fiancé.'' I said, shrugging.

''Well, he's one lucky guy.'' He chuckled. He took my hand and placed the items on the checkout counter. The cashier checked everything out and Edward packed it in a bag and took it.

''Where were you?'' I asked as we walked out of the mall.

''What do you mean?'' He frowned.

''I couldn't find you. Where did you go off to?'' I asked.

''Oh, I just got some money from an ATM.'' He said with a shrug.

''Oh. Okay.'' I murmured.

For some reason I had a feeling that he was lying.

* * *

**Review.**


	25. Birthday Hunt

EPOV:

''Morning.'' I greeted as Bella's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me and I smiled back, as she stretched her arms and legs.

''Morning, birthday boy.'' She said. I rolled my eyes as she snuggled into my open arms. ''Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, mister. I've already told you; your birth means everything to me and I'll be damned if I don't celebrate it.'' She said, narrowing her eyes teasingly at me.

''And _damned_ is the keyword. What's the point of celebrating a birthday if you live forever, never aging?'' I asked, rhetorically.

''But I put so much thought into your present.'' She pouted.

''Bella, you didn't need to get me anything.'' I said, kissing her forehead. She just sighed in return. After a short while of silence I couldn't stop myself from asking. ''Just out of curiosity…what did you get me?'' I asked in a murmur, my hand beginning to stroke her hair.

''Doesn't matter. If you don't want to celebrate, I guess that means no presents.'' She let out another sigh. I knew she was just teasing me. But I also knew that _she_ knew I was an unbelievably curious person.

Bella wouldn't buy a present with someone else's money, and she didn't have any money of her own, so what could she possibly get me? Knowing my Bella, I knew it had to be something she had put very much thought into – just as she had just said. At times she would over think things – though, I would do the same at times, one of the many things we had in common.

I knew something homemade was a possibility. But then again, Bella was always so critical of herself, even when there wasn't even the slightest reason for critic. When it came to everyone else, it seemed she couldn't muster a cruel thought if her life depended on it. But with herself, she could easily find something to criticize, so therefore even if she provided perfection, it wouldn't even be good enough. So what in the world had she gotten me?

''Alright. You can celebrate.'' I sighed, desperate to find out what my present was.

''Thank you.'' She grinned, giving me a peck on the lips.

''_YES!_'' I heard Emmett exclaim in his head.

''But no one else!'' I added in a louder voice, looking at the floor.

''_But I have the perfect idea! Now that you're a real man, you can celebrate your birthday like one, too! I can get us into the VIP area in the best strip club in Port Angeles! You'll love it!_'' He thought.

''No, Emmett.'' I growled, very much repulsed by my brother's idea of _good entertainment_.

''What's he saying? Or thinking – or whatever he's doing?'' Bella asked.

''He wants to take me to a strip club. His way of celebrating my first birthday where I'm not a virgin.'' I told, rolling my eyes.

''Ouch!'' Emmett muttered, after Rosalie hit him on the back of his head.

''Oh.'' She breathed. Then blushed and as she let out a giggle, nuzzling her face against my wifebeater – I had taken to dress in what could be deemed as pajamas, when Bella went to sleep and I joined to watch her, which was _my_ idea of good entertainment, though, entertainment didn't exactly seem as the right word to use for it.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''I'm not sure.'' She giggled. ''I guess I just feel giddy.'' She said. I was glad to see her in such a good mood, but still suspicious.

''Rosalie didn't slip you any alcohol, did she?'' I asked, teasingly.

''_Why are you accusing me? Why not Emmett?_'' Rosalie asked, however I chose to ignore her and everyone else's thoughts.

''You tell me.'' She replied.

''Up and rise, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Birthday Boy!'' Alice said, knocking rapidly on the door. She opened the door just a second later, holding a hand in front of her eyes as she came in. ''Are you decent?'' She asked, her expression serious but her voice teasing.

''Will you leave if we say no?'' I asked.

''Nope. But I'll keep my eyes closed, that's for sure.'' She said.

''Are the guys ready?'' Bella asked.

''Ready for what?'' I asked.

''Yup.'' Alice said, popping the p, as she opened her eyes. The two girls exchanged secretive smiles, but neither answered my question. When I was about to repeat it, I heard Alice's smug thoughts. ''_We've taught Bella well. She's almost as sneaky as Rosalie, though, that bar is way up in the sky. But she's definitely as sneaky as me. Well, when she wants to be, at least. I am so proud of her!_'' She thought, telling me nothing specific of what she was going on about.

''Bella, what's going on?'' I asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' She said.

''Really?'' I asked. She nodded. I pushed her back on the bed, ignoring Alice's presence, and leaned down so our faces were just a mere inch away from each other. ''Bella.'' I whispered in a husky voice, staring deeply into her eyes as the tip of my fingers trailed up her arm. She shuddered. ''You know I can't read your mind and very much dislike being left in the unknown. So, love, how about you tell me what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?'' I whispered, gliding my lips over her cheek, not putting enough pressure for a kiss, but enough pressure to make her shudder once more, as I made sure to keep my eyes on hers.

''I, um…at the store…I bou-'' She started whispering in a dazed voice, but was cut off by Alice quickly pushing me on the floor and pulling Bella up from the bed, making her come to a stand next to her. ''Edward! Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, love.'' I said, standing.

''Hey! You tried to dazzle the answer out of me! No fair!'' She said, huffing and pouting.

''Boys are ready, and so is your breakfast. You just get him dressed.'' Alice whispered to Bella before disappearing out the door.

''Edward. I can't believe you.'' Bella pouted. I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her, but she stayed unmoving. It was clear that she was very upset with my attempt at dazzling her – and it would have succeeded, had it not been for Alice.

''Are you very angry with me?'' I asked, remorsefully. She sighed.

''I could never be angry with you, Edward. But…can't I be allowed to surprise you on your birthday?'' She asked.

''Of course, love.'' I said, kissing her forehead. She stayed unresponsive, however, and I knew my words weren't good enough. ''I apologize. I am truly sorry for upsetting you and I promise to let you surprise me, if that is what makes you happy. And I won't try and dazzle you, either.'' I said. She smiled and finally wrapped her arms around me.

''Thank you.'' She reached up on her tiptoes and gave me another peck on the lips, still smiling when she pulled away. ''And you dazzle me with just your mere presence. It's when you use full force I spill my guts. Other times you just leave me…bedazzled.'' She murmured. ''Now get dressed.'' She said, patting my chest in a teasing manner before she walked over to the dresser next to mine.

Alice had bought another, claiming that it would be impossible for us to share only one, as she already had to store most of Bella's clothes in her walk-in closet even with five dressers. I wasn't quite sure if she truly didn't have any space left in her giant closet, or if it was just an excuse for her to buy a dresser, probably tired of only buying clothes.

_As if. She'll never get tired of that._ I thought.

''Might I ask where we are going?'' I looked at her curiously.

''Oh, I'm not going anyway.'' She said as she pulled out an all too familiar blue dress. I couldn't help but groan at the memory and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. ''Oh.'' Her eyebrow fell and a smirk appeared on her lips. ''I remember now. You liked this dress, didn't you?'' She teased.

''If we aren't going anywhere, why do we need to get dressed? We could just stay in bed and talk.'' I offered, avoiding her teasing question.

''I said _I_ wasn't going anywhere. _You_ are going somewhere, mister.'' She said as she walked into the bathroom, leaving me confused.

I changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt as I waited for Bella to exit from the bathroom. I preferred to question her when she came out, disliking not being able to look at her while we spoke. When she did exit I couldn't help gaping at her. The dress complimented her curves very well and made her look absolutely stunning. The color contrasted well with her pale skin, and the dress's length showed off her legs – they seemed to be miles long in that particular dress.

I had only seen it on her once and I had been so distracted by how alluring and seductive her scent had been, – I had yet to find out how it had changed – that I had not thoroughly seen how beautiful she looked in it. However, the dress she had worn afterwards had been far more beautiful, though, in a somewhat different way. The dress she wore now was stunning, whilst the other had just been plain…_sexy_.

''I'm guessing you still like it.'' Bella smiled and blushed, her eyes set on the floor.

''You look beautiful.'' I murmured.

''You don't look so bad yourself, handsome.'' She said, biting her lip.

''_Jeez, what's taking so long? I don't hear any screaming or moaning, so I guess he's still being prudish. I doubt someone who's been protecting his virtue for a century can be very good in the sack, anyway. Maybe I should give him some tips._'' Emmett thought.

''_Alice said fifteen minutes. But that was nine minutes ago. So, six minutes. Or, I hope so. I'd hate to see her be wrong._'' Jasper thought.

''_Bella is such a sweetheart. I might not know what plans she has for Edward's birthday, but the gesture is still very kind._'' Esme thought.

''_Bella is so lucky Edward's birthday was on a Saturday, this year. Isn't it the first time it is, actually? It's mostly a Friday or Thursday. Hmmm…guess that girl just has luck on her side._'' Rosalie thought.

''_Come on, Bella! God! Come on, come on, come on!_'' Alice's thought, impatiently and rather loudly.

''_I wonder what Bella's plans are. Alice and Rosalie, along with herself, seem quite secretive about it._'' Carlisle thought.

''Why does it seem as if everyone is waiting for me, downstairs?'' I asked, frowning.

''The family is taking you out on a birthday hunt.'' Bella said. I raised an eyebrow at her, both curious and confused. ''Alice located a couple of grizzly bears just outside of Forks. And as a special add, she found a mountain lion just for you, not that far away. You mentioned it was your favorite, once. But technically that's their present, not mine.'' She said.

''And what is your present?'' I asked.

''_Technically_, there's more than one. And you'll just have to wait and see.'' She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her with vigor, lifting her slightly up in the air. My desire – along with my lust – had seemed to grow for her since our night together, even though it seemed quite impossible. It seemed that now that I had a taste of heaven, I wanted more. Like an alcoholic thirsting for fine wine, or a drug addict desiring heroine. It sounded strange, but it truly seemed that that was how it was between Bella and me.

It was rather hard to decide whether her body or her blood was the heroine, as both seemed equally strong, now. I was rather proud to say that Bella's blood didn't affect me in a torturous way as strongly as it used to. Perhaps my lust had been split between her body and her blood – the first, at the moment, seemed stronger, as we had only been together once, well twice, all those weeks ago.

''What was that for?'' She asked, panting slightly when I pulled away to let her breath.

''I thought, since it was my birthday, I deserved a birthday kiss.'' I said, winking. She leaned up on her tiptoes and we shared another kiss, very much alike the first. I had to be the one to pull away once again, as Bella seemed oblivious to the fact that her lungs needed air. ''I'm starting to like my birthday.'' I chuckled.

''Me too.'' She giggled. ''Now, you better get going. The faster you leave, the faster you will be able to come back home.'' She said.

''On one condition.'' I said. She pushed her lips but didn't reply. I got my cell phone – Bella had already been given my number for when I went out to hunt, so she could call me from the home phone, for any reason – and held it up. ''I get to take a picture of you in that stunning dress.'' I said.

''Edward.'' She murmured, blushing, clearly not keen on the idea. I pouted, trying to win her over.

''One picture, love. Just so I have something to look at when I'm missing you. I can't bear to be away from your beauty for longer than a second.'' I said. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest. ''So…may I?'' I asked. She nodded, her eyes on the floor and her arms behind her. She always had a way of looking so innocent and angel-like. ''What? No smile?'' I teased, smiling myself. She bit her lip and looked up at me, the corners of her lips turned up. Her face was red and her eyes were looking at me from under her eyelashes. I snapped the picture, one thought running through my head.

_She's perfect._

''Thank you, love.'' I said, looking at my phone's screen. ''Sadly, the picture does not do you justice.'' I walked over and kissed her cheek. ''But I love how it has captured your beautiful innocence.'' I added in a murmur.

''Charmer.'' She mumbled. ''Now, go!'' She ordered, pointing towards the door. I chuckled, pecking her lips once more before I went down to join my family by the door.

''About time!'' Emmett exclaimed. I ignored him and walked over to Alice, giving her an unserious glare.

''What are you turning my Bella into?'' I asked.

''You'd think it was me…but actually…'' She pointed, towards the person next to her, with her thump.

''Rosalie?'' I questioned, feeling surprised – but then again, not really. ''What are you up to?'' I asked.

''Hey, it was all Bella's idea. She just asked for some tips.'' Rosalie said, making sure her thoughts didn't reveal anything.

''What kind of tips?'' I asked, both curious and concerned.

''You'll see.'' Was her reply.

''If we don't leave in for the next hour, the herd of grizzly bears I saw will come past two hikers and maul them.'' Alice warned.

''Like hell they will. Let's get those rotten bastards!'' Emmett smirked as he flew out of the door. I decided to just go along with everything – for Bella.

…

''You wanna play, huh?'' Emmett grinned as he walked in a circle, his eyes locked with his prey. The bear growled which just made his grin widen – if that was even possible. Emmett _loved_ hunting – _especially_ bears. ''Grrrr, back at you.'' He said as he crouched.

''Emmett.'' I sighed, rolling my eyes.

''What Prudy McMoody?'' He asked, his eyes still on the bear.

''Prudy McMoody?'' I questioned.

''Taunting names used by a member of one's family are created to be despised or simply disliked – not discussed.'' He said.

''Why don't you use your expanded vocabulary on a daily basis?'' I asked from my position, leaning against a tree with crossed arms in the shadows so as to not get the bear's attention.

''Because I'm normal.'' He replied, smirking.

''You're a vampire dancing fandango with a bear you're about to eat. How is that normal?'' I asked.

''I'm not talking like this is still the 20th century. And even though I haven't lived as long as you, I've still had more sex than you.'' He said.

''That's because I don't see intimacy between two people as a way to past time with.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Then do tell, Almighty King of Sex, what is it?'' He rolled his eyes as well. I leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes. I had no idea why I was discussing this with him – or why I said what I did next.

''When you're together with the person you love more than life itself and wish to spend eternity with them, the closeness and intimacy of making love becomes the most consuming feeling you can ever have. You connect with each other, not only physically but mentally as well. The rare feeling along with the lust and love spinning in your head during these acts cannot ever be replaced nor compared to anything else in the world. You are unconsciously devoting yourself to one another – making a promise of forever. And then you just lay in absolute bliss.'' I whispered.

I heard feral growls being exchanged and then heard the bear's neck, breaking – snapped by Emmett, of course. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at his prey with triumph, an arrogant smirk plastered all over his face. I doubted he had listened to a single word I had said, which wasn't much of a surprise. Even if he had listened, he would surely just come with what he believed to be a witty comeback.

When he finished draining the bear of all its blood and taking care of the corpse, he walked over to me. I hadn't expected to see the soft and somewhat brotherly expression on his face as he took a hold of my shoulder, smiling – for a moment I felt rather fearful of what was coming next, as I hadn't encountered this side of him before. His mind was thinking over my words so I would have never have predicted what he said next.

''You really love her, don't you?'' He asked.

''Of course I do.'' I said without hesitating, slightly confused – why did it seem like none of them believed that I loved Bella?

''No, dude. I mean like _vampire_ love.'' He said. I frowned. ''What? Carlisle didn't talk to you about it?'' He asked. I had had a lot of talks with Carlisle about mine and Bella's relationship, but the words 'vampire love' was not something he had mentioned.

''Do tell.'' I urged, still frowning.

''Well, I was pretty much surprised about how crazy I was for Rosie at first, so I talked about it with Carlisle because of all that stuff he said about vampire senses being stronger than humans'. And then he told me some pretty interesting stuff. Love is like all consuming for vampires. It can change them, renew them and even bring the once who felt damned back to life. He said that vampires devote themselves to their chosen mates, and that's why they don't just choose anyone. Those vampires, who do part with their mates, only do so because they won't feel the full devoting love unless it's the right mate. From what I've just heard from you and with what Carlisle told me, I can tell this is definitely something that's gonna hold forever.'' He said.

_Is this seriously my bear of a brother? Where does Emmett hide this side of himself?_ I thought, slightly admiring.

He patted my back before he began to run through the woods. He stopped, however, and turned back to look at me. He ran back to me, his thoughts still focused on my words. But the expression on his face had changed.

''Oh, and one more thing.'' He said, grinning.

''What?'' I asked, looking at him cautiously.

''And then you just lay in absolute bliss.'' He repeated in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes at me. ''God, could you be more of a chick?'' He chuckled as he began to run off once more.

_Yup. That's Emmett._

…

''Ready…set…go!'' Alice threw her arms in the air, and Emmett and I sprung forth.

''Come on, Emmett! Come on, come on! I've got my money on you!'' Rosalie shouted.

''Go, Edward!'' Jasper cheered.

''Be careful with your clothes, sweethearts.'' Esme worried. Carlisle simply chuckled from his place next to her, his arm around her waist. Alice was bouncing in place, and Jasper and Rosalie were swinging their clenched fists around in the air.

''No cheating.'' Carlisle said, his eyes on Emmett. And I was thankful he did, because Emmett was about to let images of him and Rosalie run through his head – luckily he didn't think about the images, he only thought about how he could have used them to his advantage.

''Chug, chug, chug, chug…!'' My siblings chanted as they cheered us on. I knew I would win, however.

''Done.'' I smirked as I removed myself from the bear's neck, seeing Emmett still draining his. I knew I would win – Emmett couldn't stop playing with his food before eating, or rather killing and drinking.

''Alice, the verdict?'' Jasper asked. She walked over my prey, then looked at Jasper and Rosalie.

''Edward wins.'' She said, lifting my arm in the air.

''Damn it!'' Emmett cursed as he let his prey fall to the ground. ''I was almost done!'' He groaned.

''Pay up!'' Jasper grinned as both Emmett and Rosalie handed him fifty dollars each. ''You're good, Em. But we all know Edward's the fastest – drinking and running.'' He said as he put the money in his pocket.

''Bet he finishes quick in bed as well.'' Emmett snorted.

''Not from what I've heard.'' Rosalie said. Everyone – including myself – looked towards her with surprise. Before she realized our staring, a thought – or rather a memory – ran through her mind.

_An image of Bella blushing and Rosalie smiling at her. Rosalie thought about how they were all alone in the house, as Esme and Alice had just went shopping, while Carlisle was at work and the rest of the 'boys' were out hunting. She had been curious and had never found a moment alone with Bella._

''_Come on, Bella. It's just me. I'm just curious because Edward's been so prudish his whole life, I doubt he would know much of what to do. He probably just went on instincts, and vampires' instincts are usually greedy.'' Rosalie said in her memory._

''_Actually he was…'' Bella couldn't seem to stop blushing. Rosalie gave her an encouraging smile, extremely curious. ''Promise not to tell anyone.'' She begged in a timid voice. Rosalie nodded, eagerly. ''He was…amazing. I don't even know which time was better, he was so-''_

''_Hold on! 'Which time?' How many times were there?'' Rosalie interrupted. Bella blushed and Rosalie smirked, proud of her future sister-in-law. ''Is he small? 'Cause I've always suspected he was small and that was why he'd never had sex before – though, I don't think vampires can be small.'' She said. Bella bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands._

''_Actually, he's…um…'' She cleared her throat. ''He's…big. Like…really big.'' She told. ''I thought he-''_

Then the memory stopped before Bella could finish her sentence. Rosalie looked at us and her eyes widened as she looked at me, knowing from the expression on my face that I had seen the memory. I knew that if it was possible, I would be blushing.

''She…talked to you…about that?'' I asked, shocked.

''Damn it! I promised you wouldn't find out.'' Rosalie groaned. ''Do _not_ mention it to her! She'll never trust me with anything again!'' She glared at me. I nodded, but couldn't help but wonder.

''Did she mention anything…um…'' I found myself being the embarrassed one. I ran over to Rosalie and pulled her to the side, keeping my words too quiet for the others to hear. ''Did she say anything negative?'' I asked. She smirked at me.

''Well, well…Edward Cullen is insecure. You don't see that every day.'' She said.

''Rosalie.'' I growled. She frowned. ''What?'' I asked.

''Well, for some reason she thinks your growls are sexy.'' She whispered too quietly for the others to hear as well, however, my psychic sister started giggling as she looked at us.

''What about mentioning the breaking?'' Alice giggled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

''Alice!'' I hissed.

''What breaking?'' Emmett asked. Esme acted nonchalant about what we were talking about, well knowing about the breaking as she had been the one to replace everything.

''Alice, where did you say that mountain lion was?'' I asked.

''What breaking?'' Emmett repeated.

''Just this way.'' Alice said, starting to run. I followed along with the rest of the family.

''Seriously! What breaking?!'' Emmett yelled.


	26. Edward's Present

BPOV:

I looked around the room to make sure everything was perfect. I walked over to the bed, straightening the pulled down sheets, mostly because I was nervous. I folded the sheets far down to the end so the mattress was exposed and fluffed the pillows once more. I then started rearranging the rose petals, which I had thrown over the bed. There was also a trail of rose petals from the door to the bed that I had made sure was even as humanly possible.

I walked over to the candles I had made myself, and used my nails to scratch the uneven parts off. Back in Phoenix, during the winter, Renée and I would make our own candles. She liked to make them into different forms, like hearts or fruits. They were easy enough to make. I had made mine so they were a mix of white and red – white because of its pureness, and red for many things; heat, love and, however strange it might seem, blood.

I wanted everything to be perfect, and since Alice had done everything last time I knew I had a lot to live up to.

''Relax, Bella. It's not like he's going to make a fuss over the room. It's just to make it more sensual.'' I tried to comfort myself, but then just felt sad. I really hoped Edward would like what I had done with the room, and even if he wasn't a girl but a man, I knew he wasn't like Emmett and he would appreciate my effort – but would he like it?

I started hyperventilating nervously as I rushed around the room, examining candles and rose petals, all while I kept feeding myself with strawberries and chocolate. Just as I was rushing over to check that Edward's stereo had the right CD in, – a mixed CD I had made, which was also my backup present if he didn't like his original one – I stopped by the mirror Alice had set in the room, as vampires didn't really need a mirror to look good but humans did.

I looked at myself with judging eyes, straightening my clothes and fluffing my hair like Alice did at times. I then turned to the side and looked at my figure, thankful that my stomach was tucked in. I was afraid of getting fat from all the chocolate and disgust Edward, but I looked thinner than usual thanks to Edward's chose of lingerie.

''Bella?'' I heard Edward call. I gasped and looked around the room once more, suddenly feeling like an inexperienced virgin all over again. I saw the doorknob turn but the door didn't open. ''Love, why is the door locked?'' He asked. When I spoke my voice was timid and nervous.

''Hold on! And don't breath!'' I ordered, not wanting him to breath in my scent nor the scented candles just yet.

''Bella, what's going on?'' He asked in a concerned voice, though, I knew he wasn't breathing as I had requested.

''I'm just putting the finishing touches on your present.'' I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror again.

''Why aren't I allowed to breath?'' He asked, even more concerned. ''Are you bleeding?'' He sounded anxious.

''No. I'm not doing anything dangerous.'' I promised.

I tied the thigh high robe's silk tie into a bow. I looked at the bed and tried to remember how I was going to lay on it. If I was on my back I could very possibly end up just looking lazy. If I lied down on my stomach, there was a chance of me disturbing all the petals or the sheets or ending up in a ridiculous position. If I was on my side there was a chance I would look lazy too or just too boyish. So how was I supposed to lie?

Or maybe I didn't have to lie down at all. Edward mentioned that he loved it when I looked _innocent_.

I ran over to the door and unlocked it. I turned on the stereo and waited for a second, my heart pounding. Edward didn't open the door, clearly waiting for me to let him in, which I was thankful for. A feeling of déjà vu coursed through me and I was wondering if Edward did as well. I worked on calming my breathing as I walked over to the bed and positioned myself. I took in one last breath, hoping that Edward would like his gift.

EPOV:

''You can come in, but keep your eyes closed and don't breath yet.'' She said, finally, her voice as soft as the music I could hear.

I closed my eyes and continued to hold my breath. Besides the closed eyes, I felt a slight feeling of déjà vu from standing outside the door. I put my phone back in my pocket, having looked at the picture of Bella I had taken before we left. I opened the door and walked inside, using my hearing and feeling senses to watch where I walked. I went over to the dresser, in serious need of changing my ruined jeans. I took my jeans off and heard Bella's heart picking up speed. I held my hand out and touched the dresser.

''I'm just going to change my pants. The mountain lion ripped them and I'm worried there's some blood on them as well. Though, I can't smell any.'' I said as I put the jeans on top of the dresser, feeling a rather strange heat coming off of it.

''Edward.'' Bella whispered.

''Yes?'' I asked, keeping my eyes closed as I opened the dresser. It was becoming hard to speak without breathing.

''Open your eyes.'' She whispered, her voice sounding a bit shaky. ''But don't breath.'' She added.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Bella. My eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop as I saw her.

''Bella.'' I gasped, breathlessly – literally.

I tore my eyes from her only long enough to skim the room, seeing red and white candles set on not only my shelves but the dressers as well – I had not only been close to burning myself but my jeans too, which I quickly removed and accidentally threw on the floor. There was also a trail of red rose petals from the door to the bed. My stereo had been moved and was playing romantic and relaxing, but also a tad sensual, melodies.

When my eyes returned to Bella I couldn't look away. She was looking at me, nervously, and biting her lip like she usually would when she was shy. I immediately recognized the blue silk robe she was wearing as being part of the blue set we had seen in Victoria's Secret, but she had seemed unsure of it – she hadn't bought it, had she?

The thought of her wearing the blue set, along with the image of my little, shy, innocent human, sitting on the bed with her legs pulled to her chest and her arms around them, her right cheek resting on one of her knees, made me groan and become quite excited. Rose petals were cascaded on the bed as well, circling her. The candles provided the only light in the room – it wasn't very late, but it was already dark outside – and only made her look even more innocent than she already did.

''Happy birthday.'' She whispered.

_Oh, God…she did all this for me? Can she be even more perfect?_

''You can breathe.'' She said.

As soon as her scent hit me I went into a frenzy. I practically sprung like I would spring on a prey. Her back fell down against the pillows and I pinned her arms over her head, holding on to her wrists. I buried my face in her neck and breathed her in. Her scent was heavenly…no, alluring…no…an indescribable temptation like no other. Only once had she smelled like this. That night when she seduced me and then pleaded me into making love to her.

If I was not in a frenzy, common sense would perhaps have had a chance of getting my attention. But that wasn't happening. It had only been my fear of hurting her that had made me rational last time – but now that I knew I had nothing to fear, as long as I remembered to hold on to anything but her, I didn't need to be rational or sensible. I had an absolutely gorgeous, fantastic, divine, perfect woman underneath – and I knew I was going to claim her as the vampire I was.

''Do you like your present?'' She asked, her voice still a mere whisper.

''Bella, why do you…smell…oh, God.'' I growled and licked her neck, desire and lust overcoming me.

''It's a living thing.'' She giggled. ''I can make myself smell like this if I want. And…maybe when you want as well.'' She purred.

_Oh good God, did my Bella just purr?_

''Do that again.'' I demanded.

''What?'' She asked, running her left hand through my hair, tucking at it. I let out another growl and I could smell her reaction to the sound. Hadn't Rosalie said that Bella found it sexy when I growled?

''Purr.'' I demanded, shamelessly. I normally wouldn't act this way – _normally_ I was better composed and knew how to control myself. However, Bella's smell put my mind in the gutter.

''Y-y-you…you like…that?'' She asked. She cleared her throat and then shook her head with a slightly irritated expression.

''I love when you stutter, even if you might hate it. It makes you seem so fragile, so pure and so precious. Just like your blush and your frantic heart.'' I whispered, huskily. ''And other times you're a vixen. Seductive, sexy and such a temptation – it makes me forget how innocent you are, and when I'm reminded, it tempts me even more.'' I murmured as I licked down her throat to the top of her robe that annoyingly covered most of her chest. I blew over the trail and she shivered.

''Oh, Edward.'' She purred. I let out a groan in return. ''Do you want to unwrap your present?'' She whispered, seductively, though as I looked at her face I saw her blushing.

''Very much.'' I grinned at her as I forced my face away from her alluring throat that was sending off the most delicious aroma – and the lust I felt had very little to do with my thirst for blood.

''Well. Lay down then.'' She said with a mischievous expression.

She put her hands on my chest and I let her push me down on the bed. Her eyes glanced at the petals around us, but she just shook her head. I couldn't help looking at the petals once again and noticed how even the trail was. Even the candles seemed completely even, yet, it was more than obvious that they weren't store –bought.

I looked at Bella, who was looking at me with a nervous expression, glancing around the room as well – she must have seen me looking around. I knew what was going through her head, even if I couldn't read her mind. She was wondering what I thought, about what she had done. I very much appreciated the effort she had put into everything, but more than that, I loved the fact that she had bothered to do such a beautiful job for me – this beautiful angel had done it for _me_.

''It's perfect.'' I said, cupping her right cheek in my hand. She leaned into the touch and smiled, softly. I left my serious questions for later, not quite in the mood to interrogate how she had been capable of doing all this work. ''Can I open my present?'' I smirked.

''Have you been a good boy this year?'' She giggled, running her hands up my chest and on to my shoulders, squeezing them.

''What happens if I say no?'' I teased.

''Well…'' She sighed and started to get off me, but I grabbed a hold of her hips and held her to me.

''I've been good!'' I exclaimed like a frantic, nervous, hormonal, human boy would have. She smirked and I was sincerely glad that my nervousness boosted her ego and provided her with some confidence.

''Good.'' She purred.

She leaned back and undid the tie's bow, pulling it free from the robe and letting it fall to the ground. I sat up, Bella still in my lap, so I was leaning against the headboard. I rested my hands on her shoulders and slipped the silk down her arms, slowly. My breathing turned heavy as I saw what she was wearing underneath – it was definitely, and also torturously, the blue set. I had an urge to grab her, squeeze her and just keep her as close to me as possible. She looked too alluring for her own good – literally.

''I thought you didn't buy this.'' My eyes kept running up and down her body, once again shamelessly.

''What kind of present would it be if you knew what it was?'' She replied with a shrug. ''Or rather…what kind of present would _I_ be.'' She giggled.

''Oh, love…you're the best present I have ever gotten in my life.'' I growled, holding her thighs in a tight hold.

She was mesmerizing in her chosen clothes. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless, silk corset with a black rose pattern adorning it. I knew from when I saw it in the store, that it had black strings on the back to tie it with. The bust pushed her breasts further up and together, making them more pronounced, and as her chest moved with her breaths so did her breasts, seeming as if they were very close to spilling out of the corset. To cover her lower half, she was wearing silk boyshorts and I couldn't help but smile at the similarities and also great differences between the two materials. It was almost adorable – however, the word didn't quite fit into our current situation.

''I love you.'' I said, hating the fact that I hadn't told her that once, today. She deserved to hear it a thousand times in just one hour. ''I love you so much but I don't deserve you.'' I whispered.

''You have me, Edward. Every part of me.'' She whispered. ''Take me.'' She purred in my ear.

''Bella.'' I groaned, however it quickly turned into a growl as she rubbed her lower half against me. ''Bella.'' I repeated, huskily.

In the blink of an eye, I had her flipped over and laid above her. She looked so petite underneath me. Petite, gentle, soft and harmless. She was like a little lamb. When Emmett joined the family, he took it upon himself to assign various of animals of which we were each alike. Alice a cat, himself a bear and I had been chosen to be the lion. It was strange how fitting it almost seemed with Bella and me.

The lion and the lamb…the very masochistic lion that fell in love and coveted the sweet lamb, which naturally should have been his prey. Yes, it fit well…and hearing it in that way really showed how wrong it was. And yet, I didn't care the tinniest bit – not here, not now, not like this. I loved this woman and I would give my life for her – I'd take a life for her, if ever needed. I would fight to have her with me, forever.

''E-E-Ed-ward.'' She breathed, heavily, when I sucked on the spot where her neck and shoulders connected. She seemed to quite enjoy whenever I paid attention to that particular spot.

''So beautiful.'' I groaned, my eyes looking her over.

I started from the bottom, wanting to make sure she thoroughly enjoyed this. I felt as if our first time hadn't been right. I had been fighting control when I smelled her blood and my actions had been frantic. The second time was too quick. Washing each other couldn't be considered foreplay as we had been just been sharing an intimate moment.

This time would be different, however. She had done all these things for me, and now I would do this for her. I would give her whole body the attention it deserved before we truly got started. And I began with her legs. I kissed her left ankle as I massaged her foot. I couldn't help running my nose over her smooth leg, feeling addicted to her scent. I placed her ankle on my shoulder and kissed down her leg. Her breathing was already turning into pants and I had barely touched her.

''Edward, you don't-'' She started but I cut her off.

''Shhh. I'm enjoying my birthday present.'' I said.

After making sure I had kissed every inch of her leg, I switched to her right and mimicked my actions, massaging her foot and kissing every inch of her skin. I enjoyed the responses I got from her as I worshipped her body. When I finished with her legs, I moved further up. I placed little pecks on her calves before I turned my attention to her thighs. I started with her right, nuzzling my nose against the inside of her thigh.

Her painfully and torturously alluring scent mixed with her delicious arousal, made me almost painfully hard. Her arousal only got stronger when I sucked on her thigh, leaving a hickey before I kissed the area. I did the same to the other thigh, all while kneading both of them. When I looked up I saw Bella biting her lip, her eyes shut closed, tightly. I ran my nose over her cloth covered core and she shivered.

''Oh, God.'' She moaned.

''Edward, actually.'' I chuckled.

''Edward.'' She groaned, sounding like she wanted me to do something.

''There you go.'' I teased.

''Edward!'' She huffed.

''Yes, love?'' I asked, nuzzling my nose against her core once more. She moaned and her body trembled slightly.

''Lay down…please.'' She said, breathlessly.

I lied down next to her, willingly going with everything she wanted me to. I would do anything she asked me to. She had put so much thought into all of this, so I would let her go through with her plan. As she crawled over my body, straddling my thighs so her core was pressed against my easily seen hard on that was only restrained by my black boxers, I remained still and fought the urge to rip her clothes off and thrust into her. I simply watched the vixen above me as she grinned down at me.

She started unbuttoning my shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. I hoped I hadn't gotten blood anywhere from the hunt, and was thankful that vampires didn't sweat as I hadn't had the chance of showering since returning. When all buttons were popped open, Bella beckoned me to her with her index finger, a seductive smile on her red lips. I leaned up from the bed and crushed my lips to hers. She wrapped her hands in my hair, tucking at it. I held back a growl, loving the feeling. I thrust my tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth. I assumed from the moan I received that she didn't mind.

Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. I let her win and she began to suck on my tongue. I moaned and bucked my hips upwards, causing her to moan as well. I moved my mouth down her neck and she tilted her head to the side, providing me more access. While I pleasured her neck, she slipped the shirt off of me. She put her hands on my chest and I had to admire her strength – perhaps being around a vampire family physically strengthened you – as she pushed me.

Bella crawled down my body, until she was straddling my legs instead. She looked at my erection, blushing and smirking. She took a hold of my boxers and slipped them down, lifting herself off of me to get them past my legs. She thereafter threw them to the side and looked down at my erection once more. I was a bit wary and slightly worried when I saw a glint in her eyes. I couldn't read her mind so what she did next took me off guard. She wrapped one hand around me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She slowly, but firmly, started moving her hand up and down.

''Bella, _fuck_.'' I cursed. She stopped and looked at me with shock. Just as I was about to apologize, her eyes filled with lust.

''Edward.'' She breathed and crushed her lips to mine, letting go off my manhood as she did so.

I decided that she was wearing way too much clothes and rolled us over, without removing our lips from one another. I pressed my body to hers as we kissed for a while longer. When we pulled away I trailed my lips down her chest, kissing everything that wasn't covered by the corset. I slipped a hand behind her and undid the corset with the flick of my hand. Well, technically I ripped the entire back, causing the corset to split and pop open.

She gasped and for a moment I thought I had hurt her, but she only seemed even more excited. I removed the ruined corset and threw it out of the way. I looked down at her bare chest and immediately attached my mouth to her right breast. I licked a spot before sucking on it and thereafter left a kiss on the hickey – I was leaving plenty of those all over her. I sucked on her nipple and she started moaning and bucking her hips, upwards.

I ran a hand up each side of her, smiling softly. Her chest was heaving with her panting and her body was flushed. She smiled back and sat up on the bed, wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling her face in my neck, placing a peck now and then. I kissed her hair before pushing her back down on the bed.

I crawled down her body once more, kissing her stomach as I spread her legs, bending them so her knees were up in the air. I slipped the last remaining clothes from her body and placed my head by her core. I blew on her core and she shivered. I darted my tongue out and licked her slit. She moaned and bucked her hips. I placed my hands on them to keep her still as I began to lick her. She fisted her hands in my hair, pulling and digging her nails in as she threw her head back on the pillows.

''Edward!'' She screamed. ''Yes, yes, yes, yes…'' She chanted when I inserted a finger in her, capturing her clit between my lips.

I was more than pleased with the response I got. I was thrilled that I could make her react like this. She started thrashing around on the bed when I inserted another finger, and I tried my best to keep her still. I inserted a third finger and her head flew back with a gasp. Her hands fisted in the sheets and her body started to shake.

She started to tighten around my fingers and I placed a kiss on her stomach, pumping my fingers in her faster. She let out a scream as she came and I slowed my fingers, placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. I removed my fingers, licking them clean from her delicious arousal, when she calmed and was no longer gasping for air but merely panting. I kissed my way up her body and nuzzled her nose with mine.

''Edward…that…was…amazing.'' She panted, hugging me to her.

''I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.'' I murmured.

''Can I…return the favor?'' She asked, both nervous and panting. I thought about her doing to me what I had just done to her. I groaned at the thought but shook my head.

''Too risky. If we, you, did that…if I got rough, just the slightest bit, with you in that position…'' I shook my head once again.

''Okay.'' She said with a slight pout.

''But that doesn't mean we're done just yet, love.'' I smirked, rubbing my hardness against her core.

''Ohhh.'' She moaned.

I entered her, slowly. Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open, letting out a breathless moan. I pushed as deeply into her as I could and stayed still, enjoying the feel of her tightness around me. I growled at the sensation and buried my face in her neck, my mouth filling with venom. I wasn't sure which urge was strongest – the urge to bite, smell or just take her. I took in a deep breath from her neck, taking in her scent. I lifted my head and looked at her face.

I kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes, locking them with mine. We just lied there, staring into each other's eyes. I smiled softly and she returned the smile, lifting her hand to caress my cheek. I turned my head and placed a kiss on the palm, still looking into her eyes. No words were needed to know what was being said between us. I could see the declaring of her love for me in her eyes and I was sure my eyes mimicked hers.

After what could have been hours, but surely was just a few minutes, I started to move inside of her. Her eyes narrowed, clearly showing that she was fighting the urge to close her eyes. I controlled myself and moved slowly. I pressed my body down to hers and she sighed in what sounded as contentment. She kissed my chest and moved to bury her face in my neck, pecking and nuzzling my skin. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent as if it was a drug. My own personal brand of heroine.

I moved my hands to the headboard, just to be safe. She scratched her nails down my chest, making me groan. It felt amazing. Her hands came to rest on my back, her nails trying to pierce through my marble skin. I picked up speed until I was thrusting inside of her. Her right leg wrapped around my hip, and her moans became louder.

I moved my hands to grip the sheets and lowered my face to her neck. Her heart was pounding and her blood was rushing through her veins. My mouth filled with venom and I bared my teeth, pressing them against her skin but not biting her. I smelled her arousal growing and heard her chanting my name. I loved hearing her scream my name in the throes of passion.

I wasn't exactly silent myself and was soon moaning her name over and over. I forced my mouth shut, doing my best not to bite her. The urge wasn't as strong as the first time we made love. Then I _had_ to bite something, and of course that ended with a torn headboard.

I pampered her throat and neck with kisses, leaving little licks. Beads of sweat were covering her surprisingly hot body. I had expected it to be somewhat cold because of my freezing body, not that I was complaining. I loved feeling her heated skin against my cool skin. I was very close and I could feel Bella was as well. I sucked on the sensitive spots on her neck, helping her closer. I thrust harder but made sure not to be too rough.

''EEEEEDWARD!'' Bella started screaming. She tightened around me and I felt her reaching her climax. I released inside her and we came together, screaming each other's names.

I stayed inside her, unmoving, just enjoying the feel of her around me. I pulled out a little while after, sighing at the loss of her around me. I wanted to stay inside of her, but knew she must have been tired. I lied down beside her and she wrapped herself around me. I put one arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly to me. I placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled up at me. I thought she would drift off to sleep, so I reached to wrap the sheet around her, but she moved and straddled my waist.

''Bella?'' I looked at her questioningly.

''What? You thought we were done?'' She smirked, rubbing herself against my once again growing manhood.

''Bella.'' I moaned as she wrapped herself around me.

''Happy birthday, Edward.'' She moaned.


	27. He's Coming

BPOV:

I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. I was slumped against a cold marble chest and I knew a lazy grin was spread all over my face. Last night was, without a doubt, the best night in my entire life. Not only had we made love _once_, but _five_ times. Five times! After the fifth time I pretty much passed out, drained of energy. I now felt well rested but also rather sore. Not that I would tell Edward this unless he asked. I wouldn't lie but I wouldn't tell him something that wasn't worth worrying about.

''Good afternoon.'' His velvet voice whispered in my ear. My eyes slowly opened and I looked up at him. He had his left arm behind his head and was grinning at me. I couldn't help returning the gesture.

''Wait. Afternoon?'' I questioned, sitting up with the sheet tucked under my armpits.

''Yes.'' He chuckled.

''Oh, God! How long did I sleep?'' I asked.

''Oh, just a little over twelve hours.'' He said.

''Twelve hours!'' I exclaimed. ''Why didn't you wake me up?'' I asked, frowning. He must have been bored to death, if he had just laid in bed while I was sleeping.

''Well, it's Saturday and you seemed quite tired, so I saw no reason in disturbing you.'' He shrugged, grabbing my left hand in his right, pulling it up to his lips and placing a loving kiss on it.

''I'm so sorry.'' I said.

''Why in the world are you sorry?'' He chuckled once again, shaking his head at me. ''Last night was the best night in my entire life. Not to mention my best birthday.'' He smirked.

''What have you been doing while I slept?'' I asked, laying down and cuddling into his side.

''The same thing I always do. Watch.'' He smiled, softly.

''How do you not get bored?'' I asked, crawling on top of him, resting my chin on my palms and resting my elbows on his chest.

''It fascinates me.'' He said, wrapping an arm around me. ''The way you breath, the way your heart beats and the way you unconsciously cling to me.'' He whispered, caressing my cheek with his right hand.

''I cling to you?'' I blushed.

''Ah-huh.'' He lifted his head and pecked my lips. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' I smiled.

''How in the world did you come up with the idea for last night?'' He asked, curiously.

''I realized I couldn't make or buy you anything…and I remembered how you acted when I suggested you choosing lingerie for me…'' I trailed off.

''Sorry about the corset, by the way.'' His eyes went to the floor and I followed them to see the torn corset.

''I can always get another.'' I whispered in his ear. He let out a growl and I pulled back with a giggle.

''You're such a tease.'' He murmured.

''I mean it. You can even buy it for me, if you want.'' I said, tracing patterns on his chest with my index finger, resting my cheek on my left palm. ''Maybe red or black…or would you like another blue one?'' I asked, winking.

''Blue. Definitely blue.'' He said.

''Blue it is.'' I smiled.

I traced the muscles on his chest, memorizing every dent and every inch of the pale skin. I moved to rest my head above his still heart, not stopping my memorizing. He stroked my hair, placing a kiss on it now and then. It was nice just lying in comfortable silence. I felt like the happiest being on Earth. If this was how I was going to spend the rest of my life, – something that would be quite a while, as I found out a long time ago that I had stopped aging, and therefore would live forever just like the Cullens – then I was completely fine with it.

I would still think about my parents, now and then. I would wonder about how they took my disappearance, how long it took them to move on and how Charlie would deal with it…but I could hope that they could feel deep in their hearts, that I was happy. And I would that they would move on. My only real concern was Charlie. Renée had Phil, but who did Charlie have? Well, he would have Billy and Jacob. They would be there for him, I was sure.

''What are you thinking?'' Edward whispered after what could have very much been an hour.

''I love you.'' I whispered, placing a kiss on his chest.

''I love you too.'' He smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. For some reason it made me glance down at the engagement ring on my finger.

''And Edward?'' I murmured.

''Yes?'' He asked.

''I want to set a date.'' I smiled.

''For what, love?'' He asked, confused.

''For the wedding.'' I said, a slight blush filling my cheek.

''Really?'' He asked as he sat up, quickly.

''Yes. I want to officially be a Cullen. I'm ready to spend forever with you.'' I said.

He pulled me flush against him, crushing his lips to mine. I straddled him, very aware that both of us were still naked except for the sheets wrapped around us. My arms wrapped around his neck, while his went around my waist. He kissed me passionately and my hands went into his hair, holding him as closely to me as possible. He snaked his tongue between my parted lips, tasting every corner of my mouth. When he pulled away, I was panting very heavily. I blushed once again when I felt his…_excitement_, pressed against me.

''I promise I will be the best husband in the world, Isabella.'' He said, intensely, his eyes filled with love and joy.

''I know.'' I giggled, nuzzling my nose with his. ''And I promise to try and be the best wife I can be.'' I said.

''You'll be perfect.'' He said, sweetly.

''I hope so.'' I said. A thought crossed my mind and I blushed once again, though, I shouldn't as I was allowed to have such thoughts. ''So…will we have a honeymoon, too? You know…away from the others…all alone…somewhere far away…'' I murmured.

''Oh, yes. Definitely.'' He said, smirking. I smiled and looked around the room. I saw that the candles had burned down and that the headboard was still completely intact.

''I see you managed not to break anything.'' I said.

''Well, beside the corset everything should be fine. But you do have rose petals everywhere in your hair.'' He chuckled. I touched my hair and caught one of the petals. I let out a sigh, well knowing that it would take a while to get them all out. Then I saw I wasn't the only one and I started laughing. ''What's so funny?'' He asked.

''You got petals in your hair, too!'' I laughed, starting to pick them out of his hair. ''Next time either of us use petals, they are staying out of the bed and on the floor.'' I said.

''Good idea.'' He said, picking out some petals from my hair too. ''But, here's another idea.'' He murmured, his smirk back. He flipped me onto my back, his eyes filled with mischievous. ''How about we…_practice_ for the honeymoon before we go take a shower to take care of these petals, together – you know, save water for the environment?'' He winked.

''Oh, I like that idea very much.'' I giggled.

…

''What would you like for breakfast?'' Edward asked as he slipped on a pair of red boxers, his hair still wet from the shower we had just taken.

''I don't really think it can be called breakfast at this time of day.'' I teased as I went through my dresser, holding on to my towel with one hand.

''Well, lunch, then.'' He smiled.

''Ummm…what's on the menu?'' I asked, turning to him.

''Whatever you desire.'' He answered as he went around the room, picking up our clothes and making the bed. It was really sweet of him to clean up everything.

''You can leave the petals, for now.'' I said, when he started picking them up, after finishing making the bed.

''Alright.'' He said. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I saw that he had folded his shirt and placed it on the bed, but all the other clothes was nowhere in sight. ''So, lunch?'' He questioned.

''Well, I-'' I stopped, spotting his pants on his dresser. I walked over and picked it up, frowning. ''What happened?'' I asked, worriedly.

''The mountain lion.'' He shrugged. I traced the cut that went all the way from the pants knee to the middle of the leg.

''Are you hurt?'' I turned around to look at him. I cupped his face, looking him over with concerned eyes.

''Bella, I'm a vampire.'' He said, taking my hands in his and bringing them to his face, kissing each of them. ''Only you could ever hurt me.'' He whispered, softly.

''I would never hurt you.'' I whispered.

''I know.'' He said, smiling. ''Now, lunch. What would you like?'' He asked, kissing my cheek.

''If it wouldn't be too much trouble…maybe…no, forget it.'' I said, shaking my head.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Nothing. Cereal will be fine.'' I said.

''Bella.'' He said in a firm voice. I bit my lip. ''It wouldn't be any trouble at all, love, really. What do you want?'' He asked.

''Is strawberry pie, okay?'' I asked, timidly. ''We just have some leftover strawberries and I haven't had pie for months. But it's okay if we don't have it or if it would be too much trouble to make.'' I said, shrugging.

''If pie is what you want, pie is what you will get.'' He said, sweetly, kissing my nose before he went downstairs.

''Thank you!'' I called after him.

''No problem, love.'' He replied.

I found a pair of white boyshorts and a matching white bra, and put them on. I let the towel drop when I got dressed in them, and walked over to the bed. I picked up Edward's shirt, not able to help myself, and put it on. I sniffed it and was pleased to find out that it smelled just like him. It went to my knees and I let it stay open.

I walked over to the dresser and considered putting on some sweats when another thought crossed my mind. I walked over to Edward's dresser and found a pair of white boxers. I both blushed and grinned as I took my boyshorts off and put the boxers on, tying a small knot on the side so they wouldn't fall. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. I looked almost as if I was glowing – well, I was definitely beaming.

I towel dried my hair and dragged a brush through the mess. After throwing my towels in the laundry basket, I actually skipped out of the room. I didn't even know I could skip! I was more than shocked when I skipped down the hall and took the stairs two at a time, without falling. I caught the smell of strawberries and pie. I peeked my head into the kitchen and held back a laugh, however a snicker did escape. Edward looked at me, a smile on his face. I smiled back, biting my lip to keep quiet. My body was, however, shaking from the silent laughter.

''What?'' He asked. I shook my head and another a snicker slipped. ''What is so funny?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

''Your face.'' I giggled.

''I have a funny face, eh?'' He teased.

''No. But you do have flour all over it.'' I giggled. He frowned and wiped his face with paper from the kitchen roll.

''I opened the bag a bit too roughly.'' He said. ''What are you doing hiding over there?'' He asked.

''I'm not hiding.'' I said, stepping into the kitchen and walking towards him. His eyes widened and he ran them up and down my body. ''You like?'' I asked, doing a little spin for him.

''You look irresistible in my clothes.'' He said, taking my hand and pulling me to him. ''Then again, why should I resist?'' He whispered in my ear, huskily. He started kissing my neck.

''Edward.'' I breathed. He sucked on the place where my neck and shoulders connected. I moaned and put my hands on his shoulders, needing something to hold on to. ''Ohhh. That feels so good.'' I moaned, slipping a hand into his hair and holding him to me.

''Does it now?'' He breathed against the hickey that he had surely made. He licked the spot and I shivered, my knees giving out on me and causing me to slump against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me standing. ''I'm presuming that felt good as well?'' He said, smugly. He slipped an arm around my knees and lifted me, bridal style.

''Edward, what are you doing?!'' I squealed, clinging to him.

''You know I like to practice.'' He chuckled as he carried me over to the dinning table, placing me on one of the chairs in the gentlest manners. ''The pie should be done soon.'' He said, kissing my forehead.

''I love you.'' I said, putting my elbows on the table and resting my cheek in my left hand as I watched him.

''As I love you.'' He smiled, softly.

He walked around the kitchen in human speed. I didn't know whether he did it for me or if he had just gotten used to it. Either way, I didn't mind. When he walked around in human speed I could actually see him. When he ran around in vampire speed he would be in one place one moment, and then a completely different place one moment later, much to my confusion. Watching him now, it was extremely hard to see that he was a vampire. Anyone else would just figure he was a normal, pale, overly gorgeous human.

I wondered if I hadn't read the book at first, if I would even have found out that he was a vampire – that all of them were vampires. They were extremely good at keeping up appearance and I doubted I would have figured them out, unless Emmett slipped. Even with the way Edward reacted the first time we kissed, I was sure I would just have let it slip from my mind. I started wondering if he would have told me the truth if I hadn't already known or if he would have kept it a secret.

''Edward?'' I looked down at the dining table.

''Yes?'' He asked. I could feel his eyes on me but I kept mine on the table, unsure of what his answer would be.

''Would you…if I hadn't known…or if I hadn't blurted out the truth…if you thought I didn't know…'' I mumbled.

''Love, what is it?'' He asked in a soft voice, placing his hands on my knees. I looked at him, getting ready to search his eyes to see if he was lying – though, I doubted I would be able to tell the difference as his eyes would surely just dazzle me.

''Would you have told me you were a vampire? If you thought I didn't know or if I actually didn't know, I mean? Or would you have kept it a secret?'' I asked, biting my lip. He looked thoughtful and I was glad he didn't answer immediately. I wanted the truth, and he couldn't give it without putting any thought to my question.

''Interesting question.'' He murmured.

''I'm more interested in the answer.'' I replied.

''The truth.'' He mused. After a while he started nodding, looking directly into my eyes as he spoke. ''Yes, I would have. Maybe not after a month or maybe not even after two, but eventually I would have, if I hadn't already exposed myself by my reactions to all the times you tried to seduce me.'' He teased. But he quickly turned back to being serious. ''I love you very much and I want you to be my wife. And if I thought you didn't know what I was, I would tell you, because I couldn't live with myself if every moment we spent together, was spent with me holding back a secret as big as being an immortal. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I was lying about who I truly was.'' He said, placing his hand on my cheek. I leaned into the touch, smiling. ''But I know that being the clever girl you are, you would surely have figured it out a long time ago, if you hadn't already known. And also being the blurting, blushing, nervous girl you are, you would have slipped up at some point.'' He chuckled.

''You're probably right.'' I laughed.

''The pie should be done.'' He said, walking over to the oven. As he took the fresh baked pie out, holding it without gloves I might add, I couldn't help feeling amused once more.

''A vampire who can cook.'' I muttered, grinning.

''Esme once took this cooking class. Carlisle was busy at the hospital, and the others used their mates as excuses, so I ended up going with her.'' He sighed as he cut a piece out for me. ''But I think Carlisle only used the hospital as an excuse, as well.'' He added.

''I did not know that.'' I laughed.

''Well, now you do.'' He said as he walked over to me. ''If Emmett asks, you made the pie. I do not want him to use it as an argument for why I am supposedly gay – or as blackmail.'' He sighed.

''Edward, after last night, – _and_ this morning – I can most certainly tell you that you are _not_ gay.'' I said, biting my lip and blushing.

''I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.'' He said, smiling as he placed a plate in front of me. ''Careful. It's still hot.'' He warned as he placed a fork beside it. ''I'm going to call Alice and see when the others will be home. And I also have a little surprise for you. Wait here.'' He said.

''Hold on! What surprise?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

''You'll see.'' He said.

''Edward.'' I spoke in a stern voice. ''It better not be a present.'' I said. He looked sheepish. ''Edward! You can't give me a gift the day after your birthday!'' I scowled.

''How long do I have to wait, then?'' He asked.

''Six days.'' I said. He smiled. ''_And_ a century.'' I added.

''Be reasonable.'' He said.

''Okay. Three weeks, a month and a decade.'' I said.

''How about…13th September?'' He smirked. My eyes widened.

''Why that date?'' I asked, warily.

''Well, it is your birthday, is it not?'' He questioned.

''How did you know that?'' I narrowed my eyes at him.

''Your sleep talking is _very_ fascinating.'' He simply said before he disappeared from the room in vampire speed.

''Edward Anthony Cullen, you're staying on the couch tonight!'' I threatened, well knowing that that wasn't going to happen. I just couldn't sleep without him next to me. And I knew he did too when I heard his laughter.

EPOV:

I looked at the item that was placed in the box in my hand, holding my cell phone to my ear with the other. I put the box away with a sigh, hoping that her birthday would come sooner rather than later. I was also hoping she would like my gift. I should have known that she wouldn't accept it easily, and I had considered saying it was a wedding present, but knew she still wouldn't accept it very easily. I also thought a wedding present would be more fitting to wait with, until we had agreed on a date. We seemed to have forgotten to discuss it as we had ended up quite…occupied.

''_Edward!_'' Alice screamed in my ear.

''Hello, Alice.'' I chuckled, expecting her to have seen a vision of the wedding date.

''_Edward, are you okay!?_'' She yelled. I frowned.

''Of course. Why shouldn't I be?'' I asked.

''_Edward, you and Bella disappeared from my visions!_'' She shouted. My eyes widened.

''But you said…you said your visions returned.'' I said.

A while back Alice's visions had disappeared but I had told them not to inform Bella, not wanting her to worry. Alice's visions had returned as well and nothing seemed to be wrong. Until now, that was.

''_They did, and they're still here! I can see me and all the others, but you and Bella have just…disappeared!_'' She was frantic now.

''What does that mean?'' I asked.

''_I don't know!_'' She sounded so helpless and frustrated. I knew Alice was very depended on her visions. ''_I saw you and Bella, and heard her saying she was ready to set a date – we will be discussing that later on, by the way, and I will be planning that wedding – and then I didn't look because you started, you know, doing stuff. Then later on I checked to see if I could hear you telling us the date, but you were gone!_'' She said.

''When did it happen?'' I asked.

''_Just now. Is Bella okay?_'' She asked.

''Bella is-'' I froze in place as something hit me. A smell. The most repulsing and disgusting scent that I had ever smelled.

''_Edward? Edward! Edward!?_'' Alice shouted over and over. I wasn't focused on her, though. I was focused on the repulsing smell. And then I heard it. A new mind nearing the house.

''_She better still be alive!_'' A male voice thought.

* * *

**R&R**


	28. The Attack

''_EDWARD!_'' Alice screamed, almost loud enough for even Bella to hear. I turned my attention back to her.

''Alice, get everyone and come back. Now!'' I ordered.

''_What's going-_'' I hung up before she got to finish her question.

I put away the phone and hurried downstairs. I ran into the kitchen where Bella was halfway through her pie. She looked up with a smile, about to blow on the piece on her fork. She frowned, however, when she saw my expression. I walked over and pulled her up to a stand. I was about to tell her what was going on, and tell her to stay behind me at all times, when I heard the person's mind once again.

''_Don't worry Bella. I'm coming. I'm on my way._'' He thought. Did this man, whoever it was, know my Bella?

''Love, listen to me, I don't know what's going on or what's about to happen, but stay behind me at all times. Is that understood?'' I asked, cupping her face. She nodded, her expression scared. ''I'll keep you safe.'' I promised, pressing my lips to her in a quick but urgent kiss.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked at the door, waiting for the person to reach the house. I didn't know who or _what_ was coming. I just knew that the scent was not human and that this _thing_ was angry. I could hear it. Fury was clear in the person's voice, or rather mind. I didn't like it. But I was ready to protect my Bella. I looked back at Bella, who was blushing as she buttoned her shirt – or rather, my shirt. Even with the unknowing danger that was approaching, I couldn't help awing at her beauty. But I turned my attention back to matters at hand.

''Edward.'' Her timid voice whispered. I looked back at her, once again. ''I'm scared.'' She whispered. I held a hand out for her and she hurried over to me, wrapping her arms around me and snuggling her head against my chest as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

''Everything's going to be okay.'' I whispered in her ear, and thereafter placed a kiss on her hair.

The door was kicked open and there stood something I had not expected. A male human. Nothing else. Nothing special. Just a man, stupid enough to only wear shorts in a town like Forks. His eyes were filled with fury and the stench was clearly coming from him, which filled my mind with confusion. How in the world could a human smell so foul? Let alone be strong enough to kick down our door?

''Bella?'' The man sounded shocked as he saw us. I could see from his thoughts that he was paying no attention to me at all. His focus was set on Bella, who lifted her head with a frown.

''Jacob?'' She gasped. ''Jake!'' She exclaimed, pulling away from me and running over to the half-naked boy. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

''It's okay, Bella. Everything's going to be fine now.'' The man said. Bella seemed completely oblivious to his words.

''Oh my God! You're here, too! Listen I'm so sorry about stealing the book and everything. How are Charlie and Renée, by the way? How did they take my disappearance? Are they okay? And how can you be so warm? It's freezing outside! Why are you only wearing shorts? Do you want to catch a cold? And _what_ in the world's name are you even doing here?'' She asked. Then, before he could answer a single question, she turned to me with a bright smile. ''Edward, Jacob is from the real Forks! I mean, my Forks.'' She said, walking over to me and grabbing my hand. ''Oh, Jacob, I want you to meet-'' She was cut off by a feral snarl escaping from Jacob, who was glaring at me.

''Get away from her, you bloodsucker!'' He sneered. Bella gasped and I stepped in front of her.

''What are you?'' I narrowed my eyes at him.

''Your worst nightmare.'' He snarled. ''Bella, get away from it! Now!'' He ordered, glaring at me.

''Jacob, what are you talking about?'' Bella asked.

''_What did the bloodsucker do to her? She doesn't even seem to be aware of how dangerous the leech is!_'' Jacob thought.

''He knows what I am.'' I whispered to Bella, causing her to gasp once again as her eyes widened.

''How?'' She didn't seem to ask this to anyone in particular.

''Bella, do you know what he is?'' Jacob snarled.

''Yes. I do.'' She said with a confident voice.

''Then get away from him! He's a killing parasite!''

''He is not!'' Bella shouted back in an angry voice. Jacob looked at her with disbelief, then glared at me.

''What did you do to her?'' He asked, his body shaking. This didn't seem to be a good sign.

''Edward, what's happening to him?'' Bella whispered.

Fur started to grow on his skin and his hands and feet began to turn into paws. His entire body was changing.

APOV:

''What's going-'' I started, but Edward hung up before I could have time to finish my sentence. I turned to the others, all of them wearing worried expressions.

''Alice, what's happening?'' Esme asked.

''I don't know. I can't see them!'' I said, frowning. ''We have to head to the house, immediately. Something is happening, and Edward and Bella will need our help.'' I continued.

''Then what are we doing standing here? Let's go! Our bro needs our help!'' Emmett said.

''Not to mention our sister.'' Rosalie added. She really had become close with Bella.

''We'll split into couples. Alice and I will approach the house from the front, Emmett and Rosalie from the back and Esme and Carlisle from the left, in case there is an attack on the house.'' Jasper said in military mode.

We were immediately on the run. I felt terrified. I needed my visions like Emmett needed his strength, Rosalie her beauty and Esme her compassion. My visions were a part of me and without them I felt as though I was left in the dark. I couldn't handle the unknowing and I truly had to admire how Edward could handle not reading Bella's mind. Our powers were very much alike and we both needed them. Though, I was sure Edward would love a day where he didn't have to have everyone's thoughts in his head. But I didn't want that. I had to know what my future would bring, mostly because I had no memory of what my past had been.

''Thank you.'' I said to Jasper.

He was sending off positive vibes, trying to calm down my nerves. He smiled at me as we continued to run towards the house. I wished I was as fast as Edward so I would be able to get to the house quicker. I was fast, but he was faster – the fastest amongst all of us. And it didn't help that we were quite far away from the house. We had been hunting in the forests a bit out of town, both to give Edward and Bella some space and also so we had more choices of prey – Forks had plenty of deer, but the best preys was in the mountains.

But we would be home soon enough – I just hoped we would get home before anything happened. The worst part was that I had no clue of what we were up against. For all I knew, it could be another coven of vampires – vampires who didn't follow our _diet_. But, surprisingly, we had never met since we were changed. I had never encountered with the vampire who changed me, and Jasper had never seen the one who changed him, since he left her. It was rather strange that we had never met another vampire. We couldn't possibly be the only ones.

I almost froze in place when a new smell hit me, and from the frown on Jasper's face, along with the wrinkle of his nose, I knew he could smell it too. It was absolutely _disgusting_. Even more disgusting than the smell of human food. I had never been so repulsed in my life. It most definitely couldn't be a vampire, and I knew it couldn't possibly be a human. It most certainly wasn't an animal, either.

''What is that?'' I asked.

''I have no idea.'' Jasper said.

''AHHH!'' A scream echoed throughout the forest, or, at least it seemed so to me with my vampire hearing. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me as well.

''Bella.'' We said in unison.

EPOV:

Jacob's human body was replaced with a giant wolf's.

''J-Ja-Jacob?'' Bella stuttered, trembling behind me.

''_I'm going to tear that leech limp from limp!_'' He thought.

He barked at me and got ready to pounce. Just as he did so, I pushed Bella aside. I was crushed to the floor with the wolf growling at me. Bella let out a scream and I threw him away from me. He slid over the floor, but quickly got on his feet – or rather paws. He sneered at me, exposing his sharp and slightly yellow teeth. I got into a crouch but didn't move. I was not going to start an unnecessary fight. But it seemed that Jacob didn't share my opinion. He pounced at me once again, snapping his teeth and trying to bite me. His paws tore at my chest and what surprised me was the fact that, though no damage was done, it hurt.

I had a hand on his throat, keeping his teeth away from me and tried to push him off of me with my other hand. He was strong, I would give him that. But he wasn't stronger than a vampire. I knew I was stronger and could easily throw him off of me, but I didn't want to hurt him. He knew Bella and he also seemed to be her friend. I couldn't hurt him if he was her friend.

''Jacob Black, get off him!'' Bella screamed.

''_They must have used some vampire-hypnosis thing on her._'' Jacob thought. He snapped at me once again, this time aiming at my left arm. He tore it off and my shock was soon replaced with pain.

''NO! Don't hurt him!'' Bella shouted, tears in her eyes.

I couldn't hurt him, but I sure as hell could defend myself. I kneed Jacob in the stomach, which made him let out a gust of air, his smelly breath blowing on my face – did he never brush his teeth? I took advantage of his current state and kicked him off. My arm was already attaching itself to my body as I stood. I stretched my left arm, pleased to see that it was alright. I had only lost one limp once in my entire life, and that had been when Emmett had still been a newborn. He had wanted to arm-wrestle and, not quite knowing his strength, had torn my arm off – but that had been my right.

I ran over to Bella who was crying. I grimaced at the sight, feeling a new kind of pain. My arm was feeling fine, the pain from losing it quickly disappearing as soon as it had attached itself once again – it had been more uncomfortable than painful. I wrapped both of my arms around Bella's shoulders in a comforting manner and she threw her arms around my neck. She was mumbling incurrent things and I tried my best to sooth her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

''Your arm…not…bite…wolf…scared…okay?'' She mumbled through her tears, looking worriedly at me.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

Just as the words left me, Jacob grabbed my leg with his mouth and threw me across the room. I went through the wall and I heard Bella scream my name. I had landed in the living room but was soon on my feet. I knew Esme wouldn't be pleased with the hole in the wall, but it hadn't been my fault. I walked through the hole and saw Jacob standing in front of Bella, acting as if he was the one protecting her. Bella looked terrified, her eyes wide and the tears running down her cheeks. She was looking at me with pleading eyes and anger coursed through me. I glared at Jacob, letting out a growl. How dared he scare my Bella?

''_Oh, so sparkles wanna fight, huh? About time. A fight isn't won honorable without someone fighting back._'' He thought. As if this idiotic fool knew what honor was!

''Leave her alone.'' I growled.

''_I'll teach him not to mess with my girl._''

His girl? _His_ girl?

I ran over and tackled him. My lips curled over my teeth as I snapped at him, threateningly. He used his paws to roll us over, snapping his teeth as well. He was clearly strong enough to fight back, but he was not strong enough to win over me. I had the advantage that I could read his mind. Not to mention that he moved clumsily, – clearly he wasn't thoroughly trained in battle – letting logic slip and just focus on attacking. He didn't strategies or think, he just acted. I knew I would have to get him to stop. Bella knew him and I doubted she wanted me to kill him.

''Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me.'' I said, pinning Jacob to the ground. ''So why are you fighting me?'' I asked.

''_I should have taken Quil or Embry with me. I really don't want to waste time on this thing._'' He thought.

''Who's Quil and Embry?'' I asked.

''Quickie and Eminem?'' Bella questioned. I looked at her, confused. Jacob used the opportunity to kick me and throw me at the stairs.

''_Shit. It's the leech who can read minds._'' He thought as he narrowed his eyes at me, threateningly. I crouched as I glared at him.

''So you do know me?'' I raised an eyebrow at him.

''Jacob, please stop! Please!'' Bella begged. Jacob ignored her and ran towards me. ''Jacob, STOP! Don't hurt him! PLEASE!'' She yelled.

''I don't know what you think is going on, but this fight is useless. Nothing good will come out of it.'' I said, moving out of the way.

''_Just shut up, leech!_'' He yelled in his head. He started barking at me as he ran towards me once more, crushing me into the stairs.

''STOP!'' Bella shouted, looking like she was going to interfere.

''Bella, no!'' I ordered.

Jacob tossed me into the opposite wall and Bella came to stand in front of me, or rather between Jacob and I. Jacob didn't see her, though, and in his attempt to throw me to the side as if I was a doll he was tossing around, he threw Bella into it instead.

''NO!'' I exclaimed.

My eyes turned coal black as I turned to Jacob. Now he looked afraid, as I glared at him. In one quick, furious, blind movement, I snapped all four of his legs, the monster inside me pleased with the sound it made. He let out a howl of pain as he collapsed to the floor. I was barely able to fight back the urge to snap his neck and kill him.

I ran over to Bella. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed, looking unconscious. I pulled her to me, curling my arms around her, gingerly. I touched her cheek and her eyes opened. I let out a breath of relief, fearing I had lost her for a second. I ran my cool hand down her back, having seen her land with it against the wall. Luckily, it hadn't been her head – though, it would have been far luckier if nothing had happened to her at all. If it had been her head the chances of her bleeding, not to mention getting seriously damaged, was very high.

I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, kissing her forehead. She let out a small groan and looked at me, worriedly. Of course she would be more concerned about me than herself!

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''I'm fine, love. Don't worry.'' I whispered. ''Are you hurt?'' I asked.

''My back's sore.'' She winced. ''But besides that, I'm fine.'' She said, smiling. I smiled back and kissed her forehead once more. ''Jacob?'' She questioned, trying to peer over my shoulder.

''He's alive.'' I growled. ''Bella, who is that bastard?'' I asked.

''He must be confused, Edward. If we just talk some sense into him-'' She started, her voice soft.

''He attacked you, Bella.'' I growled once more.

''He didn't see me.'' She said. ''Help me up?'' She requested. I kept my arms around her as I stood. I was going to let go off her, when she wrapped her arms around my waist. ''I'm glad you're not hurt.'' She murmured.

''Everything's okay, love.'' I said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

''We're here!'' Alice shouted as she burst through the door. Her eyes widened as she looked around the place. ''What the hell happened in here?'' She asked, confused.

''That happened.'' I growled, pointing at the wolf on the floor.

''Your lunch?'' Jasper questioned, wrinkling his nose. ''For God's sake, _what_ is that awful stench?'' He gagged.

''Bella! What happened to you?'' Alice asked, worriedly. ''_She's been crying. And that stench is on Edward, too. And…oh, God. Esme will be furious when she sees the house! The stairs, the walls…what happened in here?! And…why is Edward half naked?_'' She thought.

''I think you know why, Alice.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Would it kill you to at least cover those boxers with some pants?'' She asked, not looking at me but the wolf.

''Is everyone alright?'' Carlisle asked, walking inside with Esme.

''My house!'' Esme exclaimed.

''Blame the mutt.'' I sneered, holding Bella tightly to me as I turned to face them. Bella tightened her arms around me as she saw Jacob on the floor, his face twisted in pain.

''Is he okay?'' She asked in a whisper.

''He'll be fine.'' I growled.

''What happened?'' Carlisle asked.

''That's what I would like to know too.'' Alice said just as Emmett and Rosalie entered the room as well.

''Jacob, the wolf there-'' I started, nodding my head at the mutt, but stopped mid-sentence when I heard something. A strange cracking sound. ''Emmett, stop him!'' I shouted.

Emmett gave me a confused expression, but then the wolf sprung up. There was no pain on his face, or in his eyes or mind. He had no trouble in standing and it was as if he had miraculously healed, just like a vampire would have. I couldn't believe my eyes. And it seemed the others couldn't either. Thankfully, both Emmett and Jasper jumped at the wolf as he tried to attack me once more. Emmett pinned him to the ground, sitting on top of him, while Jasper held on to his front paws.

''What the hell is this thing?'' Emmett asked.

''Well, it's clearly a wolf, Em.'' Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

''I get that part.'' Emmett huffed.

''Jacob, why are you doing this? How can you be this…this…_thing_?'' Bella asked, cringing.

''_She thinks that I'M the thing when this house is filled with bloodsucking parasites?_'' Jacob thought. ''_And why does she smell so disgusting?_'' He wrinkled his nose as he looked at only Bella.

''How do you know what we are?'' I asked, approaching him carefully and slowly. Bella let go off my waist and grabbed my right hand in both of hers, instead.

''Nice outfit, Bella.'' Emmett teased, snickering. She looked down at herself and blushed. She took a step behind me, trying to hide. ''Way to go Eddie boy! She smells more like you than you do!'' He laughed. Jacob let out a loud snarl and started barking.

''_He raped her! The fucking leech raped her! I'll kill him!_'' He struggled to get free from Emmett and Jasper, but they held him in place.

''I didn't rape her, you mutt!'' I shouted. Bella gasped.

''How can you think that, Jacob!?'' She yelled. ''Edward would never hurt me, and if you had stopped and listened to me, you would know that!'' She added in an angry voice.

''She knows him?'' Jasper asked.

''Apparently.'' I answered. ''He's from…her Forks.'' I added in a murmur, frowning.

''He's what?'' Rosalie gasped.

''Jacob lives down in La Push. The place that you all said don't exist here, remember?'' Bella asked. ''I think we've got some things to discuss.'' Bella said, letting go of me and kneeling in front of Jacob. ''Jacob…'' She shook her head, frowning. ''What are you?'' She asked.

''_A werewolf, obviously. And here I thought she was smart. I wish I could talk to her, but if I turn into my human shape, then who knows what those leeches will do?_'' He thought.

''A werewolf?'' I questioned, walking over and kneeling beside Bella. Jacob snarled at me.

''_Stay out of my head, you bloodsucker!_'' He thought.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''_I'm here to take her back and you can't stop me!_'' He thought, letting out another bark.

''No.'' I said, firmly, standing and taking Bella with me. ''You can't.'' I said, pulling her tightly to me.

''Can't what?'' Bella asked, looking at me with confusion.

''_Yes, I can._'' He thought, his wolf face smirking at me.

''What's going on?'' Emmett asked.

''He said…'' I looked at Bella.

''What?'' She asked, softly.

He couldn't take her from me. Especially now when everything was going so perfect! We loved each other and we were going to get married. He couldn't just come here, out of nowhere, and take her away! He…he just couldn't! I wouldn't let him!

''Edward?'' Bella whispered, softly, smiling sweetly as well.

''He said he's…he's here to take you back.'' I said, closing my eyes. I waited for her excitement, for her to hug Jacob and thank him.

But she didn't.

''No.'' She said, firmly. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at Jacob. ''I'm not leaving, Jake. I'm happy here.'' She said.

''_Seriously, what the hell did those leeches do to her?!_'' Jacob thought.

''Wait. It's possible for her to get out?'' Rosalie asked, looking at Jacob with a wondering expression.

''But she doesn't want to, right Bella?'' Emmett looked at Bella.

''Of course not. I want to stay here with all of you. Especially you, Edward.'' She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

''I want you to stay too.'' I said, caressing her cheek.

''Jacob, how is Renée and Charlie? What do they think happened to me?'' Bella asked.

''_What are they supposed to think? She's only been gone for two days and Charlie's been spending all of his time in La Push._''

''They don't know you're gone. Apparently, you have only been gone for two days.'' I told.

''What?'' She asked.

''But she's been here for over three months!'' Alice said.

''_Sam was right._'' Jacob thought.

''Jacob.'' Bella spoke. ''Go back. Take care of Charlie for me, and make sure he moves on. Because…I'm not going back.'' She looked at me, smiling. ''I'm going to spend forever here.'' She said.

''_She can't be serious._''

''She is very much serious.'' I said. ''She's staying here.'' I added.

''_I can't fight all of them. Maybe I should just go back._'' He thought, however, there was something that didn't seem right.

''You'll leave?'' I questioned. He nodded. ''Let him go.'' I said.

Emmett and Jasper stood, both of them sniffing their sleeves and wrinkling their noses in disgust. Jacob stood and started walking towards the door, still in wolf shape. Bella relaxed next to me and I did as well. But then, as soon as Jacob was by the door, he spun around and pounced. I scooped Bella up, bridal style, and ran over to Emmett and Jasper, standing behind them. They both crouched down, sneering at him. He seemed to be weighing his options, staying unmoving.

''Leave.'' I growled. He glared at me for a moment. He let out a feral snarl before he ran out of the door.

I looked at Bella, still in my arms. She was looking at the door with a mix of emotions, including confusion, worry and sadness. I looked at my family members, all of them seeming shocked by the situation, though all seemed to feel something else as well. Rosalie had an expression of wonder, Jasper's one of disgust and Emmett's one of utter confusion. Carlisle was deep in thought and Esme was looking around the room, concern for her house clear, though she was trying to suppress it and focus on the situation.

''What now?'' Alice asked.

_Excellent question._


	29. Are You Scared Like Me?

JPOV:

I wandered around in my wolf shape, just in case one of those bloodsuckers decided to follow me. I was not leaving Bella here. There was clearly something seriously wrong with her. It had to be some unknown power that the vampires had. Maybe it was some hypnosis thing. But Bella hadn't just lost it. She had been raped by one of the vampires too! Maybe more than one! Who knew what kind of sick stuff, went on in that freak house. But I didn't see any bite marks on her. Clearly, the vampires had decided to wait with draining her. Maybe they were playing some sick and twisted game with her, first. Most importantly, I had to get her out of that house as soon as possible and try and return some sense into her.

_But what can I do?_

EPOV:

I hummed quietly into Bella's ear as she slept, peacefully. She was curled into my right side, resting her head on my shoulder. I was stroking her hair with my right hand and held both of her hands in my left. She was still only clothed in my shirt and boxers – and a white bra, from what I could see because of my shirt being slightly see-through.

After Jacob left, we cleaned up the house. Esme had some extra materials in the basement, incase Emmett began a fight with one of us and it got out of hand – and also in case I accidentally broke something while in the throes of passion with Bella, though, Esme kept this fact in her mind. I had kept an eye on Bella as I helped the others. I knew we were going to have an unavoidable conversation. However, when we finished cleaning up, I went upstairs to take a shower and get the stench off of me. I took my time showering and dressing, wanting to stall. I even took my time picking out a new pair of boxers, a green T-shirt and black sweatpants.

By the time I came back downstairs, I saw Bella sitting silently with Alice, both of them with concerned expression. But Bella had been on the edge of falling asleep. And, though it was a cheap trick, I was not ashamed of using it. I pulled her to me and started humming, effectively causing her to fall asleep. Some sleep would do her good, anyhow. She had gotten quite the surprise today and her mind needed to rest. I was surprised she hadn't gone into shock – yet. She had first found about my world, a world she didn't know existed, and now she had found out that she didn't even know what existed in her world. How could she handle all of it?

''Edward.'' Alice started. She and Jasper were sitting on the couch opposite from us, whilst Esme and Carlisle came and seated themselves on the loveseat and Emmett sat down by Jasper, pulling Rosalie into his lap. I knew what they were getting at.

''Bella's sleeping.'' I murmured.

''Then put her in her bed.'' Emmett said.

''No.'' I said, tightening my arm around her. I wouldn't dare leave her by herself – not with Jacob running around, plotting in his head. ''I'm not leaving her alone.'' I said, firmly.

''We still need to talk.'' Esme said.

''We shouldn't wake her up.'' I replied.

''We'll whisper then.'' Alice retorted. I looked down at Bella instead of saying anything. ''_Edward, we have to talk._'' She thought. I shook my head. ''_I know you don't want to. But you __have__ to._'' She added.

''No. I don't.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

''Yes. You do. This whole deal with Jacob-'' Alice started.

''Bella said she was staying. So she's staying.'' I sneered, glaring at Alice. ''He's not taking her away from me.'' I growled.

''Edward.'' Esme said in a motherly tone. ''No one wants to break the two of you apart. We just want to talk.'' She said.

''I can read your mind.'' I hissed. ''All of you are thinking that Bella will want to go home when she's thought things over. She's not leaving me!'' I shouted. The loudness caused Bella to stir. ''Shhh, love. Shhh.'' I hushed, humming her lullaby once more. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, rocking gently back and forth.

''Son.'' Carlisle put his hand on my shoulders. I didn't look at him, but buried my face in Bella's hair. ''_Edward, she loves you and she would never leave you. But that does not mean we don't have to discuss things._'' He thought.

''What things need to be discussed if she isn't leaving?'' I muttered against the strawberry scented, soft, chocolate brown strands.

''Edward, we can't keep her here. She doesn't belong with us. She has the chance of returning to her family, to return to a real world. This isn't real. She deserves better – wouldn't you want what's best for her?'' Rosalie asked in a soft tone.

''Shut up. Just…shut up!'' I glared at her.

''Rosalie's right, Edward. Don't you think you're being a bit selfish by wanting her to stay?'' Jasper joined in.

''For a century I have been alone. I have controlled my urge to taste human blood, and even in my rebel years when I didn't, I only drank from beings that were not worthy of being called human – rapists, killers, slaughters…'' I kissed Bella's hair. ''But now I've found someone who loves me. Someone who I love as well. I have gone against every natural instinct to be close to her. I've finally found love. Something I never thought a soulless monster like me could. So why can't I just be selfish about this particular thing? Why am I not allowed to want to spend forever with her? Why?'' I asked, looking at each of them. ''What if this was Alice, Jasper? Or Emmett, Rosalie?''

''Edward, that's different.'' Rosalie argued.

''Well pretend it isn't!'' I replied.

''I agree with Edward. Why can't he want her to stay? I mean, when you think about, it isn't really selfish. Both of them want to spend eternity with one another and both of them love each other.'' Emmett said.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''You all talk like it's just Edward's choice. If anything, it's Bella's choice.'' Alice said.

''Actual, it's both Edward and Bella's choice. Decisions like these are to be made together.'' Esme said.

''And that's why we need to discuss the options. Everyone has a good argument. On one side, Bella and you are very much in love and tearing you apart will only break hearts. But on the other side, Bella has the opportunity to return to her home and her family. She has the chance at a normal human life.'' Carlisle said. ''And to decide which option is better, Bella needs to be included in this discussion. And Edward, you need to be open and you need to think more about what Bella needs rather than what she wants. Because it is very clear to all of us, that you are what she wants. But are you what she needs?'' He asked, raising his eyebrow.

_I promised her forever…But I'm being too selfish…She wants to stay…But she deserves a chance at a normal, human life…She was going to become a part of the family…But she is also a part of the real world, where her real family and friends are. _

_What am I supposed to do without her?_

''Edward.'' Bella whimpered, stirring once again.

''I'm here, love. I'm here.'' I whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

''Hey, there.'' She said, rubbing her eyes.

''Hey.'' I smiled.

''Why are we in the living room?'' She yawned.

''Bella, we need to talk about Jacob's visit.'' Alice said.

''Oh.'' Bella breathed. She hid her face in my chest. ''I had hoped that was just a nightmare.'' She muttered.

''Don't you want to go home?'' Rosalie asked.

''What?'' She looked surprised but also confused, frowning as she looked at Rosalie. Rosalie repeated her question, only causing Bella to look even more confused. ''No. Why would I want that?'' She asked.

''Bella, you would return to your parents and be reunited with your friends. You would be able to live a normal life without any of us wanting to drain you for blood.'' Jasper said.

''You…you…you want me to leave?'' She whispered, her expression filled with sorrow and sadness, tears filling her eyes as she looked at me.

''No! No, Bella. I…'' I didn't finish my sentence. What was I supposed to say to her? Stay here with me and forget about your family, because I don't want you to have a human life? No. I couldn't say that. ''It's your choice, Bella. You can stay here with us or you can go back home. I know I want you to stay, and I know you want to stay…but is that what you need? To forget about your real life?'' I was whispering at the end.

''_It must be so hard for him to say that. But it needed to be said._'' Carlisle thought, smiling sadly at me.

''I…I can't believe you!'' Bella shouted, pushing herself away from me, glaring as she stood. ''You're not even going to fight for me?! Tell me to never leave you!? You would just let me go like that!?'' Sad tears mixed with angry ones as they rolled down her cheeks. I stayed silent, looking down at my hands on my lap. ''Damn it, Edward! Tell me you won't let me leave! Tell me you love me too much to let me go!'' She yelled.

''Bella.'' I stood and walked over to her, but she took a step back as she continued to glare at me. ''I love you enough to let you go…if that's what's best.'' I said. I looked at my family and they all nodded, leaving the room so we could talk alone.

''I don't want what's best for me! I want you to fight!'' She stamped her foot in a childlike manner – however, at this moment there was nothing childlike about our conversation.

''Bella, look at me and tell me you don't want to see your parents again. Tell me you won't miss them, that you won't regret this decision.'' I said. ''And please don't just say it. Think about it, first.'' I requested.

She looked down at the ground as the tears continued to fall, probably _really_ thinking about the situation, and the choices lied out before her, for the first time. I hated seeing her so upset. I wanted desperately to tell her to stay, like she wanted me to. But I couldn't stop thinking about what my family was saying. I didn't want to listen to them. That was why I wanted to avoid the conversation, because I knew once they began talking, sense would force itself into my head. But I didn't want to think sensibly. I just wanted my Bella, forever.

Did I need her? Yes! I needed here more than anything. Without her I knew without a doubt that I would become my old, grumpy, lonely self. But did _she_ need _me_? I didn't know. I knew she had once told me that she in fact did both want and need me. But sometimes people said things to the ones they loved even if they didn't mean it…did she really mean it? If the answer was no, then I didn't want to know. It didn't make sense to me why I needed to lose her.

Bella just stood, silently, as she cried her eyes out. But then she seemed to completely break down. Her knees buckled and she was about to collapse to the ground, but I ran over and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around herself, as I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. I wanted to stand tall, but ended up falling on my knees as the emotions overcame me. Bella buried her face in my chest, her hands gripping my T-shirt.

I knew why she was crying. It wasn't because she thought we didn't want her here – because she _knew_ that wasn't true. The reason for why she was crying was because of everything. Her parents, her dilemma, Jacob and the fact that she also knew that there was the chance, that maybe it wasn't for the best that she stayed. If she stayed, she would lose her entire life. She would never see her father or her mother again. She would never see that friend of hers, Angela, nor any other of her friends, either.

But if she left…well, if she left I couldn't very well speak for her, but I would lose the love of my life and the reason for my existing.

''I love you, Edward.'' She sobbed.

''I love you too.'' I whispered, holding back a sob myself, her words sounding as a goodbye. I would have to stay strong for her. ''You can see your parents again.'' I forced a smile as I spoke. ''You'll get the chance of watching the stars with your mother again. You can go shopping with Angela and her brother, Joshua. And there's your father too, of course. I'm sure you have missed him a lot as well.'' I murmured.

''Edward, no.'' She shook her head. ''I want to stay. I want to stay. Please. I want to stay.'' She sobbed, clinging to me as tightly as she could. ''Let me stay. I _need_ to stay. You need me and I need you.'' She looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me. Her eyes did it all.

''Isabella Swan, you're going to stay.'' I said, firmly. ''You're not leaving me. I will die without you.'' I said through clenched teeth. ''You all hear me!? She's staying!'' I growled.

''_He's gone mad._'' Jasper thought.

''Don't they want me to stay?'' Bella whispered.

''They do, love. They do. They just think you belong with your real, human family, living a normal life. They just want what's best for you.'' I said.

''You're what's best for me.'' She said.

She cupped my face and pulled me to her for a deep kiss. She continued to grip my wifebeater desperately as her lips moved against mine, urgently. I held her tightly to me as I kissed her back with just as much urgency. Jacob couldn't tear us apart. I would fight for her and vice versa. We loved each other and we indeed _needed_ each other. I knew we were both scared of him being on the loose, not knowing if he had any friends to help him or if he would give up on trying to get her back. But we would face him together. We had each other and that was all that really mattered.

JPOV:

_Yes! I got it!_


	30. Go Home

BPOV:

''Okay, you two! Knock it off!'' Emmett chuckled as he walked into the living room. But Edward and I ignored him and continued to kiss each other, passionately, fear turning into lust. ''Seriously! You've been making out for almost half an hour.'' He continued.

Normally I would have been embarrassed, especially considering mine and Edward's position. He had me pressed against the couch, one of his hands fisted in my hair and the other gripping my thigh. I had one arm wrapped around his back and the other around his neck, and both of my legs were pressed against his back, my thighs to his hips. His tongue was tasting my mouth and mine was aching to taste his. I was in desperate need for air but I refused to pull away. This kiss was all need. And that was what Edward and the rest of his family needed to get into their head. I needed to stay, I needed to be with Edward and I needed this kiss.

''Folks! Come on!'' Emmett exclaimed. Edward let out a growl and moved his mouth down my neck, leaving kisses and licks.

''Go. Away.'' I panted.

''See Eddie! She wants you to go away.'' Emmett said.

''Emmett. Go. Away!'' I hissed, mostly because Edward was sucking my neck, hard. Almost as if he was drinking my blood.

''God, get a room.'' He said.

''Ewww!'' Alice gagged as she entered the room. ''Gross. That is _not_ something I want to see my brother doing – ever! How about using that bed you got and free us?'' She suggested.

''Would you leave us alone?'' Edward growled, sitting up and pulling away from me. I groaned in disapproval.

''Just ignore them.'' I said, moving into his lap and returning my lips back to his. ''Focus. On. Me.'' I said, placing a kiss down his neck with each word. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the couch. Emmett catcalled at this and I pulled away, glaring at him. ''Rosalie!'' I called.

In an instance she was by the door, looking at Edward and me with questioning eyes. I simply pointed at her husband, still glaring. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, grabbing his ear and dragging him out of the room. Emmett whined all the way as she seemed to pull him up the stairs. It was good that the two of us had become close friends. I wanted to thank her, but saved it for later as Edward crushed his lips back to mine. Alice clearly got her cue to leave and did so, as I was once again pressed against the couch.

I fisted my hands in his hair, feeling the lust course through me once more. I moaned as Edward pressed himself against me, feeling how hard he was – and I wasn't just talking about his marble chest. We were soon making out, heavily, as we had before Emmett decided to interrupt us. I knew we should have probably moved upstairs, but neither us seemed to waste time on doing that, even if it would only take a few seconds with Edward's speed. The kiss had started innocently, but it had turned into urgency and me showing my need for him.

Just as I thought we were going to move to the next level, – despite the fact that we were in the living room – someone cleared their throat.

''We should have gone upstairs.'' I sighed as Edward pulled his lips away from mine.

''We should have gone to Europe.'' He groaned.

''Early honeymoon?'' I giggled. He let out a teasing growl, smirking down at me as he moved his hands to each side of my head.

''Well, I don't see a problem with practicing for the real deal.'' He said. Once again, someone unnecessarily cleared their throat. ''We heard you.'' Edward sighed, sitting up and pulling me to him so I was cuddled into his right side, my head resting on his shoulder.

''Neither of you have given any thought as to what to do with Jacob, have you?'' Carlisle asked. We didn't answer. ''You can't just ignore this. Edward, I would have expected you to think more sensibly.'' He said, frowning. I looked at Edward who was avoiding looking at Carlisle, his eyes trained on the staircase instead, looking as if he was considering upstairs. ''Are either of you going to say anything?''

''Let's go upstairs.'' Edward said, kissing my hand as he stood. Just as he was leading me to the staircase, Carlisle appeared right in front of us, moving in vampire speed. He just stood there for a moment, looking at Edward. I knew he was speaking to him through his mind. ''We're eight against one. He won't even be able to enter this house again.'' He hissed.

''It's okay to be scared, son.'' Carlisle said, softly, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

''I'm not scared.'' He growled. I squeezed his hand and he turned to look at me, his eyes sad and nervous.

''I'm not scared either. I'm terrified.'' I admitted. ''I have this feeling that…that something bad is going to happen.'' I added.

''Me too.'' Edward admitted in a whisper, his voice shaky as he pulled me to him in a hug. I knew we were about to face our problems. ''So, what can we do?'' He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, looking at Carlisle.

…

''This is unnecessary.'' I sighed.

''Sadly, it is very much necessary.'' Edward said.

''So we have to be around Bella as much as possible, until the Jacob fellow is gone?'' Emmett questioned. He received a round of nods from Alice, Carlisle and Jasper.

We were still in the living room, as we had been for the last hour or so. Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were sitting on the couch next to the one Edward and I was sitting on. Emmett was sitting on the loveseat on the other side with Esme. For some reason, Rosalie wasn't around. I didn't ask where she actually was – I assumed her room, as it seemed slightly unlikely that she had gone hunting – nor did anyone seem to take much notice or mention it. I felt like the friendship we had formed had taken a step back.

''Why can't Alice just tell us if he decides to come?'' I asked, frowning.

''Because Alice can't see him for some reason. And because he's lurking around somewhere, planning on coming back here, Alice can't see any of us either. He keeps changing his decision, but his main goal is to come back here.'' Edward told.

''I wish he would just listen to me.'' I sighed. ''You won't…you won't kill him, will you?'' I asked, almost inaudible, gulping.

''Of course not, love.'' Edward said, kissing my forehead. ''We will defend ourselves, however, so I can't promise that none of us will hurt him. But from what we've seen, it seems that he can heal himself rather quickly. We will just try and talk sense to him, get him to realize that you wish to stay by own choice. But if that doesn't work, well…we won't get any peace until he has gone back home himself.'' He sighed.

''I still don't understand what's going on with Jacob. I mean, he was just this guy who was the son of my dad's friend. He was my friends' little brother, and he was…he was just Jake. Now he's this…this…this thing! A wolf! With paws and fur and everything!'' I shuddered. ''I'm honestly scared of him.'' I whispered.

''He's someone you've known since you were a kid, a family friend even. And you're scared of him. But us, the vampires who would drink you dry if they followed their instincts, you aren't even the least bit scared of. Not even after all those times Edward wanted to kill you.'' Jasper said with disbelief. I looked at Edward who grimaced at his word.

''Jacob is an acquaintance; a guy who I mostly avoided throughout my life and who I barely spent any time with. You were just people I read about; people I got to know in and out before I found out you were real. I wasn't scared because I already knew all of you, before I found out that you were real. I already knew you were good.'' I said, tightening my arms around Edward's waist. ''You're my family and I love all of you.'' I said.

''Rosalie, don't.'' Edward sighed.

I looked towards the doorway where Rosalie was standing. She looked at Edward who sighed once again. She walked over and sat next to me. Edward tightened his arm around my shoulders as she did so. The expression on her face told me I wasn't going to like what she was about to say. She took one of my hands in both of hers, sadness in her eyes. I looked back at Edward who was looking in the other direction, pain in his eyes. I knew he was reading Rosalie's thoughts and that was what was causing the expression on his face – and that was why I was so wary. Rosalie had become just as much a sister to me as Alice had, but sometimes she thought too much about what she had wanted and assumed I wanted it as well – but I didn't.

''Bella, I envy you.'' She started.

''Rosalie, that's stupid.'' I murmured.

''No, listen to me. Here you have the chance at a human life – a _human_ life. Do you know how much all of us would love to have that chance? To have a normal life…to not want and kill everyone around you…to have friends you won't lose because you're immortal…to have children and grow old with the one you love…to…to be human.'' She sighed. ''You can have all of that if you go back home with Jacob.'' She smiled.

''No.'' I ripped my hand out of hers, glaring at her. ''How can you say that? How can you think that I would give up Edward to live a meaningless life? You might have taken this chance, but I won't.'' I said in an angry voice. She just sighed and shook her head. She was about to speak again, but I cut her off, my voice even more furious. ''Rosalie, you and I want different things! I wouldn't mind all those things you just said, but unless those kids are Edward's and he's the one I grow old with, I couldn't care less about any of it! I only want him! I couldn't be with anyone else because I would only ever love Edward! I couldn't have kids that weren't his, because I don't think I could ever truly love them as my children and that wouldn't be fair to them! Edward is my life and you need to get that into your head!'' I yelled.

''Love.'' Edward whispered. I turned to look at him and he kissed my lips, gingerly. He pulled away and wiped my cheeks – I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying.

Truth be said, saying all those things out loud, for some reason, made me suddenly want them.

Two bronze-haired kids, a boy and a girl, running around a garden, with Edward chasing them, as I sat and watched them from my place on a chair on a porch. Edward would catch both of them, swinging them over his shoulder and spinning around. The little boy would grin, a crooked grin just like his father. The little girl would giggle and squirm in Edward's hold. Edward would walk over to me, putting both children down and kissing me. The girl would giggle and the boy would gag childishly, scrunching his nose in disgust at his parents' public display of affection. Edward would sit on a chair next to me, pulling both kids onto his lap. Edward would kiss them each on the head as they reached over and took a cookie from a plate.

A cliché image, yes. But I suddenly wanted it to become real.

''Would you really give all that up for me?'' Edward whispered, sounding almost as if he had just read my mind and seen the picture in my head.

''I would give up everything for you.'' I whispered back.

''And you're doing just that. You're giving up everything you had and everything you could get.'' Rosalie said, shaking her head. ''Clearly, I misjudged you Bella. You won't be gaining my approval.'' She added.

''If it's because of my decision, I'm not sure I want your approval.'' I said, honestly, before I could stop myself.

''Rosie, it's her decision. Not yours.'' Emmett said.

''I know. Because if it was mine, I wouldn't be as foolish as she's being.'' Rosalie said, standing up and walking out of the living room.

…

''You seem tense.'' Edward whispered.

''I wonder why.'' I said, sarcastically.

''What can I do to help?'' He asked, softly.

''Nothing. But it's nice to be alone.'' I murmured.

''I could see you were getting frustrated with everyone around you.'' He said, kissing my cheek.

We had relocated to Edward's room. I was tucked into the bed, Edward lying outside on the sheets so I wouldn't get cold. I was lying on my side and he was lying behind me, one of his arms draped over me and the other laying underneath the pillow my head was placed on. I held the hand that was sticking out from the pillow in my left hand, tracing patterns on it with my right. It was sort of soothing. I was still dressed in Edward's shirt and boxers and I knew I could and probably should change, but I liked to have his smell on me and the clothes were pretty comfortable. They were better than my sweats.

''Would you like to sleep? I could hum your lullaby.'' He offered. I smiled at that and gave his hand a squeeze, before I traced patterns again.

''Thank you. Sleeping sounds nice, but I just don't think I can.'' I sighed. I turned around to face him. ''But…could you do something else for me?'' I asked.

''Anything, love.'' He smiled.

''Just…please just hold me.'' I begged. He wrapped his arm tighter around me, but I shook my head. ''I want to feel you against me, without any barriers.'' I whispered.

''You'll get cold.'' He argued.

''I don't care.'' I replied.

He got off the bed and pulled the covers up, getting in before he pulled them over him. I moved in to his awaiting arms and wrapped mine around him. He held me tightly and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I placed my head on his chest, hearing nothing but silence from his heart, whilst mine was beating calmly – surprisingly. It was so silent in the room that I could hear it. I knew that Edward could as well, but it didn't have anything to do with the silence. I wondered what it was like always hearing my heart. It must be strange for him – a constant beating that never stopped. How did he not get annoyed by it? I wondered if I would if it was Edward's heart. For some reason I doubted I would.

I felt Edward's hand slipping under my shirt. I shivered at the feel of his cold hand touching my bare skin. I knew that his intentions were innocent, though, as he simply continued rubbing soothing circles, not so innocent thoughts popped into my head. My hand trailed down to the end of his T-shirt, playing with the edge of it. He didn't even seem to notice what I was doing. There really wasn't a reason for me to be nervous about doing anything, as Edward and I had already gone all the way more than once. I took a hold of the T-shirt and started inching it up his body. I used both hands to pull it up but didn't get it all the way off as Edward kept his arms down. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

''What are you doing?'' He asked with a small chuckle.

''Isn't it obvious?'' I asked, blushing despite myself.

''Bella, I don't think we should-''

''Edward, you said you would do anything.''

''Love.'' He sighed.

''You. Said. Anything.'' I said, slowly, moving over to straddle him. I leaned down and gave him a peck. ''Anything.'' I repeated, pulling at his T-shirt once again.

''I just don't think it's the right time for that.'' He argued.

''I do.'' I replied, still trying to get him to take his T-shirt off. ''Edward.'' I said, pouting. ''We don't have to do _everything_.'' I said.

''Bella, you're too distracting. I have to keep an eye, or rather mind, out for Jacob. I'll know if he's coming before anyone else.'' He said.

''I'm distracting?'' I asked, blushing. He flipped us over so I was suddenly on my back, his face just an inch from mine.

''Very.'' He whispered, his delicious breath blowing over me. I shivered and my eyes fluttered. ''I knew you would get cold.'' He sighed, about to pull himself away from me, but I quickly wrapped my legs around him.

''No, no. You just…dazzled me.'' I smiled.

''Did I now?'' He smirked. Instead of replying, I just pulled at his T-shirt once again. He pulled away, causing me to let out a frustrated sigh. ''I'm not saying no, love.'' He said, leaning back so he was on his knees and pulling his T-shirt off himself.

I let my hands run over his chest, biting my lip. How could one person be so perfect? He was like a masterpiece, carved by Michelangelo himself. His biceps, his abs, his magnificent six-pack…it was all perfect. I couldn't help placing small kisses all over his chest. I wanted to remember every inch of him. I let my eyes wander over him, trying to memorize all of him. But I knew my mind would never be able to create an image worthy of the real Edward. So how could he love me? _Why _did he love me? He was perfection and I was plain. Why me? Of all the women in the world, why did he choose to be with me, to love me?

I doubted I would ever see what Edward saw in me, but it didn't matter. As long as we got to have eternity together, I would be satisfied.

Edward nuzzled his face in my hair, placing a kiss. He moved one hand in front of me, opening the buttons on my shirt one after one, slowly. I blushed and hid my face in his neck. He took his time with each button, almost as if he was testing my reaction – or maybe he was just teasing me. When he finally finished opening the shirt he didn't pull it off, but just brushed the front to the side, exposing my entire front and the white bra I was wearing.

I shivered as he skimmed his hand over me, his touch gentle as always, making me feel as the most precious thing in his life. He nuzzled his face in my neck, leaving small butterfly kisses on it. I held back a shiver, so he wouldn't misinterpret the action and think I was getting cold. I tightened my legs around him and bucked my hips towards his, when his hand touched my bra covered breast. He started to rub himself against my core and I couldn't help moaning – this was just what I needed to release my tension and relax.

''Edward, did you hear us!?'' Alice shouted, knocking rapidly on the door before she flung it open. I let out a frustrated groan.

''What do you want, Alice?'' Edward hissed.

''Yes, what is so important that you had to interrupt us right now?'' I asked, huffing.

''Well, I-ew, ew, ew! Edward, please tell me you still have your pants on under there.'' Alice said, scrunching her nose. Edward growled at her and I pulled the sheet over my head, covering him in the progress, as he was still hovering over my body. He chuckled and poked his head out from under the sheet.

''What did you want?'' His voice was suddenly angry once again.

''We were trying to tell you something, idiot. You didn't respond to us.'' She said.

''Well, what do you want?'' I asked, impatiently.

''It's about Jacob.'' She started.

''No! No, stop right there! I don't want to hear it.'' I said, covering both of my ears.

''Love, please. You need to hear this as well.'' Edward said, softly. I shook my head so he took it upon himself to change my opinion. He came back under the covers and started to kiss my cheek. ''Just listen to her. When she's done, we can get back to what we were doing.'' He said, in a husky voice, giving me a wink.

''Fine.'' I sighed. ''What is it?'' I asked, pushing the sheets down and looking at Alice.

''Well, you might not have been listening, but we've heard and smelled Jacob sneaking around. We're going to go out for him. We'll try and catch him and bring him back, so we can explain things and try and get him to understand. I assume you want to stay back and protect Bella.'' Alice said.

''You're all going?'' I asked.

''We think it's best. Jasper for tactics, Emmett for strength, Esme and Carlisle for talking, and me to distract him. But Rosalie has decided to stay back, so we will probably need you to come with us, Edward. I doubt Jacob will be in his human shape so we won't be able to communicate with him without you.'' She said.

''I can't leave Bella.'' Edward growled, wrapping his arms tightly around me and holding me protectively against him. ''That's exactly what he wants.'' He added, glaring at Alice.

''Do you want us to bring him back, then?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

''If you did, I could talk to him. He might listen to me.'' I said.

''Doubtful. According to Edward, Jacob thinks we've brainwashed you into thinking that we aren't bad people.'' Alice sighed.

''We could give it a try.'' I replied.

''No! I am not letting that mutt anywhere near you. He attacked you!'' Edward exclaimed, angrily.

''He didn't mean to.'' I defended.

''No, of course not. He just meant to kill Edward.'' Alice said, sarcastically. I stiffened at her words.

''All of you will be around so it'll be safe. He's one and you're seven.'' I said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing but failing.

''So you're staying back with Bella along with Rosalie?'' Alice asked, looking at Edward. He nodded but I shook my head.

''Bella, I'm not leaving you.'' He said, frowning.

''Edward, go with the others. Rosalie will be here and you will be able to keep a perfect track of Jacob.'' I said. ''I'll be fine.'' I continued.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' He murmured, his arms tightening around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

''Go.'' I said, pulling away. ''And then hurry back.'' I said, managing to smile at him.

''Isabella, I love you.'' He said, his words intense. He picked up my hand and kissed the ring on my finger before kissing me, both passionately and urgently, but sadly also quickly.

''I love you too.'' I said.

He rose from the bed and Alice made a gagging noise, turning around. Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser, getting a white sweater and quickly slipping it on. I pouted at the loss of my view of his chest. He came back and kissed me once more, proclaiming his love once more before he walked out of the room with Alice, a tortured expression on his face. I lied back on the bed with a sigh, hugging the pillow Edward had been laying on. It smelled like him, just like his shirt did. I suddenly had a very strange feeling in my chest. A feeling that both scared and worried me. I shuddered and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But I knew it was impossible.

I thought about what I could do and, strangely, Rosalie was the first thing that came to my mind.

''Rose?'' I whispered, after a while, knowing that she could hear me. I cleared my throat to clear away my nervousness. ''Rose, I have this really bad feeling. Can you come up here?'' I asked. ''Rose?'' I frowned.

RPOV:

''Rosalie, you listen to me. That girl means the world to me and you better keep her safe. If she as much as breaks a nail I will kill you.'' Edward threatened, glaring at me.

''Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I'm stupid.'' I sneered.

''Maybe not, but you think that she needs to return home. She doesn't agree with you nor do I, so prove to me that you aren't stupid by not _doing_ something stupid.'' He said, still glaring.

''Fine.'' I huffed.

He left with Alice, – the others had already left just before them – taking one last glance at the window to his room before they went off into the woods. I continued to look through my magazine, listening to what Bella was up to from my place on the loveseat. I knew she loved Edward and everything, but what _she_ was doing was stupid. She belonged in the real world with her human friends and family. She didn't need to live in a fake world where she wasn't aging – we had all found out that she was no longer aging, something she informed us of a little while after her and Edward told us about them, and Carlisle had confirmed it – nor had the great opportunity of being normal. She didn't even consider her options. She just decided to stay. She didn't think things over.

I suddenly caught the whiff of a disgusting smell. I knew that smell. And I also knew who was nearing the house before he even burst through the door. I also knew why he was here and I also knew what to do.

''Stop!'' I ordered, standing. He ignored me and got ready to pounce, still in his wolf shape. ''I want you to take her home.'' I said, causing him to stop. He looked at me, disbelievingly. ''The others are gone but they will be back soon enough. She doesn't belong here and I want her to go home. So, will you let me help you or are you going to attack me?'' I asked.

* * *

**R&R**


	31. The Rain Cries For Me

BPOV:

''Rose?'' I tried one last time.

I frowned and waited for her response. Just as I thought that she was ignoring me, angry at my decision, the door to mine and Edward's room burst open. I jumped up with a shriek, surprised. I quickly started buttoning my shirt, but only got to doing three buttons – all of which were done wrong – when I froze in shock. I started screaming, but covered my mouth with my hands. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

''Jacob, what are you-'' I started but he jumped towards me, swinging me on to his back before I knew what was happening. ''Jacob, stop!'' I screamed, fighting to get free from him, but he had taken both my wrists in his mouth – the sharpness of his teeth was enough for me to hiss with pain. ''STOP! LISTEN TO ME!'' I screamed, feeling like I was talking to a deaf person. ''ROSALIE! ROSALIE, HELP ME!'' I shouted.

I didn't know if she heard me, nor if she even cared. I just knew that suddenly Jacob crushed the window with his paws and jumped through it, managing to neither cut me or himself. I didn't have time to feel thankful, though. He was running away from the house. I started screaming for Edward, but that only got Jacob angry. He growled, my wrists still trapped in his mouth, which caused his teeth to dig in deeper. I knew I was going to have marks and I feared that he would break the skin. If he did, it was possible that Jasper would get affected by the smell of my blood flowing freely, and rather want to kill me than safe me, and that would only cause more problems.

''Jacob, you don't know what you're doing. If you would just listen to me! The Cullens are not bad people! They have been nothing but caring since I got here, and you cannot take me away from them! Not now!'' Again, I felt like I was talking to a deaf person. It was clear that he wasn't listening to a single word I was saying.

EPOV:

''I have to go back.'' I murmured, turning around. Alice caught my arm, frowning.

''Why? What did you hear?'' She asked.

''I didn't _hear_ anything. I just…I have this feeling, Alice. We have to go back. I don't like being away from Bella and I don't trust Rosalie.'' I said.

''Edward, she may have a different opinion but that doesn't mean she'll betray us. Rosalie is better than that.'' Alice defended.

''No, Alice. I'm telling you, I have to go back.'' I said.

''Edward, would you just relax?'' She sighed, pulling me with her as we started running once more.

''Alice.'' I sighed. ''I don't-''

''Edward, nothing is wrong. The only thing you're feeling is longing. You just don't like being away from Bella. Trust me, I'm never wrong.'' She said.

''If this turns out to be the one time you're wrong, I'm going to rip you piece from piece.'' I threatened, glaring at her.

''Relax.'' She rolled her eyes.

BPOV:

''…would just listen to-oof!'' I was cut off at my try at reasoning with Jacob, when he threw me off his back. ''Ow.'' I whimpered.

I pushed myself up on my knees and looked around. The only thing I could see ahead of me was water, water and more water. It almost looked like we had arrived at an ocean. When I looked behind me, the only thing I could see was trees and bright green grass. I doubted we were far from Forks. Jacob had been running quite fast, almost as fast as Edward, which only freaked me out even more. I had no idea what had happened with the Jacob I knew and who this guy was. This was someone who had kidnapped me from the man I loved. But there was still a chance that Edward would come and safe me. He was with the entire family so they would be able to stop Jacob before he did any damage to anyone. I just hoped Edward would hurry. The feeling in me had gone from mentally to physically painful.

''Bella.'' Jacob spoke. When I turned around I saw him standing in only shorts – was that the white thing that had been tied around his paw? ''Don't worry. Everything will be fine.'' He smiled.

''You idiot!'' I shouted, standing on my feet. ''Take me back! Take me back, right now!'' I ordered.

''Bella, relax. You're confused.'' He said, in an annoyingly sugar sweet tone. I let out a cry of frustration.

''I'm not the confused one here, Jake!'' I shouted.

''Bella, just listen to me.'' He said, holding his hand out for me.

''NO! _You_ listen to _me_!'' I shouted.

''Bella, everything's going to be absolutely fine. Relax. Breath.'' He said, still smiling.

''Oh my God, you are so…STUPID!'' I screamed.

EPOV:

''Hey, do you smell that?'' Jasper murmured.

''Yes.'' I growled.

''What?'' Emmett asked.

''The smell is splitting into three trails. Each is too faint to be new. The strongest smell is coming in…that direction.'' The last part came out as a whisper as I turned around. ''He was tricking us! He was just trying to get us out of the house!'' I growled. ''I'm going to kill you, Alice.'' I hissed, running back towards the house at top speed.

''_Edward, I'm sorry! How could I have known? I can't see him._'' She thought, coming to run after me along with the rest of the family.

I ignored her. I ignored all of them. I was focused on one thing and one thing only. To get back to the house and get to Bella. I was not going to let some mutt take her away from me. I was not going to lose her!

''_Edward will be furious, but he'll realize it's for the best. If he truly loves Bella, he'll be willing to let her go._'' I heard Rosalie think.

''No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No!''

I was frozen for just a second, furiously searching through Rosalie's thoughts. I listened to what she had seen, and also focused on what she was smelling. I caught which direction the smell that repulsed us all, was coming from. I immediately ran in the direction, not catching the smell at first. When I did, it crushed me. Jacob's stench wasn't the only thing I could smell. I could smell more – alluring freesias and sweet strawberries. The scent of my Bella.

BPOV:

''…I was happy, but then you just had to come and ruin everything, didn't you?!'' I screamed. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

''Listen, if you would shut up for a second, I'll get us back and you can babble all you want.'' He said.

''You are making me crazy!'' I growled.

''I've been known to have that effect on women.'' He said, smirking and winking at me. I couldn't believe it – he wasn't seriously flirting with me at a moment like _this_, was he? He couldn't be _that_ stupid.

''I'm going to say this for the last time, Jake.'' I took in a deep breath, trying not to sound too angry but rather sound calm. ''Take. Me. Back.'' I said, slowly, speaking with as much calm as I could manage.

''No.'' He said. ''You'll thank me, later.'' He smiled again.

''I doubt it.'' I huffed.

He rolled his eyes once more and walked over to me. I took a step back, giving him a warning glare. For some reason he found this hilarious and chuckled – a deep and disturbing chuckle that was nothing like Edward's harmonic and comforting chuckle. I continued to glare as he took another step closer to me and I took a step back. He sighed and grabbed at my aching wrist, causing me to both flinch and grimace. He pulled me to him and I tried to pull away from him, but his hold was painfully tight. I had never noticed how hot he was – literally. His skin was practically burning and the touch made me extremely uncomfortable, as I was used to finding comfort from a cold touch – a cold touch I was missing.

''Stop fighting, Bella. I'm going to get us home. Those leeches have seriously brainwashed you, haven't they?'' He scowled.

''Do not call my family leeches!''

''_Family_? Those things aren't your _family_, Bella!''

''If you listened to a word I said, you would know they are!'' I retorted, all the calm leaving me, anger taking its place.

''Come on. We're going.'' He said, pulling me towards the water.

''What? Down there?'' I asked, skeptically, fighting against his grip on me. ''I'm not exactly dressed to swim.'' I said, sarcastically.

He looked back at me, scrunching his nose with disgust. His eyes suddenly seemed more focused on my chest. I looked at myself and saw that my bra was exposed. The top button of the shirt was attached to one of the buttons in the middle. The bottom button was done correctly, but the one above it wasn't. I lifted my hand to slap him, but just as I did so, he grabbed my wrist in his free hand. He glanced down at my chest once more, and I tried to unsuccessfully cover myself with my arms. He looked towards the ocean and pulled me with him. I didn't stop struggling against him, though. I was not about to leave Edward. Not after everything we had been through.

''Jacob, please, listen to me! Don't do this! I can't leave this place! Please, please, _please_ let me stay!'' I begged.

He ignored me and pulled me out into the water. The water stopped just under Edward's boxers. Jacob let go off one of my wrists and touched the water with his now free hand. He closed his eyes and then spoke.

''Solvo mihi. Pro ego sum verus. Ego sum lupus.'' He said – was he speaking Latin? I didn't have time to find out, because suddenly I found myself slipping into darkness, hearing one last thing that sounded like an angel's whispering plea.

''Bella.''

EPOV:

''BELLA!'' I shouted, catching sight of my angel in the La Bouche Sea, the mutt's human form standing next to her.

But then she disappeared in front of my eyes.

''No. No, no, no, no, no, no…'' I chanted over and over, shaking my head furiously.

I fell to my knees, my eyes looking at the exact spot Bella had just been. I felt a stinging pain inside my chest and I knew. She had returned to her home. She was gone. And I no longer had my reason for living.

''Edward.'' Alice whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder.

''Get away from me.'' I hissed, pulling my shoulder away.

''I-''

''You just shut up! That's all I want from you, Alice. No sympathy, no pity, no apologies…just shut up!'' I growled, glaring.

''_I didn't know._'' She thought.

''No. You didn't.'' I hissed.

''It's for the best.'' Rosalie said, appearing with the rest of the family.

Red flashed before my eyes as I saw her and, without thinking, I ran towards her. When I was just a foot away from her, Emmett caught me by the waist and held me back. I fought fiercely against him, using my free arms to try and get a hold of the traitor so I could rip her apart, but Emmett possessed more strength than I did. Rosalie had the decency to at least look a little afraid, as she took a step back. The others just stood to the side, not making any move that indicated that they were going to get involved, which left Emmett as the only one to hold me back. Even with his strength, he seemed to be struggling to hold me back.

''LET ME GO!'' I roared.

''Calm down!'' Emmett shouted, tightening his hold on me and getting a hold of my arms, as well, forcing them behind my back.

''Edward, listen-'' Rosalie started, but I didn't let her finish.

''I'm going to kill you! You…you traitorous bitch!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs.

''Watch it.'' Emmett warned.

''Like hell I will!''

''Guys?! Any help!?'' Emmett sighed.

''I'd rather not since Rosalie deserves it, but…'' Jasper trailed off, coming over and helping Emmett hold me back.

''Edward, sweetheart, please calm down.'' Esme said, softly.

''It's all her fault!'' I shouted, sounding more like a sad child than an infuriated man.

''Being angry won't change the situation.'' She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

''It's all her fault.'' I repeated, weakly, looking back out on the spot Bella had been seconds ago.

My Bella, my love, my angel, my fiancée…gone.

''Shhh, sweetie.'' Esme whispered in her most motherly tone, when I began to sob.

Jasper and Emmett let go off me, their expressions filled with sympathy. I fell to the ground on my knees, as my emotional breakdown took over. Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders, but I didn't pull away. I could use a mother right now. She didn't try and tell me everything would be fine, that it would all work out – and I was thankful for that. She just stayed silent, her mind focused on nothing but trying to sooth me. But she wasn't quite having any success with doing so.

''Son.'' Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder. ''We feel the loss as well, surely not as strongly as you, but we're still here to share your pain.'' He said, tightening his hand on my shoulder.

''Mom, dad.'' I sobbed.

''Shhh, sweetie. You don't have to say anything.'' Esme said, kissing my temple and smoothing back my hair.

She continued to hold me to her and I continued to sob. Carlisle stayed with me as well. Alice knew better and left, knowing that I wasn't going to accept any apology or sympathy from her. I could hear her yelling, in a furious voice, at Rosalie, who had left as well. Jasper and Emmett stayed for a little while, just looking at me, silently. But after a while, they left as well. Carlisle and Esme stayed with me, though, even when it started raining.

''Bella.'' I sobbed, wishing for tears that would never come. The water droplets fell down my cheeks, the rain crying for me.

* * *

**Please read!**

**I'm sure you all know Bella had to get out of the book. If she stayed, what was the wolves supposed to do? Put the book on a shelf? They would have to put it back in the chest, and what then? Everything would be frozen in time, and that wouldn't be a happily ever after. Which there WILL be! For both Bella AND the Cullens! Next will be the epilogue, and wait! There will also be a sequel!**

**Now, you may decide whether you wish to hate me or not. Please choose the latter.**

**R&R**


	32. Epilogue

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews for this story! ****Special thanks to b4bystar and MeganCullen23 for your wonderful reviews. ****And a big thank you to jansails and DreamyDane for reviewing pretty much every chapter.**

* * *

BPOV:

''Why did she pass out?'' I heard someone ask. The voice sounded like a young boy's.

''She's human. They can't handle traveling in and out of the book.'' Another voice answered. It was a male voice as well. The voice was filled with authority, much like when Carlisle spoke. ''But she should have woken by now. She shouldn't have passed out for an entire day. We need to get her home before Charlie leaves Billy's.'' The voice continued.

''I think she's waking up.'' A female's voice said, just as I felt a hand touched my forehead and brush the hair away. The hand wasn't cold or warm – it was a normal temperature. ''Bella. Bella?'' The female's voice whispered.

''Ugh.'' I groaned. My eyes fluttered open and I frowned, the ceiling above me looking anything but familiar.

''Hey Bella.'' The female voice said. I saw a woman hovering over me, only causing my frown to deepen. She had raven black hair and half of her face was scarred. I didn't remember ever seeing her before. ''It's okay. You don't have to be scared. You're safe now.'' She said.

''Who are you?'' I asked, still frowning.

''I'm Emily Young.'' She told, holding her hand out for me.

''Um, Bella Swan.'' I said, sitting up and shaking her hand. A red blanket had been wrapped around me, but fell into my lap when I moved.

''I already know that, Bella. Everybody knows Chief Swan's daughter.'' She said with a small laugh.

''Wait, what? You know my dad?'' I asked. She nodded with a smile. ''No.'' I whispered, looking around my surroundings.

I saw that I was in a small house, sitting on a couch. I spotted Quil, Embry, three boys I didn't know – though, only one looked like a boy while the two others were probably described better as men – and a girl I didn't know either, sitting around a dining table that was placed in the corner next to an open door that seemed to lead to a kitchen from what I could see.

I continued to look around and saw another man, this one standing a few feet away from the couch I was sitting on. I also saw a fireplace burning, looking like it had just been started. I took a glance outside the window, seeing only rain, rain and more rain – nothing new there, of course. I looked back at the raven-haired woman that sat next to me, smiling softly. I looked down at myself and saw it. Edward's shirt and boxers. It had happened – and now I was home.

''Oh…God.'' I started hyperventilating and tears filled my eyes.

''Bella, it's okay. You're safe.'' Emily said, softly.

''You sound just like Jacob.'' I said, glaring at her.

''God, I'm hungry.'' The bastard himself said, walking out of the open door and coming out of the kitchen with a plate filled with muffins and bacon. ''Hey, Bella. About time you woke up.'' He said, smiling at me. I glared at him, my hands turning into fists as I stood from the couch.

''You son of a bitch!'' I shouted, running towards him. Someone grabbed my shoulders, however, stopping me. ''I told you to let me stay!'' I shouted, fighting against the pair of hands on my shoulders.

''What the hell is up with her?'' The girl by the table asked.

''It's not her fault, Leah. She's got Stockholm Syndrome.'' Jacob said, shrugging and munching on a piece of bacon.

''Oh, of course. Bella has to have Stockholm Syndrome to hate the idiotic Jacob Black, right? It couldn't be because you took me away from my Edward!'' I screamed, sarcasm and venom dripping from my voice.

''Relax.'' The man who was holding me said, his voice filled with authority – he had to be the one that had spoken before, as the tone of the voice was the same. ''If you attack him, you'll only be hurting yourself.'' He added before he let go off me. I didn't move but continued to glare at Jacob.

''Why does she stink like that?'' Quil asked.

''One of the leeches raped her.'' Jacob told, angrily.

''He did not rape me!'' I shouted, furiously. ''If anything, I had to beg him before he would do anything.'' I added in a murmur.

''You wanted a leech to rape you?'' Embry asked, confused.

''HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!'' I screamed.

''Explain the outfit, then.'' Embry requested. I would normally feel embarrassed and blush tomato red, but this wasn't exactly the time.

''I found the boxers from his dresser and put on his shirt after he, I…took it off.'' I said, blushing despite me at the memories of Edward and me on his birthday.

''Stockholm Syndrome.'' Jacob said, sitting down in-between Quil and Embry. I let out a frustrated roar.

''Bella, maybe you would like to sit down. I think Sam has some things he would like to explain to you.'' Emily said.

''Sam?'' I asked, frowning.

''Me.'' The guy, who had held me back, said. ''Also, that's Leah, Seth, Jared and Paul over there. You already know Quil and Embry, I hear.'' He added. ''You sit, I talk.'' He gestured towards the couch.

''Fine. But afterwards I'm killing Jacob.'' I said, still glaring as I sat down on the couch next to Emily.

…

''Okay, so let me see if I've got this right. You're all werewolves who protect people from vampires.'' I started. Sam nodded. ''The book was created by the former leader, the former Alpha, of the wolf pack, who was Jacob's grandfather Ephraim Black.'' Another nod. ''Jacob has the book because it belongs to the Black, but you're the Alpha of the pack.'' I pointed at Sam and he nodded once more. ''You can change into wolf shape, both on purpose once you've learned to control yourself but also if something or someone aggravates you.'' Another nod. ''You're warmer than humans and you can't feel cold. And you're also vampires' natural enemy, and therefore you think they smell and they think you smell.'' I ended, receiving another nod. ''But what's the deal with the book?'' I asked.

''The book is made to-''

''The only thing she really needs to know, is that she is to shut her mouth about what she's seen and heard.'' Leah said.

''Quiet.'' Sam ordered. ''The book is made to capture vampires. To get caught in the book, all you have to do is sign your whole name and where you wish to appear in the book. To keep us protected, La Push does not exist in the book's world.'' That explained why the others hadn't heard of it. ''If you are a vampire and get captured in the book, your memory gets tampered with. You don't remember getting in the book nor any of the people you met who is still alive but not part of the book. If they are dead, you do remember them. This is done to make sure the vampires raise no suspicion. If you are human or werewolf this doesn't affect you. Also, things that are your current possessions follow you into the book – including houses. The people in the real world who knew the vampires also forget them. This doesn't work with werewolves, though, as we can remember them perfectly.'' He told.

''And how many vampires did you exactly catch?'' I asked. He seemed to hesitate to answer, almost as if he was embarrassed.

''Only one coven. You probably know them as the Cullens. Vampires don't come around here, much.'' Sam answered.

''Wait. They're…they're all real? They really do exist? They're just captured in the book?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' Sam nodded.

''That's great!'' I exclaimed, grinning.

''Sense has finally caught up with you.'' Jacob smiled. ''You've realized that it's better that they're stuck in the book.'' He added.

''No, you idiot. I've just realized that we can free them! Where's the book?'' I asked, looking around the room. Everyone looked at me with either disbelieve, worry or both. ''What?'' I asked.

''Are you insane? We can't have vampires running on the loose!'' Leah exclaimed, narrowing her eyes on me.

''They aren't dangerous!'' I shouted back, narrowing my eyes as well.

''They can't be trusted around humans.'' Paul spoke.

''There's humans in the book, too.'' I argued.

''But those humans aren't real. They're fictional.'' Jared replied.

_So Katie was actually fake? I really liked her._

''Well, Edward and his family are not fictional. They deserve to be free – you can't decide over their lives.'' I said.

''No. But we can protect other humans' lives.'' Jared retorted. It didn't slip my attention that Sam wasn't trying to change my mind, even though he was the so-called 'Alpha'.

''They are perfectly in control. Even Jasper is doing extremely well.'' I defended, hating that these people were criticizing my family when they didn't even know them like I did.

''Yeah, here we don't go by names. We just call them leeches.'' Paul said.

''Who is Edward and Jasper?'' Seth asked.

''Jasper is Edward's brother and Edward is…everything.'' I sighed. Something suddenly popped into my head and I looked at my hand. ''I still have it!'' I exclaimed.

''Have what?'' Seth asked.

''Nothing.'' I said, hiding my left hand behind my back. ''Where's the book?'' I asked, before anyone could question me further. As I waited for their answer, I quickly slipped the ring off and discreetly put it into one of the shirt's pockets, pretending to just straighten it out.

''You're not letting them out.'' Jacob said, standing from the table. ''It isn't a plaything.'' He said, walking back into the kitchen.

''Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot! You're the moron here!'' I said.

''I'm the moron who is going to put an end to this.'' Jacob said, coming out from the kitchen with the book in his hand.

''Great. End it by giving it to me.'' I said, holding my right hand out.

''I don't think so.'' He passed by me, heading towards the fireplace.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, warily, standing from the couch and walking over to him.

''Putting an end to things.'' He answered in a hiss, throwing the book into the fireplace.

''NO!'' I screamed, jumping towards the fire.

Jacob caught me and I fought against him, but he didn't let me go. I watched wide-eyed as the book was consumed by the flames in the fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs, a pain stabbing at my heart. I continued to struggle and Jacob continued to hold me back. When the book was half burned away, he let go, expecting me to stop, probably. But I didn't. I ran over to the fireplace and tried to pull the book out of the flames, ignoring the searing pain that coursed through me, as my hands got burned. I only had my hands in the flames for a few seconds before someone pulled me away.

''Are you insane?'' Sam asked.

''Bella, your hands.'' Emily said. I didn't look at them, I couldn't care less. ''I'll get some ice.'' She added.

''Edward. Edward. Edward.'' I repeated over and over, tears flowing down my cheeks and sobs rocking my body.

…

''Bella, I'm home!'' I heard Charlie call.

I ignored him. I ignored everything. My eyes remained closed and my body remained frozen under the covers, still dressed in Edward's clothes and my hands wrapped with bandages – Sam had taken it upon himself to drive me home, so I didn't see a reason to change as I was now in my own room. I heard my door open and knew Charlie was there, but I had my back to him.

''Oh, she's sleeping.'' I heard him whisper.

I heard him scramble around with something and then heard him walking over to my bed. He kissed me on the hair and I fought back a sob. I heard him wish me a goodnight before he walked out of my room, closing my door quietly. I turned around, trying to see what he had been scrambling around with, trying to get my mind off of my current train of thoughts. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand and saw a piece of paper under it. I lifted it and read.

_Hope you had a good day in school. Snowstorm coming. You don't have to go to school for the next week. Just sleep it away._

I was sort of glad I didn't have school tomorrow. I was not in the mood. And I doubted I would be any time soon.

As for sleeping, I doubted that would happen. This week would be spent doing nothing but crying over the loss of the love of my life.

EPOV:

My eyes shot open. I looked around, shocked.

_Where am I?_

* * *

**Remember there's going to be a sequel! I would never kill off the Cullens in my stories.**

**I wanted to split this story up in two, so this didn't end up going up to sixty or something chapters. And this was, in my opinion, a good place to deal it up. So keep a lookout for the sequel; The World Of Twilight.**

**R&R**


End file.
